Love's Consequential Sacrifice
by K K Morgan
Summary: Severus's needs a wife. So he asked his apprentice Hermione Granger. When Hermione said yes, she had no idea she would be walking into political reigns or secretes and discover a few secretes of her own. Cannon slightly AU. Severus and Hermione are completely off cannon. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **The Prince's Proposal**_

Severus Snape looked out over the Great Hall. He looked over towards her finding her easily in the sea of students. " _God, she's beautiful,"_ Severus thought with a hint of nostalgia. Her almond color hair surrounded her diamond shaped face like a halo. He couldn't see her chocolate brown eyes. Anybody that knew her or was observant enough would know her eyes were the window into her moods and soul. Her eyes showed every emotion she was feeling long before her face. They were fawn brown color when she in deep concentration. When she was teasing and laughed they twinkled and danced like pools of honey. They were dark bourbon when she angry. Then when she was hurt or vulnerable there was nothing but a whiskey brown with no twinkle. They were a soft warm mocha with love and concern. And he couldn't help wondering what they would look like in the throes of passion. They would be a dark cholates in the throes of passion and desire? He really needed to stop thinking about her like that, he thought as he shifted slightly in his chair.

She was his student for Merlin's sake. _I cannot touch her. I cannot touch her, I cannot show even a small amount of recognition. I cannot. I cannot. I will not. I will not. I cannot. I must...resist for her safety I will._ This had started becoming his daily mantra every time he saw her. He couldn't fall in love with Hermione Granger.

****S&H****

Hermione Granger looked up at the High Table under her lashes as she pretended to read. She could feel his black obscure eyes on her. _"Merlin, I wish I knew what he was thinking when he stares at me like that,"_ she thought with a hint of longing. She couldn't help the flutter in her stomach knowing that he was looking at her. His black hair hanging down around his face shielding it from view, giving him the perfect cover to spy on students or in this case stare at her. She couldn't see those smokey black sultry eyes that she always felt she could lose herself in. They were so mysterious yet just as reveling as well if you looked closely enough or one of the few trusted confidants. They could be soft and sultry looking, and the next moment be as obsidian as a piece of coal. Thinking about his eyes always made her start thinking about his voice that could melt butter. Most girls looked forward to Potions's class just for his deep, dangerous sultry voice. It didn't matter what he said in that voice that was silky soft. And his hands, she could only imagine what they could do to her body…. She couldn't help the flow of wetness seeping from her core as she imagined how it would feel to have him lying between her thighs like he did every night in her dreams. Heaving a heavy sigh she closed her book and got up from the table, there was no point in dreaming about the impossible.

****S&H****

In the days following her return from the Battle in the department of Mysteries; Severus remained at Hermione's beside; just waiting. She was so pale that there was little difference between her complexion and the unbleached, cotton sheets she slept on. He wanted her to open her eyes and say something, anything; even if she laid full blame at his feet for what happened.

In addition to the bruises and abrasions all over her body she was cursed in a diagonal pattern from sternum to hip. It hurt him in an almost physical way to know she was in pain and he couldn't do anything more than what he was doing. He held her hand tightly as though he could somehow absorb her pain. He knew that he couldn't but if she drew any measure of comfort from her hands in his, then he'd continue to do so until she woke and told him differently.

Initially, darning the first night as she'd laid there unmoving and the sounds of only her raspy breathing could be heard, he thought she might die and so he prayed as he never prayed before. Poppy urged him to rest; she'd give the potions the same as he could when she woke. He refused knowing he wouldn't rest if he wasn't by her side; all he'd do was pace and worry about her? So Severus sat by her bedside in the hospital wing.

For several hours, she laid unmoving struggling against the narcotics in her system, but finally her chocolate brown eyes opened. She looked at him and smiled wistfully before going back to sleep.

He studied Hermione the rest of the night, trying to complete a storehouse full of memories enough to last him. He thought back to the time to where it all began….

" _Severus," Albus Dumbledore said walking into the Potion's class room on the last day of term._

" _Headmaster," Severus said since he still had students in the class room doing their final Potion. Severus ushered Albus to follow him into his office._

" _I hope I am not interrupting anything," Albus said watching as Severus casted a one way mirror charm on the whole wall of his office so he could keep his eyes on his class._

" _And if I said yes," Severus said roughly moving to where he could keep his eyes peeled for unruly students yet keep eye contact with Albus as well._

" _I am afraid I would have to insist," Albus said firmly._

" _Get to the point old man," Severus snarled._

" _I want you to take on an apprentice," Albus said._

" _You are out of your mind. I have no intentions of turning my job over to anyone," Severus bit out._

" _That is not the only reason for taking on an assistant, Severus. We need to step up our game if we are going to accomplish our task. We need someone capable of brewing even the most complicated of potions...someone who can assist you and act as your back up should the need arise," Albus said pointedly._

" _Well, since I learned years ago that it does no good to say no to either of my masters I really don't see as how I have a choice. I do however ask that you allow me to pick this apprentice myself since they will essentially be taking my life into their hands," Severus said._

" _Yes, of course, you can choose anybody from the Order," Albus said._

With so limited choices that he could stand to work with let alone try to teach how to brew the necessary potions too, it was no contest Miss Granger was the likeliest candidate. In fact she was the only candidate to teach the more complex potions without killing them both in the process. At least he also knew she was fully capable of turning out a perfectly brewed potion.

For weeks, they diligently worked alongside each other. Granger grew quite successful at managing several potions at once. As the weeks passed they had grown closer and closer. Forming a friendship which quickly became so much more than friendship for him. He loved her, it was as complex and as simple as that. But this was one time he refused to allow the woman that he loved to slip through his fingers without so much as a fight for her.

Four days later, Hermione was well enough to go back on the train back to London with the rest of the students.

****S&H****

Severus sat at his desk at Hogwarts if only to escape Spinners End and Wormtail for a while…. " _That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power, to contain it is all we can hope for; I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being —_ " kept repeating in his head over and over. Of all the stupid things for Albus to do. Perhaps… pulling a piece of parchment he quickly wrote a letter to Septimius Prince requesting access to the Prince family library.

He didn't have to wait long for his reply.

 _Severus,_

 _Come to Nottingham tomorrow for tea and we'll discuss negotiations._

 _Septimius Prince_

****S&H****

Severus Snape sat in his grandfather Septimius Prince's office with a smoking glass of firewhiskey in his hand, with his grandfather and grandmother, watching his grandfather's solicitor prepare to make the necessary contracts.

"I'm ready to begin when you are Septimius," Jason Gilmore said firmly.

"Very well," Septimius stated evenly. "My terms Severus if you are to have use of the Prince family library or any other Prince family resources are as follows: you must first agree to take your rightful, not to mention dutiful, position in the Prince family. Secondly you are expected to take a wife...today, but no later than tomorrow. Thirdly you will produce an heir by your fortieth birthday and lastly but perhaps most importantly you will do whatever is necessary to bring your mother home. If you agree to these terms you shall have access to everything Prince. You have the freedom of choosing your own bride, however if you have no one particular witch in mind your grandmother has compiled a list of suitable candidates from which you may choose. As a wedding gift from your grandmother and myself you will be given your choice of estates which you will become Duke of until the event of my death at which time you will become the Severan Emperor," Septimius stated.

"Sweet Merlin," Severus burst out, jumping from his seat with enough force to topple the chair backward, dropping his whiskey, spilling it on the Oriental rug, in his inability to hold back his surprise.

"Oh dear," Victoria Prince said pulling her wand to straighten the room once again.

"Your Grace…"the solicitor started towards Severus.

"Severus," Septimius stated concerned, watching his grandson ward off the solicitor's attention by swatting at him before pulling his wand and slamming Jason into a chair with a sticking spell.

"Severus, how much do you know about the Severan royal family?" Victoria asked, watching her grandson start to pace the small confines of the study.

"I know they are the Wizarding version of the Muggle Royal family, except that the Severan Royal family is broken up into seven sovereigns," Severus stated.

"Yes, do you know where the seven sovereign are? Who the seven emperors are?" Victoria questioned.

"Europe, Asia, Septimius Severus, Caracalla, Geta, Macrinus, Elagablus, Capelianus and Alexander Severus," Severus answered.

"Severus, that was back in 193," Victoria burst out exasperated. "The seven sovereign rulers are, Cheng Lin, Elliot Marston, Hamid Ahmad, Augustus Duval, Richard Charbonneau, and Septimius Prince." Victoria cited. "Most believe that the European sovereign is dead because of the lack of heirs," Victoria said watching Severus shake his head. "Well sadly they are mistaken, there are heirs but not heirs to take the throne due to the fact that there are no sons and all but one grandson with the required magical ability," Victoria said watching her grandson sink down into a seat that Jason quickly summoned up behind him.

"Now, where were we before your grandmother decided to give you a history lesson," Septimius said looking at Severus.

"It is not my fault Eileen failed to tell him that he is the grandson two of the Severan Emperors," Victoria said seeing the shock confusion. "Oh good grief, boy do you not know how to do your research of your family tree! Richard Charbonneau is my father." Victoria said watching Severus's eyes bug out even farther. "Do not worry you will not be acquiring that throne, that throne goes to my sister Isobel's family." Victoria said.

"Minerva," Severus said.

"Minerva's son…Marcus," Victoria said. "Only a wizard can take the throne." Victoria explained.

"Severus, ignore your grandmother for a moment do you accept the terms," Septimius asked.

"Now that I've gotten over my shock, provided that I go along with any of these conditions," Severus started, looking directly at his grandfather. "Here's my counter," Severus said with a slow smirk. "I will chose an estate to do with it as I will to suite my taste," he said firmly.

"Estates, Severus meaning more than one, I suggest seven," Victoria said grabbing a piece of parchment. "Your Aunt Mary is still working as the librarian at Hogwarts is she not?"

"Irma Pince is the librarian of Hogwarts," Severus said looking at his grandmother.

"Do you know any of your relatives," Victoria demanded.

"I know Minerva, Albus, Aberforth and mother and you two," Severus said feeling like an ignorant fool.

"Minerva is your cousin from my sister Isobel but we'll get into that later. You also have aunts who are your mother's sisters. Their names are Adela Jane, Constance Edweena, Mary Irma, August Octavia, Ursula Anne, and Margaret Andrina," Victoria said.

"Victoria!" Septimius snapped out. "Stop scolding the boy, write a scathing letter to Irma, Eileen and Minerva scold them." Septimius said.

"I believe I will, I will also instruct Mary and Minerva to instruct Severus in our family lineage," Victoria said getting up and leaving the room.

"I love your grandmother but sometimes she's rather instant about certain things," Septimius said with a shake of his head. "Of course I don't want to be Irma, Minerva or Eileen when they receive the letters." Septimius said with a shudder. "Now where were we, oh yes you choosing your estates and doing what you will to suite your taste," Septimius said.

"Yes, I will also agree to get married but only to a bride of my choosing by the end of the week for I need time to gather my bride." Severus said knowing just who he wanted to be married too. "I will produce an heir by the time I'm fifty not forty." He said, with a smirk once again knowing something that Septimius Prince did not. "I will bring Mother home but for right now she is safer where she is. I will claim my rightful place to the throne but not officially until the Dark Lord is vanquished and at that time Mother will be brought back home. But until then I will have access to everything Prince." Severus stated firmly.

"You will be willing to make an Unbreakable Vow to prove yourself to be true," Septimius said.

"I would," Severus agreed.

"We should pick your estates first so we can properly address you in the vow," Septimius stated looking at the solicitor who waved his wand and a hologram of Europe floated in front of him.

"Can I get back to you on all of this I rather just pick one estate for now and choose the rest later with my wife," Severus said.

"Wise choice," Septimius said, just as Scotland floated large and proud in the air. There was an exterior picture of the estate houses showing where they were located.

"That one in Strathpeffer," Severus said.

"Good choice," Jason said making a note of it.

"Yes, it's only an hours broom ride from Castle am Meer your mother's favorite estate," Septimius said pointing to the west most estate. "And here is Safe Haven Minerva's estate," he said pointing to the east most estate. "And naturally here is Hogwarts," Septimius said pointing to school.

"Yes," Severus said just as the solicitor handed Severus a packet of papers about the property. "Hills Mansion," he said looking at the name.

"You can change it to something more suited for you, same thing goes for the rest of the estates as well." Septimius said. "Now while Jason is here let's make the Unbreakable vow then I'll take you to the estate and show you around." Septimius stated.

"First, I need to have access to those books," Severus said.

"Not until you are married," Septimius stated gripping Severus's hand in a firm grip as they were bonded into the Unbreakable vow.

****S&H****

"What do you think," Septimius Prince asked after they got done touring Hill's Mansion.

"It's nice but it needs a lot of work done to it," Severus said.

"I agree, that's why I took the liberty of contacting Hot Frog construction," Septimius said. "They do unbelievable work," Septimius said.

"Your Highness," a little man about Flitwick's size said.

"Gerald," Septimius said. "Meet my grandson Severus and heir to the throne," Septimius said watching as Gerald bowed to Severus. "We are going to need a lot of work done to this house." Septimius stated.

"What would you like done, Your Highness," Gerald asked eagerly.

"Not me, Severus," Septimius said. "I leave you two to discuss," Septimius said smiling happily.

****S&H****

 _Miss Granger,_

 _Please meet me at your earliest convenience. You pick the spot, wizard or muggle no difference._

 _S.S_

 _****S &H****_

 _Professor,_

 _Starbucks in Devon at 1_

 _H.G_

 _****S &H****_

Severus Snape sat on the outside patio at the Starbucks in Devon, waiting for Hermione. He was a half hour early only because he was anxious. He wanted to have the conversation ahead of him over and done with. He didn't know what he'd do if she rejected his proposition. He didn't want another woman he wanted Hermione. He was so lost in his thoughts of how he could charm and woo her while they were married enough to make her want to stay married to him that he hadn't noticed Hermione walking up to him pushing a push chair with a baby inside.

Severus's heart stop for a moment. For just a moment he picture that Hermione was his wife and that the baby was their baby coming to meet him.

"Hello Professor," Hermione said smiling brightly as she tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"Miss Granger," Severus said unable to take his eyes off the baby in the carriage.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting. We did say one o'clock," Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes, we did say one. I just happened to arrive a little early is all," he said. "What do you want Miss Granger my treat," he asked.

"I'll get it," she said moving over towards the doors with Seveus following behind her. They got their coffees and started back out the door. Severus watched as Hermione struggled to manage the pushchair, her coffee and the door.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said handing her his coffee as he maneuvered the pushchair through the door and taking the coffee from her hands.

"Thank you," Hermione said managing the push chair much better now that she was through the door and with the coffee no longer in her hands.

"No problem," Severus said. "There's a park not too far from here if you want to go…" he asked unsure of himself.

"Why not," Hermione agreed leading the way towards the park.

Once they were in the park and walking around the path, Severus found the courage to ask her the question that had been burning on his tongue since he first saw her today. "May I ask who the child belongs to," Severus asked, praying to any god that would listen that it wasn't hers.

"Clarissa Middleton, a friend of my family," Hermione answered taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh...I see," Severus said taking a sip of his coffee so she wouldn't hear his sigh of relief that the baby wasn't hers.

"Forgive me if I seem impatient but what was it you wanted to see me about, Professor," Hermione questioned finding it just a little too distracting to be walking be side Severus while pushing Janie around. It was to wistful for her liking.

"I have a sort of proposition for you," Severus said softly.

"What kind of proposition," Hermione asked.

"I want you to be my wife," Severus said softly.

"You...you...You want me to be your wife," Hermione stammered, freezing to the spot. Surely she hadn't heard him right.

"Yes," Severus said, feeling his heart breaking at once again at falling in love with a woman who couldn't ever love him.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Professor," Hermione said staring up at him.

"It's quite simple actually, but what I'm about to tell you must stay between us," he said watching her nod her head in agreement. "Professor Dumbledore has been affective by a curse. I've been trying to find some way to stop the curse, and have been unable to do so. I believe I know where I might be able to find the answers but in order to gain access to said answers I first need to be married," Severus explained.

"Why, may I ask would you have to get married first," Hermione asked finding the whole concept utterly barbaric.

"Because the answers I seek are in the Prince family library at the home of my grandparents Septimius and Victoria Prince. Being as my mother was disowned by my grandfather before I was even born, he attached stipulations to my being allowed back into the family fold...marriage being one of them," Severus said.

"But from what I understand wizarding marriages are for life." Hermione said, trying to recall exactly what all Ginny and Molly had said about wizarding marriages.

"Yes, that is true," Severus said shifting in his seat.

"Are you out of your mind," Hermione burst out.

"Not yet," Severus said, leering at her and invading her space.

She struggled to find her voice, unsure of herself and her words. "Why me?"

"That's easy," he said as he leaned over until he was just inches from her face. Looking her directly in the eyes. "Isn't it obvious? You have tormented me for years, Hermione," he whispered against her lips. "The insufferable little know-it-all, hand waving in the air; driving me crazy," he said moving a hand to snake along her side, coming up to her chest. His thumb grazed the underside of her breast. . "Oh yes, Hermione, I will take _you_ as my wife. A young virgin to teach you in the arts of love as I have taught you all these years at Hogwarts. Your considerable intelligence will ensure that my children will not be dunderheads."

"Children," she squeaked out.

"Of course, Hermione," Severus said wondering just how much he should tell Hermione. "I have power and wealth, Hermione, you will want for nothing," he said, for as long as he lived, she would never want for anything if it were in his power to give it to her. He'd risk death for her; if it was required of him.

"Anything you want it's yours," Severus said honestly,

"Anything," Hermione asked arching a brow incredulously.

"Look, Hermione I won't lie to you, there is a little more to it than what I've told you," Severus started softly. "But a busy park and with a baby isn't the best place to discuss this," Severus said.

"Fine," Hermione said, starting to pack things up. When she had most of it packed up she picked little Janie up off the blanket and put her back in the pushchair while Severus stood and folded the blanket it putting it in the little cargo carrier underneath the pushchair. "Do you have time to go home with me and then you can tell me the full story," Hermione asked.

"Yes," Severus said.

****S&H****

They walked in silence, not a tense silence but a comfortable silence each lost in their own thoughts as they headed towards Hermione's house.

"Here we are," Hermione said pushing the pushchair up to the front door stoop and managing to unlock the door and maneuver the pushchair into the front hall.

"You want help," Severus asked following her into the clean but homey looking house.

"No, I got it," Hermione said taking a sleeping Janie out of the push chair and laying her down in the play pen. "Ok, so how about you start at the beginning and tell me what is going on," Hermione said softly sitting down on the couch.

"As I said before Professor Dumbledore has been cursed," Severus said just as softly sitting down beside her.

"Cursed how," Hermione questioned wondering how somebody could even get close to Dumbledore to curse him.

"By putting on a ring which had a curse attached," Severus said with a shake of his head as he told Hermione what Dumbledore had told him. _Foolish old man believing in bedtime stories._

"I see," Hermione said, not really understanding.

"I'm glad you do because even I'm afraid don't understand how somebody as great and powerful as Albus Dumbledore couldn't tell the dark magic was surrounding the ring." Severus said.

"Isn't it obvious, seeing is believing and believing is seeing. It makes people do stupid things," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I suppose so, but surely the ramifications of said curse should have been enough to deter him. So far I have only been able to contain it to one hand but he is slowly dying and unless I am allowed access to the Prince family library which is the only place I know of that I may be able to locate the counter curse Dumbledore will be dead inside a year," Severus said.

"How awful," Hermione grimaced.

"Yes, and as I stated before my grandfather has attached certain stipulations to my being allowed access to anything Prince. I had to make an Unbreakable Vow," he stated looking at her to see if she knew what an unbreakable vow was. Seeing the understanding in her eyes he continued. "Stating that I would take my rightful place as heir to the Prince fortune as the only magical male heir he has and also I had to agree to marry by the end of the week and to produce more heirs by the time I reach my fiftieth birthday," Severus said.

"Did you mean what you said earlier about wanting to teach me about what happens between a man and a woman in matters of the flesh," She questioned.

"Yes," he answered looking straight at her.

"But why not choose someone closer to your own age," Hermione questioned.

"Because I do not desire someone closer to my own age. I desire you, Miss Granger," Severus answered simply causing her to blush.

"I may regret telling you this later but I dream about you every night. I dream that you come to me and do the most wonderful things to me...kissing me...touching me...making love to me," Hermione purred out seductively as she leaned closer towards him.

"I promise to make those dreams a reality," Severus swore looking into her dark chocolate eyes as he leaned closer towards her.

"Will you promise never to go outside our marriage to fulfill your needs and desires," Hermione whispered against his lips effectively.

"You have my word on it," Severus said snaking a hand around her waist, pulling her even closer to him as he kissed her. He snaked a hand behind her and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. As he leaned over, he thought maybe he heard a shocked gasp from her, but he didn't care. He pressed his lips to Hermione's kissing her firmly for a fraction of a second before he relaxed into her, his lips molding to hers. Hermione's eyes widened and then closed as his lips softened against hers; moving across them slowly and lingering for a moment before he pulled back.

She moved closer, lifting her hand as he quickly asked, "What are you doing?"

"Will you just hold still?" she asked softly as she raised that hand to his face and held him there as she went back for a second taste.

His arms wound around her, one hand buried in her hair, holding her neck, and the other arm wrapped so tightly that his fingers caressed her ribcage. He pressed his lips to hers, pouring his pent up fears and desires into the kiss as his lips moved against hers.

His tongue teased and tasted her full lower lip, draw it into his mouth and sucking gently. Each kiss grew more heated as he kissed her hard and hot as Hermione clung to his shoulders.

Their tongues dueled for supremacy as his hands rushed to claim as much of her as he could. Severus smoothed one hand over the snug denim that covered her ass and pulled her roughly against him, pressing the evidence of his arousal into her as he pushed her gently back onto the couch.

Hermione grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him down with her, moaning loudly as she lay back and he covered her body with his. Severus kissed his way along her jaw and down her throat, murmuring nonsensically against her skin as Hermione cupped his ass in both hands and pull him into her as she arched up off of the couch. "What?" she whispered.

Severus slipped one hand under the hem of her baby blue sweater and found the warm soft flesh he craved. "You're making me crazy," he growled into her ear.

Hermione shivered and whispered, "Same here."

He kissed her hungrily as he shifted aside slightly, his hand circling slowly higher and higher, driving them both wild with each stroke. When he grazed the lace of her bra, Hermione felt his breath hitch in his chest. She broke the kiss panting, "Touch me, please touch me."

"Oh Hermione," Severus murmured as he pressed his open mouth to the spot where her pulse throbbed in her throat. His hand closed over the lace clad mound and he groaned against her as her taut nipple pressed into his palm.

"Oh yes, touch me," she said with a sigh of pleasure. Severus released her breast and his hand slid down to her side to burrow beneath heron a desperate quest for the clasp of her bra.

Severus's tongue traced lazy circles on her neck. His breath was hot, but cooled her damp skin as it washed over her. She made a soft mewing sound in the back of her throat which turned to a low purr as he deftly released the catch on her bra, smoothing the fabric from her breast as he sought to take possession of her once more. As he captured her nipple, rolling it gently between his thumb and forefinger, Hermione raked her hands up over his back. She pressed gently on his shoulders, urging him down, desperate to feel his mouth on her skin.

"Oh Geez," Severus groaned as he ducked his head and struggled to push himself up and away from her, straddling her legs on his knees. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock and disappointment as he pulled his hand from her sweater and stared down at her, his chest heaving with desire. "We're like teenagers making out on the couch," he said with a rueful laugh.

"So? I am a teenager."

"I just," he said as he shook his head to clear it. "You might be young enough to bend yourself into a pretzel, I am not," he trailed off with a helpless shrug.

Hermione looked up at him and said, "Is that your way of saying your old?"

"Yes," he said as he gave her a look.

Hermione smiled as his voice broke a little on the words. "You're right."

"I am?" he asked, unable to mask the disappointment in his voice.

"No, you're right. Why should we be snogging on the couch when I have a perfectly nice bed upstairs?"

"Upstairs?"

"Yes," Hermione said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him lingeringly and whispered, "I want you to make love to me," Hermione added as she pecked another kiss to his lips. Hermione wriggled back on the couch until she could slip her legs out from between his and smiled at Severus's stunned expression. She stood up, and then glanced down at him as she frowned. "At least, um, I mean, if you want to."

"If I want to?" he asked with an incredulous laugh.

Hermione's smile widened as she bent down and kissed him again.

He reached out and encircled her wrist with his fingers, "I want to Hermione, believe me I want to but before we do anything else I have to tell you something." Severus said.

"What could you possibly need to tell me that is more important than what's happening here between us right now," Hermione asked confused. _I thought it was normally the woman who wanted to wait not the man. Mum always said a man wants it anytime, so why is Severus stopping?_

"I can only hope that once I tell you that you will still want me as your lover and your husband," Severus said feeling his throat clog up.

"Ok, so just tell me whatever it is so we can get back to what we were doing," Hermione said, thinking it couldn't be that serious, something about a past love or how long it's been or something.

"I have a child, Miss Granger..." he said feeling foolish for calling her Miss Granger after he just necked the daylights out of her, "a daughter," he said.

"Yeah, right," Hermione said staring at him incredulously.

"I'm serious, Hermione." He said looking her straight in the eye. "Her name is Alexandria...Lexie for short and she is nearly seven years old," he said softly.

"And her mother," Hermione questioned sinking down on the couch beside him again.

"You will be her mother," Severus said failing to understand what she was asking.

"I meant her biological mother," Hermione stated.

"She has not seen Alexandria since she was seven days old nor have we heard from her in that time," Severus answered honestly. He hadn't seen Emma Burton since he drawled her the second check for twenty-five thousand pounds for Lexie.

"How could any mother abandon their own child," Hermione gasped out shocked that any mother could be that cruel.

"Emma did not want our daughter because I'm not quite sure why truthfully, but she gave me Lexie… for a price," Severus said trying to recalling why Emma had given up Lexie. _"I'm too young to be a mother and raise a child. I have other ambitions in my life and I can't do either of them with a child."_ Emma had said that when she had came to ask for an _Abortus_ _Pueri1._

"What are you talking about," Hermione asked flabbergasted.

"I had to pay Emma fifty thousand pounds to keep my daughter." Severus said looking down at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"You paid her fifty thousand pounds for your daughter," Hermione gasped out surprised by this revelation. "You didn't rape her did you?" she questioned.

"Of course not I don't have to force myself on a woman Miss Granger," Severus snapped out.

"Sorry but it was the only logical conclusion I could think of why a woman wouldn't want her child."

"Not all women want children," Severus pointed out.

"The rumors...they're true aren't they? You have been bedding your female students," Hermione gasped out recalling the rumors that Snape always picked a seventh sometimes six year student to be his sex slave.

"I will admit that I have had relations with a few of my female students but never while I was their professor." Severus said firmly.

"So I'm just the next conquest?" Hermione snapped out harshly.

"I wouldn't be proposing marriage if you were just a conquest Hermione," Severus pointed out. "I've taught at Hogwarts for nearly 18 years Hermione. Most women I meet are either one of my peers or my students or my previous students or related to my students or old enough to be my mother and grandmother," Severus said simply feeling the need to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, I guess it would be hard to find a date with somebody who isn't your student," Hermione said looking remorseful for even daring to ask if he had raped a student. "What else haven't you told me," Hermione demanded.

"What do you know about the Severan Dynasty?" Severus questioned.

"That was the year of the Five Emperors in Roman history," Hermione said.

"What do you know about the Royal government?" Severus questioned.

"Enough to know we are a Monarchy society, why," Hermione said.

"How much do you know about Wizarding government?"

"It's an Aristocracy," Hermione answered.

"I used to think so too." Severus chuckled.

"What is your point Professor," Hermione demanded.

Severus grimaced at being called Professor. "Considering I just had my tongue down your throat don't you think calling me Professor is a little too late now," Severus said.

"What is your point in asking me all about our government systems," Hermione snapped.

"Before the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy law first came into play the Wizarding society needed leaders all the council members got together and decided to base our government off of the monarchy and Roman Empire government systems." Severus lectured seeing Hermione was paying avid attention to every word he said. "The Wizarding Empire was created. As our world grew and expanded with it our leaders grew, pretty soon we had a government with seven countries."

"One for each of the seven continents," Hermione said questionably.

"That's one way to look at it," Severus said. "But with seven being the most magical number since Merlin, instead of having Wizarding Empire you now have the Severan Empire. You have an Emperor of Europe, Asia, Africa, Australian, United States, and South America, and instead of having one for Antarctica you have one Emperor to rule Canada, Greenland, and Iceland," Severus said. "Everybody thinks the Severan Empire died out but truthfully they aren't. They are just trying to survive like the rest of us by laying low so they won't drawl more attention to themselves." Severus said.

"Who is the European Emperor?" Hermione questioned feelings of trepidation rolling around in her stomach.

"Septimius Prince," Severus said hoping slightly that she wouldn't connect the dots.

"Your grandfather!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, listen to me, the sneaky bastard tricked me into agreeing to an Unbroken Vow with the stipulations of taking my rightful place amoungst the Prince family, getting married and having an heir, but only after Voldemort is defeated will the rest of our world know." He said looking straight at her.

"How did he trick you," Hermione questioned curiously.

"Being as I'm the only male magic heir whether he disowned me or not because I'm part of the Prince lineage it would come to me through default," Severus said.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Now do you know why I said once you learned the truth if you would still want me as your lover and husband," Severus said not looking at her.

"Yes, is there anything else I need to know," Hermione questioned.

"Not that I can think of," Severus said. "So knowing all that do you still want to marry me?" he asked questionably.

"I'm thinking," Hermione said as a thought just came to her. "With you being who you are will I still get to complete my education and continue it after Hogwarts?"

"I have no objections, since this whole marriage has to remain a secret until the Dark Lord is gone," Severus said.

"Ok, I'll do it," Hermione said. "Provided you swear to me that you won't bed another student or woman once we say I do."

"Thank you," Severus said, reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a small black box. Opening the case, he extracted a gold banded ring. A medium size marquise cut diamond shimmered brightly in the center flanked by two marquise onyxes. He grabbed her left hand, slipping the jewel onto her ring finger tenderly. He stared at her hand softly for a moment, before gently, raising it to his lips. He placed a delicate kiss on her small hand. "That ring has been in my family for generations; a Prince family heirloom, according to my grandmother. She said it was enchanted so that nobody can remove it not even yourself. It also acts like a tracking device so I'll always be able to find you, not even the Fidelius Charm will hide you. A concealment charm has been placed on it so nobody will be able to see it until I breath on it again, the same thing will go for our wedding rings," He lectured. "Hermione, I will do my best to ensure that no harm comes to you. Once the Dark Lord is gone you will be my equal. You cannot have full control, but a half of it. An equal partnership once all is said and done," he said softly. _I would offer you my heart but I won't allow you to step on it and crush it underneath your heel._

"I can handle that," Hermione said starting to think of what good she could do to the wizarding world as Severus's wife, when another thought hit her. "How is this going to work being a secret if I'm in your quarters and not in Gryffindor Tower?"

"Because we're not going to consummate our marriage until you are of legal age and not my student." Severus said seeing the disappointment on her face.

"Why," Hermione asked.

"For one, we really don't know each other outside our student teacher relationship," He started pressing a finger to her lips when she started to protest. "Yes the chemistry is there on a physical level I'll agree, but I don't just want a marriage based off of sex."

"I don't either," she agreed.

"While you are still my student we can get to know each other on other levels," Severus said.

"I'd like that," Hermione said.

"Good, I'll pick you up here tomorrow morning at nine," Severus said.

"What for," Hermione questioned.

"To get married," Severus said looking at her curiously. "Unless you don't want…" Severus said.

"No I want to, it's just you want to get married tomorrow," Hermione said not even sure with magic it could be done that fast.

"Time is of the essence, Hermione," Severus said softly. "I know it's a quick wedding but I promise you once this war is over I'll give you a decent wedding." Severus swore feeling the magic surrounding them sealing him to his fate that he'd give her the biggest wedding binding the world had ever seen.

"Fine, I'll see you back here first thing tomorrow morning," Hermione said.

"Till tomorrow Miss Granger," Severus said giving her a bow.

"Good bye Professor," Hermione said with a giggle and a slight nod of her head.

Severus turned and walked quickly away from Hermione before he did something he'd regret later like professing his love to her, or kissing her breathless once again.

****S&H****

Later that night at six Isobel and Reginald Granger walked into the house to find Hermione sitting in the living room reading. That sight wasn't unusal in it's self but seeing the title 101 Tips for the Smart Mum. Along with other parenting advice books.

"Is there something you need to tell us," Isobel asked concerned.

"No, Mum," Hermione said not looking up from her book.

"You're not pregnant? You know we'd love you no matter what," Isobel spoke softly.

"I'm not pregnant, Mum," Hermione said closing her book. "And I'm not thinking about it either," Hermione said. "I had a visit today from one of my professors," she started.

"Which Professor," Reginald asked.

"Professor Snape, he's looking for someone to help out with childcare for his daughter and asked if I'd be willing to help, "

"So Professor Snape just came to you out of the blue to ask you for help," Isobel asked.

"No, actually he bumped into me and Janie at Starbucks. He just seemed totally loss and started talking and here we are," Hermione said.

"Oh," Isobel said looking at Reginald they shared a knowing look between them before Isobel turned her attention back to Hermione.

"Yes, he'll be picking me up at nine tomorrow, I'm going to help him out for a week before heading to the Burrow," Hermione said.

"That's nice of you," Isobel said concerned.

"It's not like that mum, Professor Snape doesn't want just anyone looking after his daughter, and he did say I would be paid," Hermione lied.

"its fine, pumpkin we trust you," Reginald said softly.

"Yes, we do," Isobel said.

Hermione gave them a smile. She hated lying to her parents but it had to be done in this case.

****S&H****

"I'll be coming to see you real soon," Severus said into his phone as he sat in his living room. "I have a big surprise for you too," he added as he watched Wormtail dusting off the bookshelves. "I'm not telling you, you'll see when I get there," he added with a smirk. "Alright I'll talk to you soon," Severus said hanging up the phone. "Wormtail you missed a spot," Severus sneered out getting up from his chair.

****S&H****

Hermione laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She hated lying to her parents but it wasn't like she could tell them she was marrying her professor to save the Headmaster from a curse, she would be step mom to a seven year old daughter. Hopefully though when her parents learned the truth they would be able to understand why she had to do things this way. Hopefully they would understand that lives were on the line and that protecting that innocent little girl...her stepdaughter from people who could do her serious harm even kill her was the most important job she would have from now on. The thought of being a stepmother brought to the forefront all the fears Hermione had allowed herself to pretend earlier didn't exist. How could she be any kind of mother when she was still just a child herself? What did she know about taking care of a child? Being a parent wasn't like babysitting where you got to give the kid back to its parents at the end of the day. It wasn't the same as being able to call the parents when something went wrong and decisions had to be made. Being a parent meant fulltime responsibility and being the one responsible for making the day to day decisions that needed to be made not to mention any decisions that needed to be made in case of emergencies. She only hoped that when the time came she would be able to make the decisions that were right for everyone. One thing was for sure she and Severus were going to have to sit down and have a serious talk where Lexie was concerned. They were going to have to decide what if any boundaries there were going to be as far as her role in Lexie's life and heaven forbid who would be caring for Lexie if something happened to Severus...the only parent she had ever known. They need to plan for the contingencies of their future, she got up out of her bed and sat down at her desk and began writing a list of things that had to be addressed. Feeling much better having her concerns on paper she crawled back into bed and went to sleep.

****S&H****

Severus laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't get his mind to settle…. _I have to protect my family. I will protect them no matter what. If only I hadn't been so stupid as to let my grandfather trick me into making an Unbreakable Vow stating I would get married now. Yes, it gave me the perfect opportunity to insure that Hermione would be mine and no one else would be able to steal her away from me but it put her in the position I never wanted to be responsible for putting her in...danger. Perhaps I should break things off with her now while I still can...while I can still protect her and while she is still young enough to bounce back from the heartbreak and find love again. What am I saying? There's no way I could ever live my life without her in it. Not after all the dreams and fantasies I've had of her bringing me untold pleasures. I have Lexie to think of too. She needs a mother. She needs Hermione. Yes, that is the next order of business after this wedding...teaching Hermione Occlumency so that I can take her to meet Lexie without fear of being exposed. I can't wait to see them together...for the three of us to be together as a family. I also wish it were possible for Hermione and I to have a baby of our own but that is going to have to wait. There's no way I am going to willingly bring another child into this world until the Dark Lord is gone for good. I will not allow what Albus allowed to happen to Matthew happen to a child of mine...I won't,_ he swore before he finally drifted off to sleep.

1 Abortus pueri- latin abortion of a child


	2. Chapter 2

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The Marriage**_

The ceremony was a quick simple affair with only the Ministry official and Severus's grandparents to act as witnesses. It was shortly after the ceremony that found Hermione herself immersed in the Prince family library.

"I know time is of the essence to find a cure for Dumbledore but do you think we can take a few minutes to address some concerns I thought of last night," Hermione asked fiddling with the list in her pants pocket.

"We can take a few minutes to clear them up," Severus said, sitting down on the edge of one of the desk watching as Hermione pulled out her list.

"We need to discuss what boundaries you have set for Lexie, what boundaries there were going to be as far as my role in Lexie's life," Hermione said. "We need to think of a contingency plans in case of your death, my death for Lexie's care, the Prince estates, and so forth," Hermione said.

"You know I find it remarkable that you been around Potter for six years, yet you are still trying to plan for the future," Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Severus, I'm serious," Hermione said. "Winging it in a life and death battle didn't necessarily mean anything more than the result of my death, the only people who would mourn me are my parents, and the Weasleys and Harry and Ron if they managed to survive. Now I'm married with a step daughter and I don't want to sound cliché but most step mums are portrayed as evil. I haven't met a single nice step mum on a Disney movie," Hermione pointed out.

"Good point, and Lexie does like her Disney movies, Beauty and the Beast in particular," Severus said. "But Lexie's a smart girl, I'm sure she wouldn't fall into the Disney role of the scorned princess," Severus said.

"She's seven, the media influences everything," Hermione said.

"You're really concerned about being portrayed as the evil step mum, aren't you," Severus said.

"Once again she's seven, so she has to have boundaries and rather than stepping on your toes because I don't know them, I rather know my place beforehand," Hermione said.

"She's just your typical seven year old girl who likes tea parties, stories not real particular about what kind of story, riding her bike, she is going through a dancing phase I think she wants to be a ballerina, playing with her friends who are mainly Muggles and a few Muggleborns due to her being secret kept here in the wizarding world for her protection." Severus said thoughtfully. He never had the luxury of bragging about his daughter to anyone before.

"Ok, so does she like school," Hermione asked sensing Severus was struggling to think of what to tell her about Lexie. It was almost as if he had no one to confide in about Lexie before but with her being kept a secret it was understandable.

"For the most part she loves it," Severus said, thinking how Lexie hated anything math. "She hates math related. Right now she's working on fractions," he added.

"Well, that's good. I could help her with the fractions and math in general to where she could understand it better."

"Let's wait and see what happens with the Dark Lord first." Severus said smiling.

"Ok," Hermione agreed. "What is her favorite food," Hermione questioned, realizing she was going to have to ask specific questions about her step daughter in order to know her a little.

"Pizza," Severus said with a smile.

"What kind of pizza," she asked, also smiling.

"Just plain cheese and mushroom mostly, although she is starting to get to the phase where she doesn't turn her nose up at pepperoni and sausage either," Severus said.

"Mmmm, that's my favorite kind," Hermione said.

"Mine too if I'm eating pizza," Severus said.

"See, we learned something new about each other as well," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose we did. Is there anything you would like to know about Lexie," Severus asked.

"How does she feel about thunderstorms? I remember I was terrified of them when I was little," Hermione asked.

"Lexie used to be scared to death of them until she was about five years old. Then, gradually, she grew less and less afraid of them. Now, she hardly pays any attention to them at all unless we have a particularly severe one," Severus said, recalling how bad they had to be before Lexie was running to his room to sleep. The last one felt and seemed as if would take the roof off of the house.

"Is she allergic to anything that I should know about," Hermione questioned.

"No, nothing that I am aware of," Severus said thoughtfully. "Although if you ask her she'd say apparating."

"Severus," Hermione said somewhat nervously.

"Yes," he asked taking a deep breath.

"Maybe I shouldn't ask, but I can't help wondering what you have told Lexie about her biological mother," Hermione questioned.

Severus heaved out a heavy sigh as he looked at her. He knew she'd be curious about Emma and about the other loves in his life but he had thought it would take her a while longer to ask. But her knowing about Lexie changed the time table a little. "Just that we cared for each other very much and she is a product of that but that her mother and I wanted different things," Severus answered.

"Did you care for each other," Hermione questioned shyly.

"Yes, in the beginning anyway. Over time though, Emma began to covet a career and became obsessed with money and power and wanted nothing to do with having a family," Severus answered, thinking about his and Emma's relationship logically.

"I'm sorry, that must have been very hard on you," Hermione stated sincerely.

"Yes, it was, at first," Severus admitted. He had hoped to spend the rest of his life with Emma only for her to throw their relationship away all because of her career.

"Severus," Hermione said jarring him out of his thoughts of Emma.

"Hmmm," he answered.

"Who do you have named as Lexie's caregiver in the event something should happen to you," Hermione questioned, deciding to live in reality where everything wasn't so perfect and simple and good.

"My mother at the moment, but I plan to make you her legal guardian as soon as it can be arranged. My mother will be listed as second choice, because she's already caring for Lexie as of now. Minerva as third choice, followed lastly by Lexie's godparents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, even though they have yet to meet her." Severus said simply.

"It's obvious she is going to have a lot people looking out for her, that's for sure," Hermione said. "But why the Malfoys as her godparents if they have yet to meet her." Hermione questioned.

"Yes, Lexie is one very lucky little girl," Severus agreed. "I only listed Lucius and Narcissa as her godparents because I am Lyra and Draco's godfather," he answered.

"Lyra?" Hermione questioned.

"Draco's half-sister," Severus explained.

"Oh," Hermione whispered she hadn't known Draco had a sister, not that she really cared about the little ferret.

"Enough questions, we had better get started looking for a cure," Severus said, pushing himself off the edge of the desk.

"Yes," Hermione agreed.

****S&H****

"What exactly are we looking for," Hermione questioned after a few minutes of having Severus pull random books from the shelves.

"Any dark arts curse that chars the flesh from the inside out that results in ending said life," Severus said as he found a few more books and piled them on the table.

"All righty then, I'll just start with these while you look for more," Hermione said, pulling out one of the desk chairs and making herself at home.

A few hours later, a house elf popped into the library. "Mistress Prince would like to inform you that lunch is served and for you to join them, Master Snape," the elf stated in perfect English.

"Very well," Severus grumbled closing yet another useless book.

"Perhaps lunch will clear our minds to focus more," Hermione suggested.

"Agreed," Severus said. "Where is lunch being served?" he asked the elf.

"The solarium," the elf said.

"And where exactly is that," Severus said. "I needed a bloody map to find the library," he grumbled under his breath.

Hermione snuffled a chuckle at the image her mind created of Severus using a map.

"I can take you there if you'd like," the elf said.

"Yes, please," Hermione said before Severus could say anything snarky.

****S&H****

Hermione was shocked to find herself in a surprisingly bright and pleasant sunroom, decorated in a soft lilac purple with black iron furnishings.

"I'm so happy you could join us," Victoria greeted, playing the perfect hostess.

"Your majesty," Hermione greeted with a curtsey.

"Grandmother," Severus greeted with a bow.

"Severus, we don't stand on too much protocol when in private," Victoria said with a kiss on his cheek. "I shall speak to your Aunt Mary and have her go over the protocols," Victoria said softly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Hermione." Victoria said softly, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek as well.

"We are just waiting on your grandfather," Victoria explained.

"I'm pleased to finally meet Severus's family," Hermione said courteously.

"As are we," Victoria said with a smile. "Regretfully, we have not been a part of our grandson's life for a great many years, but that is something we intend to remedy starting now," Victoria said softly yet regrettably.

"Funny how I never seemed to exist to either of you until you learned I was your only magical heir," Severus said snarkily.

"Severus, it wasn't our intention to cut you completely but your mothers." Victoria informed him.

"This is a beautiful room," Hermione said pleasantly trying to keep the peace.

"Thank you," Victoria said.

"Severus, you remember my solicitor, Jason Gilmore," Septimius said, walking into the solarium with Jason Gilmore.

"Mr. Gilmore," Severus greeted.

"Your Grace," Jason said with a curt bow.

"Jason, may I present our granddaughter-in-law the Duchess of Strathpeffer Hermione," Septimius introduced as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Your Grace," Jason said with another bow.

"Mr. Gilmore," Hermione said with a shy blush on her face.

"Jason, I trust you will be joining us for lunch," Victoria said gesturing to the black iron table and chairs with lilac cushions.

"Thank you, your highness, I would love to," Jason said formally.

"Good," Victoria said, moving toward her chair, she directed Hermione and Severus to a seat beside each other on her left, and Jason on her right. Once Septimius and Victoria were seated, Hermione and Severus sat along with Jason. Hermione stared down at the golden rimmed plates with red rosebuds on the white colored plates.

"Libby," Victoria said softly and lunch appeared in front of them.

Lunch was a smoked salmon with dill, lemon, roasted potatoes, baby carrots and red wine.

"Mr. Gilmore, are you the Prince family solicitor or do you work just for my grandfather," Severus asked, picking up his wine glass.

"He is solicitor for the whole Prince family," Septimius answered.

"Excellent," Severus said with a smirk.

"Oh," Jason questioned.

"Yes, I'd like to have papers drawn up, stating that in the event of my death, Hermione is to be the sole custodian of my daughter," Severus said taking a bite of his salmon.

"A daughter," Victoria sputtered.

"Yes," Severus said smirking at his grandparents' reaction. He didn't think Septimius's jaw could drop any farther, and Victoria's reaction was to gap like a fish for a moment.

"A daughter," Victoria repeated, recovering from the news.

"I'd also like the stipulation that if Hermione is unable to care for my daughter, my mother will have custody followed Minerva nee McGonagall-Dumbledore, then by her godparents, Lucius and Narcissa nee Black Malfoy." Severus said, continually unaffected by his grandmother's interruption.

"A daughter, Severus! I had no idea that you had a daughter," Septimius said, looking across the table at Victoria.

"She is secret kept for the time being," Severus explained.

"I can have the papers drawn up, Your Grace, but since you have only picked one estate I cannot," Jason said. "Have you given it any more thought as to what other six estates you would like," Jason asked curiously.

"No, I was going to have you leave the details of the Prince Estate holdings so Hermione and I may look over them at leisure," Severus answered.

"I'll have my elf Gigi bring them to you this evening." Jason said.

"Splendid," Severus said.

"Severus, tell us more about your daughter," Victoria asked.

"What do you want to know," Severus asked.

"Her name for starters would be nice," Victoria said firmly.

"Alexandria Eileen Snape, but I call her Lexie," Severus withdrawing a recent muggle picture of Lexie. He handed it to his grandmother.

Victoria looked at the unmoving little girl with the sharply blended the delicate features of her ancestors, the point of her chin, and the square of jaw. Her eyes were a turquoise, starred with bristly black lashes and slightly tilted at the ends. Above them, her thick black brows slanted upward, cutting a startling oblique line in her magnolia-white skin. Her turquoise eyes were turbulent, willful, full with life. Her dark brown, almost black in color straight hair was pulled up in a braid.

"She's beautiful, Severus," Victoria said as she reluctantly handed the picture to Severus who handed the picture to Septimius in turn.

"She resembles your mother a great deal," Septimius said casually.

"Yes," Severus agreed, taking the picture back from his grandfather.

Hermione took the picture from Severus before he had a chance to put it back in his wallet and pulled out her wand making two copies and handing them one each to Septimius and Victoria.

"Thank you," Victoria said, running her finger over the picture as if she could touch Alexandria though the picture.

The rest of the lunch progressed smoothly with minimal mundane conversation. After lunch, Severus was escorting Hermione back to the library.

"What was Mr. Gilmore talking about when he said you had to pick estates before he drew up the papers concerning Lexie's custody," Hermione asked.

"It was part of the agreement, a total of seven estates. I've already chosen one in Strathpeffer, which isn't far from my mother's estate or Minerva's or Hogwarts," Severus said.

"That's convenient." Hermione said as they entered the library.

"I had to choose one so that the vow would hold," Severus said. "I put the other on hold to discuss with you." He added.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well we better get started with our research," Hermione said in a demure voice.

"Hey," Severus said grabbing her arm and swinging her back around into his chest. "What's the matter," he asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said biting her tongue.

"Was it something I said." He asked softly.

"No, we better get started on the research again," Hermione said.

"Will you please, tell me what's upset you?" he asked slanting an irritated glance at her.

"It's all too much! I don't want to be the Duchess of Strathpeffer. I don't want to be like the Malfoys. I don't want a step daughter. I just want a nice simple quite life." she snapped out only to clamp a hand over her mouth.

"I know, it's overwhelming," Severus said, giving her a small wan smile. "I'm a little overwhelmed myself with it all, except the Lexie part," he said.

"Severus, it's not that I don't….I mean I never expected to be a mother this early, I wanted to finish my schooling, go to a university, and get a career before I even thought about having a child."

"I didn't plan for Lexie either, but she is the best thing to happen in life up until now," Severus said. "And just because we have Lexie doesn't mean you can't finish your schooling and having a career. I do want more children but as long as it doesn't take you fifteen years to finish school and get settled in your career I can wait for those kids. Nothing has to change so much that we lose who we are," Severus stated.

"So even with you having to rule over the Wizarding World, you're still going to teach potions and you're fine with me working?"

"I'm fine with it," Severus said, tipping her chin up to him. "We both grew up in the Muggle world, Hermione, where we had to work for everything we got. I love Draco but I don't want Lexie acting like him," Severus said.

"Ok," Hermione said, smiling brightly at him.

"Good," Severus said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Time to get back to work."

****S&H****

"Severus," Victoria said walking into the library.

"Yes," Severus said from the fourth balcony floor. He walked over to the railing.

"I have those papers that Jason sent over," Victoria said walking over to the desk. "Are you planning to spend your whole wedding day sequestered in the library," she asked.

"What's wrong with that," Severus asked.

"Severus, I found it," Hermione shouted out joyously, startling Victoria.

"Good heavens," Victoria exclaimed as Hermione completely ignored her and ran up to where Severus was.

"Let me see," Severus said, meeting Hermione half way on the stairs. She handed over the book eagerly as she bounced up and down on her toes while Severus read over the counter curse's properties.

"Well…" Hermione asked after a few minutes.

"You did it," Severus said, tossing down the book and picking Hermione up and spinning her around in a tight circle before he crashed his mouth down on hers.

Victoria coughed loudly watching her grandson slowly break away from his wife. "Would you two like a few hours to yourself," Victoria asked loudly with a smirk.

Severus didn't hear Victoria as he placed his hands on either side of Hermione's hips, as Hermione slipped her hands over his shoulders and behind his head. She ran her fingers through his hair, as he angled his head to take the kiss even deeper. He pulled her closer against the significant bulge in his trousers.

With a rumble deep in his throat, Severus lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself even tighter against him as he pressed her back against the book shelves.

Victoria smirked to herself as she slowly let herself out of the library giving her grandson and his new young bride the privacy they were going to need.

****S&H****

"Hermione, wait," he said breathlessly as he pulled back from the all-encompassing kiss.

"No," Hermione groaned.

"Yes, just for a few minutes," he said as she slowly unwrapped her legs from around his waist. He bent down to pick up the book he had carelessly dropped on the floor, then he captured her wrist and started pulling her down the stairs.

"Where are we going," Hermione asked, as he lead her over to the desk to pick up the heavy folder his grandmother had put on the desk.

"The guest house," Severus said, his fingers sliding up her wrist a little, pushing back her sleeve to stroke her delicate skin.

"I thought you wanted to…" Hermione said looking at him.

Severus shrugged a little, "Unless you really want to…." he said in a low voice rich with desire.

Hermione's eyes widened a bit. She recognized that timbre. She had only heard it once but it was unforgettable as he had pushed her back on the couch and had almost had his wicked way with her. Hermione glanced down at his thumb pressing against the pulse in her wrist, and felt her own heart rate pick up when she met his eyes again. Staring back at her was desired filled Severus; his warm eyes, his body swaying toward hers, his lips curved into that small, smirking smile that was filled with promise. His smile grew, and she knew that he knew that she knew what he wanted. Recovering quickly, Hermione smiled back at him and asked coyly, "What do you want to do?"

Severus didn't answer, but instead he dropped the file and the book on the desk, released her wrist and raised both hands, plunging his fingers into her hair. He tipped her head back and lowered his lips to hers in a crushing kiss. Hermione gasped for air as they parted. She took a tiny step back, wondering for a moment where the slow, sweet, soft kisses had gone. And then he pulled her to him again. Her hands flew up, bracing against his chest as he kissed her; his tongue parting her lips as she melted into him. His tongue teased hers, waiting for her to catch up. Once she did, he took control once again, running his tongue over hers in a slow, sensual dance, pulling her closer to him so that there would be no doubt whatsoever about what he wanted to do.

"Oh my," Hermione whispered, tipping her head back as he began his assault on her neck and throat.

"Guest house, now," he growled.

"Don't think I can make it that far," she answered, clinging to his shoulders as she swayed on unsteady legs.

"The library verses the guest house; the guest house: privacy and comfort, the library: uncomfortable tables and no privacy," he grumbled, punctuating his words by drawing her earlobe into his mouth and sucking hard. Severus pulled back and stared down at her intently. "You're making me crazy, we're going now," he said.

Hermione smiled brightly and whispered, "So I see."

Severus ran his fingers through her hair, letting the ends filter through them slowly. "You do make me crazy," he said softly.

"Maybe you're just crazy," she said with a shrug.

"The brightest witch of her age would know," Severus answered with a wry smile, and then claimed her lips again in a quick kiss. "Now behave yourself until we are in the guest house," he said picking up the folder and book again and leading her out of the library and towards the guest house.

As soon as they made it the guest house and he shut and secured the door, he laid the book and file on the hall table before he drew her back into him and then claimed her lips again. his fingers threading through her hair, molding themselves into her scalp to deepen the kiss.

His hands fell to her shoulders and he began to push her mock jacket down off of her shoulders as their tongues tangled. He raked the jacket down off of her arms, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. He walked her back two steps until her back hit the wall by the stairs. His mouth never leaving hers, Severus's nimble fingers found the top button on her blouse, grazing the heated skin beneath. Hermione moaned softly, pushing her hands under his waist coat and curling her fingers into the soft cotton shirt that covered the hard muscles in his back. Severus opened the first two buttons and then covered her breast with his hand, pressing the soft mound into his palm as he kneaded the tender flesh with demanding fingers.

Hermione tore her mouth from his. "Upstairs," she rasped.

"Right here," he answered. "Right now."

"Oh," she breathed, pressing her head back into the spindles of the staircase. Severus reached back with his free hand and pulled her hand from his back. He lifted it up until her fingers bumped one of the spindles and then curled around it, holding on tightly as his hand covered hers.

"Severus?" she wondered aloud.

"I thought about you all day," he confessed in a low deep voice.

"You did?"

"Yes," he answered simply as his fingers grazed the front hook of her bra. A second later, Hermione felt the tension in the lacy fabric give way. Severus brushed the cup aside, and reclaimed her breast, his eyes locked on hers. "Stand still," he said as he trailed hot, wet kisses down her throat. He dipped his tongue into the hollow at the base, and then tugged lightly at the delicate silver chain that had teased him earlier that day. He rolled the tight bud of her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and then pinched it lightly.

She glanced down as he lowered that hand to the buttons on her blouse and began opening the rest of them as he continued to caress her breast. "Right here?" she asked breathlessly.

"Right now," Severus answered as he freed the last button and moved on to the waistband of her snug jeans. "You look beautiful," he said softly, his eyes trailing down over the creamy skin revealed by her parted blouse.

Hermione smiled and said, "Well, yeah, you already have me half undressed."

"You always look beautiful; dressed, undressed, doesn't matter." Severus lowered the zipper on her jeans and then reluctantly released her breast. He let his finger slide teasingly down over her stomach and into the open vee of her pants. The tip of his index finger traced the elastic of her panties. "You make me crazy," he whispered as he pushed her jeans roughly down over her hips.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she murmured.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked quickly, probing her eyes for the answer.

"God, no!"

"Okay." With a slight nod, Severus bent and pushed the tight denim down over her short, lean thighs. He lowered himself slowly to his knees and reached for her foot. Hermione raised it and smiled as he tugged the boot from her foot and tossed it carelessly aside. She switched sides, watching as he removed her other boot and peeled off her socks then went immediately back to stripping off her jeans.

"So beautiful," he murmured as he yanked the denim from her feet.

"Dirty," she teased.

Severus ran his hands up her short legs, kneading her thighs gently, his gaze fixed on the tiny scrap of a thong she wore. "You call that underwear?" he asked, his warm breath teasing the tops of her thighs.

"They seemed lucky yesterday," Hermione explained, forcing herself not to arch toward him.

"You had these on yesterday when we were on the couch?" Severus asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes, not this pair but yes," she answered with a slow smile.

Severus looked up at her and said, "If I'd known that I wouldn't have stopped."

"You never know what I'll do. I'm full of surprises." Hermione smirked.

"Yes, you are," Severus said, letting his eyes travel slowly over her partially clad body, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the minuscule triangle of fabric that barely covered her.

"Oh! And so are you," she purred as she ran her hands through his soft hair, fisting her fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck. "Take your waistcoat off, and stay a while," she said in a breathy voice.

"I think I will," Severus answered, rocking back on his heels and looking up at her as he shrugged out of his waist coat.

"Lose the shirt too. And the pants," Hermione said with a feline smile.

"You got it." Severus undid the buttons of his cuffs and the first four buttons before yanking the shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere in the general direction of the door, and then rolled to his feet as he reached for his belt.

"What did you think about?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?"

"All day you thought about me. What did you think about?"

"This."

"Attacking me in the front hallway of your grandparents' guest house?"

"Not exactly," Severus admitted, stumbling slightly as he tried to extricate his feet from his boots.

"No?" Hermione watched appreciatively as he shoved his trousers down over his muscular thighs.

"Was it my brain?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes," he answered honestly, as he kicked the trousers aside. "Are you a virgin, Hermione," he asked, realizing too late that it was only implied yesterday.

"No," she said.

"Tell me it wasn't Weasley," he demanded to know hooking his thumbs into the waist band of his gray boxer briefs. He pushed them down and his erection strained upward as he stepped out of them and then stood before her completely bare.

A soft appreciative sigh escaped her lips as Hermione reached for him. She wrapped her fingers around the hard shaft and ran her thumb over its velvety tip. She wet her lips and asked in a whisper, "No, Muggle boyfriend."

"Muggle boyfriend," Severus repeated as he stepped closer, trapping her hand between their bodies.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Did you care for him…" he growled as he nuzzled her ear.

Hermione giggled nervously and answered. "Yes and no, he only wanted to shag me, and I did it to prove a point to myself. It sure didn't feel anything like this," she added.

"Oh Hermione," he said giving her a passionate kiss.

Hermione ran her hand greedily over his shoulder, digging her nails into his rippling muscles as she continued to stroke him slowly, letting her fingers glide over him.

Severus groaned against her mouth and then raised both hands, pulling back so that he could cup her breasts beneath the fabric of her shirt. He kissed his way down her neck as he teased her nipples, letting the beaded tips of them rasp against the soft skin of his palms. "Does it always feel like this?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"I sure hope so." He said as he pulled back away from her tortuous touch and bent his head to her breast, pushing the side of her blouse back impatiently. Severus drew the hardened tip into his mouth and sucked hard, tugging her deep into his mouth. "How does it make you feel," he whispered as he started to kiss his way to her other breast and circled her nipple slowly with his tongue. He blew on it gently and then opened his mouth to capture it between his teeth. Hermione watched as he suckled her, her lips parted as her breath came in soft pants.

"As if I'm on fire," she said swallowing hard as he kissed his way down her stomach, sinking to his knees once more. His breath flowed hot and moist through the fabric of her thong, his eyes raked over her body and then bored into hers laser hot. Hermione sucked in a breath as he ducked his head and caught the top of her panties with his teeth. He pulled them down, slowly revealing her dark, damp curls, and nuzzling her with his nose. He slid them down using his teeth and hands, tugging them over her thighs and releasing them to fall to her feet. Hermione stepped out of the panties, planting her feet apart to grant him better access to her.

"How does it make you feel?" she asked softly.

Severus didn't answer. Instead, he sat back on his heels and leaned forward, trailing his tongue slowly up her inner thigh. He looked up at her as his breath stirred the curls that covered her sex, letting her know his every thought. He ran his hand down over her ass, his fingertips teasing her folds as they made their way down her leg, and then lifted it. Hermione shifted a little, one hand flying up to grip the staircase as she tried to balance on one leg. Severus ran his hand possessively over her thigh as he placed it on his shoulder. With a quick look to be sure that she was okay, he leaned forward, pressing his open mouth to her curls. Hermione raised her other arm, gripping a spindle as she tried to pull herself up higher.

Severus parted her folds with his tongue, sweeping it lazily around her clit as her body bowed into him. He hummed in satisfaction when he found her wet and sweet. "Sweet," he whispered against her and then began to devour her.

"Oh, yes!" Hermione cried as he sucked her into his mouth, tugging on her clit insistently. Severus pulled back and looked up at her, his chest heaving with barely restrained ardor. "Don't stop," she pled desperately.

But Severus reached for the leg draped over his shoulder. He ran his hand over the creamy skin of her thigh as he answered in a low gravelly voice, "I feel like I'm going to combust?"

"Yes."

He lowered her leg and then stood up with a grunt. Covering her hands on the spindles, he pressed against her, his cock trapped against the damp heat of her as he circled his hips, teasing them both. "I think we need to move this to a bedroom," he confessed with a hoarse chuckle.

"I agree," Hermione answered quickly.

"I need you to know," he said quietly. "It's not all about this."

"I know." Hermione met his steady black gaze and then whispered, "But for right now…"

"Right now," Severus answered with a nod. He bent his knees and lifted her leg onto his hip. He covered her ass with his hand and squeezed it hard, signaling to her to lift her other leg. Hermione hopped slightly and he caught her, bracing his hands beneath her thighs and lifting her up against the wall.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his torso and locked her ankles together. "Take me to bed." she ordered as she wound her arms tightly around his neck, pressing herself to his stomach and rubbing against him wantonly as she arched into his hands.

"Stop wiggling," he ordered as he tried to keep a firm hold on her.

"Can't stop," Hermione giggled as she clung to him, gripping him tightly with her arms and legs as he tried to step carefully around the banister and carried her up the stairs.

Depositing her gently on the mattress amongst the pillows, as he climbed on top of her and straddled her on all fours, like a predatory animal eyeing his next victim.

Their mouths danced together as their hands caressed knowingly, enticing whimpers and moans for each other's lips. When they could no longer control their urges, Hermione wrapped her legs around Severus's waist and he entered her slowly, completely, extracting a unified sigh from both of them. They did not speak but it did not matter for their actions spoke volumes. Severus moved slow, but there was a heightened feeling of sensitivity, urgency even, in each movement, as if they wanted to savor it—as if it would be the last time. After a blissful eternity, their movements were no longer graceful, but fast and rough. Yet they clung to each other until at the same time, Severus groaned loudly and Hermione screamed a cry of ecstasy.

****S&H****

An hour after their post coitus nap, Hermione and Severus were dressed and sitting in the living room on the couch of the guest house with Hermione holding a muggle notebook.

"First let's narrow it down by countries, then by region and by city," she said, drawing three columns on her paper.

"It's a start, then we have names of the estates which we will change to our own names," Severus said, watching her drawl two more columns.

"Mr. Gilmore suggested we pick four per country to look at," Hermione said, reading the letter that had been on top of the file.

"I say we keep it six. Six countries, that way you can chose three and I can chose three each," Severus suggested.

"Sounds fair," Hermione agreed. "Your three countries," she said with a smile.

"England, Italy and Germany," Severus said, watching her write them down.

"Since you already picked England, I'll pick France, Spain and Ireland," she said, looking at the map.

"Since we both agree on England, we'll start there," he said, waving his wand as the hologram changed to show a large map of England. "Manchester, Nottinghamshire, and Wiltshire are my three choices," he said as she wrote.

"Somerset, Hampshire, London are mine, that way we're close to our family and friends." Hermione said.

Two hours later, they had finished picking out the houses they wanted to see and Severus had Hermione pinned down to the couch. "Admit it, this is fun," Severus said.

"I'd be having even more fun if you were naked," Hermione giggled, arching up under him, pressing her clothed body up against his hard frame.

"Stop that witch," he growled, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Let's pick up where we left off yesterday," Hermione murmured against his lips, pulling her wand from her sleeve behind his back.

"You are going to be the death of me," he grumbled, crashing his mouth down onto hers.

"Master Severus, dinner is served," an elf said, popping into view.

"Saved by the elf," he grumbled, breaking the kiss, he sat back up, pulling her along with him. "Shall I escort you to dinner?" he asked, standing up.

"That would be very nice," she smiled again.

He offered his arm and she took it. He looked down at her smiling face and leaned over and kissed her chastely once again.

Taking his arm again, he escorted her out of the guest house and into the small corner garden, then up to the main foyer. As they walked together, he started talking about the next thing on their agenda.

"I'll contact Mr. Gilmore in the morning and set up a tour for us on the estates, then we can contact Gerald O'Bannon of Hot Frog construction after we choose," Severus said.

"Sounds promising," Hermione said, smiling as they arrived in the Great Hall.

****S&H****

"I trust you have both found the guest house to your liking," Victoria asked, smiling as she ate.

"Yes, it's wonderful. Thank you for letting us use it, Your Highness," Hermione answered.

"Please, dear, call me Victoria," Victoria stated.

"Well...I don't know," Hermione said.

"Please, dear call me Victoria...I insist," Victoria said with a smile.

"Yes, and you can call me Septimius," Septimius interjected.

"As you wish Victoria, Septimius," Hermione said with a slight bow of her head.

"So, I think you both will be happy to know that we have compiled a list of estates that we intend to start checking out and as soon as we have done so we will narrow down our choices and make our final pick," Severus said.

"Yes, I am very pleased to hear that. Only one thing could please me more," Victoria said proudly.

"Dare I ask what," Septimius and Severus asked in unison.

"Ok, I lied, two things would please me much more...bringing your mother home and learning that the consummation of your marriage resulted in your bride being with child," Victoria said smiling as she looked at Septimius.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Grandmother, but neither of those things are going to be happening at the moment," Severus said with a note of finality about it.

"Are you saying that your marriage has not been consummated," Septimius asked.

"I said nothing of the sort," Severus said.

"Well have you or haven't you," Septimius demanded.

"That is none of your business. I don't care who the hell you are, you have no right to stick your nose into my...our private affairs," Severus said roughly.

"There's no need for hostility, Severus, I'm merely inquiring due to your vow. A vow of marriage, not in name only does that qualify as a marriage. But I can see by Hermione's face that you have indeed consummated your marriage.

"Tell me Severus, now that your grandfather is done trying to embarrass your wife, when will we be able to meet Alexandria?"

"After _he_ is dead," Septimius answered for Severus. "And I wasn't trying to rule his life. It isn't too much to ask that holds up his end of the agreement," Septimius said.

"An agreement that will kill him if he breaks it Septimius," Victoria pointed out. "Now back to more pleasant conversations, what areas are you looking at?" Victoria asked.

"We're look at England, France, Ireland, Italy, Germany, and Spain," Hermione said.

"You'll be using Hot Frog construction for the renovations," Septimius asked.

"Yes," Severus said. "I'm going to get ahold of Mr. Gilmore to give us a tour of the selected estates," Severus said.

"Why, Jason if you don't mind my asking," Victoria asked.

"Mr. Gilmore will be more prepared to give us the baser figurers," Severus said.

"Do you mind if we accompany you to give you the history Jason doesn't know about," Victoria asked.

"That would be lovely, perhaps you could help with ideas for the decorating as well," Hermione said with a smile.

"I'd be happy too," Victoria said smiling brightly.

"I haven't seen her smile that bright in years," Septimius said, leaning closer to Severus, while Hermione and Victoria talked decorating. "Thank you, Severus," Septimius said, sitting back up watching his wife with sparkling black eyes.

****S&H****

A few hours later, after another fierce bout of lovemaking, they laid entwined in one another's arms. Severus stroked her back gently, his fingers gliding up and down her spine. Her head rested on his right shoulder and her left arm was flung haphazardly across his chest with the palm of her hand resting on his collarbone. She was lazy and heavy with contentment.

"Hermione," his voice cutting through the fog of pleasure that still clouded her mind. "I know you said you wanted to finish your schooling and start a career and this might not be the point now to ask, but you are on some version of birth control aren't you," Severus asked, knowing there were several different potions and muggle contraceptives available.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I started taking the monthly potion at Madam Pomfry's insistence to help regulate my cycle." Hermione said feeling his huge sigh of relief. "Why?" she questioned.

"Because I don't think I could brew you a morning after potion," Severus explained.

"That's what _she_ did, wasn't it." Hermione questioned.

"Yes, she asked, I refused," he answered.

"I swear to you, Severus, I'd never do anything like that even if we have a fluke accident," Hermione said.

"Thank you," he said, cupping her buttocks concealed from sight by the sheet he had pulled over them, and pulled her closer.

Hermione raised her head and peered down at him. "While we're on the subject, how many kids do you want?"

"Three would be nice," Severus said. "One girl, and two boys," he added.

"I was thinking two. Boys or girls," Hermione asked. "One of each," Hermione said. "But I have to say I'm kind of surprised you'd want another girl since you already have a daughter," she said.

"Yes, well don't get me wrong, I love Lexie and I wouldn't trade her for anything, but I want a daughter with you," Severus said turning over and propping himself up on elbow to look at her.

"I think I understand what you're getting at and I myself can't help wondering after seeing that picture of Lexie what our children might look like," Hermione admitted with a smile as she mimicked his motions.

"I can't help wondering what you will look like with our child growing inside of you. I look forward to seeing your body change as you carry our child...children under your heart," Severus admitted as he drew circles on the comforter between them.

"You didn't get to see that with Lexie's mother," Hermione questioned.

"I did but it was different, the romantic end of our relationship ended when she discovered she was pregnant and wanted to end the pregnancy," Severus explained. "There was no "here feel that," or "look at this," Emma didn't care."

"I'm sorry, Severus," Hermione said tenderly as she brush back a strand of hair that was blocking his face from view.

"Don't be," he said, catching her hand and kissing her palm. "Emma and I needed to ended, so we could be together. There is only one problem," he admitted.

"What's that," Hermione questioned.

"I have no idea how I am going to resist you once we go back to Hogwarts," Severus admitted.

"Then don't," Hermione said.

"I have to," Severus grumbled. "That was the main reason I didn't want to consummate our marriage before this insanity is over and the Dark Lord is gone for good." Severus said firmly.

"Are you sure that is the only reason," Hermione questioned softly.

"Of course. What other reason could there be," Severus asked looking at her questionably.

"Maybe you're afraid of what it would do to your reputation if word got out that you were sleeping with one of your students," Hermione said. "Not to mention the fact that I'm Harry Potter's best friend," she added.

"I would gladly walk away from Hogwarts today if it meant I could spend the rest of my life in your arms," Severus admitted. "But unfortunately the vow I made at twenty prevents me from doing it either," Severus said.

"You ever going to tell me the reason why you turned spy to begin with," she asked, noticing the thin press of his lips. "I'll take that as a no, so I'll make you a deal," Hermione said softly.

"What kind of deal," Severus asked. He wanted to tell her about his love for Lily being the reason he turned spy but his vow of _nobody can ever_ _know_ prevented him from doing so.

"We spend the rest of the summer together as husband and wife, just like we are right now and then a week before the new term starts I'll agree to go back to the way things were before...us hating each other," Hermione said.

"The rest of the summer, huh," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Hermione added. "Eleven weeks."

"Ok, but I still have no idea how I am going to go all school term without touching you," Severus admitted.

"Maybe we can think of some way that we can spend at least some time alone together," Hermione said hopefully.

"I have an idea if you are willing," he said.

"What is it," Hermione said.

"We take your apprenticeship one step farther and you become my potion brewing assistant," Severus said.

"You do understand though that I have no plans on becoming a Potions professor," Hermione said.

"Yes, but at the moment I don't give a damn. All I care about is finding every possible way I can for us to be able to spend as much time together as we can," Severus said.

"Ok, I'll do it," Hermione said.

"I will talk to Albus about it first chance I get," Severus added.

"Severus," Hermione said pouting.

"Hmmm," he asked, looking at her.

"Please stop talking and put your mouth to use in a much more satisfying way," Hermione said, hooking a hand behind his neck and pulling him closer.

"Anything you say Madam Snape," Severus smirked as he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **Chapter 3 Estate hunting**_

"Before we get started maybe we should have a list of criteria for each estate," Hermione said as they enjoyed a quiet breakfast.

"A large kitchen," Severus said.

"Large enough for at least two islands," Hermione said.

"Plenty of counter and cabinet space," Severus added.

"A dining nook," Hermione added.

"A basement for my lab," Severus added.

"A study large enough for both of us," Hermione said. "And definitely a library," she added.

"I think that about covers it most of the modifications that Gerald will do to the place," Severus said. "But I think a large kitchen, a basement, a designated library and separate studies for us or at least a large study should work, and plenty of grounds for vegetable and herb gardens and one for my potion ingredients," he added.

"I would like something of the Regency look, so I can pretend I'm Elizabeth Bennet," Hermione added.

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, my favorite novel of all time. I love reading it more than Hogwarts: A history," she said.

"That's saying something," Severus said with a chuckle as he buttered another muffin.

"I suppose it is," Hermione agreed shyly.

"Also since there are six estates, we get one a piece to say "this is the one," and the other has to agree. And one a piece to say "Hell no," on." He said.

"Agreed." Hermione said taking a sip of her morning tea.

****S&H****

"I feel like Little Red riding hood," Hermione whispered as they walked up the pathway to the Nottinghamshire Estate in the Sherwood Forest.

"This place looks worse than the Burrow." Severus whispered in her ear as they started to see the four stacked house. "I don't even want to go inside, do you," he asked.

"Nope," Hermione said, crossing the house off the list.

"Next one," Severus said loudly.

"That would be the one in Manchester," Jason said, having done routed a path with the port key.

"Yes," Severus agreed.

They had barely landed when Severus took one look at the house and said not a chance in Hell. Hermione softly reminded him he was using up his one vote to disregard the place, which he didn't care. Hermione scratched it off the list with an S NO at the end of it. The next estate was in Somerset.

****S&H****

"Welcome to Brideridge," Jason Gilmore said. "Brideridge is famous for its gardens. On staff, you have ten department head house elves including the garden elves. Each department head had a total of forty worker elves under them," Jason continued going over the daily operations of the house as they walked towards the house.

"Brideridge was part of my dowry to your grandfather," Victoria said. "We never used it much except for the first couple of years, after the children started to come along." Victoria added. "It's not big enough for seven girls running around but perfect for the first two," she added dreamily. "Right there is where Adela took her first steps and her first spark of magic because she fell on her bum," Victoria chuckled, as she pointed to a spot in the front foyer in front of the stairs. "Adela was the last to live here when her and Richard of Worchester first married, they lived here until Gabby came along." She smiled.

"Gabby," Hermione questioned.

"Gabriella, there for the longest while Septimius and I thought our daughters were cursed because all of them were having daughters left and right until Eileen had Severus, then Ursula had Mathis, and Constance had Damon, but both of them are squibs and the only boys." Victoria stated. "Gabby was the fourth granddaughter out of twenty six grandchildren," Victoria said proudly.

"Twenty six grandchildren," Hermione repeated in awe.

"Seven daughters, twenty six grandchildren and only one great-granddaughter," Victoria said. "My granddaughters and grandsons are in no hurry to settle down outside of Severus. Of course he probably wouldn't have if Septimius hadn't forced his hand a little," Victoria said.

"You are probably right to a point," Severus said, coming up behind them.

"The kitchen is small but it can be magically expanded as well as the grounds," Severus said. "The basement is no bigger than my class room but it would work," he added.

"So potential," she said marking it with a question mark beside it.

"Yes," he agreed, watching her mark it. "On to the next one." He said, looking at Jason.

"That would be Heathersage in Wiltshire," Jason said.

"Fine, shall we," he said as they all grabbed the port key and went to the one in Wiltshire.

****S&H****

"This place reminds me of Malfoy Manor," Severus said as they walked up the large graveled path.

"Malfoy Manor was designed around this concept," Gerald said. "It's about a few thousand square feet smaller though," he added.

"So the same layut only bigger scaled," Severus said.

"Yes," Gereld said.

"What about the elves and household operations?" Severus asked.

"This is Heathersage," Jason Gilmore said. "Famous for its elf made wine. On staff you have twenty six department heads including the vineyard and distillery elves. Each department head has fifty worker elves under them." Jason said.

"Heathersage was our second house in the kingdom. We haven't used it for years, preferring Prince Manor the best," Victoria said. "I believe Ursula was the last to live here before she married Lord Windmourn. Cursegate is the nearest magical community, it's like Hogsmeade only a little bigger." Victoria explained to Hermione and Severus as they toured the Wiltshire estate in Portchester.

"I believe potential would be elegantly marked for this one as well," Severus said after they finished touring the estate.

Hermione marked it by another question mark with a circle around it, meaning it had potential and also met all their requirements. "Next should be the ones in Hampshire and London." Hermione said.

"We'll look at Hampshire first, then London," Severus said loudly so Jason could hear them.

****S&H****

They port keyed to the front gates of Pendragon estate. They went through the same thing as they had for the other estates, listening to Jason as they walked to the front doors, then listening to Victoria reminisce as they toured the estate.

They asked Gerald questions about magical expansion, Fidelius charms and so forth. So far the estate in Hampshire was looking to be the best one out of the previous two they had toured. It was located outside the magical city of Caetraburg and the muggle world of Winchester and it was perfect.

"Severus," Hermione said softly as they drifted off on their own around the gardens. "This is it," she said softly.

"Are you sure you want to use that vote now," Severus asked.

"I love Pride and Prejudice and I couldn't get any closer to having my own Pemberley than moving to Derbyshire itself," Hermione said. "This is the one I want desperately, please, Severus," she begged.

"Fine," Severus conceded. "This is the one we'll take and we'll call it Pemberley," Severus said to Jason.

"Lovely choice, Your Grace," Jason said, marking all the legalities down on his file.

"Gerald, I believe we want to leave it as it is," Severus said looking out of the corner of his eye at Hermione who nodded eagerly, "except for the few modifications," he added. "The potion lab, kitchen and gardens, the same specifications as Strathpeffer." He added.

"Noted, Your Grace," Gerald said.

"The next one of you to utter "Your Grace," I swear I'm going to hex you," Severus warned. "My name is Severus, hers is Hermione and if you can't utter either of them then call us Master and Madam," Severus snarked losing his temper with being called "Your Grace,".

"Yes, Master Snape," Jason and Gerald said, thoroughly chastened.

"Now I believe we can visit the Spain estates," Severus said.

"Very well then, Master Snape," Jason said.

"It does get rather old, doesn't it," Victoria giggled to her granddaughter in law as they all gathered around a coat of arms shield.

"Irritating is more like it," Severus said, kissing Hermione's head softly as he wrapped his arm around her before the port key activated.

****S&H****

"This is getting exhausting," Severus snapped. "There has to be an easier way to do this," Severus argued, looking at the hologram of Spain trying to find six more estates to look at.

"Perhaps there is," Victoria said. "Hermione, may I see your list of qualifications," Victoria said, sitting down on the chintz sofa in the last of their choice Spain estates. "A basement for a potion lab, well, none of the Spain Estates have basements but there are four with an extension wing designed for a Potion Master. Most of your high society estates hired their own potion masters, to brew their potions and as a Master of Potions you were required to take a Healing course as well."

"Yes," Severus said.

"Ok, these six based on your requirements for a lab," Victoria said. "Now a large kitchen, a library, grounds for three gardens," Victoria said, starting to swipe estate after estate off the hologram. "There, one in Costa del Sol and one in Costa de la Luz," Victoria said. "Based off of this list and the two most qualified. I believe you would like the one in Costa del Sol better," Victoria said. "Now why we are here let's see the other countries' list," she stated as Hermione handed her the list.

"Well, only two of your choices in France meet the requirements, but I'll add four more that meet your requirements giving you the six you want," Victoria said, switching to the hologram of France. "All the ones you have listed qualify," she said, going to Germany. In Germany, there was only one estate that met their requirements, but Victoria found them six to choose from, two in Switzerland and two in Austria, and one Belgium and one in the Nederland. Their six choices in Ireland all met with their requirements. Only three of their choices in Italy meet the requirements, but Victoria added three more, one in Tuscany, Vince and one in Greece that met with their requirements.

"There," Victoria said, creating a new list for them to make notes on. And with a wave of her wand, the list updated itself to the coat of arms shield to make an updated port key.

"We'll go to the Costa de la Luz first then we'll travel inland to Castile Leon, Aragon then back to Costa del Sol," Victoria stated. "Then we are off to France," she added.

"Thank you, Victoria," Hermione said.

"It can be very taxing and daunting at the very beginning," Victoria said. "I remember Septimius and I fought like cats and dogs over certain estates," Victoria said. "At least you and Severus compromise quite a bit more than we ever did in the beginning," Victoria said.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"One of the privileges of an arranged marriage," Victoria said. "But at least after the first couple of years pass, you two will begin to tolerate each other, now… well, let's just say neither of us could live without the other." Victoria said tenderly before they were swept away by the activated port key.

****S&H****

In two minutes, they were in Costa de la Luz in Boloña. The tour of the villa was very nice, and listed as a potential choice. The estates in Leon and Zamora were also listed as potential houses, the one in Teruel, Aragon was effectively marked off the list by Hermione vetoing it before they even got in the doors. By the time they arrived in Costa del Sol, they had the Spain estates narrowed down to the one on Costa de la Luz.

"This is absolutely beautiful," Hermione commented, looking out at the expanse of beach that was uncluttered by muggles and whatnot.

"Yes, unfortunately, we were unable to ward off the beach in Costa de la Luz," Victoria said. "The Muggles only see a rocky coastline," she added.

"I believe this is the place," Severus said as they finished the tour. "It's an exact replica of the one in Costa de la Luz, only a little bigger with a private beach," he added, looking at Hermione for confirmation.

"Costa de Aguilón," Hermione said, speaking the title out loud in Spanish.

"It means Cost of Large Eagles," Victoria said, pointing to a large Imperial Spanish Eagles nest in the trees just above the veranda.

"Oh," Hermione cooed. "I believe the name can stay," Hermione said, pointing the nest out to Severus.

"Yes," Severus agreed.

"You know, I can just picture living here, coming out here on the veranda in the morning watching the sun rise or set," she said.

"Yes, even watching Lexie play on the coast with a little baby brother or sister," he said with a smile.

"It's perfect," she said.

"On to France," Severus said.

"You four go on ahead of me, I'm going to retire to Prince Manor," Victoria said wearily.

"Are you sure, we could stop for lunch," Hermione said.

"That's very kind of you, my dear, but I think my age is slowly catching up with me." Victoria said, patting Hermione's arm.

"Perhaps we should finish the tours tomorrow," Severus said with concern as he looked at his grandmother.

"No, you must choose your estates so they may be announced properly." Victoria said.

"But if you're tired we should…."

"Severus, you don't need me to hold your hand in order to pick out which estates are best suited for you and Hermione. Now I'll retire to Prince Manor and you will continue to choose your estates, so all the remodeling and titles and so forth will be done by the time you take your rightful place as King," Victoria said.

"Then at least allow me to accompany you back to Prince Manor," Severus said, figuring it would be futile to argue with his grandmother.

"I'm a big girl, Severus, I'm perfectly capable of managing a port key on my own," Victoria said. "Now you all run along and don't forget to stop for lunch," she said firmly.

"If you insist," Severus said.

"I do now run along," Victoria said. "Libby," Victoria called out.

"Yes, Mistress," Libby said, popping into view.

"Will you take me back to my bedchambers at Prince Manor," Victoria said softly.

"Yes, Mistress," Libby said, taking her mistress's hand and popping away with a loud crack.

"Well Madam, you want to grab a lunch here or wait a while," Severus said.

"Let's grab lunch in Paris, I know this really great café with exquisite food," Hermione said.

"Very well," Severus said as he grabbed the coat of arms shield and they popped over to France.

****S&H****

Finding a house in France proved to be easier than Spain thanks to Victoria's specifications to the list. They ended up choosing the estate in Loire valley in Orleans. "I think we can name this estate Windamere," Hermione said, listening to the quite breeze blowing through the gables.

"Sounds appropriate," Severus agreed, watching Jason mark it down. "Let's just hope if we have any sons they won't be climbing those trees and breaking bones," he added, looking out at the apple orchard in the back fields.

"I have a feeling that they will," Hermione giggled. "The girls as well," she added.

****S&H****

The Ireland estate they chose after another novel Hermione thoroughly enjoyed was named Gone with the Wind. The Hill of Tara in county Meath, which they named Tara, after the novel Gone with the Wind's major plantation in the story.

"I hope we aren't going to choose every estate after a book you've read," Severus teased.

"You picked the one in Scotland, I picked the one in Winchester and we both agreed on Tara, I just named it," Hermione pointed out.

"True enough after a book you read where it mentioned Tara." Severus pointed out.

"Oh hush,"

They looked at the house in Athens which Severus wasn't too impressed with. They had barely finished the tour of the in Crete before Severus declared it was the one.

They didn't like any of the ones in Germany, Austria, Belgium or Netherland. Italy proved to be the most interesting.

"What's wrong with the one in Tuscany?" Severus demanded to know.

"Nothing, it's beautiful but I like the one in Rome better," Hermione said. "It has more in the way of educational value," she added.

"I'm not depending on where we live based off of educational value," Severus bit out.

"Fine, then since we both can't agree on a place, let's choose this one," Hermione said looking around the Naples estate. "It's the closest mixture of Rome and Tuscany as we can get. Besides, it's not like we can't Apparate to Tuscany or Rome any time we like," Hermione pointed out.

"Why not just choose them both," Severus said, "One in England, France, Greece, Scotland, and Spain, that is five estates plus the one in Rome and the one Tuscany would be seven estates, the required number of estates that Grandfather suggested to begin with. I can ask him about this one but if we don't get it, it's not a big loss," Severus said.

"True," Hermione said. "Although I did like that one in the Alps," she said.

"That would give us nine estates," Severus pointed out.

"True, but if you are asking about this one we might as well go all out and ask for the one in the Alps and Vince and the one in Athens, plus this one which would give us twelve." Hermione pointed out.

"I can ask but even if we don't it's no real loss," he said smiling.

"No, it won't be any real big loss," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her softly.

****S&H***

Upon their return, Hermione went to talk to Victoria, while Septimius went to talk to Septimius about the estates.

"Grandfather, I've ran into a little dilemma," Severus said.

"Oh, what kind of dilemma," Septimius said, looking up from his desk.

"Well we've chosen seven estates but…."

"You found others that you would like," Septimius questioned.

"Yes, it would bring our estates up to twelve," Severus added.

"Which estates have you chosen to add," Septimius questioned.

"We've chosen Starminster in Switzerland, Aphrodite in Vince, Verona in Athens, those are the ones we would like to add anyways," Severus said as he turned over the final paper that Jason had given him of the seven estates they had picked originally.

"I see, you and Hermione seem real taken by Italy and costal estates," Septimius said, looking over the list. "I see no reason why you can't not add the three estates to your list," Septimius said.

"Thank you, I'll just go inform Hermione," Severus said.

****S&H****

"How did you enjoy the tours," Victoria asked as she poured tea for her and Hermione.

"It went better than I thought it would, we did run into a little trouble in Italy." Hermione stated.

"Couldn't find a compromise," Victoria said.

"Something like that, Severus is asking Septimius now for three more estates that we liked, but we were down to our last two choices," Hermione explained.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Septimius will grant you the three estates, considering Severus only took seven choices to begin with, such a small number, I doubt twelve estates would even put a damper in the estates we do not have including the ones we have given the girls and grandchildren," Victoria said.

"I hadn't realized," Hermione said.

"Hermione, dear, we rule all of Europe. There are plenty of houses to go around and spare or we can just erect one at the drop of the hat if we so choose." Victoria pointed out. "Besides, Severus picked your main estate in Strathpeffer," Victoria pointed out.

"Yes, we are to go there tomorrow to talk to Gerald about the improvements," Hermione said softly.

"That shall prove even more interesting." Victoria said. "It took Septimius and I quite a while to pick this place as our main estate and we had to have it custom erected to suit us," Victoria added.

****S&H****

They sat down to supper at Prince Manor with Gerald and Jason joining them.

"With each of the seven estates and the three just added, you have twenty to twenty-five Department Head house-elves that rule over twenty worker house-elves," Jason explained. "All total four hundred and eighty house elves."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, spewing her wine everywhere. "Sorry," she said softly, waving her wand to clean up the mess. "What was that about having four hundred and eighty house elves," she asked.

"You own a total of four hundred and eighty house elves," Jason repeated.

"Oh, no," Hermione said firmly, while shaking her head no.

"Hermione, dear, the estate comes with the house elves," Victoria said.

"Four hundred and eighty house elves are too much," Hermione said. "It's not right," she snapped out.

"It's their place to serve us," Victoria stated.

"Well, sorry I live in the twentieth century, not the sixteenth century where it's viewed wrong to own another being." Hermione snapped out heatedly.

"Hermione, I understand a lot of our ways seem outdated and quite frankly I agree," Victoria added, "but it's really not that uncommon for a woman of your standing to own six hundred house elves rather than a few four hundred." Victoria added. "Some even own the six hundred for one estate." Victoria added softly.

"Well I for one refused to own even one," Hermione said firmly.

"That simply isn't done. Most of the house elves at the estates have lived there for generations," Victoria started. "Would you prefer to break up families and the only life they have ever known all so you can suit your sensibilities on House Elves Rights?" Victoria stated firmly.

"I don't want to break up families," Hermione sighed. "I'll admit that due to our current social standing and our acquired real estate that the need for house elves to be apparent but I…we will be paying them for their services," Hermione said firmly, almost daring Severus to say something.

"This is coming from the girl the House elves of Hogwarts fear more than a dragon," Severus said with a smirk.

"Hermione, nobody is saying you can't pay them if it suits you," Septimius interfered before Victoria could get started on her protesting.

"It's not like you have to use them daily." Victoria said.

"Meaning," Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I'm a pureblooded witch, Septimius is a pureblooded wizard, we realized how much of a hindrance it was for our daughters to grow up depending on house elves," Victoria said. "Our grandchildren come from both muggle and wizarding backgrounds, so we are fool enough to believe in all that blood purity stuff," Victoria said. "Anyways, I digress, what I'm trying to say is we don't expect either of you have the elves wait on you hand and foot like your Lady's maid," she said. "Do I expect you to have them dress you and bathe you, of course not, you are perfectly capable of doing those things yourself? You just have to find the right balance in between," Victoria stated.

"Very well, but I still expect to pay them," Hermione stated.

"Of course, we generally pay the department heads four galleons a month and the workers two a month," Victoria said with a smile.

"A month!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's all they would take even with my daughters, Mary and Margaret and Ursula threatening to knit and sew them clothing." Victoria added fondly.

"I believe it was Andrina who actually achieved in getting them to accept payment," Septimius said.

"Why do you do that," Victoria snapped out. "Why can't you call them by their given name instead of their middle," she questioned.

"Because Ursula was the only given name I got to pick out," Septimius stated. "Out of seven daughters, I think I'm entitled to call them whatever I please," Septimius stated.

"Seven daughters that I carried for nine months and delivered," Victoria said. "You got the fun part of the bargain," she huffed, looking at Septimius. "And if you dare say I enjoyed the fun part as much as you did Septimius I swear I'll hex you," Victoria warned.

"I think after eighty-eight years and seven daughters I've learned when to curb my tongue," Septimius said with a smile.

"It's about time," Victoria said. "But given the fact that I was in labor for thirty six hours or more with all seven of them, I overrule you, and you start calling them by their given names before you confuse Hermione and Severus," Victoria snapped.

"Yes, dear," Septimius said with a smile.

"Good, now speaking of our daughters, did you know Elizabeth told Severus we had disowned her," Victoria said.

"What? We didn't disown Eileen, we disinherited her, yes, but we did the same with Edweena…Constance, I mean," he said, correcting himself.

"Yes, well, Elizabeth believes we disowned her or at least told Severus that we did," Victoria said huffily.

"I wasn't going to pay for her mistake, she should have stayed with Aberforth if not for your sister's stupid advice." Septimius stated.

"What do you mean she should have stayed with Aberforth? Aberforth who," Severus questioned.

"Merlin's nightgown, Severus, do you know nothing about your heritage or mother," Victoria asked.

"I seem to be finding out more things every day," Severus said.

"From what I know, your mother was in a relationship with Aberforth Dumbledore, a serious relationship, but Aberforth was a little slow on proposing marriage. During that time, my sister, Helena, had introduced Elizabeth to your father, Tobias. Helena told your mother to make Aberforth jealous by using Tobias, but unfortunately, it backfired and then you came along," Victoria said.

"No matter how much we objected to your mother marrying Tobias, she still did so saying you deserved a father," Septimius said. "You deserved a father…" Septimius repeated.

"Septimius, what on earth has gotten into you? Why are you repeating that," Victoria asked.

"Eileen said when she married Tobias that Severus deserved _a father_ , not he deserved _his_ father." Septimius pointed out. "I wonder if my theory was right," he said.

"What was your theory," Victoria asked.

"All these years I thought Eileen had been so upset that she hadn't realized what she said, but perhaps she did know what she was saying.

"Meaning he could be Aberforth's son?" Victoria summarized.

"You two have lost your minds! Aberforth Dumbledore hates my guts he's not my father, that bastard, Tobias Snape, was my father," Severus said.

"Perhaps," Septimius stated. "We'll never know without your magical birth certificate," Septimius stated. "Not that it matters, you are still our grandson," Septimius said looking across the table at Victoria.

"I still think you two have lost all your marbles," Severus said with a shake of his head. "I think Mother would have said something at some point," Severus added.

"It could be that your mother didn't know for sure," Hermione interjected. "I mean, you said she went from Aberforth to Tobias fairly quickly, and a magical pregnancy test takes what, two weeks to determine a result," Hermione said.

"It is plausible," Victoria said, "Let's talk about more pleasant things, shall we," she said. "Hermione said you would be taking her to your place in Strathpeffer tomorrow," Victoria said.

"Yes, Gerald needs us there to look over some of the improvements," Severus said.

"That would be nice," Victoria said. "Severus, not to change the subject, and I fully understand why you're doing it," Victoria started, "but do you think you could arrange just a small…tiny visit with your mother and Alexandria," Victoria said. "I want to see my daughter and I really want to meet my granddaughter," Victoria said.

"If I did that you'd have to be sworn to secrecy," Severus said.

"I'd do anything to see them," Victoria said.

"I as well," Septimius said.

"I'll make the arrangements," Severus said.

****S&H****

"Lexie, sweetie, let me talk to your grandmother," Severus sighed out. "I promise I'll talk to you before I hang up," Severus said. "Hello, Mother," Severus said a few minutes later. "I will be coming by tomorrow with three surprise guests for lunch tomorrow, don't tell Lexie; she'll hound me to death for hints." Severus said with a chuckle. "Your parents and my wife," Severus said, jerking the phone from his ear. "Mum, Mum!" he shouted, in between several times of putting the phone to his ear. "Mum, calm down, I know what I'm doing," Severus said, jerking the phone back away from his ear. "I hate it when she gets mad, she starts speaking so fast to where you can barely understand a word of what she is saying." Severus said. "Yes, Mum, I know what I'm doing," Severus said. "I'll see you tomorrow for a late lunch," Severus said. "Yeah, put her back on," Severus said. "You now have my full attention," Severus said.

Hermione smiled as she listened to Severus talk to his mum and Lexie on the mobile phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Severus said, shaking his head. "Yes, I promise, wild hippogriffs couldn't keep me away," he said, smirking. "I love you," Severus said tenderly before he hung up the phone.

Hermione was standing on the back patio by the time he finished his phone call. "Thank you," he said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, as he bent his knees slightly so he could nuzzle her neck.

"Severus, what if I don't return to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"No, Hermione, Potter needs you. You kept him alive this long, he'd be lost if you leave, and then the whole Wizarding World would be lost," He said, once again wishing he could inform her of the other two unbreakable vows that he had made this summer. "Let's go to bed," Severus said.

Hermione gave him a wan smile as she followed him up to the bedroom where he proceeded to show her how important she was to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **Chapter 4 Projects and Meetings**_

"Gerald has come a long way with the improvements," Septimius stated as he looked at the house.

"Yes, there weren't too many improvements needed, just a few modifications actually," Severus answered while he told Hermione.

"It's coming along quite nicely then," Victoria said, eyeing house.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Well I think it's breathtaking," Hermione said, slipping her arm through his as they just stood in front of the house, yet far enough away to stay out of the construction crew's way.

"I can give you a tour, but it is a mess and nowhere near finished," Gerald offered.

"I think we'll stay out of the way," Hermione said with a smile.

"As you wish, Madam," Gerald said.

"What's this," Hermione asked, looking at what looked like a doll house.

"This is the dimensional scale of the house," Gerald said.

"So that's what the house will look like when it's done," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, the house, the garden and guest house, are placed exactly where Master Snape directed them." Gerald said, watching her wrinkle her nose. "Are there additional specifications you would like to add," Gerald asked.

"A little color would be nice," Hermione said, looking at the plain white design.

"That Madam, is why we are here," Severus said chuckling.

"Huh," Hermione asked, noticing Gerald setting four three ring binders on the table.

"Allow me to explain," Gerald said. "At Hot Frog construction we not only do the construction, remodeling and modifications, but we do exterior and interior decorating as well."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"These binders have everything you need in order to make this place as colorful or however you may want it," Gerald said. "We even do landscaping as well," He added.

"So if I want an outdoor cooking area," Hermione asked.

"Is that what you want," Severus asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Gerald," Severus said with a smile.

"I'll walk you through the process of the putting the outdoor cooking area where you want it so we can do it," Gerald said. "But first, let me explain these binders."

"All right," Hermione said.

"This Blue binder is for all of your major exterior and interior work, like walls, floors, cabinets, countertops, siding, stone work, wrought iron fences, lighting structures and so forth," Gerald explained, pulling out another binder while Hermione thumbed through it casually. "This Green binder is full of your landscaping, gardens, walkway stones, fountains and so forth," Gerald said, watching Hermione flip through it casually. "This Red one is all your furniture and appliances, sinks and whatnots. This Yellow one is for all the decorating knick-knacks, lamps, blankets, pillows. This purple one is your exterior and interior features like, outdoor cooking area, built-in book shelves, stairways and so forth. This white one is your colors." Gerald explained as he laid out all the binders in a row on the table.

Hermione quickly flipped through the blue one until she came across the tab marked _siding_.

"That the siding you want," Gerald asked.

"Yes, but I want it in that color," Hermione said, pointing to a beige stone colored stone.

"Tap the picture three times with your wand," Gerald instructed, as Hermione did as she was told. "Now take your wand and put it where you want it to go and tap it three times," Gerald said.

Hermione put it on the side of the doll house scale house and tapped three times. She watched with amazement as the scale sided itself in the beige stone.

She quickly flipped through the white binder and found the perfect hunter green color and did the same for the window trim of the main house and the guest house. She flipped through the siding until she found the perfect white stucco siding and added it to the guest house. "Gerald, I realize this is a scale but is there any way we could move the guest house," Hermione asked.

"Yes," Gerald said, reaching over to pick it up off the scale. "Put where you would like it, my lady," Gerald said.

"Thank you," Hermione said, moving the house farther back and over from where it was originally. Hermione flipped directly to the outdoor area.

"Tap three times and where I want it right," Hermione said.

"Yes," Gerald said, watching as Hermione quickly erected two stone cabanas one in square formation the other in a crescent form. "Madam Snape, I do believe you have it down," Gerald said with a laugh.

"I've always been a quick study," Hermione said, winking at him.

"Insufferable-know-it-all is more like it," Severus teased.

"I'll be having an elf deliver the scales to Prince Manor," Gerald said.

"Two more questions," Hermione asked.

"Yes," Gerald asked.

"What if I want to divide up the colors or put a design on them," Hermione asked.

"Such as," Gerald asked.

"I want the outer three columns to be this color, the inner three columns to be this color with a diamond shape in the center in this color," Hermione said.

"Oh," Gerald said, flipping the page until he came to the designed style page but keep him her page marked. "You tap this picture first three times, then you tap the first two colors add them to where you want them. You come back to this page, tap the diamond three times, then the color, then where you want it." Gerald explained.

"So," Hermione said, tapping the design three times and going to the color marble flooring and tapping a blue color then a creamy beige color, then she tapped the floor in the foyer of the doll house and went and tapped a diamond and tapped the blue again and the middle of the foyer and watched as what she wanted appeared.

"Very nice," Gerald said. "Now on the furniture just tap anywhere and you can move it to where you want it. For example, you wanted the couch in the sitting room but you then you decided you wanted in another room you just move it to where you want it because it'll be like doll furniture." Gerald explained.

"What if I like the style of a couch but don't like the color," Hermione said.

"You pick the color you want and tap it three times, then tap the couch. Everything you do on this scale is like creating a carbon copy on my scale so I can do it on the larger scale. So I suggest which ever house you want to live in first you do this first, although, I have teams working on every estate you choose right now," Gerald said.

"Speaking of that, we have a few more estates to add to that list," Severus said, pulling out the folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"I'll get right on these and have the scales sent over with the other ones," Gerald said.

"Sounds good," Severus said, shaking Gerald's hand. "Now we'll get out of your way so you can finish up," Severus said as Hermione started gathering up the binders and stuffing them into her beaded purple bag.

****S&H****

"Before I take you anywhere, I'm warning you once. If they are compromised in any way, you aren't going to have to worry about what the Dark Lord will do to you because I promise I will torture you until you wish for a merciful end," Severus threatened in his most intimidating manner. "Grandparents or not!" he added menacingly. "You are not allowed to reveal this location to anyone!" Severus snarled.

"I, Victoria Caireen McGregor Prince, solemnly swear upon my life as the Severan Queen of Europe to not reveal the locations or any knowledge of my daughter, Elizabeth Eileen Prince Snape, or my granddaughter, Alexandria Eileen Snape to anyone unaware of their lives. If I break this vow, may Merlin strike me down where I stand," Victoria said, holding her wand up in the air as the magic swirled around her and Severus, binding her to her vow that would result in death if broken.

"I, Septimius Severus Prince, solemnly swear upon my life as the Severan King of Europe to not reveal the locations or any knowledge of my daughter, Elizabeth Eileen Prince Snape, or my granddaughter, Alexandria Eileen Snape, to anyone unaware of their lives. If I break this vow, may Merlin strike me down where I stand," Septimius said, copying Victoria's motions until his magic swirled around Severus and him, binding him to his vow that would result in death if broken.

"I'm satisfied," Severus said, handing them a port key as he grabbed Hermione and held her tight while the port key transported them.

"Well I'll be," Septimius said. "I never would have thought to look here," Septimius said, staring at Castle am Meer.

"I know," Severus said with a smile just as the back door opened.

"Daddy," Lexie screamed, running out the back door just as quick as her little legs would carry her towards Severus.

"Oaf," Severus grunted just as he got an arm full of a seven year old girl leaping into his arms. The force of Lexie's impact was enough to cause Severus to take a step back. "Miss you too poppet," he said hugging Lexie tight to him.

Victoria and Hermione snickered softly behind their hands at the fact that a seven year old could throw Severus off balance.

"Daddy, guess what," Lexie exclaimed happily as she pushed back from the hug.

"I don't know, what," Severus said smiling.

"Daddy you have to guess," Lexie said smiling brightly.

"Your Nanna went into the goat business," Severus said, noticing the backyard was full of goats, but knowing it wasn't the answer as he watched Lexie scrunch up her brow. "Hum, let's see, you got your letter to Hogwarts," Severus said.

"No, silly, I'm too little," Lexie giggled.

"Are you sure," Severus teased.

"Daddy," Lexie giggled.

"Lexie, you haven't told your daddy about our little surprise, have you," Eileen asked from the doorway as Severus and them approached the house.

"No, Nanna, I was just trying to get him to guess what it is," Lexie said.

"Please, tell me that isn't my surprise," Severus said, referring to the goats out in the yard.

"No, silly," Eileen said smiling as Severus kissed her cheek.

"What have you been feeding her, I swear she's gained two stones since I was here last," Severus said.

"Food," Eileen quipped out.

"Elizabeth, are we allowed to come in or are we going to stand out here like the common folk," Victoria asked.

"Sorry Mother," Eileen said, stepping aside. "But I don't want to hear one word of complaint on what I've done with the place." Eileen said.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Eileen, it's your house to do with as you please," Septimius said.

"Well I also happen to know how critical mother can be," Eileen said as she led them into the house.

"I see you enlarged the kitchen," Victoria said.

"Mother," Eileen sneered.

"All I said was I see you enlarged the kitchen; it is big enough but still has that cozy feeling to it," Victoria added. "Hermione, you ought to think about something like this for the house in Winchester," Victoria said.

"Perhaps," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Eileen. It seems as if my son has forgotten his manners," Eileen said, sticking out her hand.

"Hermione," Hermione said, shaking Eileen's hand.

"Severus, you can get out of the biscuits," Eileen said, not even bothering to turn around.

"Nanna vision," Lexie whispered none too softly.

"Mum vision too," Severus agreed.

"There are appetizers on the coffee table," she said, taking over and leading the way.

"I swear I'm going to kill that man," Eileen burst out, walking into the room.

"Eileen, dear, why, may I ask, is there a goat in your living room," Septimius demanded.

"I think the better question is why is there an entire herd of them in her backyard," Victoria said, sitting down in one of the tea chairs beside Septimius.

"Well we had to put them somewhere," Eileen said with a roll of her eye.

"Severus, I think I am starting to see what happened, Lexie talked your mother into letting her have a goat and when they went to get it they couldn't decide on just one so they brought the entire herd home," Septimius said with a chuckle.

"No, I wouldn't have the damn things if it were up to me," Eileen snorted.

"You are the adult, mother. It isn't going to hurt you to say no to her once in a while," Severus said.

"Daddy," Lexie groaned.

"Yes, Poppet," Severus said, turning his attention to Lexie.

"The goats aren't mine." Lexie giggled.

"Lexie, be a dear and let go of your Daddy long enough to go tell Papaw that Greta broke into the house again," Eileen said.

"But…"

"I promise I won't let him escape," Eileen said.

"All right," Lexie grumbled as Severus put her down. She ran over to the French doors. "Papaw Greta broke into the house again," Lexie shouted.

"Alexandria, if I wanted to yell at him, I would have found a banshee," Eileen said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, but you better not let Daddy go," Lexie warned as menacing as a seven year old girl could.

"I promise I'll sit on him if he tries to leave," Eileen said. "Now scoot and teach Papaw how to barricade the gates," Eileen said, swatting Lexie's bum playfully.

"Yes, Nanna," Lexie said, skipping out the French doors.

"Papaw?" Severus questioned with his arms crossed over his chest in his best intimidation stance.

"I'm not one of your students, Severus, so stop it," Eileen said sternly.

"Papaw?" Severus repeated, not bothering to loosen his stance.

"I do not need your permission, Severus, on who I choose to associate myself with." Eileen said sharply. "I am your mother so you had better curb your tongue, or so help me," Eileen warned.

"Who is this wizard? You better have gotten an oath from him and you better not be doing anything stupid around _my_ daughter," Severus said.

"You're not the only one who knows how to get married without telling anyone," Eileen snapped out, moving to the kitchen to grab the tea service tray.

"Married!" Severus bellowed. "Married to who!" he shouted, following his mother into the kitchen.

"It doesn't concern you, Severus," Eileen said calmly. "You're a grown man with a wife and daughter, as long as Lexie's safety isn't at risk you have no reason to say anything," she said sharply, lifting up the tray and carrying it back into the living room. "Tea," she asked with a smile on her face.

"Mother," Severus said.

"Severus, so help me," Eileen said, looking to see if Lexie was on her way back. "Shoo, Greta," she said pushing the goat off the coffee table.

"And Nanna caught us with her back turned and everything," Lexie said.

"Really now," the deep voice said.

"Perfect timing," Eileen said, moving around her son to get to her husband. "Severus, I want you to meet my husband, Aberforth Dumbledore," Eileen said softly, looking up at Aberforth.

"Over my dead body," Severus snapped.

"That could be arranged." Aberforth said coldly.

"Severus, you don't have a stay, now sit down," Eileen said harshly towards her son as she smacked Aberforth hard in the chest. "Abe, please get that damn goat out of here," Eileen said through gritted teeth.

"Why did you have to wind up married to him," Severus said grumpily.

"Because I love him you dodo," Eileen snapped.

"But…" Severus started too protested.

"Honestly, Severus, you're acting worse than a child," Eileen said. "Did I say anything about yours," she said.

"No, you just about blew my bloody eardrum up screaming at me."

"Yours and mine," Aberforth said. "Hello, Septimius, Victoria," Aberforth greeted.

"Aberforth," Victoria and Septimius greeted.

"Miss Granger, a pleasure to see you again," Aberforth said with a false smile.

"Likewise," Hermione said with a voice dripping with sweetness.

"Not even going to ask," Severus said, sitting down on the couch be side Hermione. He didn't care why Hermione was being hostility sweet to Aberforth, or why Aberforth was doing the same thing.

"Dumbledore's Army," Hermione whispered.

"Daddy," Lexie whispered, climbing up on his lap.

"Hum," Severus said.

"Who are these people," Lexie asked quietly.

"Alexandria," Eileen scolded. "You know you don't ask things like that," Eileen scolded.

"But who are they," Lexie asked.

"This is your great grandmother, Victoria, my grandmother, and your great grandfather Septimius, my grandfather, Nanna's parents," Severus said, as Lexie climbed down off his lap and went over to Victoria.

"Are you the one who taught Nanna to see out of the back of her head," Lexie asked simply.

"It's not something you teach, sweetie, it just comes from knowing your grandchildren and your children," Victoria said softly. "Elizabeth, don't dunk your scones in your tea," Victoria said, looking straight at Lexie.

"I believe, Mother, I can do it if I want to," Eileen said pleasantly.

"I wanna see in the back of my head too," Lexie said, looking at Victoria.

"Well that is big thing to want at seven; I think you're too little yet to be able to see in the back of your head," Septimius said. "Maybe when you're ten," he suggested.

"But that'll take forever," Lexie whined.

"I imagine it does seem like a long time for such a little girl," Septimius said, picking Lexie up and putting her on his lap. "But if you eat well, and get plenty of sleep, before you know it, you'll be ten." Septimius said. "Then the next thing you know you'll be Daddy's age, then Nanna's age then you'll be an expert at seeing the back of your head," he said, giving her a wink.

"Lexie," Eileen said. "Didn't you want to show Daddy your new dance," Eileen asked.

"Oh yeah," Lexie said, scrambling off Septimius's lap and hurrying down the back hall towards her bedroom.

"Nanna, I need you to put my hair in a bun," Lexie called out.

"I'll be there in a few seconds, darling," Eileen said. "Severus, this is the perfect opportunity to go tell her about Hermione," Eileen said.

"Let her do her dance first," Severus said.

"Severus," Eileen said.

"Mum," Severus repeated. "Let's have a few moments of happiness before we turn everything up on its ear, ok," Severus added.

"Oh all right," Eileen said. "Where did Mother go," Eileen asked.

"To do Lexie's bun," Septimius stated. "Leave her Elizabeth," Septimius said sternly.

"But," Eileen said.

"Your mother managed to do the seven of your girls hair without an ounce of trouble, I'm sure she can manage a simple bun." Septimius added.

"But Lexie doesn't like it real tight," Eileen said.

"Elizabeth," Septimius with a slanted look.

****S&H****

"There you are," Victoria said proudly. "Not too tight but not too loose to where it'll fall down when you dance." Victoria added.

"If you're my great grandma, what doI call you," Lexie asked, pulling on her pink tutu.

"You can call me Nanny and your grandfather Pappy," Victoria answered.

"Can you tie ballet laces," Lexie asked.

"I sure can," Victoria said, starting to wrap the ribbons around Lexie's legs to tie them. "You know, I used to do this for your Nanna when she was a little girl," Victoria said.

"Really," Lexie asked.

"Yes, your Nanna was the best ballerina around," Victoria said.

"I fall sometimes, did Nanna ever fall," Lexie asked.

"Sometimes," Victoria said, grabbing Lexie's hand. "Why, I remember one time your Nanna was a good fair that woke everybody up, and on the final leap to wake up the sleeping tree to save the princess, your Nanna leapt so high that when she waved her wand to wake the sleeping tree, she fell right on him," Victoria said as they entered the living room.

"I wish you hadn't told her that story, Mother," Eileen said with blush creeping up her cheeks.

"But no matter how many times your Nanna fell or stumbled she was still the best ballerina around, you know why?" Victoria asked.

"No, why," Lexie asked.

"Because she was my little ballerina." Victoria said. "Now you ready to show your Daddy your ballet," Victoria asked.

"Yes, Nanny," she said as Victoria made the room dark except for a spotlight on Alexandria.

****S&H****

Severus was grateful that Victoria made the room dark so he could talk to Hermione. "I hope you understand why I want to wait," Severus said.

"I do," Hermione whispered, knowing Severus was scared Lexie was going to have a temper-tantrum, not necessarily over her being her mother just that Severus and her would be leaving together. The sad part about it all was Hermione could understand Lexie's point of view too. "Maybe it would be easier if you just told her I was your girlfriend," Hermione said.

"I hate that term," Severus said.

"I know, so do I, but it's one she would understand," Hermione said.

"I'll think of something," Severus said, inclining his head to kiss Hermione. Just as their kiss started to intensify, the lights came back on. And they were broken apart by a screech.

"You were supposed to watch," Lexie shouted and ran out of the room.

Severus sighed and got up from his position on the couch and went after her.

****S&H****

Severus found Lexie in her room among the stuffed animals littering her bed. "Lexie," he said softly, walking over to the bed.

"You were supposed to watch me, not snog your girlfriend" Lexie sniffled.

"I did, but Hermione is more than just my girlfriend," Severus said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What'cha mean," Lexie said, perking up.

"Hermione is really special," Severus said. "I mean really, really, special," Severus said, nudging Lexie over so he could move up beside her.

"How special?" Lexie asked, laying her head on Severus's chest.

"Let's just say, I hope she'll be around for a long time to come."

"You love her like Nanna loves Papaw," Lexie asked.

"Yes," Severus admitted. "She married me because I need her to, but when this is all over I want to marry her again," Severus said.

"Will I get to be there? Nanna and Papaw let me be at their wedding," Lexie said.

"Of course, you will be there. That's one reason I want to marry her again so that you and Nanna and all our friends and family who couldn't be there the first time can be there to celebrate with us," Severus said, relieved Lexie was taking the news so well.

"Daddy," Lexie questioned after a few minutes.

"Yes," Severus said, waiting for the big weighted question he knew would be coming. "When am I coming home?" It was the heavily loaded question Lexie asked every time he came for a visit.

"Does this mean that I can finally come live with you forever and not just some of the time," Lexie asked.

"Yes, but not right now," Severus warned, not wanting to think she would be leaving with them today.

"Why," Lexie asked with big watery eyes again.

"Lexie…sweetie…poppet..." Severus said, pulling her back into his chest. "I'm afraid that is complicated and you wouldn't understand but I promise you that just as soon as I can I am going to make us a real family," Severus swore.

"Until then, I just have to be your big girl," Lexie said sucking in her bottom lip to keep from crying.

"That's right," Severus said, holding her for a few minutes until she got her young emotions under control.

"It's not so bad living here now that Papaw lives here. He's fun," Lexie said brokenly.

"I can only imagine," Severus said with a roll of his eyes.

"But Papaw does make a very good Daddy," Lexie said with a wrinkle in her nose.

"Oh he does, does he?" Severus asked, starting to tickle Lexie.

"Stop Daddy," Lexie giggled as she wiggled around on the bed.

After a few minutes they were both breathless and gasping for air.

"Daddy," Lexie panted.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Can we go back out there so I can meet your girlfriend," Lexie asked.

"She's my wife, and yes, we can go meet her right now if you like," Severus said. "Besides, I think lunch is done," Severus said, crinkling his nose.

"Daddy, can we skip lunch," Lexie pleaded as she smelled the smoke. "Or better yet, you cook," Lexie said. "Please," she begged.

"I'll see what I can salvage," Severus said as they got up from the bed.

****S&H****

"Now lunch is ruined, thank you, Mother," Eileen snapped out tartly glaring at her mother.

"I didn't tell you to forget the timer," Victoria harped from her stool in the kitchen.

"I was doing just fine until you started harping at me," Eileen burst out.

"Oh, Eileen, you were never the best cook to begin with," Victoria said with a wave of her hand. "As much time as you spent down in the kitchens I would have thought you picked up a little something." Victoria said.

"House elf magic is different from ours and you know it," Eileen shouted.

"May, I," Hermione inquired softly.

"Be my guest, but how you're going to fix this, I don't know," Eileen said, sitting down on the bar stool just as Severus walked into the kitchen.

"What did you do, Mum," Severus said, looking at what looked like a burnt pot roast.

"I forgot the timer," Eileen said. "So that lamb is worthless," Eileen said heavily.

"Uhum yeah," Severus said.

"Nanna, you burnt it to a crisp," Lexie said, poking a finger at the burnt lamb roast.

"Thank you, Lexie for stating the obvious," Eileen said, rolling her eyes.

"Give me an hour or so and I can have lunch, ready," Hermione said.

"Want some help," Lexie asked.

"Yes, thank you, you can tell me where everything is," Hermione said.

****S&H****

"You've got to stir it like this," Hermione said, walking over behind Lexie.

Lexie was standing on a stool at the island with a dishtowel tucked into her pants. Hermione had made her go change her clothes before they started cooking, a mixing bowl grasped firmly in one hand and a whisk in the another.

Hermione put her hand over Lexie's on the whisk and showed her how to stir up the pudding. "There you got it," Hermione said, leaving Lexie to check the oven.

"That smells really good," Lexie said, licking her lips.

"I love cooking," Hermione said. "The pudding should be ready to pour into the cups," she said, coming back over to Lexie and helping her add the pudding to the cups. "Now, does Nanna have any caramel, hot fudge sauce, and whip cream," Hermione asked.

"Yes," Lexie said pointing to the cabinet with the sauces while she got the whip cream can out of the fridge.

"I need a spoon for both," Hermione said.

Lexie fetched two teaspoons for Hermione.

"Now I'm going to do one and you can do the others," Hermione said, grabbing the whip cream and spraying it on top of the pudding. Then she drizzled the caramel on the whip cream and the hot fudge on the whip cream. "Think you can do that," she asked Lexie who nodded her head eagerly. "All right," Hermione said, moving back over to the cabinets and pulling down seven white decorative plates.

"Mione, I'm all done," Lexie said.

"Good, you can help me set the table." Hermione said as Lexie grabbed the silverware. "Where does Nanna keep her serving bowls," Hermione asked.

"In that cabinet there," Lexie said.

"Thank you," Hermione said, pulling out what she needed. Before they started off to the dining room. "Now you set the table while I grab the food," Hermione said.

"Ok," Lexie said, walking around the table and putting the plates where they went.

Hermione went into the kitchen to put the roasted butter and parsley potatoes in a serving bowl. The asparagus went in another bowl. She sliced up the roasted lamb, she had cooked from the one she found in the freezer, and carried it out on a platter. "We need serving ware," Hermione said but Lexie was already ahead of her and was carrying two spoons and the salad server with a fork.

"Don't forget the salad," Lexie reminded her.

Hermione went back to the fridge and grabbed the salad and set it on the table along with the basket of rolls. "I believe we are done except for the drinks," Hermione said.

"I'll ask Daddy what to drink," Lexie said.

"Ok," Hermione said, watching her run away only to return a few minutes later with Severus at her side.

"He wouldn't tell me," Lexie said.

"I think Cabernet Sauvignon will do nicely," Severus said, finding a bottle of the burgundy wine and pouring it in the glasses for the adults. And he poured Lexie her grape juice into a wine goblet.

"Well lunch is done," Hermione said. "So why don't you go and tell everybody," Hermione said.

"All right," Lexie said.

"You made her day, you know that, right," Severus asked, watching Lexie run off into the living room.

"It was fun," Hermione said with a smile.

Severus didn't say anything, but just tipped her chin up to his and kissed her softly.

"Do we need to come back," Eileen asked as they walked into the dining room to see Severus with his arms wrapped around Hermione while he thoroughly kissed the daylights out of her.

"No, of course not," Hermione said, pushing Severus away from her slightly.

"Well, I must say, it looks wonderful," Eileen said. "Mum, Dad, you can have the head seats," Eileen said, jerking Aberforth back a step.

"Good job, Miss Granger." Aberforth said.

"Papaw, her name ain't Miss Granger it's Mrs. Snape." Lexie said, taking her seat in between Hermione and Severus.

"Really," Aberforth said, smiling sweetly as he took his seat across from Lexie. "So, tell me Miss Granger, how is it that you wound up becoming Mrs. Snape when last I heard you two couldn't stand each other," Aberforth inquired.

"Actually, I prefer Madam Snape, if you don't mind," she answered helping Lexie fix her plate. "As for how Severus and I wound up together, let's just say it sort of snuck up on us unexpectedly," she said with a smile.

"Any plans to give me more grandchildren in the not too distant future," Eileen questioned.

"No, not right now Mother," Severus said.

"Can I have a sister," Lexie asked, looking up at Hermione.

"We'll see, but it's going to be a few years." Hermione said softly, cupping her shoulder.

"A few years," Eileen asked.

"Don't get us wrong, it isn't that neither of us don't want more children, it's just that for now I think I need some time to adjust to being married and being a stepmother before we start thinking about having more children," Hermione said softly.

"Oh, I see," Eileen said.

"Besides, Mother, Hermione plans on finishing her education before she…we even think about having a baby." Severus said firmly.

The rest of the conversation flowed smoothly.

"That was delicious, Hermione," Victoria complimented.

"Yes, it was very good," Septimius said.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Now desert," Hermione said, getting up from the table to go get the pudding sundaes from the fridge. "I'll have you all know, Lexie made this all by herself," Hermione bragged proudly.

"Looks wonderful," Severus said proudly.

****S&H****

Severus stood out on the veranda with Eileen and Aberforth in early afternoon. Septimius and Victoria had retired back to Prince Manor after a lengthy visit.

"Mother, I was wondering if I might have a word with you," Severus said, watching Lexie show Hermione her "secret garden," that had a no boys allowed rule.

"Yes, of course. What's on your mind," Eileen asked, stopping her pruning of the hedges.

"If you will all excuse me I need to be going," Aberforth said.

"And just where do you think you're going," Eileen said, looking at Aberforth who stood up from his chair.

"Back to the Hog's Head," Aberforth said.

"Excuse me...you just got here. Not to mention the fact that we just got married and here you are wanting to run off and leave me," Eileen burst out.

"I thought we agreed that we were going to keep this our little secret and not let Albus find out about us being husband and wife just yet," Aberforth said, looking at her.

"I know that, but what does that have to do with you leaving," Eileen said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"People...especially Albus, are going to start getting suspicious if I just up and disappear for no reason. I need to at least put in an appearance once in a while," Aberforth said pointedly.

"He has a point, Mother," Severus said, having resigned himself to the fact that Eileen and Aberforth were married and that Lexie would continue living with them. "I just don't get why you are trying to keep Albus from knowing that you're married," Severus said, a little perplexed.

"Because after running into each other recently and having a very candid discussion, we realized that Albus played a significant role in the destruction of our relationship, therefore, we have decided to bide our time and wait for the right time to announce our nuptials," Eileen said.

"So who besides Lexie knew of your marriage before today," Severus asked curiously.

"Only Minerva," Eileen said.

"Oh," Severus said, thinking for a moment. He had been contemplating taking Lexie back to Prince Manor to the guest house to stay a few days, but this would actually work out better. "Mother, may I make a suggestion," Severus questioned.

"You know you can," Eileen said.

"Why don't you go with Aberforth back to Hogsmeade and the Hog's Head. You could visit Aunt Min and you and Aberforth could continue your honeymoon. Hermione and I will stay here with Lexie and do a little bonding of our own as we continue our honeymoon," Severus said.

"That is a wonderful idea," Eileen said, looking at Aberforth who look like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"What's a wonderful idea," Hermione asked, joining them up on the veranda.

Severus told her what he just suggested. "Do you mind?" He asked curiously.

"Of course not, Lexie is a very sweet little girl and I'm looking forward to getting to know her better," Hermione said honestly. "Besides I was going to ask you if she could come back to the guest house," Hermione chuckled.

"It's settled then. Mother, you go with Aberforth and we will stay here with Lexie," Severus said wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Well, ok, if you say so," Eileen said.

"How soon can you be packed and ready to go," Aberforth asked.

"Give me a couple of hours," Eileen said.

"A couple of hours," Aberforth bellowed.

"Well...not only do I have to pack but I have to say my goodbyes. Besides, I have to show Sev and Hermione where everything is," Eileen pointed out.

"They're smart kids, they'll figure it out, nut if not, they do have magic to summon whatever they can't find. I'll give you one hour to pack and say your goodbyes," Aberforth said firmly.

"Fine," Eileen said harshly.

"I'd be happy to help you pack," Hermione offered.

"That would be wonderful, dear. We had better get started," Eileen said.

"I will meet you back here then we tell Lexie together of our plans," Severus said, moving down in the yard to play with Lexie.

****S&H****

Later that night after Aberforth and Eileen had left, Hermione and Severus were tucking Lexie into bed.

"I wish every night could be like this," Lexie said sleepily.

"Me too, poppet," Severus said, kissing her brow.

"Me too, sweetie," Hermione added, kissing Lexie's brow and making sure Mystery, Lexie's stuffed unicorn, was tucked under her arm.

****S&H****

Severus shut his book with a thud and set it on the nightstand. He had read the same paragraph three times and couldn't remember a word of it. His mind was too busy trying to listen to Hermione singing in the shower, and to figure out what to do about Lexie. He could tell Lexie was growing attached in only a short amount of time but it was enough to worry him. He didn't want Lexie getting hurt. He didn't want Hermione getting hurt either but it seemed like no matter what he did this time they all would end up being hurt.

****S&H****

Hermione stepped out of the shower and wiped the steam off the mirror with her towel. She still couldn't believe what had happened. This morning she had woken up still fixed on getting her education and having her career, then this afternoon after meeting Lexie was willing to throw it all away in order to be a mother to that little girl who needed her. A smile graced her lips as she recalled them talking while they fixed lunch. She had found out that Lexie's favorite color was pink, she liked unicorns, horses, and cats, she loved to dance the ballet, and her best friends were Sierra Patterson and Kendall Dillard. Kendall was a muggle born witch and Sierra was half blood. It was learning who Lexie's friends were that had her thinking she wanted a very active role in Lexie's life. She wanted to be the Molly Weasley for Lexie. Only thing was she wasn't sure how Severus would feel about her playing a more active role in his daughter's life. She knew Severus had said that he wanted her to be a mother for Lexie and even be her guardian should something happen to him, but saying those things and letting her play the part of mother to his daughter were two entirely different things. Maybe she could talk to Severus and convince him that now that she was prepared to play a part in Lexie's upbringing that maybe it was time for Lexie to come live with them. Now the problem was, how she was going to convince Severus of that.

****S&H****

Hermione walked out of the bathroom noticing Severus looked miles away. "Severus," Hermione said questionably.

"Hum," Severus answered distractedly.

"Is there something wrong," she asked, laying her bath robe at the foot of the bed.

"No. What makes you ask that," Severus asked curiously, noticing Hermione was a little overly dressed for bed in her baggy sweatpants and t-shirt. A major transformation from the tight lacey boy shorts and tank-tops she normally wore to bed.

"It's just that ever since we put Lexie to bed, you seem distant and space out," Hermione said, using the towel to dry her hair.

"Just," Severus said, frowning slightly. "What are you wearing," he finally asked.

"Clothes," Hermione said, arching her brow.

"Obviously, but you normally don't sleep in that," Severus pointed out.

"No, but with Lexie, I thought…." Hermione started.

"Just because we have Lexie around doesn't mean you have to change your normal nightwear," Severus interrupted.

"These are less provocative than my usual and I don't want Lexie getting the wrong impression," Hermione stated.

Severus picked his wand up from the night stand and pointed it at her. Hermione let out a squeak when he changed her baggy clothes into a sheer teddy. "That is provocative," he said. "This is provocative," he said divesting her of her clothes altogether. "This screams grandmother alert," he stated, dressing her and putting her in a high nightgown that stretched from neck to ankle. "This screams covered but not interested," he said, throwing her back in her sweats and t-shirt. "This screams covered but available," he smirked, putting her in her lacy black boy shorts with a dipping neckline tank top.

"Point taken," Hermione said, crawling up on the bed towards him. Hermione set her hands on his shoulders as she climbed onto his lap and straddled him.

"Besides, I like you better this way," Severus said, as he ran his hands over her back.

"Good," Hermione said, placing a hand behind his head sealing her mouth over his until he opened slightly letting her tongue delve in. Severus groaned at the taste and feel of her. He dropped his hands to her rear end, pulled her hard against him.

"Are you sure," he whispered, as he released her lips.

"Yes, put up a silencing charm." Hermione ordered coming in for another kiss, and Severus shied away from her. "Severus," she groaned

"Hush, warding and putting up the silencing charms," he said, putting his wand back on the night stand before reclaiming her lips with such fire and passion Hermione couldn't think straight.

He began to lower the straps of her tank top, baring her shoulders and breasts to him. Severus began to work down her neck to the two peaks that were begging for his attention. Hermione was lost as he gently kneaded one with his hand while letting his mouth nip and suck his way to her pebbled nipple.

Severus rolled them over so that he was on top of her as he slowly trailed his mouth down past her breasts to her abdomen. Hermione lifted her hips so that her shorts could easily be pulled off and they got lost somewhere in the blankets of the bed. Coming back up to kiss her mouth, Severus 's hand drifted lower as drew lazy circles on her thigh with his fingertips, listening to her groan as he came closer and closer to where she wanted him.

She led him to her opening and wrapped her legs around his waist. They locked eyes as he entered her. He reveled in the feel of her and Hermione felt so complete as he filled her. They began to move against each other building a fire between them until neither could hold back any more. Groans and whispers soon filled the room as they both thrust their hips into the other. With every breath, Hermione could feel the excitement build as she desperately tried to hold on, trying to make this last. Severus knew she was holding back and brought his hand between them to help her over the edge. He could feel the instant she let go as she squeezed her eyes shut and let her body convulse around him. He too could not hold on much longer and with one last thrust fell over the edge with her.

****S&H****

"Hermione?" he said quietly. When she did not answer, he figured she must have been asleep. He hated to rouse her from such a much deserved slumber, but he said her name again and this time she murmured in response. "Are you awake, love?"

"Barely," came her quiet voice in the stillness.

"I need to talk to you," Severus said.

Hermione moaned and shifted under the covers. "Can't it wait till morning? I'm so tired," she mumbled.

Severus carefully sat up, which caused Hermione to do the same, and he reached over and fumbled in the darkness for the lamp. Soon they were lit up in the familiar orange light.

"What is it?" Hermione sighed.

"I've been thinking," Severus said, looked at her. Her hair was tousled, she was sleepy, but she still looked so beautiful to him.

"Thinking about what," Hermione asked, turning over and propping herself up on her elbow.

"About how much I've enjoyed our time together as a family," Severus admitted.

"So have I," Hermione said, noticing the scowl. "If you enjoyed it so much, why are you scowling?"

"Because I know I'm going to hurt you," he said.

"What," Hermione said.

"I realize that you're enjoying this time with Lexie and that's why I feel the need to remind you that this is not permanent." Severus said.

"What do you mean, not permanent?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Lexie cannot be a part of our everyday lives as long as the Dark Lord remains a threat. As much as I would love to have her with me, she is safer where she is," Severus said.

"Well I've been doing some thinking of my own," Hermione said, feeling like she'd never get another chance better than this one.

"About," Severus asked, hoping she wasn't thinking what he was thinking she was thinking.

"Why couldn't Lexie be kept a secret kept with us then we could be together and be a family just like we were meant to be," Hermione questioned.

"Because she has school here and at Hogwarts it would be easier for her to be found out about," Severus pointed out to her.

"Then what if she and I stayed at one of the estates and you could join us on weekends and holidays," Hermione suggested.

"This is coming from the girl who, just a few days ago, was bound and determined to finish her schooling and start her career before consenting to start a family," Severus queried, arching his brow at her.

"That was before I met Lexie and spent time with her. Now, I know my first priority is being a mother," Hermione said firmly.

"You have no idea how badly I want to say yes to you, and I do because then I'd know you both will be safe, but I can't. Lexie's safety has to come first and she is safer with the current arrangement than she would be living with us. Besides, somebody has got to help Potter, somebody that he trusts to keep him alive long enough to rid the world of the Dark Lord," Severus said.

"But…"

"Hermione, you and I both know it, and as much as I hate thinking that the vein of our existence rests solely upon Potter's shoulders," Severus said, rolling his eyes upwards. "Heaven helps us," he prayed. "But even I'm not fool enough to question the prophecy when it's been proven to be partly correct."

"What about us making our own destinies," Hermione challenged.

"We do, but Potter chose his path by fighting Quirell over the stone in first year," Severus pointed out.

"Fine," Hermione said, ready to sleep and not fight with him on this tonight. "Let's just go to sleep," she said, turning over.

His arm didn't come around her until she nudged her buttocks against him and sighed softly. Then he turned, holding her against him, his hips to her derriere, his hand resting upon and below her breast. It was a very comfortable way to sleep, she thought before finally drifting off.

****S&H****

Severus did not sleep in bed, but instead, sat in the arm chair by the window, alternating his gaze out the window and the delightful, distracting, infuriating woman lying curled up in his bed. His eyes showed a man in turmoil.

" _Eileen said when she married Tobias that Severus deserved a father not that he deserved his father." Septimius pointed out. "I wonder if my theory was right," he said._

" _What was your theory," Victoria asked._

" _All these years I thought Eileen had been so upset that she hadn't realized what she said, but perhaps she did know what she was saying._

" _Meaning he could be Aberforth's son?" Victoria surmised._

He kept repeating this over and over in his mind. Knowing his mother was in love with Aberforth and married to him made him start questioning his grandfather's theory. There was only one way to solve this problem.

As the pinkness of dawn lightened the sky, Severus was fully dressed in his black teaching robes. "Hermione," he said, softly shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm," she said groggily.

"I've got to go take care of something, I'll be back as quick as I can," Severus said.

"Mmmallright," she yawned, before both eyes flew wide open at the thunder crack of somebody apparating away echoed in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Severus dug through his safe at Hogwarts looking for a copy of his magical birth certificate. He knew he had a copy because he needed it for his mastery in Potions. He didn't think it said Dumbledore, but then again, he hadn't paid attention to it either. Master Olfaris Bouldergrove hadn't said anything when he undertook his apprenticeship. But then bastard children in the Wizarding World weren't things to talk about. In fact, they were looked down upon. Finally, he pulled out a golden certificate that had cost him twenty gallons.

 _Severus Tobias Dumbledore-Snape_ stood out in big black bold lettering. He continued to read M _other: Elizabeth Eileen Snape nee Prince, Father: Aberforth Eadger Ceolwulf James Dumbledore._

 _****S &H****_

Severus helped himself into the Hog's Head, sitting down on a barstool and staring down at the magical birth certificate that laid in front of him on the filthy counter. His mind span. He couldn't believe it. Three simple lines that was threw his world completely upside down. He was Aberforth's bastard son!

"Where'd you say they were," Eileen's voice called out as she stepped through the door in nothing but her bathrobe. "Shit!" Eileen yelped loudly, going for her wand at the same time only to stop with the hex halfway from her lips. "Merlin's nightgown, Severus," Eileen said, seeing her son sitting there in catatonic state. "Severus, is everything all right," Eileen asked softly, edging towards her son.

"Eileen what's wro-" Aberforth began, darting out the door, his wand raised to see Severus sitting there. "Severus," Aberforth questioned.

Eileen moved carefully and cautiously towards her son. She had no intention of being taken by surprised by her son's cat like reflexes. "Severus," she said calmly, putting a hand on his shoulder, but there still was no response from her son. "Severus, you're starting to scare me," Eileen said in alarm.

"Scare you," Severus mocked with a chuckle as he summoned a bottle of firewhiskey. Not bothering with a glass, he took a swallow. "Tell me you didn't know?" Severus said in a gulp.

"Severus, why are you here? What's wrong," Eileen burst out exasperated.

"I'm here because I want you to tell me it isn't true," Severus shouted at her.

"What isn't true? What are you talking about?!" Eileen shouted back.

"I want...no, I need you to tell me that you didn't know that Aberforth Dumbledore is my biological father and that you didn't deliberately stay with Tobias just to spite him," Severus shouted, as Aberforth took the paper from in front of him.

"WHAT!" Aberforth roared, grabbing the bottle from Severus and downing a gulp as well.

"I don't know what has gotten into you both but you both know better than to think I would do anything of the sort!" Eileen spat out. "I would have never stayed with Tobias and allowed him to do the things he did if he wasn't your biological father. Hell, that's the only reason I agreed to marry him in the first place," Eileen snapped, looking directly at Severus.

"Then explain this," Aberforth spat back, handing her Severus's magical birth certificate.

"What is it," Eileen said, taking the paper from him.

"It's his magical birth certificate. It lists the father as Aberforth Eadger Ceolwulf James Dumbledore," Aberforth spat out. "Me as his father!"

"Severus Tobias Dumbledore Snape born January 9th, 19…19…" Eileen repeated. "Severus Tobias Dumbledore….Holy shit!" she burst out as all the blood in her body seemed to vanish.

"So, are you saying you didn't know," Severus questioned.

"Severus, I never saw your magical birth certificate. You were born in a Muggle hospital and given a Muggle birth certificate," Eileen stammered out.

"What about when he started Hogwarts? He had to have a copy of his magical birth certificate in order to enroll," Aberforth questioned.

"Albus said not to worry about it and that he would see that everything was taken care of," Eileen said.

"Albus...my dear sweet brother strikes again," Aberforth muttered, slamming the bottle of firewhiskey down on the bar.

"You think he purposely hid the truth from us," Eileen questioned.

"He had to have known. Even if he didn't know at first he had to have known once he got hold of this," Aberforth said, waving the forgotten birth certificate.

"I'm going to hex him to oblivion," Eileen sneered.

"You can't," Aberforth said.

"Why the hell not," Eileen argued.

"Because no matter what else he is or what he may have done he is still Minerva's husband and she has suffered too much loss as it is," Aberforth pointed out, knowing perfectly well he would have killed his brother long before now if it wasn't for Minerva and Ariana.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right, Mother," Severus agreed knowing how Minerva stilled grieved for her children Matthew and Isobel.

"So, we're just going to let him get away with this," Eileen burst out, glaring at Aberforth and Severus

"Of course not, but there are other ways of dealing with Albus that do not involve hexing or killing him," Aberforth said firmly, thinking of how Minerva would cope with the news about what Albus had done.

"Such as," Eileen inquired.

"Such as exposing him for the liar that he is to Minerva," Aberforth said with a smirk.

"Oh...I like the sound of that," Eileen said, smiling.

"Thought you might," Aberforth said knowingly.

"I hate to interrupt when the two of you are plotting, but what do we do about this," Severus said with a shake of his head.

"I'm not sure," Eileen said honestly.

"Neither am I, but I would at least like the chance to try and put the past behind us and have some sort of relationship," Aberforth admitted.

"Perhaps in time, but don't expect me to call you Father or become your new best friend any time soon," Severus said, nowhere near ready to let bygones be by gones. If Aberforth and his mother worked out their differences, that was good for them, but he couldn't.

"I understand," Aberforth said knowingly. There were almost eighteen years' worth of hostility that they had to work through.

"If you'll both excuse me I think I need some time alone to digest this news and figure a few things out," Severus admitted, looking between his mother and Aberforth.

"Yes, of course. I think we could all use a little time to absorb the news," Eileen agreed, looking at Aberforth. "Severus..." she concerned, worry etched in her tone.

"I'll be fine, Mum, I'll see you the eighteenth," Severus said.

"If you say so," Eileen said, disbelieving.

"Bye, Mum," Severus said, kissing her cheek.

"Bye," Eileen said before Severus disapparated. "Aberforth, I'm worried about him," she admitted with a heavy sigh.

****S&H****

For the first time since the start of her married life, Hermione woke by herself. She slowly came to consciousness on her own. She cautiously opened her eyes, blinking against the light, not sure where she was at first. Her mind swirled, trying to get her bearings. Then it all came back to her and she felt like she had been hit. He had to go somewhere this morning.

When she glanced at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace, she realized that it was past eight, and Severus had left sometime around dawn.

Hermione quickly dressed and headed down to the kitchen to find Lexie already on a bar stool eating a bowl of cereal.

"Where's Daddy?" Lexie asked as soon as she saw Hermione.

"He had to take care of something this morning, but he'll be back later," Hermione answered, hoping she was right. "How about after we finish breakfast we go for a walk?"

"I can show you where Sierra and Kendall live." Lexie said.

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione said.

****S&H****

Thoughts of Severus started to preoccupy her mind. It was lunch and he still hadn't returned. There was no denying the love she was starting to feel for Severus Snape. His strength, the sleekness of his power, she closed her eyes, praying that something awful hadn't happen to him. She could only assume that Voldemort had summoned him sometime that morning. She didn't know how long a summon lasted, but she couldn't quite believe it took this long. Not even if what he had to report to the Order was time sensitive, should it have required him to be gone this long.

She was debating what to do when there was a tiny pop behind her.

"Where would Miss like me to set up the scales," a tiny elf asked.

"I don't care," Hermione bit out.

"Mione, is something wrong?" Lexie asked.

"No sweetie, I'm just mad because Daddy isn't back yet and he's going to be a little later," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh," Lexie said. "I'm going to go outside to play with my dolls," Lexie said.

"All right," Hermione said, watching her leave only to see the house elf still standing there. She put an extendable on the long table running against the wall, separating the living room from the dining room. "Just put them on here," she instructed the elf who quickly did her bidding.

Eleven pops later, all twelve representative houses were neatly lined up on the table she had fixed. Finding her beaded bag, she quickly pulled out the six different binders. She picked up the blue one figuring she's do the exterior siding part on all houses first, then slowly start to work inward.

****S&H****

Severus had gone to Spinner's End to check in on Wormtail, only to find the Dark Lord in his living room, demanding to know where he had been. Naturally, Severus had lied saying he was gathering ingredients for a new rejuvenating potion he had read about in a Potion Journal; he was going to test it on Wormtail before presenting it to his Lord. The Dark Lord, of course hadn't believed him at first, until he rummaged through Severus's mind and Severus, being the greatest Legilimens, had fed the Dark Lord the false memories he kept for just such an occasion. He had been grateful when the Dark Lord had taken Wormtail with him relieving him of his burden of having Wormtail stay with him so he'd have better time to make this potion.

Severus cursed himself for using the potion as an excuse, as now he not only had the potion that could potentially cure Albus to brew, but also the Rejuvenating Potion for the Dark Lord as well. He walked down into his basement and started to brew.

****S&H****

By a quarter after three, Hermione had finished all the exterior landscaping decorating for each of the houses and Severus still hadn't returned. She was starting to get frustrated and antsy and, unbeknownst to her Lexie had called Eileen through the floo in the study.

She kept trying to work on the houses to keep her mind off of Severus not returning, but truthfully, she was really starting to get worried.

****S&H****

Severus had gotten so caught up in his work that he hadn't been paying any attention to the time until a patronus of an Abraxus came galloping in front of him.

"Severus, stop doing whatever you are doing and contact Hermione before she has a breakdown. Lexie is getting concerned." Eileen spoke out of the horse.

Severus cast a tempus charm and his eye bulged out of his head. He hadn't realized it was getting to be so late. He quickly cast a patronus and sent his doe with a message to Hermione.

****S&H****

"Lexie," Hermione called out as she stared at the houses. She had done all the walls and floors for all twelve houses downstairs and was starting to work upstairs. She had finished all the master bedrooms and master baths, hallways, the Jack and Jill baths, but she couldn't go any farther until she found out where Lexie wanted her bedroom.

"Yes, Mione," she answered coming up behind her.

"Sweetie, I want you to do me a favor," Hermione said. "I want you to pick out one room in each of these houses that you would like to have," Hermione said.

"Ok," Lexie said, looking first at Amortentia Solariega. "I like that room." Lexie said, pointing to a room on the left side of the hallway from the stairs.

"Thank you," Hermione said, turning the carpet a light rose pink and she painted the walls a little darker pink. Having seen Lexie's room here, Hermione had a general idea as to what Lexie liked. She was going to add a few surprises to Lexie's rooms, but she couldn't do any of them until Lexie wasn't around. Hermione followed the same pattern with the rest of the houses after Lexie pointed out where she wanted her room.

Once Lexie's rooms were established, Hermione started working on the other rooms, keeping them neutral yet decorative. She was just finishing the upstairs, when a silvery doe started to prance around her.

"I lost track of time brewing, potions should be done in another forty minutes, should be back then," Severus's voice spoke from the doe.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, and started to really buckle down and decorate.

****S&H****

Hermione was working on her sixth attempt of the laundry and mudroom. She had finally gotten the room divided just right to her standards. She started adding cabinets and counters, but then she got frustrated when she couldn't get what she saw and wanted out of her mind with what options she had to choose from.

"I'm sorry" Severus whispered softly, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I lost track of time," he apologized as he kissed her neck.

"You're forgiven," Hermione said, leaning back against him.

"Having trouble," he asked.

"Yes, I can see what I want in my mind but I can't find anything like what I want in here," she said, pointing to the blue binder and the purple binder.

"What do you see," Severus asked.

"Well, you see this cabinet here," Hermione pointed out a four-shelf etched glassed cabinet with two closed cabinet doors under it.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Well I want those doors gone and four shelves big enough to hold four laundry baskets," Hermione explained.

"Ok," Severus said, tapping his wand three times on a two cabinet that matched the other ones Hermione had on the other side of the sink. He put it where Hermione indicated she wanted it and went to the purple binder looking for shelves, finding one with those decorative cloth baskets about the size about a plastic laundry basket and put it under the cabinet. "There you go," he said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she asked, looking at him.

"Don't know," Severus said, watching her flip through the whatnot folder. Finding a black towel rack, she put it on the side of the cabinet with the shelves, then she picked out three towels to hang on the rack. "I like the curtains," he said, noticing the tier style curtains the color of burlap sacks with tiny rust colored orange that matched the rusty brownish orange color she'd painted the walls. "I like that color," he said, pointing to the paint.

"Would you like it somewhere else," she asked.

"Oh, no, I'm giving you free rein to decorate our homes, just try to stick away from our house colors," he said.

"Too late," Hermione said sweetly, pointing to the Pemberley estate.

"Why," he asked looking at it only to see the master bedroom and master bath were done in a dark emerald green and a burgundy red. "At least it doesn't look like Christmas blew up our bedroom." He said with a chuckle. "I can actually live with that," he said softly. "Oh and my favorite color is blue, all shades." He said giving her a wink.

"Nice to know," Hermione said.

Hermione had loved Victoria's solarium so much, she had her solarium/sun room decorated in much the same manner, only with different color schemes.

The kitchens, while large enough to fit two islands, had the warm and cozy feeling of Eileen's kitchen and flowed smoothly. Severus only made to suggestive hints for her to include in the kitchen a refrigerator and a separate freezer, which she took into account for at least four of the estates, Verona, Windamere, Pemberley and Amortentia Solariega.

"Might I add that you also do it to Costa de Aguilón," Severus suggested. "I have a feeling out of all these estates, Costa de Aguilón, Verona, Windamere, Starminster, Pemberley and Amortentia Solariega are the ones we will use quite a bit.

"I can see us using Starminster during the winter holidays, Amortentia Solariega during the school year, Pemberley or Windamere during the spring, and Costa de Aguilón during the summer," Hermione said.

"Whatever makes you happy," he said, kissing her forehead.

****S&H****

Later over the supper that Severus and Lexie had cooked, Hermione had picked Lexie's mind. "If you could have anything in your bedroom and garden, what would you have in it," Hermione asked.

"What'cha mean," Lexie asked, puzzled.

"Like a balcony, a window seat, a ballet rail, floor to ceiling mirrors, a swing," Hermione prompted.

"Meaning if you could design your dream bedroom and secret garden, what would it look like." Severus explained.

"With anything I want," Lexie said, with her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"May I be excused," Lexie asked eagerly.

"Why," Severus asked.

"Nana said I'd have to ask you and wait for a special occasion, but…"Lexie said.

"Wait for a special occasion on what," Hermione questioned.

"She wants something that is expensive," Severus said, looking at Lexie.

"Please, Daddy," Lexie begged.

"What is it first," Severus questioned.

Lexie didn't wait for permission, but ran out of the dining room. She came back with half a dozen magazines, only to start showing them pictures of what she wanted.

Hermione, of course asked if she could keep the magazines while cataloguing every detail of the pictures in her mind, especially the garden pictures. Hermione had already made up her mind after learning what a special place Lexie's secret garden was at her nana's She would have one at each of their estates as well. It would be Hermione's own special gift to Lexie, and now that she had some ideas from Lexie herself on what she wanted, Hermione was more determined than ever to incorporate those ideas into each one of the gardens, making Lexie's every dream come true even if Severus did think she was going overboard.

****S&H****

Later while Lexie was flying with Severus out in the back, Hermione finished up all the little decorative features, from the silverware, dishes from formal settings to everyday settings, to what color knobs she wanted on the cabinets, curtains, and whatnot and nick-knacks for each estate. She waited to finish up Lexie's rooms and secret gardens until after Lexie was tucked into bed, while Severus was taking a shower.

She took the pictures Lexie had showed them and tried her best to replicate the exact picture. When that hadn't worked, Hermione, being the brightest witch of her age, made two copies of each picture. One copy on the back, she marked down the estate she wanted it in and details as to what colors she wanted them done in. The other copy she put where she wanted them with a sticking charm.

After she had finished all those details she sat down and penned a note to Gerald.

 _Gerald,_

 _I could replicate the design I wanted done to the little girls room, so I enclosed a copy of the image I want copied exactly with notes on color and so forth. I also want all of the scaled houses after you are done with them. I want one copy to be placed in the little girl room that you did matching the estates, then I want the other one to be enlarged into a playhouse big enough for Severus and I to stand up comfortably in, in the matching estate's the secret garden. Thank you._

 _Hermione Snape._

Hermione stared at her signature on the note. _Hermione Snape,_ had a certain ring to it that she liked. She looked down at her left hand with diamond and onyx engagement ring and her gold and silver braided rope wedding band rested and she couldn't help but feeling truly and completely in love and loved in returned. Severus loved her. He loved her madly and completely, of that she was sure, even though he had yet to say the words. Yet there was something missing.

She wanted a baby, his baby, their baby, a symbol of their relationship. A child they could both spoil and love just as much as Lexie. She wanted the baby desperately. A handsome little boy would be ideal, but she would welcome another dainty little girl; her heart would still burst with joy. The other night in the shower, she had fantasized about what it would be like to have a baby. Her left hand fell to her flat stomach, and she daydreamed about being pregnant with their child.

He was behind her; she could sense it without even turning around. She could feel the warmth of his body against her back seconds before Severus wrapped his sinewy muscular arms around her waist and drew her close.

"You're going to spoil her, you know, by doing all this," Severus said, as she stepped away from him.

"I don't care," Hermione said firmly.

"Hermione," Severus started, not wanting to fight with her over this, but he refused to allow his daughter to be spoiled rotten like Draco Malfoy.

"No, Severus, this is my way of showing Lexie how much I care about her and how special she is to me…to us. I don't think I'm spoiling her by giving her her dream bedrooms and a secret garden," Hermione started, looking at him. "I see nothing wrong with lavishing Lexie with the love and attention she deserves. She has been deprived of having a mother in her life for far too long," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I agree, but you can't expect to give her everything all because of what Emma did," Severus pointed out.

"Severus, let me do this for her, since it's going to be a few years before we can have a child of our own," Hermione said, sticking out her bottom lip in a tiny pout.

"I understand your logic, it's just that I care about you both very much and do not want to see either of you hurt," Severus started off thoughtfully. "I think you are both becoming overly attached and that is going to make it harder when the time comes for us to leave," Severus said in a soft warning.

"I know, and I love you for it," Hermione said, kissing his cheek.

Severus was moved deeply, despite the fact it was most likely a slip of the tongue that had made her say she loved him. Looking into her eyes, he could see the sincerity of her words and he desperately wanted to believe her. Yet, he couldn't fathom how this amazing witch could love him, as many times as he belittled and degraded her throughout the past five years as his student. The sincerity in her eyes told him she loved him despite his faults and past transgressions. It was those past transgressions that made him doubt, but for tonight, he wasn't going to think of the past; he was going to live in the moment with the woman who loved him.

Before Severus even thought about the future implications and consequences, his arms wound around her waist, molding her to his firm chest as he brought his lips down to hers in a desirous kiss that left her weak.

Her arms curled around his neck to draw him in closer and to steady herself against the engulfing dizziness that made the world go black. The powerful impact of his kisses made her head spin and left her knees weak, which was a surprise. Hermione was glad he didn't kiss her like that on a daily basis; they were intoxicating. The sensations he was evoking just by a simple kiss were beyond compare, and she would gladly stay wrapped up in his arms forever.

Reality of where they were standing as their kisses started to take on a life of their own, dawned on Severus. He had no problem with Lexie walking in to find him kissing Hermione, but considering he wanted to start ripping off clothes to get to bare, heated flesh and feel it pressed firmly against his, he knew they had to start to slow down. Severus pulled away slightly, looking deeply into Hermione's chocolate eyes, taking a deep breath, trying hard to find some semblance of control. Her face was slightly flushed, her lips swollen, her eyes dark with desire. She was so beautiful it took his breath away. "Hermione," he said questionably, between ragged breaths.

"Let's go to bed," Hermione said as her heart skipped a beat.

Severus smiled wide and bent down to scoop Hermione into his arms, kissing her passionately as he carried her to their bedroom, where he let his actions speak of how much he loved her.

 _ **A/N: I know Severus's patronus still symbolizing his love for Lily instead of Hermione but trust me it plays an important part in the plot later on.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **A/N: This is a highlighted condensed version of 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **year**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Severus watched his wife and his daughter prepare a stew in the small kitchen of his mother's house. They had been staying with Lexie for a little over a month. Surprisingly, Severus found that he enjoyed having this time around them both. This was the family he had always dreamed of being a part of. They were his family, to love, to protect, to care for.

However, the new term was getting ready to start in a couple of weeks and they were going to have to leave their secret haven. He was also getting concerned with how the situation would look should someone from outside their little circle find out about it. His mother and grandmother had both offered to talk to Hermione to try and make her understand that it had to come to an end and that it was time to go back to their original arrangement, saying it was easier coming from a woman's perspective. Obviously they had no idea who Hermione was. She was rational and logical she wasn't overcome with silly female hormonal notions.

Not knowing how to start such a conversation without hurting either one of his girls, he stood in the doorway of the kitchen and cleared his throat. "The new term is starting soon and things need to revert back to normal." He said gently, looking from Lexie to Hermione.

Hermione looked up from the potatoes she was cutting, putting the knife down. "Severus, the new term doesn't start for two more weeks," she stated evenly.

Severus frowned and sighed. "This isn't easy for me either but it has to be done. Nobody can know about our marriage or Lexie, except those who've already sworn to secrecy. Potter and Weasley would be suspicious if you don't turn up at Grimmauld Place a couple of weeks before the new term. You can't tell them what happened either for Lexie's sake."

"When are you leaving," Lexie asked quietly with her head downcast.

"As soon as lunch is over with," he sighed. "It won't last much longer, poppet," he said softly, trying to sound reassuring and hoping at the same time he was right because he didn't think he could resist staying away from his family, especially after knowing how good they were together.

"We understand, Severus," Hermione said, reassuringly putting a hand on Lexie's shoulder, trying to resist the urge to break down crying. "There's always owl post," she said with watery eyes. "You can always write and tell me everything that's going on." Hermione suggested softly.

"Yeah," Lexie said smiling. "Can I be excused? I don't feel much like helping now," she said, watching Hermione nod her head.

Severus watched Lexie slide off the bar stool and walk towards him. He grabbed her and scooped her up in his arms. "If it lasts another year, we'll run away," he vowed.

"You're too important to run away," Lexie said, snuggling into his chest.

"I know, poppet, but I hate this as much as you do, but I swear, once this is all over and you come out of hiding I'm going to shout it from the roof tops that you are my daughter," He swore.

"Just be careful, Daddy. I don't want to lose you," she said with a sniffle.

"You won't lose me, I promise," he said putting her back down on her feet. "Don't stay too long out in your garden because we're both leaving whether you're here to say bye or not," he warned knowing his daughter well enough that she might just think staying hidden would be enough to get him to stay until she said goodbye.

"Yes, Daddy," Lexie said, running away from him and outside.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Hermione said.

"Whether or not we were married she'd still be like this. She's a little older this time to where she understands it a little better, but she still doesn't like to see me go." Severus said, moving over to pick up the knife Lexie was using to chop up the carrots. "It has to end here pretty soon…" he said, looking at her.

"We'll figure something out," she said, giving him a smile.

****S&H****

The first night back at Grimmauld was the hardest. She pretended things were normal and fine and she was able to do so until she went to bed. She put a silencing spell around her bed before she finally climbed into bed and allowed the tears to fall down her face before falling into a fitful sleep.

****S&H****

It was late when Severus arrived at Grimmauld Place. Hermione arrived earlier than he did only because at the last minute he was summoned away. He barely had time to land in the alleyway before he had to kiss her goodbye and disparate. It had been a tedious meeting going over the next moves. He had reported to Dumbledore before climbing the rickety stairs with his firewhiskey in hand.

He sat in his room drinking the firewhiskey. This wasn't going to be easy…not in the slightest. He downed the glass before throwing it into the fire.

He had let Hermione get too close…far too close. She loved his faults and all and she didn't care if he had killed, and would do so again in the future…all because he had to play his part of a loyal Death Eater. He loved the way his name sounded rolling off of her tongue when she said his name casually and he loved hearing her scream it to the rafters in the throes of making love. He wanted nothing more than to climb down the stairs until he was standing in front of her door and to pull her into his arms and hold her forever, but he knew keeping her at arm's length would be for the best in the long run. It was for her own protection and her own safety, yet it didn't make the thought of sleeping alone in his cold empty bed any better.

****S&H****

Hermione grumpily climbed down the stairs at Grimmauld Place to the kitchen where everybody was sitting, enjoying the breakfast that Molly Weasley had fixed. Severus walked into the kitchen behind Hermione. Neither of them were paying attention to the crowd that had already gathered in the kitchen.

Severus walked over to where she was standing by the coffee pot and noticed she was fixing him a cup of coffee along with herself. He didn't pay any attention to the crowd as he started to fix her a plate of eggs, bacon and toast with orange marmalade. They walked over to the table together. Severus set her plate down in front of her while she put his coffee in front of him. Neither of them noticed half the jaws dropping to the floor.

"Anything you want to say, Severus," Albus asked looking at his nephew.

"Living together all summer is bound to rub off on people," he commented as he dropped one hand down in his lap to reach over and squeeze Hermione's thigh.

"Living together?" Harry burst out, staring at Hermione.

"Yes, we had a lot of work to do in order to make potions needed for the Order." Hermione commented sleepily, ignoring the surprise looks coming from Harry and Ron, but also missing the longing look coming from Ron.

She might have missed the longing looks coming from Ron, but Severus didn't. He wasn't worried though, Hermione was as loyal as a Hufflepuff. It was the dunderhead Weasley that he didn't trust.

****S&H****

Hermione walked through the doors of Hogwarts for a brand new year. She was a sixth year and a prefect. She knew from Severus that he would be teaching DADA this year instead of Potions, after she had questioned him.

 _They had been at Grimmauld Place down in the potion labs where they were supposed to be brewing Blood Replenishing Potions, but Severus had stayed up most of the night brewing them in order for them to have some alone time together. Everybody in the Order knew to leave them alone if they were working on potions, but Severus had thrown up a few wards and charms to be sure of their privacy._

" _It's your dream position," Hermione commented as they laid there on the transfigured bed in the Potion lab at Grimmauld._

" _What, who said that Potter?" he said, sitting upright._

" _No, it's always been said around Hogwarts that you've wanted the DADA position since you started working at Hogwarts. I think Percy told us that in our first year."_

" _Who better to teach students about fighting Death Eaters than a Death Eater, the other teachers not counting Crouch were admissible at best," He stated. "They didn't prepare you on how to fight, but on how to duel and I don't know one Death Eater who's going to politely duel during a war, do you?"_

It made sense, who better to teach them to fight dirty like Death Eaters than a former Death Eater. She and Severus had continued on as if they were married, the only difference being their sleeping arrangements. They were going to have to work up something new now that they were back at Hogwarts.

Hermione craned her neck, looking for Harry and Severus who hadn't arrived yet. She noticed Ron was busy stuffing his face with pudding like normal.

"Don't you worry. He'll be 'long soon 'nuff," Ron said around a mouthful.

Hermione grabbed up her Advance Runes book and started whacking him on the arm and shoulder. " **Will. You. Stop. EATING! YOUR BEST FRIEND IS MISSING!"**

"Oi! Turn around, you lunatic," Ron said, leaning away from her.

Hermione spun around to look at the two big doors. She saw Harry.

"He's covered in blood again. Why is it he's always covered in blood?" Ginny asked somberly.

"Looks like it's his own this time," Ron said indifferently.

"Where've you _been_ , Harry? And what happened to your face?" Hermione asked as Harry sat down across from her. She watched her husband over Harry's shoulder walk up along the wall and Slytherin table to take his seat at the High Table.

"Later. What've I missed?"

Ron shrugged, stuffing his mouth with pudding. "Sorting Hat urged us all to be brave and strong in these troubled times…" he said, stuffing his mouth again. "Easy for it to say…it's a hat, isn't it. First years seemed to enjoy it though. Wankers. Filch give you the wand outside?"

Harry nodded his head as Ginny started to tend the dried up blood on his face before they all turned to look up at Dumbledore.

"That was cheerful," Ron commented as they stood up.

****S&H****

Hermione guided the new first years to the Common Room as Ron walked behind them, flirting with a small group of girls. She rolled her eyes, annoyed that he was misusing his title. "Alright," she announced as they arrived into the Common Room. "Girls Dormitories are up to the right, and boys are down to the left. Curfew is nine pm Sunday through Thursday nights, and eleven Fridays and Saturdays. If you have any questions, find Ron Weasley or myself," she explained. "Good night, then..." she added, as they all stood, not moving.

"Hermione, we're down a prefect, can you do rounds tonight," Katie asked.

"Sure," Hermione said, secretly happy if she did a patrol alone she had a better chance of spending some time with Severus.

"Good," Katie said.

****S&H****

Severus walked along the dark corridors. It was his turn to patrol after curfew, looking for rule breakers that were trying to take a few moments to snog in quiet, hidden niches. He'd come across several prefects patrolling as well. They'd sidestepped him and hurried along, as if they were the ones caught out past curfew. This amused him thoroughly, mainly because they were actually supposed to be out roaming the dark halls, yet still feared him breathing his wrath down on them?

But as he patrolled, he ran across one very agitated Hermione out on patrol. Severus quietly slithered up behind her, his silky baritone voice low and startling in the silence. "What, may I ask, are you doing, Miss Granger?"

"Nothing, sir." Hermione said, left and right to assure they were alone.

Severus's brow rose in disbelief, "Nothing?"

"Severus," she whispered in a pleading voice.

Severus nodded, walked over to an abandon classroom and pulled her inside. As soon as the door was closed and warded, just in case, without a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He drew her to his chest before lightly kissing her forehead. "I missed you," he said.

"I miss you too," she said, tipping her head back so she could look at him. He then lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her deeply, hoping that she knew what was in his heart.

She kissed him back, wanting him to understand just how much she had missed him since they parted ways this morning. He teased her, opening her mouth with his tongue before pulling back slightly to brush her cheek and the skin at the base of her throat with his lips.

She braced herself against his chest, her hands lightly grasping his shirt. Beneath her hands, she could feel the rippling of his chest muscles as they leapt at her touch.

He threaded his large, powerful hands into her hair before framing her face with his palms. Finally, after kissing every inch of her face but her lips, he took them in a kiss that nearly made her faint. She opened her mouth to cry out some mindless, passion driven noise, but he took advantage and began to circle her tongue with his own until she mimicked him.

He spread her lips wider and devoured her while he brushed his fingers against her fabric-clad breasts. She accidentally bit his lip to stop herself from crying out, causing him to laugh softly into her mouth. Hermione strained against him, wanting desperately to be somewhere completely alone with him. Feeling her need, he drew back slightly.

"I love you so much," she whispered breathlessly and she moved closer to him, "I can't do this much longer," she whispered.

He was taken by the fierce intensity in her voice, the way her eyes glistened with what looked like tears worried him and he held her close. "We've got to," Severus whispered into her forehead.

"I got Potions Monday, tomorrow," she grumbled, not the least bit looking forward to it.

"You also have DADA," he said, kissing her gently again.

"Yeah, but I can't get you to stand behind me to show me form in DADA either," Hermione pouted, causing Severus to chuckle, which rumbled under her ear.

"You've sure thought about a lot of ways to get me close to you," Severus said, smirking as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. "I hate to let you go, but patrols are nearly over. You need return to your dormitory." His voice was soft.

"Just a few moment longer," Hermione pleaded hugging him tighter.

****S&H****

That night, when she got to the Gryffindor common room, it was empty. She climbed into bed and arranged the pillows just so. Severus walked up to Astronomy tower and looked out over the ramparts, hating himself for pushing her away after a few kisses, but he couldn't risk them getting caught. He just needed to think of a better way to get Hermione alone, since his idea before of having her as a teaching assistant wouldn't work since he was teaching DADA instead of Potions this term.

****S&H****

A week and a half had gone by since their snogging session in the abandoned classroom. And Severus knew her birthday was coming up. He had been watching her all week and knew something was up; he just didn't know what. He was fully aware of the patrolling schedule and who was taking which corridors. He also knew that Hermione was patrolling alone because they were down a prefect.

When it was Hermione's night to patrol alone, he laid in wait. A random classroom door in her path opened as he stayed hidden in the shadows for her to walk by.

Hermione was walking down the dark hallway, eyes peeled for anyone out of bed, when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and jerked her into a dark classroom. A squeak of alarm escaping her at the sudden action.

She jerked her arm away from her captive as the door closed silently behind her, and backed away with her wand out while pointing it at the person, not realizing at first who had grabbed her arm. She instantly dropped her gaze and her wand when she saw it was Severus.

As soon as the door was closed and warded, just in case, he turned and glared at her. "What the hell is wrong with you? I've told you hex first, ask questions later."

Hermione's frown grew, though she was slightly taken aback by his question. "I'm...I'm sorry, but considering the only idiots who would jerk me into a class room are either my friends or my husband, why should I hex first?"

His brows rose.

"Don't give me that! Look, we both know you'd hex Harry just for the hell of it," she sighed as she rubbed a hand over her face.

He studied her for a moment. "Hermione," he began tenderly, "what's wrong?"

Hermione dropped her hand and moved over to sit on top of one of the desks. _I might as well get comfortable,_ she thought. "What isn't wrong? I have to listen to my two best friends constantly blaming my husband for things he didn't do. Ron is wanting something more than friendship but that's just too weird. My daughter is getting picked on at school and I can't do anything about it. And I'm horny and I can't get any at the moment because my husband is too worried about the reputation of Hogwarts," Hermione grumbled.

"Your daughter," he asked, tilting his head to one side.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Really, out of all that, that is the only thing you heard," Hermione gasped in disbelief.

"No, that wasn't the only thing I heard," he said, looking at her. "I take it from that statement you've heard from Lexie," he asked.

Hermione paused as her own eyebrow rose. "You haven't?"

"Yes, she said everything was fine and her, Sierra and what's her name were having fun, and they have a dance recital coming up. Now what did she tell you," Severus demanded to know, not understanding why Lexie would tell Hermione about somebody picking on her but not him.

She studied him a moment. "I don't think it's anything serious Severus. I mean, it's only a seven year old boy pulling on her pigtails and braids, and calling her names," Hermione said.

Severus crossed his arms. "Don't give me that!We both know that's how it always starts."

Her second eyebrow joined the first. "Severus, she's seven. To her, boys are still icky messes," she pointed out.

He frowned. "Yeah, we're icky until you get older," he bit out.

There wasn't much light in the darkened classroom, just whatever moonlight filtered in. It was enough for them to see each other, but not enough for her to try to read his expression.

"Is this about Lexie or Ron," she questioned in a hiss as she studied him.

His brow rose. "What about Weasley?"

"Nothing," Hermione said.

"No, you brought him up twice now," Severus bit out testily. "Now what happened?"

"Nothing happened! Don't you trust me?" Hermione questioned softly.

"Trust you, yes, Weasel, not so much," Severus said.

She nodded in agreement. He trusted her, but he didn't trust Ron. "I trust Ron. He just being a typical male and not taking very many hints that I'm not interested. I don't want to hurt his feelings or lose his friendship. It's something I've got to figure out," Hermione sighed out heavily.

Severus stayed silent, and Hermione sighed. "Nothing is going to happen, I'm not scared of Ron; he's scared of me," She added.

Severus' jaw clenched. Honestly, he knew she was right, but that didn't make him less angry. He was angry as hell that Weasley wanted his wife. He didn't mind other men lusting after his wife; hell, he lusted after his wife. She was constantly on his mind more than he wanted her to be, and his thoughts were constantly on what had happened between them…what was happening between them. It was driving him insane. Memories of things that had happened, not to mention him watching her more and more and listening to the other professors talk about her advanced progress. His eyes would skim over her frame, a frame that he had touched, and loved with a passion. He would see the outline of her breasts as she worked, her robes discarded due to the heat, and would be reminded of how soft they'd felt pressed against his chest. How they fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. How they tasted. How her nipples would harden into two little pebbles like cherries waiting to be plucked. He'd take in her legs as she walked towards his desk to place her assignment down and remember them wrapped around his waist. He would find himself thinking that with how short her legs were, they'd still fit around his waist perfectly, locking him in place. Seeing her hands gripping her wand had him thinking about her gripping his length, touching his arms, shoulders, the back of his neck, raking her nails down his back and through his hair. Her lips as she smiled or spoke would send his thoughts to remembering his tongue dueling with hers, or how they felt as they slid over his body. No matter what body part of hers he looked at, it would make his brain instantly think of how good things were between them this summer and then he'd find himself getting aroused. He walked around in a constant half-mast state due to the fiery woman sitting there calmly watching him.

But it wasn't just about the sex either. He found he wanted to talk to her about other things, get her thoughts on things. He had found an interesting article in this month's Potion Monthly and wanted to know what she thought about it, but was unable to ask her without bringing suspicion to them. It was just plain maddening having to constantly sneak around.

"Severus?" Hermione said, drawing him out of his thoughts.

Severus cleared his throat. "Find somebody to distract Weasel for his own good."

Hermione hopped off the desk, annoyed. "His name is Ron or Weasley, not Weasel, now unless you want me to start calling Draco Ferret…"

Severus found himself moving towards her and stopped a few steps from her. "I didn't come here to fight with you," He said.

"I know that!" Hermione took a shaky breath and lowered her voice. "I do," she said taking a step towards him.

"Good, because I know something better I'd like to be doing to my wife," he said smirking.

"Oh yeah, what's that," Hermione asked.

"I'll give you three guesses," he said as he quickly divested them of their clothes.

"You wanna go skinny dipping in the Black Lake?" Hermione questioned.

"No," he said before his lips brushed her, not giving her anything but a hint of what would be coming later.

Hermione ran her hands over his chest as she looked up at him through her lashes, her lips curving into a secret smile that told him that she wanted him. "You want to run stark naked through the corridors singing God, Save the Queen!"

"Stop that."

"Just imagine how you'll terrify all those dunderheaded students into learning how to brew potions to blind them for life." Hermione chuckled as she ran her fingertips through the soft hair on his stomach. "Mmm," she hummed, her lips parting to hover close to his.

"Hermione," he said dryly.

"Severus," Hermione said as she brushed her lips over his. His name lingered on her lips as her fingers moved lower, stroking the length of his erection. "Take me," she said in the barest whisper, snapping his self-control of wanting to make this last.

Severus grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from his crotch as he stepped into her. Kissing her hungrily as he backed her into the desk, his arms banded around her, lifting her off of her feet. Hermione pressed her hands to the desk and pushed up as he set her up above him, his lips never leaving hers. Trying to catch her balance, Hermione kicked one leg out, knocking over a chair she had perched her feet on not long before. His hands stroked her thighs, kneading them with his strong fingers. Hermione moaned into his mouth, resisting the urge to arch her back, to beg for more. Warm and rough against her soft skin, his fingers pressed into her flesh as they traveled higher, up her stomach till they were caressing her breasts.

"Severus, Severus," Hermione panted.

"Hermione," Severus answered between kisses.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his torso and locked her ankles together. "Take me," she ordered as she wound her arms tightly around his neck, pressing herself to his stomach and rubbing against him wantonly as she arched into his hands.

He could feel the heat of her arousal soaking his boxer briefs, searing through his heated skin. He pinched her nipples through her bra, barely able to contain his lust.

She turned her head and sank her teeth gently into his neck, breathing deeply as she soothed the abused spot with her tongue. "I want you, I want you," she murmured against his skin.

"God, Hermione," Severus groaned as he ducked his head and began to suck on her neck.

"Suck any harder there and I'll be wearing a glamour," Hermione said a few moments later.

"The hell you will," he exhaled. "You're mine."

"Oh, is this your way of dissuading Ron," Hermione laughed as she ran her hands up over his smooth back. "You feel good."

"Well, you know," Severus chuckled as he kissed his way across her collarbone. He placed his hand over her back, pulling her to him, a soft groan escaping his lips as the tips of her breasts pressed into his chest. "This is nuts," he murmured.

"This feels good," Hermione said as she spread her fingers over his back, holding him close.

"So good," he agreed as his heart thundered in his chest.

He pressed one hand to her cheek, tipping her head up slightly so that he could kiss her again. The first was as soft as the feel of her skin against his. The second kiss was as firm and demanding as his hard muscles pressing into her. The third, fourth, fifth and sixth grew more and more heated, eclipsing the warmth of his skin until she was drenched in the heat of desire, raw and hungry.

"Severus, please," Hermione muttered, arching her back.

"In a minute," Severus answered as he kissed her again, bending her back over the edge of the desk.

Hermione whimpered in frustration when he pulled away from her busy hands. His lips claimed the soft skin of her throat as his own, his teeth teased her with an edge of danger, his tongue danced and swirled over her; dipping into the hollow at the curve of her neck before continuing its downward descent.

He captured her rose-tipped breast with those flashing white teeth, worrying it gently before pulling it into his mouth and sucking ardently. Hermione's hips bucked away from the desk, desperately seeking the friction she craved.

"We have to hurry," she murmured wisely.

"What?" Severus asked, looking up at her worriedly.

Hermione was breathing heavily through parted lips as she met his gaze. She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and then said, "We have to hurry."

Severus blinked in confusion, covering her damp breast with his hand to warm it. "You want to stop?"

"Merlin, no," she shrieked.

"Then why say we need to hurry?" he probed as he began to straighten up.

"Curfew," Hermione said as she pressed him back down, offering up her other breast. "So good," she moaned.

Severus looked up at her warily, and then gently kissed his way across the soft mound. He watched her through his lashes as she watched his tongue circle her tight nipple. When he finally closed his lips around it, the dam broke.

Hermione clutched the back of his head, holding him to her as she pressed hard into the desk, scooting it across the stone floor. "Severus, please," she moaned.

Severus drew her deeper into his mouth, groaning his approval of her words.

"I've never wanted anyone like this. Not like this," she told him as she ran her hands through his hair and down onto his back.

"Like what?" he asked as he moved back to her other breast.

Hermione let her hand slide from his back and pressed it to her own stomach. "Like this, this," she said impatiently as she pushed her fingers into her quim. "God, I'm so wet," she said in an awed voice. "We've barely even started."

Severus drew in a sharp breath as he released her nipple and looked down to see her touching herself. He quickly pulled her hand from her quim and raised her damp fingertips to his lips. He looked up at her as he said, "That's my job," and then proceeded to suck the moisture from them.

Hermione stared at him, her mouth agape as he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand and then released it. He bent to take her nipple into his mouth once more, but this time slipped his own fingers into her quim. Hermione ground against him as he stroked her clit, matching his rhythm to each pull of his mouth. When he moved to take her other breast, Hermione gasped, "Don't, oh, don't stop."

"I'm not," he assured her as he suckled on the beaded tip of her, toying with her with his lips.

"Severus," she breathed in a warning tone. Severus's eyes widened slightly as she clamped her thighs together, holding his hand in place, gyrating wildly against him. The first wave of her orgasm slammed into her, taking them both by surprise. "Severus!" Hermione cried out.

Severus hummed against the soft flesh of her breast, continuing to draw her into his mouth as she rode out her climax. When he lifted his head at last, his long fingers slowed and he brought her back down with soft kisses. At last, he pulled his fingers from her, and she shivered slightly as the damp tips trailed over her flushed skin. Severus smiled smugly as he sucked his own fingers one by one, his eyes locked on hers. His smile warmly as he took in her mussed hair, red swollen lips and the dazed brown eyes that stared back at him. "I can die a happy man," he said with a deep chuckle.

"Don't joke like that," she told him.

"No?"

"No, you'll jinx yourself and you have to stick around."

"I'm not going anywhere, Hermione," Severus said softly as he smoothed her hair back over her shoulder.

"I meant it," she said impatiently.

"I know, and so do I," he said as the smile spread over his face.

"Promise." Severus kissed her deeply, all of the aching need burning inside of him borne on the tip of his questing tongue.

"Wow, not good enough?" she teased as he pulled away.

"You started this by saying you were horny. I'm not finished," he said as he gripped her hips.

"What are you gonna do with me?" she asked coyly.

"Everything," Severus answered succinctly as he kissed her again, pressing into the side of the desk as he nudged her back further. His hungry mouth devoured her creamy skin, steadily making his way down between her breasts, not allowing himself to be distracted by their soft allure. He pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to her stomach as he parted her legs with his hands. Hermione moaned in anticipation as he nuzzled the soft, damp curls at the apex of her legs, and then cried out in shock and pleasure as he pressed his tongue firmly to her clit.

"Sweet Merlin," Hermione breathed, drawing the words out as he circled her with his tongue.

The sensations shot through her body, raising goosebumps on her arms as a shiver danced up her spine. His lips, teeth and tongue drove her steadily higher, relentless in his quest to please her again. He pressed his tongue to her entrance, thrusting into her quickly and then retreating to torment her clit once more. Over and over again, he plunged into her, each time drawing on her more greedily, lapping at her juices as he groaned against her. Severus stroked the inside of her thigh as Hermione gasped and writhed beneath his ardent ministrations.

"Now, Severus, now," she panted, and he didn't have to be told a second time. Severus pushed his boxer briefs down and braced one hand on the table as he stood poised between her legs. Hermione rose up and pulled him down for a kiss, thrusting her hips at him as she tasted herself on his tongue.

Severus entered her with one thrust, grasping her hip with his other hand, his fingers digging into her tender skin. "Merlin," he breathed as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh!" Hermione cried as the shudders of her second climax took hold. "Oh my God!"

Severus pushed into her deeper, holding himself still as she bucked against him, and opening his eyes to watch her come. "Hermione," he croaked as he watched the pleasure soften and blur her features. "Mine," he whispered to himself.

"Yes, yes," she answered as she bore down on him, impaling herself on his hard cock. "Oh, yes, yours," she murmured as the tremors subsided.

Severus waited, the muscle in his clenched jaw jumping as he watched her slow. He bent down and kissed her gently. "Open your eyes, Hermione," he commanded in a soft, deep voice. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes fixed on his, lost in the fathomless depth of dark chocolate. "I want you with me."

"I can't," she said weakly.

"You will," he said, setting his jaw firmly as he began to move inside of her. "Unbelievable," he whispered as her wet, soft walls closed around him. "Better," he managed to utter.

"Better?" Hermione asked softly, lost in the sensation of him filling her.

"Dream," he murmured.

"You've dreamed about me?" she asked.

Severus pulled back until he stood poised at the very brink. He thrust into her hard, burying himself in her heat as she cried out softly. "Always." Hermione's eyes closed involuntarily as she absorbed his words. "Look at me," he said quietly. "I need you to look at me."

When she opened her eyes, Hermione saw him looking down at their joined bodies as he pulled away from her again. She looked down and saw his hard shaft coated with her juices and moaned. "Look at you."

"Look at us," he told her as he thrust into her again, pulling her hips up to meet him.

"You're, oh," Hermione whispered. "Please, please, please."

"Please what, Hermione?" Severus asked, able to gain more control as he knew she was losing it.

"Please, faster."

Severus began to thrust into her with long, hard strokes, fighting back the urge to fill her, dying to make this last.

"Oh, Severus, faster," Hermione moaned as she grasped his arm, feeling the taut, straining muscles jump under her touch.

Upon her command, Severus moved faster, his breath ragged, coming in puffs and grunts as she squeezed him tightly. Hermione watched as his mouth grew slack and his eyes grew heavy. His hand glided from her hip to her stomach, and he pressed his thumb to her swollen clit, massaging her with each stroke of his cock.

"I'm gonna come again," she whispered in disbelief.

"Yes," Severus ground the word from his dry throat.

"Oh Severus, oh," Hermione whimpered as her nails dug into his arms.

He drove into her, blinded by desire, desperate for her release as well as his own. "Come, come," he panted.

Hermione writhed as he stroked her faster with his thumb. This time, her climax was softer, washing through her body in one gentle wave, turning her muscles to liquid as she melted into the table. Severus gave a strangled groan and then thrust into her faster, spilling hot and wet into the molten heat of her. "Hermione," he whispered, her name falling from his lips like a caress.

Hermione blinked lazily as he slowed, watching as his chest rose and fell, gulped precious oxygen into his lungs. She tried to smile up at him, but could barely muster the control over her facial muscles. "You've killed me. I'm dead, right?"

Severus chuckled and shook his head as he swallowed hard, trying to wet his dry throat. "That would be wrong," he managed to say at last.

"And this was right. So right," Hermione said as she stroked his arm lazily.

Severus looked down as her as she lay splayed on the old desk. "I'm keeping you here."

"Right here?" Hermione asked with a feline smile.

"Just like this," Severus affirmed.

"You are trying to scar your students for life," she said with a chuckle.

"Just remember, it's dangerous for you to wonder the corridors all alone late at night," he said as he leaned down onto his elbow and pressed his lips to her breastbone.

"So dangerous. So fabulously dangerous." She stroked the back of his hair and said, "Okay, I'll stay here."

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fantastic," she drawled.

"You are."

"No, you are," she countered.

"Don't start," he said gruffly, as he pushed himself up to look down at her. "There is one more thing we have to talk about," he said.

"How I can sneak down to your rooms?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh uh. No way," Severus said, looking her quizzically, trying to figure out if she was teasing or not.

"Then what," she asked with a concerned frown.

"Telling your parents about us," he said tactically.

"You're joking, right," Hermione said with wide eyes.

"Hermione, we've been married for five months, don't you think your parents are going to question why you're not coming home for the Christmas Holidays or why you are showing up for Christmas dinner with a husband and daughter," he questioned, looking at her.

"Well, of course they would ask questions, but I thought you didn't want anybody knowing about Lexie and our marriage," Hermione pointed out.

"Your parents are muggles. It's not like the Dark Lord is going to go looking for them," Severus said gravely.

"Have you talked to Gerald lately?" Hermione said, abruptly changing the subject.

"Not since the last update," Severus said, knowing what she was trying to do. "Why don't you want to tell your parents," he persisted.

She strained forward and kissed him. It had been so long since they'd exchanged more than a few distracted kisses that he groaned gently against her mouth. He pulled back as if he had been seared. "Hermione," he rasped.

She made a soft purring sound in her throat, her soft lips found his temple and she kissed him gently as she ran her fingers down his cheek. "I'll tell them."

"When, Hermione," he murmured into her neck, praying she would still be there when he opened his eyes and not running away from his pressing her on telling her parents.

"Soon," Hermione said as she kissed his hair, stroking his neck and shoulders to soothe him, massaging his rigid muscles until they turned to liquid under her ministrations.

The classroom echoed with the sound of their mingled breaths as they laid there. He felt her press a soft lingering kiss to his cheek as she shifted slightly and knew that he couldn't hold her any longer. Reluctantly, he loosened his arms. Hermione smiled lazily as she pulled away from him. She kissed him softly. Severus could still taste her on his lips, and the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to keep her there forever made his heart ache.

"Don't," he said, his voice cracking.

"I have to get back. Harry and Ron are waiting," she whispered.

Severus closed his eyes as she rose up and he felt himself slip from her heart. The emptiness he felt as the cool air rushed over his damp flesh made him shudder. He sat completely exposed and helpless to form the right words as he watched her get dressed. She tugged at her shirt and gray sweater vest and skirt of her uniform, looking down to be sure that everything was where it should be. She looked up, nervously pulling at the hem of her sweater and then ran her hand over her curls to smooth them into place.

Severus managed to lift himself from the table enough to yank his boxer-briefs back into place. Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek as she finally met his troubled gaze. She pressed her lips together and then leaned down to drop a quick kiss to his lips. She pulled away too soon, and Severus leaned forward, desperate for more.

Hermione looked deep into his eyes and smiled ruefully. "I'll tell them soon, I promise," she whispered, and then whirled for the door.

Severus watched as she fled, her skirt narrowly escaping the door as it slammed behind her.

****S&H****

"Albus, I'm asking you to reconsider allowing Miss Granger to be my assistant," Severus asked as they stood up on Astronomy tower.

"No," Albus said firmly, staring out over the ramparts watching the children hustle down to Hogsmeade for their Saturday delights.

"Why the hell not," Severus demanded to know as he glared holes into Albus's back.

"You are growing too attached to Miss Granger. More so that you ever were to Lily. If I allow this to continue you will only end up getting hurt and not only to yourself but Miss Granger as well," Albus said keeping his back turned to Severus.

"But…" Severus started.

"She'll fall in love with you, only to hate you in the end," Albus interrupted. "She'll hate you worse than Lily ever did. Are you willing to make another mistake like the one you made with Lily?"

"You know it's no wonder Izzy ran away from you, if you are this controlling over your own nephew's love life. Tell me, were you trying to run her love life as well, and that's what caused her to run away," Severus sneered out. "You know it's probably a good thing that Matthew died, or else you'd be telling him who he could love as well," Severus bit out.

"Leave Matthew and Isobel out of this Severus," Albus warned timidly. "No matter how many times you bring them up, the answer is still no. However, I won't interfere if you happen to find some other way to be together." Albus said.

****S&H****

"Severus, calm down," Hermione said softly, watching her husband pace angrily in his private potions lab.

"No, I won't calm down! I ask him again for us to work together so we can be together more often and he said no. You know how close I came to shouting everything at him. "You can't deny me because I'm your king," or "She's my wife, you arse," Severus gritted out.

"I surely hope you didn't tell him that or else we'd both be in trouble, not including endangering Lexie," Hermione said.

"I'm not stupid, Hermione, I do know how to occlude."

"I never said you were stupid. We'll just have to figure out something else. So far this seems to be working pretty well," Hermione said.

"You realize I'm getting tired of taking my wife on my work bench and against the wall," he smirked. "A bed would be a nice change."

"It would be nice, I admit, and we wouldn't have to hurry, but you have to admit this way is fun too," Hermione said slipping her arms loosely around his neck as he stepped in between her legs.

"Oh really," Severus said, smirking.

"Considering nobody ever tried to accost me in an alcove or classroom before you…."

"Let somebody try it now," he said.

"Oh no," Hermione said, kissing him. "I've really got to get going so I can finish up my school work and help Ron and Harry with theirs," she added kissing him again.

"Nope, I'm keeping you here just like this," he said, holding her to him.

"Then how would you ever get any work done, sweetheart," she teased.

"Who cares about work," he growled as he released her, knowing he couldn't hold her any longer, even though he wanted to.

"I'm patrolling Astronomy Tower tonight alone," she said.

"I'll find you somewhere along your route," he promised.

"You had better," Hermione said, giving him one last kiss before she slipped out the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **A/N: Please read and review. Obviously if you recognize it I didn't write it.**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

"You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks, Leanne," Professor McGonagall asked, looking at Leanne.

"It's like I said. She went to the loo and when she came back, she had the package. She said it was important she deliver it," Leanne said.

"Did she say to whom?" McGonagall asked, watching as Leanne shook her head. "All right, Leanne, you may go," McGonagall said, looking to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were standing behind Leanne. "Why is it always you three? Hm? When something happens," McGonagall questioned, staring at the trio.

"Believe me, Professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years," Ron said, just as Severus appeared in the doorway.

Severus eyed the trio, letting his eyes rake over Hermione longer than the other two dunderheads, giving her a thorough assessment to make sure she hadn't been affected by the curse.

"Severus," McGonagall said, seeing him there.

"Is this it?" he questions, looking at the necklace lying in the green felt case, glittering upon Minerva's desk. Minerva nodded her head and Severus took out his wand to levitate the necklace like it was a dead snake. He couldn't help eyeing the necklace with fascination. The Dark Arts had always fascinated him.

"What do you think, Severus," Minerva asked softly.

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive," Severus said, putting the necklace back in the case carefully.

"She was cursed, wasn't she," Harry demanded, when neither Severus or Minerva answered him. "I know Katie. Off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was bringing that to someone, she wasn't doing it knowingly." Harry said firmly, looking directly at Severus.

"Yes, she was cursed," Minerva said breaking the staring contest between Severus and Harry.

"It was Malfoy," Harry declared.

"That's a very serious accusation, Potter," Minerva said, looking at Harry.

"Indeed. Your evidence?" Severus asked sternly.

"I…just…know." Harry said.

"You…just…know. Once again, you astonish me with your gift, Potter, a gift mere mortals could only dream of possessing. How grand it must be, to be the Chosen One," Severus said watching Hermione glare at him in warningly before averting her eyes.

"I suggest you return to your dormitories. All of you," Minerva said, looking directly at Harry.

"Except Miss Granger; she can help aid in brewing the counter cure for Miss Bell," Severus said

"Very well then," Minerva said.

****S&H****

"What the hell was that all about back there," Severus snapped as soon as they were warded in his private potions lab.

"I don't know, you tell me," Hermione spat out as she got the cauldron down from the shelf.

"Your little friend is going to get us all killed, while I don't care what happens to about half of these idiots, I do care what happens to you," Severus said, jerking her by the shoulders to face him.

"I'm getting tired of this," Hermione bit out sharply.

"Tired of what exactly," Severus questioned, confused.

"You heard Harry; he thinks it was Draco," She harped.

"It's always me or Draco, never _him_ ," Severus pointed out.

"So did Draco take the Dark Mark?" Hermione asked.

"Only because _he_ threatened Draco's mother, that's why Draco mark hurts him more; because it wasn't willfully, but enough about him. Have you told your parents yet?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Not yet," Hermione sighed out.

"Hermione, the holidays are only a month away," Severus burst out.

"I know, and I will tell them soon, I promise. What else do we need to make this potion," she asked.

"Nothing," Severus said, smiling as he picked up a vial off the shelf. "Now I get to have you to myself for a few hours," he said.

"But shouldn't we get that to Katie as soon as possible," Hermione asked.

"She wasn't the one destined to be cursed so she'll be fine for a couple more hours," Severus said, nuzzling her hair aside to kiss her neck.

"But…" Hermione started to protest.

"Hermione, if it was majorly life threatening, don't you think I would have been giving Poppy the potion by now," Severus grunted.

"Well, yes…"

"Good, now can you just shut the hell up for a few minutes and stop thinking long enough to enjoy a few hours company with your husband."

"Yes," Hermione said, pulling his head back down to kiss her.

****S&H****

"Have you told your parents?" Severus asked, running his hands up and down her back.

"Not exactly, I told them I was staying to go to Slughorn's party, then I'll be home."

"Who are you going with?" he asked, pulling her closer.

"Cormac, and before you say anything, I was angry and upset when I agreed to go with him." Hermione said.

"Upset about what," he questioned.

"I had to witness a very inappropriate snogging session in my common room between Ron and Lavender. I was jealous and angry so when he asked I just said yes."

"You were jealous of Weasley kissing Miss Brown," Severus questioned, arching his brow.

"Well, yeah, because Ron can kiss Lavender any time he wants in front of whoever he wants, but I can't."

"You want to kiss Weasley…" he said, pulling away from her.

"Are you insane," Hermione said grabbed his robes to keep him in place. "I don't want to kiss Ron, I want to be able to kiss you like Ron can Lavender." she explained.

"Oh," Severus wrapped his arms back around her. "Just remember one thing while going with McLaggen, if he tries anything, I'm hexing him student or not," Severus warned.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Hermione said with a smile. "Besides, think of this as a bonus, me going with Cormac really is pissing off Ron which in turn is pissing off Harry," she pointed out sweetly.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle at that idea. "An early Christmas present," He laughed. "Now, back to you telling your parents," he said, looking at her with a straight face.

"Speaking of presents, your grandmother sent me some books through Madame Pince on her pureblood traditions and etiquette," Hermione said.

"Irma, the third daughter, born Mary Irma, married John Pince of Kildare, widowed during the Grindelwald Wars, no children and is having a relationship with Argus Filch," Severus said with a shudder.

"I never knew that much," Hermione said.

"Hermione…" Severus said, getting exasperated.

"Have you checked in with Gerald lately?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they are to the pantries, dinning rooms, planning rooms, and kitchens on all estates when I met with him last weekend," Severus said.

"That's farther than they were last month," Hermione commented.

"Yes, now stop avoiding the issue."

"Can't," Hermione said, hopping down off the work bench. "I've got patrol," she said, giving him a wink.

"Hermione!" Severus shouted. "You're going to have to tell them soon."

"I will," Hermione said, kissing him.

"Hermione," Severus caught her by the wrist and pulled her back towards him. "Why don't you want to tell them," he asked.

"I want to tell them, honestly, I do, it's just that every time I start to write the letter to tell them, I feel like I should be telling them in person, not through something as impersonal as a letter," she said.

Severus nodded in understanding. "Then perhaps we should pay them a visit," he suggested.

****S&H****

"Are you sure you want to do this," Hermione asked, looking up at Severus.

"Yes, they need to know," Severus said, giving her a slight smile.

"I agree that they need to know, I just mean I can do this by myself," Hermione said.

Severus looked at her. "You do realize they are going to want to meet me at some point, right," Severus said.

"Of course they are going to want to meet you and Lexie, it's just…I don't know…Yes, I do know…I don't want Lexie being there because I don't want my father's temper scaring her. And I just know they are going to blow this whole marriage up and try and twist it into something that it's not. I don't want that, and I don't want you or Lexie hearing some of the vile things I know they are going to say." Hermione said.

"So we leave Lexie with Mum for a few hours and go tell your parents together. They have a right to be angry and upset and I can understand them calling me a lecher and every foul name they can think of all because I'm married to their only daughter. It's understandable," Severus said, cupping her face.

"All right, if you're sure you want to do this."

"I promise nothing they say will make me feel differently about you," Severus swore.

"And I promise nothing they say will come between us," Hermione said.

"Now send the note off to your Mum to give her a little warning that you are coming home with someone really special," Severus said smacked her bum playfully.

Hermione chuckled as she sent the note off to her parents.

****S&H****

"This is it, no turning back now," Hermione said, looking up at Severus.

"No, there isn't," Severus said smoothly and calmly.

"Nervous," Hermione asked, rising up on her tiptoes for a quick kiss.

"I'm fine, Hermione, you're the one who's nervous," he said, returning the kiss.

"Of course I'm nervous; I married you without even so much as a hint that I was involved with anyone," Hermione pointed out.

"Just remember that no matter what happens in there, it doesn't change the way we feel about each other and never will," Severus promised.

"All right," Hermione said, taking a deep breath and opening the door. "Mum, Dad," Hermione called out as they started to peel out off their winter coat, hat, scarf and gloves.

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger called out, walking into the hallway only to stop short. "Severus," she gasped out, causing Severus to look up.

"Izzy," Severus asked, questionably looking at her.

"Yeah, it's me! Well, I must say you're just about the last person I expected to see coming home with my daughter," Izzy said.

"You two know each other….please tell me you didn't date or sleep with my mum," Hermione said, looking horrified.

"No, of course not! We knew each other a long time ago. Izzy said. "It's good to see you again, Severus."

"Does your…" Severus started questioning, only to be interrupted by Izzy.

"Nobody did until you showed up here, and I forbid you to tell him either," Izzy said firmly.

"How do you two know each other," Hermione asked, still staring at both of them wide-eyed.

"We went to school together," Izzy said. "Come on in, Reg is in the living room waiting to see Hermione."

"Reg," Severus questioned.

"Reginald," Hermione answered.

"You'd know him better as Regulus, Severus," Izzy said.

"But I thought he...you mean he isn't dead?!" Severus burst out, shocked.

"No, of course not," Izzy said as they walked into the living room. "Reg, look who's here," Izzy said.

"Severus," Reg said, looking at Severus giving him the once over. "Hermione said she was bringing somebody special home, we thought it was Weasley, not you," Reg said.

"Disappointed," Severus questioned.

"Not really, considering…" Reg said.

"How is it that you're not dead? Or at the least in some Inferi Army by now," Severus demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you all talking about," Hermione gasped out.

"Oh honey," Izzy said hugging Hermione close to her. "It's a long story."

"I don't care how long a story it is. I want to know how the three of you know each other and why Severus keeps saying he thinks Dad should be dead," Hermione questioned.

"Pumpkin, you remember when you first got your Hogwarts letter and we told you about how you were adopted and there were other, more important things we needed to tell you, but you had to be a little older," Reg said.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Well you're older…" Izzy said.

"Tell me," Hermione demanded.

"We're not Muggles," Reg said. "I'm a wizard and your mum's a witch," Reg said.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Izzy said. "So before we go into all the details, why don't you tell us what is so important with you," Izzy asked.

"Now I know where you get it from," Severus said.

"Get what from," Izzy asked.

"The irresistible urge to change the subject when she doesn't want to talk about something," Severus said, standing there.

"Oh for goodness sake, Severus, sit down, you haven't been able to intimidate me since I was seven," Izzy said.

"Yeah, it was a lot easier then because you I had dolls I could decapitate if you didn't mind," Severus said, causing Izzy to laugh as he sat down on the couch with Hermione.

"Mum, what else didn't you tell me," Hermione demanded.

"It's complicated, Hermione, you have to know the history, but go ahead and tell us your news first," Izzy said.

"Mum," Hermione burst out, annoyed.

"Fine," Izzy sighed out. "We're not your parents, but we do know your birth mother and father personally. They are magical too. You're actually a half blood," Izzy said.

"Mum," Hermione insisted.

"All right, I'm Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall's daughter and Reg is actually Sirius's Black's younger brother, Regulus," Izzy said.

"And you didn't bother to tell me? All this time I spent thinking I was some kind of oddball because I was different than everybody else and you were hiding the fact that you're magical too!" Hermione harped out.

"Well...yes, but there were extenuating circumstances," Reg stated.

"I don't care about the circumstances...you should have told me, damn it," Hermione snapped.

"Maybe we should have, but once you hear what we have to say I think you'll understand why we hid it from you," Izzy said.

"Severus," Hermione said, looking at him.

"Yes," he asked, knowing perfectly well what she was going to ask.

"I want to leave...now," Hermione said firmly.

"Hermione, hear them out...please," Severus said, wanting to find out more himself.

"Fine, call it another Christmas present," Hermione snapped.

"Go ahead Izzy tell her now," Severus said holding Hermione's hand tightly in his own.

Izzy nodded her head before she spoke. "As I said, the three of us know each other from school but Severus and I knew each other long before that...we're cousins," Izzy stated evenly, looking at Severus.

"Really," Hermione asked, looking at Severus who gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Yes, and our mothers were best friends. In fact, my older brother Matthew, and Severus are about the same age...only a few months apart and they were best friends until the unthinkable happened," Izzy said, her voice trailing away brokenly.

"What does she mean, Severus...the unthinkable," Hermione questioned, seeing her mother distraught.

"When we were seven years old, Matthew was killed...by the Dark Lord himself," Severus said gravely.

"But why," Hermione questioned.

"As a way of getting back at my father, also as a warning that none of us were safe from his reign of terror," Izzy spat out angrily as she hastily wiped at the tears that were starting to stream down her cheeks at the memory of her brother.

"After Matthew died, Albus and a very reluctant Minerva sent Izzy into hiding with very few people knowing her whereabouts. It was the only way to ensure that she did not meet the same fate as Matthew," Severus said, knowing Hermione would pick up on the subtlety.

"So, how is it that you all ended up at Hogwarts together if she was in hiding," Hermione asked.

"My father agreed to let me attend under an assumed name as long as my true identity remained hidden and I was not in any immediate danger, to keep my mother from pestering him to death," Izzy said with a smile.

"Yes, and the three of us along with your biological parents became the very best of friends throughout our years at Hogwarts," Regulus said.

When Regulus said that, Severus's mind start working overtime.

"Pius and Anastasia," Severus said, remembering them as the only other couple that hung out with them until Anastasia disappeared.

"Yes, Severus. Pius and Anastasia are Hermione's biological parents," Izzy said softly.

"Sweet Merlin," Severus heaved out heavily.

"You alright there, Severus," Hermione asked, not recognizing the names.

"Yes, of course. I just wasn't expecting it to be them," Severus said, looking at Reg and Izzy. "Does Pius know," Severus questioned… "Oh course he couldn't know…Could he…" Severus rattled off, his brow creased as he tried to think.

"I don't care if he knows or not, what I want to know is why was I given up for adoption and how I ended up living here with you, thinking I was a Muggleborn," Hermione bit out testily.

"Your biological father's family were very big supporters of the Dark Lord and his pureblood supremacy. Your father wasn't, but his family was enough for your mother to fear for your safety," Izzy explained. "If any of them nor the Dark Lord, himself found out about your existence…" Izzy said, not needing to explain farther.

"So my mother...my biological mother, I mean, was a Muggleborn," Hermione asked.

"Half-blood," Severus explained. "Her mother was a witch and her father a muggle."

"Anyway, Anastasia fled from Hogwarts and the magical world upon learning that she was pregnant just about this time of the year during our sixth year. She came into the Muggle world and did her best to try and make a comfortable life for herself and you but what she didn't realize that even here her use of magic could be traced. One day she used magic and Death Eaters immediately found her whereabouts...and you," Regulus said.

"She was fleeing the Death Eaters when we accidentally ran into her. She begged us to take you and keep you safe so that's what we did," Izzy explained.

"And you haven't seen Anastasia since," Severus questioned.

"Yes, we have been able to keep in touch through Muggle post mostly. Look, Anastasia and I do not have a lot of contact these days due to the fact that she has wanted to tell Hermione the truth for a while now but I didn't feel Hermione was ready to hear it...oh hell, who am I kidding I'm the one who wasn't ready. I feared once she learned the truth I would lose my daughter. I can't lose another child...I just can't," Izzy said, breaking once again.

"Lose _another_ child," Hermione and Severus questioned in unison.

"Izzy suffered two miscarriages due to her magic shortly after we were married," Regulus explained.

"I see," Severus said.

"What do you mean due to her magic," Hermione questioned nervously.

"Sometimes a witch's magical core sees the baby's magic as a threat and therefore aborts the developing fetus in an attempt to preserve itself," Severus explained without a thought.

"Oh, Mum," Hermione said, getting up to go over and hug her mum. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," Hermione said, holding her mother tight, pushing her own worries into the deep parts of her mind.

"It was very devastating. That's why I was so happy to be given the chance to be your mother," Izzy whispered in her ear, holding Hermione close.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two, but how did you end up adopting Hermione," Severus questioned. "I know Pius wouldn't just hand over his daughter to anyone." Severus said.

"Izzy insisted that we make everything legal through Muggle means so that there would be no chance Hermione could be taken away from us. Anastasia didn't really want to, but finally agreed to signed away her parental rights, clearing the way for it to become official," Regulus stated. "I honestly don't think Pius knows."

"And how did the two of you end up married when everyone thought you were dead," Severus asked, looking at Izzy who was holding a crying Hermione.

"It's a long story, Severus. Let's just say that when the chips were down it was my love for Izzy that saved me. She nursed me back to health after that experience with the Inferi, then we came here to Muggle London where we got married and I'm glad it turned out that way, otherwise I might not have had the chance to have either of my girls in my life," Regulus said, looking over at Hermione and Izzy.

"Ok, sweetie, you know most, if not all the pertinent facts of your true parentage, tell us your news," Izzy said, wiping her tears away.

"Severus and I are married and we are destined for the Severan throne. Oh yeah, I have a seven year old stepdaughter too," Hermione blurted out.

"WHAT!" Regulus shouted, jumping up from his chair. "She's _half_ your age, Severus!" Regulus bit out.

"Oh give it a rest; you know as well as I do that large age difference is nothing uncommon in the wizarding world," Severus groused out sharply.

"I love Severus and he loves me and that's all that matters, and if you two can't accept that, then we'll oblivate this memory and it never happened," Hermione threatened.

"What," Izzy said.

"Oh, and since you are both magical, we need you to make an Unbreakable Vow not to tell anyone about our marriage, the Severan throne or Lexie," Hermione said firmly.

"Come again," Regulus said, looking at the girl he had helped raise since she was three years old.

"It all has to do with Albus's grand plan to rid us of the Dark Lord. If you care anything about her, you'll do it," Severus said firmly. "As well for the sake of Alexandria although she's innocent of all of this," Severus added firmly.

"Your daughter," Izzy asked.

"Yes," Severus answered proudly.

"Where is your daughter if she's kept secret," Izzy asked, knowing her cousin well enough to know he wouldn't place his daughter just anywhere.

"With my mother, hiding in the Muggle world," Severus said.

"Hiding in plain sight," Izzy said.

"Well, at least I know it works considering your father can't even find you," Severus said with a smirk.

"He actually looked!" Izzy gasped out, surprised.

"Of course he looked, I don't think he looked really hard, but I know he looked because Minerva wouldn't let him rest," Severus said with a chuckle, causing Izzy to chuckle.

"I'll do it for Hermione's sake as well as your daughter's," Izzy said.

"Thank you, Izzy," Severus said, looking over at the still fuming Regulus. "Reg," Severus asked questionably.

"If it weren't for the fact that it is obvious my daughter is very much in love with you, I would kill you right this minute for daring to lay a finger on her," Regulus ranted.

"Does that mean we have your blessing," Severus said, looking at his friend.

"It means if you do anything to hurt her, you won't only have Pius breathing down your neck, but you'll answer to me, as well," Regulus said.

"Point taken," Severus said.

"Daddy, stop threatening my husband and just take the damn vow," Hermione said warningly.

"Fine, I'll take the damn vow for your sake," Regulus said.

****S&H****

"I don't see why I gotta get dressed up," Lexie complained as Hermione tied her sash into a big bow.

"Because I want you to look nice," Hermione said, starting to brush Lexie's dark brown hair. She pinned up Lexie's sides and declared her done.

"Don't you two look like fairy tale princesses," Severus said from the doorway.

"All the oaths done," Hermione asked, knowing that everybody's secrecy was their main concern. Izzy, Regulus, Victoria and Septimius didn't want to be found out yet, so Eileen and Lexie's safety was essential. So oaths had to be given so nobody let anything slip.

"Yes," Severus said with a sigh. "Are you ready to go enjoy our Christmas goose," Severus said, winking at Lexie.

"I'm excited to meet my grandparents," Lexie said, smiling, "but I still don't know why I had to get dressed up," Lexie said.

"Pretend you're a princess going to a fancy ball like Belle and you have to look your best," Hermione said.

"My dress is just like Belle's," Lexie said, twirling around.

"I told you I'd get you a Belle dress," Hermione said, kissing Lexie's crown. It had taken Hermione a trip to out to the Gentle Witch dress store in Diagon Alley in order to get the gown the way she wanted it. Of course she had to show the seamstress the picture of the gown she wanted replicated. She had two gowns done in the same style, Lexie's and hers, the only difference being was Lexie's was golden yellow and hers was a burgundy wine color.

"You look very handsome," Hermione said, letting her eyes roam over him approvingly. She sighed when her eyes ran over his richly cut suite. It was black on black of course, but there was a thin ribbon lining along the edges that matched her dress.

Conversation flowed smoothly over Christmas dinner, and after dinner was over, presents were opened. Lexie had made out like a bandit that had stolen Christmas.

****S&H****

Hermione sat there on her husband's bed completely naked, waiting on Severus to come out of the loo. To ensure their privacy, she had asked Harry if she could borrow the map and his cloak. Of course Harry had asked why and she had muttered out some excuse about the restricted section in the library to do some research. Although Severus had given her a pass to use the restricted section any time she liked for Christmas, Harry didn't know that and today was Severus's birthday and she had every intention of spending the night with her husband.

"Damn it," Severus cursed, stubbing his toe on the dresser when he caught the scent of vanilla and lavender and something else.

Hermione clamped a hand on her mouth to keep from giggling as she watched her husband whip around to face the bed.

"I know you're here, Hermione," Severus snapped out.

"How did you know," Hermione said, pulling off the cloak to reveal herself to him.

"Your perfume," Severus said, striding over to the bed. "You shouldn't be here," he said firmly.

"I got the map and his cloak. No one is going to find out," Hermione said, standing up on her knees on the bed. "It's just us tonight," she said, moving over to him.

"Really," he asked skeptically.

"Yes, see," she said, showing him the map and letting the cloak fall the rest of the way down, revealing her nakedness.

"Happy birthday to me," Severus said grabbing her around the waist and falling onto the bed.

Somewhere close to dawn, Severus was shaking her awake again. "Love," Severus said kissing her neck softly.

"No, more," Hermione said, swatting at his head as she turned over tucking herself up tightly in the covers.

"Hermione," Severus was trying to keep the chuckle out of his voice.

"Severus, you just let me go to sleep an hour ago. Leave me alone," Hermione grumbled.

"Hermione!" Severus chuckled. "You need to go to your dorm, love," he added, kissing her soundly on the mouth.

"Can I use the floo," she asked as he pulled away from her half awake.

"Yes," he added.

"Mmmkay," she said through a yawn as she slowly started to get up.

****S&H****

As Severus lectured on about Inferi Hermione fumed.

" _Your time of the month, is it?"_

 _Stupid prat_. She crossed her arms and glared at Ron.

It was not enough to have to watch him play tonsil hockey with Lavender on a daily basis, but he had to ridicule her for being female just because she told him to lay off the snogging for a while. _As though the only time I could possibly be short-tempered is when I'm on the rag. Arse._

Her next thought, though, made the color drain from her face. She had spent Christmas with Severus and Lexie before returning to the castle and she had spent Severus's birthday with him, and it had been eight weeks since their return and she had yet to have her period.

 _Sweet Merlin._ Hermione thought, her hand automatically going to her flat stomach. She stared blankly at the desktop in front of her as she considered the possibilities. Mentally, she began going through the checklist of early signs. Her period was nearly two months late, and she was never late. It was like clockwork since she started taking the monthly contraceptive potions. Her lower back had been hurting her lately, but she just brushed that off as a result of their love making sessions in the alcoves here lately. She was unusually tired lately a result of Severus keeping her up late some nights. Not to mention her emotions had been all over the map here lately. She had been suffering bouts of nausea, a result of her catching the flu. She was certainly feeling queasy now.

As the class was dismissed, Hermione numbly followed Harry and Ron out the door as they walked towards the Great Hall for lunch. The boys were chatting amongst themselves, while she was lost in a storm of questions roaring in her mind.

 _I can't be pregnant, can I?_ Every month on the first she took Menstrua Contraries1. She hadn't been able to on the first of January due to the Holidays and she forgot to pack it with her. But she could have sworn she took it once they got back to Hogwarts, and the first of February. What if it was counteracted by one of the other potions she had taken for her flu-like symptoms?

As she sat down at the Gryffindor table, her head was pounding with the what if's possibilities. While everyone else began piling food onto their plates, she could only stare at hers, not knowing what to do. After several minutes, she felt Severus's gaze upon her. Lifting her head, she met Severus's questionable stare and she swallowed nervously.

Another wave of nausea rippled through her. She couldn't be pregnant, he'd kill her.

****S&H****

Hermione winded her way down to the Hog's Head. She had slipped away from Harry and Ron while they had gone to Quality Quidditch Supplies. She had debated with herself since Monday about where to go. It was not as though she could pop down to a Muggle chemist's shop and pick up a pregnancy test. She had seriously considered it for a while, but had dismissed the notion when she realized she would have to ask Severus to take her, since she didn't have her license to Apparate yet. She couldn't go to the infirmary without having to answer a bunch of nosey questions Madam Pomfrey was bound to ask. Going by floo required access to the Floo Network, which she did not have at Hogwarts, unless she told Severus. And she didn't want to tell him yet. So she had concocted this plan; she would go to Aberforth and use his floo to go see Victoria to bite the bullet and find out if she was pregnant.

She had sent a note to Victoria on Wednesday to tell her she would be coming for a visit at noon. She took a number of calming breaths to keep herself from hyperventilating as the panic of her breaking almost a hundred school rules filtered into her head. She sucked in one final breath and extended a shaky hand towards the Hog's Head's door.

The place was empty and wasn't nearly as filthy as the last time she was here to start Dumbledore's Army.

"Hermione, is everything all right," Eileen asked, coming out from the back as soon as the door closed.

"I don't know," Hermione said nervously.

"Mother's expecting us, shall we," Eileen said, not pressing the issue.

"Yes," Hermione said as she walked over to the floo.

****S&H****

"Hermione, what a nice surprise," Victoria greeted, smiling as she kissed Hermione's cheeks. "Elizabeth," Victoria kissed her daughter's cheeks.

"I'm sorry for showing up like this," Hermione apologized.

"Nonsense," Victoria said with a wave of her hand. "Your letter implied that you were upset…or perhaps worried about something," Victoria said as she started to lead them towards the Solarium.

"It's rather complicated," Hermione said nervously. "Severus doesn't even know I'm here and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Has something happened between you and Severus," Izzy asked standing up.

"Mum," Hermione gasped out.

"I was concerned," Victoria explained softly.

"So what exactly has my son done," Eileen asked as they sat down and Libby put their lunch in front of them.

Hermione took one smell of the food in front of her before she was begging to be excused and ran from the room holding a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my," Victoria said.

"Indeed," Eileen said.

"She can't be," Izzy said firmly.

"Libby," Victoria called out. "Remove this and air out the room quickly now!"

A few minutes later Hermione returned. "I'm sorry," Hermione sniffled.

"Honey, it's alright," Izzy said, going over to her daughter and hugging her shoulders.

"Merlin knows we've all been there," Victoria said.

"Are you sure you haven't done anything," Hermione said tearfully.

"You mean you don't know for sure," Victoria asked.

"No, that's why I came here today. I can't find anything in the library about what charms to do to determine yes or no," Hermione said. "I can't go to the infirmary because Poppy would ask questions, then gossip about and Severus would know…." Hermione was crying openly now.

"Very well," Victoria said, pulling her wand from her sleeve.

Hermione held her breath as she held on to her mother while the older woman spoke a string of Latin and twirled her wand in a figure eight pattern. After a second or two, Victoria pulled her wand away from Hermione. Hermione crushed her mother's hand as Victoria's wand tip turned bright white. "What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means you're pregnant," Victoria said simply.

"You're sure?" Hermione asked with disbelief.

"Young lady, I may be up in my years and had seven daughters to drive me insane, but I'm not blind and I can tell the difference between white, green, pink and blue and red," Victoria stated.

"White, green, pink, blue, red?" Hermione repeated in a daze.

"White means the baby is magical, green means a squib, pink for a girl and blue for a boy and red means negative." Izzy supplied.

"Is there any way you can find out how far along I am," Hermione asked.

"No," Victoria said. "You need a mediwitch….Libby," Victoria called out.

"Yes, Mistress," Libby said.

"Go to St. Mungo's and fetch Diana. Tell her it's an emergency," Victoria said.

****S&H****

Fifteen minutes later, Diana Clanthorn, a mediwitch from St. Mungo's and Severus's first cousin, was standing in the Solarium listening to Hermione go on about how she couldn't tell Severus about the baby until she had a better understanding herself.

"You're exactly eight weeks," Diana said softly.

"How many weeks until she's safe from a Magical Core Miscarriage," Izzy asked.

"Seventeen weeks, so if she carries this baby for another seven weeks, she will be safe," Diana said.

"What about the prenatal potions," Eileen asked.

"I can get them from Severus and have them sent to her without him knowing until the end of term," Diana said. "In the meantime I will come here twice a month to check up on you." Diana added. "So March 13th at 1 be here at Nanny's and I'll check you over."

"I'll be here," Hermione said, smiling as she continually put her hand over her stomach.

****S&H****

"Severus, I really need to tell you something," Hermione said, grabbing her husband's robes as he walked past her.

"I can't right now, love, later," Severus grumbled.

"Severus!" Hermione cried out in frustration as she watched him stalk off to towards the seventh floor where Harry was.

****S&H****

She was going to kill Harry herself. Every time she had tried to tell Severus they were going to have a baby, something came up. Either a summons or a student fight. Another whole month had gone by. This last time was because of Harry trying to killing Draco with one of Severus's spells in the seventh floor bathroom.

She had gone past her critical phase and was slowly nearing her five month mark when she tried to corner him again. But she hadn't been able to tell him because he had to supervise Harry's detentions.

****S&H****

"Everything looks good," Diana announced, as she let her wand rove over Hermione's stomach, as Hermione listened to the heartbeat reverberate off the walls and watched the movements of the baby over and over again. "Everything is progressing the way it should be," Diana said smiled as she looked at Hermione. "Do you want to know for sure what the sex is?" Diana asked.

Hermione shook her head eagerly. She had thought of nothing else since she found out she had to be a little closer to twenty weeks in order to find out if the pregnancy charm had given her a false sex reading. According to Diane the only true result would be the Wandagram to determine the sex, but she had known the pregnancy charm to be accurate as well. It all depended on timing.

"It's a girl," Diana said, looking at Hermione.

****S&H****

"How could you! I trusted you! He trusted you! You murdered your own Uncle for _him._ You betrayed us all for _him!"_ she cried out.

"Hermione, let me explain," Severus pleaded.

"No, I'm done listening," Hermione shouted right before she disappeared with a pop.

****S&H****

"Hermione, this is an unexpected surprise," Victoria said.

"I need to know the counter spell to remove the location tracking on my ring," Hermione said through her tears.

"Why, what's wrong," Victoria asked concerned.

"He killed Dumbledore and didn't tell me anything before he left with the Death Eaters. I had to track him down to Spinner's End to talk to him," Hermione sobbed.

"Oh dear," Victoria said taking out her wand and blocking the location charm on her ring. "He'll know you're here, but come with me," Victoria said in total understanding, as she and Hermione went through the floo to another estate. "He won't find you here, but I better get back so as to not to rouse suspicion," She said, going back through the floo.

****S&H****

"Hermione, have you given any more thought to what you're going to do," Izzy asked as she sat with Hermione, Victoria and Eileen in the small cottage.

"Yes," Hermione said running her hand over her slightly rounded stomach. "I'm going to wait until after I have the baby to talk to him."

"Hermione, are you sure," Eileen asked, knowing her son couldn't hold out much longer.

"I'm sure," Hermione said. "I'm sure he has a good reason for doing what he did, but…if he knew now he'd only sequester me away from everyone like Lexie…"

"But you aren't giving up on him or your marriage," Eileen prodded.

"Merlin's nightgown, no," Hermione said. "In fact, you can give this to him and Lexie," Hermione said handed Eileen two letters.

"I'll be sure to give them to them," Eileen said.

****S&H****

June turned to July and while the Order was getting ready to move Harry to the Burrow. Hermione was nestled in her own little hiding hole. She only hoped she'd be able to go to Fleur and Bill's wedding. She was supposed to go with the Order to move Harry but due to her swelling stomach she bailed out saying she had to do something with her parents. Regulus and Isobel had moved in with her two weeks ago now since she was in her final month of pregnancy. She only hoped she could make it to Bill and Fleur's wedding on the 22nd of August.

****S&H****

"It hurts!" Hermione screamed in agony as she panted.

"She's coming," Victoria said softly, wiping at Hermione's brow.

"Hermione, on this next contraction I want you to push," Diana said.

"I can't," Hermione cried.

"Yes, you can and you will," Victoria said firmly.

"This is it, Hermione, push," Diana said.

"Oh God, get her out! Get. HER. Out!" Hermione screamed.

"You're almost there!" Diana encouraged happily. "One more time."

"Just get her out." Hermione gave a final screamed as she bared down one more time before soft wails filled the room.

****S&H****

The love that swelled in Hermione's heart was instant and total as she held her daughter for the first time. She couldn't stop thinking about how very tiny her daughter looked nor how perfect she looked. Her daughter's mouth was open and her screaming was probably quite horrible, but it was a delightful sound to her ears. Her eyes were blue, a dark blue almost indigo in color. Her cap of hair was all hers though, very dark and rich and in startling plenty for a newborn.

She loved her little elfin-like features, pink and knotted up in the effort that drew forth her lusty howls. She pushed the swaddling back, she counted ten fingers, and ten toes, two arms and legs, one mouth, one button size nose, and two blue eyes and two ears. She was perfect. She was long and was very certainly a little girl. "She beautiful," Hermione whispered and she was afraid she was going to burst into tears.

"She is at that," Victoria said softly, sitting down in the chair beside Hermione, as Hermione nursed her daughter for the first time. Tears were welling in her eyes, as she stroked her daughter's cheek, lightly brushing, "You need a name, little girl," Hermione sighed softly as she held her daughter tight to her chest.

"Have you even thought of what theme you'd like to follow for a name yet," Victoria asked.

"Actually I have, since my name is Hermione and I was named after Shakespeare's The Winter's Tale, I thought I might name them after characters in literature," Hermione said.

"That sounds wonderful, and with you and Severus being bookworms, I'm sure you'll come up with some unusually unique names," Victoria said.

"Then it's settle then," Hermione said smiling. "You are going to be Iridessa Rose Snape." Hermione said, feeling the magic wash over her as she named her daughter.

****S&H****

"Oh Dessa, Mummy's going to miss you so much," Hermione said, hugging her daughter close to her chest.

"We'll take good care of her," Izzy said softly.

"Thank you," Hermione said, kissing Dessa's brow once more.

"Hermione, not to dissuade you from your choice, but you do realize that once you leave these grounds, Severus will be able to find you," Victoria said.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Hermione said. "I'm tired of the secrets," she added.

"As long as you know," Victoria said.

"I do," Hermione said. "I better go before I change my mind," Hermione said, looking at Dessa one last time.

****S&H****

Bill and Fluer's wedding was a nightmare, Hermione had barely enough time to grab ahold of Harry and Ron before they disapparated straight into Kenton. She could have sworn Severus was part of the raid because one Death Eater in particular had been coming straight after her.

It was their first night camping in the woods that she felt a breech in her wards as she stood guard. "I know you're there, Severus," she said softly into the night before he appeared right in front of her.

"Hermione."

Hermione noticed the dark circles under his eyes and he looked as if he had lost about half a stone since she last saw him. "Severus," Hermione said softly, looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you before, but I couldn't," he said, forcing his hands into his pockets to keep from grabbing her.

"I figured that out months ago," Hermione said looking at him.

"Then why did you…"

"I was still angry with you, Severus," Hermione whispered. "Those last few months before, I had something important to tell you, but you couldn't be bothered," Hermione held up her hand. "I understand why now, but it still hurt knowing I came third," she added softly.

"Answer me one question," he said, watching her bow her head in consent. "Was any of it real?"

"Of course it was real," Hermione burst out, glaring at him and for the first time really seeing the venerable side of her husband. Before she could think of what she was doing, she was grabbing her husband's hand and pulling him deeper into the woods and farther away from the tent and the boys. "It was real Severus," she said firmly.

"Then why in Merlin's name have you been gone for five months," Severus demanded.

"I told you I was angry with you."

"The Hermione I know wouldn't have just up and left for months at a time just because she was angry. She would have stayed if for no other reason than to make my life miserable," Severus gritted out.

"I needed time to think. Time to figure out whether or not I was prepared to keep living like this...having to keep our marriage a secret and sneak around just to spend a little time alone together. Not to mention taking a backseat to your job, and all your other responsibilities," Hermione bit out.

"Was I really that bad," Severus asked, taken back by her accusation.

"No, not in the beginning you weren't," Hermione sat down on a fallen log. "But as time went on, yes, you started acting as if you didn't give a damn about me or my feelings. All I was to you was someone to satisfy you sexually. You stopped talking to me and treating me as your equal and that really hurt," Hermione admitted with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Severus moved over towards her to sit down beside her. "I never meant to make you feel like that and I never meant to take you for granted. I know it may be a little late, but suppose you tell me what your important news was." He looked at her hopefully.

"I can't...not until I can trust you again," Hermione sighed out. She wanted to tell him about their daughter, but she couldn't just yet.

"Fair enough," Severus said, sucking in a huge breath as he gathered his courage to wrap an arm around his wife.

"You're not angry," Hermione said, snapping towards him quickly.

"No, because I happen to know that this is all going to come to a head very soon," he said wrapping arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer into his side. "Then we will be free to be together forever...provided we survive," he said relaxing as he held her against him.

"We had better," Hermione said leaning into him.

"Meaning," Severus questioned.

"Nothing..." Hermione said, shaking her head. "I had better be getting back before the boys come looking for me," she said.

"Just one more thing," he said unable to let her go just yet.

"What's that?"

"This," He said crashing his mouth down on hers.

It had been so long since he had kissed her so. The memories reborn of taste, feel and scent of her were so enticing that he shook with it.

Severus had finally gained what he had always longingly craved for, somehow it still wasn't enough. When Severus wanted something he wanted all of it, not only a taste or a fleeting glimpse of what could be his, and he certainly did not have all of Hermione. Even if he tried to adamantly deny it, Hermione had snuck into his heart, more so than he cared to admit, and he found himself craving more than a few stolen moments that slipped by all too quickly. Now he desperately wanted a future and a lifetime with the only woman who had successfully managed to possess his heart, and he struggled with his own impotence, unaccustomed to feeling so powerless. This feeling was most prevalent when Hermione had to leave because of Potter and Weasley, something he should have had the influence to prevent, and he could not let go of the feeling that she belonged to him and only him. At times his cool exterior slipped slightly when he saw her small frame leave and he often fought with the urge to hold her captive.

She was about to respond tartly, but his lips were on hers before she had a chance, breaking her concentration. She knew by now what was to follow; her pulse quickened in eager anticipation. And it all came—the swift ascending gradation of passion from him, the familiar weakening feeling in her knees and arms, the blurring of her vision and thumping in her ears, the exacerbation of smell, and taste and touch till every fiber of her being seemed to be saturated by Severus.

A warm dizziness overcame her, and even while she struggled against it, trying to escape the pleasantness before it seized control, it still took a few attempts until she could manage to push him away with enough resolute force.

"I have to leave."

Severus mumbled something incoherent in reply, then began kissing her again like he had the rest of the day ahead of him until she broke away once more.

"Severus..." Hermione protested.

"Shhh...shhh...don't say anything. Just enjoy the way it feels," he sighed out, kissing her again.

****S&H****

Hermione stood there, crying openly as they walked into the Shrieking Shack.

"Take them..." Severus said gesturing to his tears. "Take it up, please!" he plead in a raspy voice.

"Give me something!" Harry spat, reaching backwards towards Hermione. "Quickly, a flask. Anything!" Harry practically screamed.

"Take them to the Pensive," Severus gurgled as Harry looked away from him. "Look at me…" Severus spat as best he could, grabbing Harry's robes. "You really have your mother's eyes…." Severus said, trailing off as he started to slump over.

"No!" Hermione screamed, knocking Harry out of her way. "You promised me, damn it," Hermione spat out, digging through her cursed beaded bag. "You promised Lexie!" She snapped, finding the vial she was looking for, but it was too late. "No!" she howled, leaning close to him. "You promised! We need you…Dessa needs her father, Lexie needs her father and I need you!" Hermione cried, not caring what the boys thought. She only wanted her husband to live.

****S&H****

Hermione stood there in the Great Hall after the final battle looking around at all those they had lost, when suddenly, there were popping sounds coming from an array of colors all around them. Being fresh from the battle, those few who were still standing had their wands at the ready to hex first, not knowing who it was joining them.

The next thing Hermione remembered was hearing Minerva McGonagall screech and run across the hall to where Albus Dumbledore was standing. Molly Weasley screamed and cried as she hugged the very alive Fred. Hermione looked around at those who returning from the dead, desperately hoping to see her husband. She wasn't disappointed, for there at the Great Hall doors stood her husband. Hermione screeched and left Harry and Ron's side to catapulted into Severus's waiting arms, without a care to the looks of surprise going their way.

1 menstrua contraries- monthly contraceptive


	8. Chapter 8

_**Grimmauld Place, May 15, 1998**_

Hermione Granger stood at the kitchen sink staring out the window into the early gray morning, holding a steaming mug full of chamomile and lavender tea. She had hoped the tea would soothe her nerves without having to take a Calming Draught, but it didn't seem to be helping.

It had been almost two weeks exactly since Voldemort's demise. The Wizarding World was starting to rebuild itself from the destruction. The Ministry was still in the process of capturing Death Eaters and were getting ready to start prosecuting those already captured. Severus had spent two long days in Azkaban until the Ministry had been forced to release him not wanting to deal with the fallout that came with prosecuting one of the war's most noted heroes not to mention the fuss Harry and Albus were causing in their efforts to have him exonerated. Kingsley Shacklebolt, as the newly appointed Minister of Magic, had given Severus a full pardon, with compensation for his twenty years of service for the Light, which Severus had refused. She understood why even if Kingsley and the others didn't. She didn't care one way or the other if he accepted it or not. The only thing that concerned her about the matter was that she wanted all the lies and secrets to stop. She also wanted Severus to admit their connection and stop trying to pretend she didn't exist anymore.

She wasn't going to take it anymore. For two weeks now it was like they were back where they were before, still hiding their marriage, only there was no sneaking off to snog or make love. Severus hadn't even touched her since their hug in the Great Hall, which Severus had told everyone was due to a bump she had gotten on her head during the battle just before the Auror's carted him away. She hadn't been able to get his attention for more than five minutes since he had gotten out of Azkaban. He was always too busy brewing for St. Mungo's, or helping Kingsley and the Aurors try to track down the remaining Death Eaters. Basically anything he could think of in her opinion to avoid spending time with her.

"You're up awfully early Hermione," Severus said, walking into the kitchen, noticing that she was fully dressed.

"Couldn't sleep," Hermione said with a light shrug, not bothering to correct him. She had just gotten back from the Hobbit Hole and seeing Dessa. She couldn't believe how much Dessa had grown. Luckily for her, Victoria documented everything with pictures in the baby book, picking up where Isobel had left off. Isobel and Regulus had been watching Dessa for her while she helped Harry hunt Horcruxes, but then Isobel had gotten pregnant and due to her previous history of miscarriages had been ordered to have complete bedrest so that Victoria had taken over watching Dessa.

"How come," Severus inquired softly as she fixed him a cup of coffee just the way he liked it: strong and black. He sighed heavily, accepting the cup of coffee. They were back to where they were before her leaving him, and he didn't know how to fix things between them to get them back to the way they were before.

"I just couldn't sleep," Hermione snapped out.

"Hermione," he said tenderly, taking a step towards her only to step away again as Lily Potter and Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen, chattering.

"Hermione, Severus, I didn't know you two were up," Molly said, eyeing them curiously as Lily eyed them both suspiciously.

"I couldn't sleep…." Hermione said, casting a glance at Severus only to see him staring intently at Lily, like he used to look at her. "I needed to leave early so I thought I'd go…." Hermione said slammed her coffee mug down with more force than was necessary.

"Don't you want to stay for breakfast," Molly asked, concerned.

"No," Hermione replied, forcing a fake smile as she walked over to the floo and grabbed some floo powder.

"Hermione," Severus said, noticing she was leaving.

"Don't you have some potions to brew or Death Eaters to track down," she bit out, stepping into the floo and disappearing into a puff of green smoke.

"I don't know what's gotten into that girl," Molly said, shaking her head as she pulled a carton eggs out of the fridge.

"Who knows," Lily commented, smiling at Severus.

"I better get to work brewing those potions for St. Mungo's." Severus said sourly.

"I can help you after I help Molly with breakfast," Lily offered.

"It's under control," Severus bit out, storming down to the basement, needing time to think.

****S&H****

"If she wasn't Uncle Harry's mum, I'd hex her," Hermione said, pacing the floor as Dessa tried to pull herself up using the coffee table. "Stupid arse couldn't even take his eyes off her this morning! And to think I used to think your daddy was intelligent," she ranted as she paced.

"Is this a private conversation or can anybody join in," Victoria asked, walking into the room carrying a tea service.

"Sorry, I'm just ranting to Dessa about how stupid her daddy is, since I can't rant to him," Hermione said, stopping her pacing to move the crystal candy dish of potpourri out of reach of Dessa's little fingers.

"Why can't you rant to him," Victoria asked, fixing them both a steaming cup of tea.

"He's too busy working or staring at Lily Potter to even notice me," Hermione sighed out, sinking down into a chair.

"You make him notice," Victoria suggested, sitting down beside her.

"How? I can't compete with Lily Potter; he spied in a bloody war for twenty years for her. Bloody hell, the last thing he did was give Harry his memories of him and Lily; he didn't even say I love you to me, his damn wife; he didn't even ask me to tell Lexie he loved her. His last thoughts were of Lily!" Hermione screeched. "And when he returned and I hugged him and kissed him in front of everyone, he just sneered and said that I must have had a severe bump to my head. He hasn't tried to touch me since. I mean, honestly, have I gotten so repulsive that he can't even give me five minutes of his time to talk anymore? I used to help him brew potions for St. Mungo's, but now when I offer to help he brushes me off saying he's got it under control!" she cried out. "That was our time to be alone, I'd bet everything I own that if I was Lily Potter and offered to help, he'd take me up on it in a heartbeat. I want my husband back. No more secrets, no more hiding everything from our friends," she started to cry.

"Then fight for him!" Victoria snapped at her. "Make him notice you; seduce him if you love him."

****S&H****

"Hermione, where'd you get off to so early," Ron asked as soon as she stepped out of the floo.

"I went to see someone," Hermione said, giving them a half truth.

"Oh."

"We all got a letter from the Ministry," Harry said. "We thought we'd open them together."

"Probably just another formality letter thanking us for killing Voldemort," Ron said as Hermione reached for her letter.

"Probably," Hermione agreed, breaking the Ministry seal on her letter.

" _Miss Granger, this letter is in regards to Marriage Act 283-80 which was recently passed by the Ministry_. _You have two weeks to fill out this questionnaire so we can best match your potential partner with your magic. If you have any questions please take it up with the Department of Magical Families."_ Hermione read to herself. "Excuse me!" she said, furiously grabbing the Ministry letter that had Severus's name on it before she stormed down to the makeshift potion lab.

****S&H****

"So what are you going to do with your life now that Voldemort is dead," Lily asked as she sat on the stool watching Severus work on the potions, waiting until her body stopped throbbing from falling off her broom in her failed attempt of trying to play Quidditch with James, Sirius, the Weasley boys and Ginny.

"Haven't gave it much thought," Severus said. "It's the first time in twenty years I can actually do what I want."

"So…what's going on between you and Hermione Granger," Lily asked, breaking the silence that had stretched out between them.

"What do you mean," Severus asked cautiously.

"Oh come on, Severus, don't tell me you haven't realized what she's been doing!" Lily gasped out.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Severus said, keeping his face blank even though he was curious as to what she had picked up on.

"Always volunteering to help you down here brewing," Lily inquired.

"She used to be my assistant during the summers brewing for the Order. She's only doing it because it's familiar to her; a habit…. _not because she wants to be alone with me._

"The constant trying to talk to you," Lily questioned.

"She's never tried to talk to me," Severus said evenly, though he was fuming inside. _If she had been trying to talk to me, I would have found out what's bothering her by now._

"Oh, she's tried, but you either make some excuse like you're too tired or you have to go stake out one of your former mates, or you have potions to brew…" Lily said.

"Then obviously she didn't want to talk to me too badly," Severus countered, wishing Hermione had pressed the issue a little more. Anything but how they were merely existing now.

"The longing looks," Lily prompted.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell off your broom," Severus asked, unable to keep the hopefulness out of his tone.

"I'm sure," Lily chuckled softly. "I've noticed you watching her as well… every single time she laughs, she sighs, talks to Sirius, or Harry or especially Ron."

"So what, I was a spy for twenty years, Lil, of course I'm going to pick up on things," Severus said pointedly. "Hermione and I are…it's complicated."

"Do you love her," Lily asked.

"With every breath in my body," Severus said without thinking.

"Then why aren't you doing something to keep her," Lily said.

"That's the complicated part," Severus said.

"Try me," Lily challenged.

Severus explained his and Hermione's complicated relationship without bringing up their marriage, Lexie or the Severan government, but hitting all the high points, her not trusting him, her leaving him, her not even making an effort. When he finished explaining he looked at Lily. "See what I mean," he asked.

"No, what I see is how incredibly thick headed you are. We're human, Severus. Magic or not, we make mistakes."

"Funny considering it took you twenty-some years to forgive me for a mistake that happened back in fifth year," Severus snorted.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, Sev!" Lily said, exasperated. "You betrayed me that day, just like you betrayed Hermione the night you killed Dumbledore." Lily said firmly. "But you know what the worst part is," Lily asked.

"No, what," Severus asked.

"Everybody knows what you did for the Light and why you did it," she said as he snorted. "And if I was in Hermione's shoes, I'd be thinking to myself three things. One, how do I compete?" Lily said, seeing the confusion in his eyes. "Severus, you were willing to do anything to keep me and my family safe. You spied on the most twisted, evil wizard of all time just in my memory, yet you won't even lift a finger to fight for her," Lily slid off the stool. "Two, I'd be questioning if you really loved me or if I was just a substitute for me. Three, do I fight or let go and I imagine she's leaning more towards the latter after what you said in the Great Hall. You crushed her, Severus."

"What do you mean after what I did in the Great Hall," Severus asked.

"You told everyone it was due to a bump on the head that she was hugging and kissing you when we returned. That alone would make any woman doubt you loved her at all," Lily said firmly.

"I do love her, Lily, more than I ever loved you or your memory," Severus said.

"Then you better fix it before Molly has her walking down the aisle to marry Ron," Lily said softly, slipping through the door.

"How," Severus called out.

"Talk to her," Lily said before closing the door.

****S&H****

Hermione passed Lily on her way down to the lab. When she reached the door, she took a deep breath to settle herself. She reached for the door handle, and stepped inside. She closed the door quietly behind her and turned to throw up wards, hoping that they could sort things out without being disturbed. She stood in the empty lab, wringing her hands as she tried to decide her next move. Biting her bottom lip, she thought the better of what she was doing, whirling around just as Severus stepped out of the back room. "What did you forget," he asked.

He stopped short in the doorway, staring at the wavy ash colored vixen that haunted his every breathing moment. Hermione turned and gave him a small quick smile as she said, "Uh...um...I didn't think you were in here."

"Hermione," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, his feet planted in a wide stance as he stared at her. He took a deep breath and steeled himself against the pull of her chocolate brown eyes.

"I, um, we need to talk," she said quietly.

Severus's eyebrows rose, but he didn't soften his stance as he said, "That's a first."

"Severus," she began, taking a cautious step toward him.

He shook his head and held up one hand to stop her. "Don't."

"I need to talk to you," she said as she took another step toward him.

"You don't want to talk to me right now," he said gruffly. His fingers curled into the sleeves of his white shirt as he tried to keep from flying off the handle. Lily telling him that Ron planned to propose to Hermione had been a hard blow for him to swallow.

"But I want to…" she started to say as she approached him.

"What to explain …Well sorry if I don't want to hear your excuses," he said as he turned on his heel and walked back into the back room.

Hermione followed him. "If you would just listen to me for a second," she called.

"I've heard you! I've heard you loud and clear for two weeks!" he roared. Hermione took a step back, her hand involuntarily pressing her heart as she blinked in surprise. "I get it. You want to dissolve our marriage! Well, if that's what you want, you got it,"

"Severus, no," she said as she reached for his arm.

Severus threw his hands up, knocking her hand away as he stepped back. Her eyes widened further, and then she visibly flinched as she watched him clench his fingers into a fist. His brow knitted in confusion as he stared at her and then glanced up at his right hand. He lowered it slowly, his eyes following it down until he turned back to her, his face blank. "You think I would hit you," he demanded in a harsh voice.

"No!"

"Go. Get out, Hermione!"

"Severus, no, I didn't think that you would do that," she said imploringly.

"You never know what I'll do, right," he asked bitterly.

"I do know you would never hit me," she shouted back.

"Yeah, you should," Severus spat. "Are you happy, Hermione?"

"No, I'm not happy," she cried.

"It's what you want, right?" he asked, stepping closer to her, his eyes blazing. "You want to marry Weasley."

"I do not want to marry Ron!" Hermione yelled, forcing herself not to stamp her foot in frustration. "I didn't come here to fight with you; I came here to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you," he snapped.

"But, I need to explain!"

"There's nothing to explain. You want him, fine you can have him. You want me to let you go, fine I'll let you go. You want me to go to hell, well, I don't need to go there, I'm already there!" he shouted, spittle flying from his lips as his chest heaved with suppressed emotion. Hermione took an involuntary step back as he advanced on her. "I always do what I'm told, never what I want. I'll always love you, Severus. I'll stand by you, Severus. Oh no, I won't because you're a murderer so I'll just run away from you with my boyfriends!" he mocked mercilessly. "Does it make you happy, Hermione?" he ranted. "You want him; I'm giving you my damn permission to have him. You should be dancing a jig right now, since you won't have to stay married to the Bat of the Dungeons any longer," he said, his voice dripping with venom.

"That's not what I want!" Hermione shouted, more confused than she had ever been.

"Ask yourself why, Hermione," Severus demanded.

"What?"

"Ask yourself why I'm so angry right now that I could spit nails. Ask yourself why I haven't put my fist through that wall. Hell, I'll give you that one. It's plaster, a lot harder than drywall. I wouldn't put a dent in it, but I'd probably bust a couple of knuckles," he said snidely.

"Okay, yes, we had a misunderstanding, and it was bad, okay?" Hermione said, cutting him off. "But it was a misunderstanding, Severus. We were both upset, we were both angry, we both did and said things that we didn't mean," she said stubbornly.

"Did we? I don't remember saying or doing anything I didn't mean," Severus snarled. "I asked you to marry me, I asked you to tell me whatever it was you wanted to tell me before everything went to hell," he reminded her. "I told you that I was sworn to protect Draco and kill Albus. I told you I would have told you had I been able. But you told me that my obligation to tell you the truth was more important than my obligation to protect you and Lexie. Did you not mean that, because I thought that you did? It sure sounded like you did," he yelled.

"I was upset!"

"So was I!"

"I know that!" Hermione took a shaky breath and lowered her voice. "I do. I'm sorry," she said pleadingly. "We were both upset, and I was taking everything out on you," she admitted quietly.

Severus pressed his lips together in a firm line, and stared at her hard, forcing himself not to back down. He schooled his features, forcing the tight muscles in his jaw to unclench. "So, what do you want me to do now, Hermione?" he asked, trying to maintain control. "Tell me what you want, and I'll do it. That's what I do."

"I don't want you to hate me," she said desperately.

"I don't hate you," he answered automatically.

"You're acting like you do," she said skeptically.

"I don't hate you," Severus said plainly. "I'm just saying that I'm not ready to talk to you about this."

"But I want to talk. I think we should talk," she insisted, still unsure about what they were really arguing about.

"What about what I want, Hermione," he asked, suddenly angry again.

"What do you want?" Hermione cried in frustration.

"It doesn't matter," he shouted.

"Yes, it does," she shouted back at him.

"No, Hermione, it doesn't, it's never mattered! Not to Albus, not to Voldemort, not to Lily and it sure as hell doesn't matter to you," he said firmly, the muscle in his jaw working as he clamped his mouth shut, trying to keep from saying too much. He tried to step around her, but she moved quickly to block his path.

"It does too matter to me," Hermione told him as she reached out and grabbed both of his arms to still him.

Severus stared down at her hands and then slowly lifted his eyes to hers. "You really want to know what I want?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes," she said, nodding emphatically.

"I want my wife!" Severus said in a low voice.

"Well I want my husband!" she shouted back at him.

Severus reached out and grabbed her wrists, holding them up between them. "I want you, not just in secret," he said in a deep raspy voice. "I want you…."

Hermione's eyes dropped to his mouth, watching as the words tumbled from his lips. Awareness burned through her. The heat from his body radiated in waves, pulsing against her, seeping through her clothes. His breath was hot and his teeth flashed white as he bit off those last words. She blinked rapidly, willing her mind to catch up, but her mouth beat her to the punch. "You want me?" she whispered.

Severus's fingers relaxed slightly, and then he released her. He looked at her, his eyes probing hers mercilessly, searching for an answer. "I want you," he said hoarsely.

Hermione gazed into his stormy black eyes, searching his eyes, trying to figure out what he could possibly mean. His breath came in soft puffs, as if he were afraid to fully fill his lungs. She stared at his mouth for a moment, fighting to keep from pressing her lips to his lips. "I don't want to fight," she murmured.

"Me either."

Hermione looked up into his eyes again and whispered, "Then why are we?"

"I don't know," Severus said with a self-deprecating smirk. "But it's time we stopped," he said, lowering his lips to hers, and then he kissing her hard. Hermione's startled cry was captured by his mouth. His lips moved against hers, firm and unyielding, as he waited for either a skirmish or her surrender. The only thing he knew for sure was that it was time. Time for them to stop living in secret before it destroyed them both.

Hermione staggered back when he released her. He set her away from him, steadying her on her feet before dropping his hands to his sides. He stared at her directly, offering no apology for what he had just done, simply waiting for her verdict. When she said nothing, Severus ducked his head and asked, "What's it gonna be? Leave or Stay? Him or me?"

Hermione blinked rapidly in an effort to clear her mind, staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and stunned appreciation. When he looked up once more, she pressed one hand to the front of his shirt, toying with a button as she looked up at him coyly and said, "You."

Severus gaped at her, incredulously. "Don't toy with me, Hermione," he warned. "If you want Weasley," he hissed, anger bubbling up inside of him again.

"I don't want Ron," Hermione spat back at him. "Although I'm seriously starting to consider the idea, it would only be fair that I have a paramour since you have a mistress," she said.

"What mistress," he asked in a rough voice, seeing the defeated look in Hermione's stance as he heard Lily's voice in his head. _How can I compete…_ "Hermione, no, Lily and I are just friends," Severus burst out.

Hermione looked up at him and then lowered her eyes to his mouth as she asked, "Are you?"

Severus reached for her again. He pulled her against him, his hands wrapping around her upper arms, his fingers digging through layers of clothing and into her flesh. "How could you doubt me like that?" he asked, giving her a little shake before attempting to step away from her.

"You spied in a bloody war for twenty years for Lily Potter. Bloody hell, the last thing you did was give Harry your memories of her. You didn't even look at me, you didn't say I love you to me… your wife. You didn't even ask me to tell Lexie you loved her. Your last thoughts were of a woman who had been dead for seventeen years." Hermione shouted. "And when you returned from the dead or limbo or wherever and I ran to you, hugged you and kissed you in front of everyone you just sneered and said that I must have had a severe bump on my head. You haven't tried to touch me since. Honestly, have I gotten so that repulsive that you can't even give me five minutes of your time to talk anymore? I used to help you brew potions but now when I offer to help you brush me off saying you got it under control!" Hermione cried out. "That was our time to be alone, yet you take Lily up on her offers to help."

"Feel better now? You finally got it all off your chest? I'm the rotten husband who doesn't give a damn," he ranted.

"I don't want to do this! This isn't what I want!" Hermione shouted. "I want my damn husband back. No more secrets, no more hiding everything from our friends," she said, starting to cry she was so angry at him. "I'm nowhere near done with you," she sobbed, grabbing the front of his shirt and brushing her lips over his in a fleeting kiss, effectively halting his retreat.

Severus crushed his lips to hers, pushing her head back with the force of his kiss. She moaned softly and parted her lips in an invitation for him to take. Severus didn't bother to think about the why's or the how's; he just took what she offered. His tongue tangled with hers as she brushed a hand through his hair. He took the kiss deeper as his hands curled into her light jacket, fisting them into his palms as he angled his head, hungry for more of her. He slid the robes back, jerking the soft cotton down over her shoulders as he spun her around, pinning her arms to her sides with her jacket and her back against the wall with his body. He lifted his head and stared down at her.

"Yes," she whispered.

For once in his life, Severus Snape refused to think; he just acted. He trapped her soft body pressed between the solid heat of his and the cool, hard wall. His teeth hit hers as he took possession of her mouth in a demanding kiss. His hands were on her, holding her waist firmly, sliding up over her ribcage, pushing her breasts up as he filled his palms with her, his callused hands rasping against the cotton of her shirt. Hermione's tongue swirled around his as her hands pulled frantically at the back of his shirt, yanking the shirt free from his jeans. As he pressed hot, angry kisses to her neck, she raked her nails over his back, raising equally angry red welts in their wake. He sucked hard, marking her delicate skin as he squeezed her breasts. Hermione plunged her hands into the waistband of his jeans. Her nails scraped against the cotton of his boxer briefs as she squeezed his arse, grinding against the hard bulge in his jeans. He found the hem of her shirt and yanked it up, seeking the smooth, warm skin beneath as she pushed him back. He staggered slightly, but Hermione caught him, curling her fingers around the buckle of his belt, and then began to pull the tab free from the loops. Once the buckle hung loose, she opened the top button and looked up at him boldly as she stepped out of her boots.

Severus abandoned his exploration of her skin and immediately reached for her jeans. He opened them with fingers trembling with adrenaline, yanking the zipper down roughly and then digging his thumbs into the waistband to push them down. Hermione reached into his briefs, her fingers curling around the prize she sought as she moaned softly in appreciation. While she stroked him, she helped him shove her snug jeans and panties down over her hips with her other hand, shifting her legs to help work them down over her thighs. With a grunt of frustration, Hermione pulled her hand from his pants and then shoved her jeans down, pushing them off of one foot, and leaving them twisted around her other ankle. Severus pushed his own jeans and underwear down and then caught her thigh as she lifted her bare leg onto his hip. He bent his knees as Hermione guided the tip of his cock to her damp folds, and then pressed her head back against the wall, watching him through heavy lidded eyes as she wet her lips in anticipation.

Severus pushed up, closing his eyes as he met brief resistance and then slowly sank into her. "Merlin," he rasped, and then pushed harder, sheathing himself in her heat.

He covered her arse with his hand and squeezed it hard, signaling to her to lift her other leg. Hermione hopped slightly and he caught her, bracing his hands beneath her thighs and lifting her up against the wall as he surged forward. She moaned loudly, fisting one hand in his hair as the other grasped at his shirt, bunching it in her fist as he thrust into her hard and fast.

"Oh yes, yes," she whispered. Severus spread his fingers, pulling her apart as he pounded into her blindly, pushing her against the wall and then pulling her down on him harder and harder. "Oh God, Severus!" she gasped.

Fueled by her words, he drove her up, surging into her heat as she tightened around him, squeezing him tighter and tighter. When she cried out her release, he sought his own with a strangled groan. She enveloped him, pulling him deeper and deeper as he shot into her. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as her muscles contracted around him, milking him for everything he had.

His breath rushed past her ear as they slowed. Her hair tickled his nose, their bodies pulsing in time with their labored breathing, as Severus found himself trapped somewhere between heaven and hell. He swallowed hard, trying to force some moisture down his parched throat as he bent his knees and slowly lowered her legs to the floor. He held her steady for a moment and then winced as he pulled away from her, yanking his briefs and jeans up quickly. He looked away as he tugged his zipper up, not allowing himself to think about his cock still sticky and wet with her juices pressing against his stomach. He looked up at last and ran a tired hand over his face, tugging lightly at his bottom lip as Hermione stared back at him apprehensively.

Severus wet his lips and then said in a soft, raspy voice, "I don't want any more secrets." When Hermione's jaw dropped in shock, he shook his head slightly and lifted his chin as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine," she managed to whisper as she hurriedly bent down and tried to straighten her jeans and panties.

Severus stood there and watched as she shoved her leg into her pants. She hopped around a little, pulling them up hurriedly; her hair hiding her face from him as she fumbled with the tab of her zipper. "Hermione," he said quietly, causing her to jerk her head up. He glanced away and then swallowed the lump in his throat. "If you think that this was what I wanted," he began in a voice hoarse with emotion, and then stopped, shaking his head slowly. Severus cleared his throat as she flipped her hair back and looked up at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. He took a ragged breath and then said, "If you think that I still want Lily, then you don't know me at all."

Hermione stopped in front of him, planting one foot on either side of his. She stared at him, willing him to look up. When he finally raised his head, she placed one hand gently on his cheek, feeling the smoothness as he unconsciously leaned into her touch.

"I love you," she said softly. Severus lifted his eyes to hers, and she found that all semblance of pretense was now stripped away. Everything he felt, everything he wanted, everything he was afraid he had lost forever was right there, in his tormented eyes. "I love you, only you." And with that, she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. His lips were soft, full and sweet, everything she knew they would be.

She closed her eyes, falling into him as she lost herself in kiss after kiss, realizing that they still had issues to work through but they would. She clung to him, refusing to pull away by even a fraction of an inch; reveling in the sweet taste of his lips on hers. She kissed him, not too hard, not too soft; unwilling to relinquish the moment when he wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close. She kissed him with everything she had.

"I can't believe you thought I wanted Ron," she said, lightly shoving his shoulder.

"I can't believe you thought I wanted Lily," Severus said, watching her quirk an eyebrow at him. "Ok, I may have wanted her when I was teenager, but you have to realize that Lily was the only person outside of Mum and Minerva who didn't treat me as if I was dirt beneath their feet. I mistook her kindness for love," he added.

"Now that we've got that we only want each other out of the way, what do you want to do about this?" Hermione said handed him his Ministry sealed letter after digging it out of her robe's pocket

"What is it?" he looked at the Ministry seal.

"Read it and find out," she said as he broke the seal and read what the letter said quickly.

"I'll be damned," he said angrily, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up the stairs behind him.

****S&H****

"Severus," Kingsley greeted as they started to walk through the kitchen.

Severus stopped short and turned to glare at Kingsley. "What the hell is the meaning of this," Severus bit out, slamming his letter down in front of Kingsley, not letting go of Hermione's hand.

"Well, due to the fact that magical birth rates are at an all-time low, and the number of losses on both sides, we've decided to invoke the marriage law to help increase our numbers."

"Severus…." Hermione said, softly rubbing his back with her free hand.

"I don't give a rat's arse…."

"Severus, I understand how you feel, and after all that you've done for the wizarding world already I know it seems like a lot to ask, but we need you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to not cause a fuss over this and just fill out the questionnaire," Kingsley said.

"How unfortunate, because the Ministry is wasting their time, I'm already married," Severus burst out angrily.

"To who?" Kingsley asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Snivellus, tell us who would marry you," James sneered out.

"Nobody would, and he knows it," Sirius said.

"Who the hell would want to marry you, Sirius, you're nothing but an overgrown boy who hasn't ever lived in the real world. You're just as selfish and conceited and nothing but a spoiled brat like your cousin, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped.

"Her majesty has spoken Sirius, you better listen," James said, teasing Sirius.

"And you're not any better," Hermione spat out. "You are nothing but a spoiled bully! You had no idea when you bullied Severus that your son would be the target of a bully just like you. Well, guess what, boys this isn't Hogwarts anymore; it's the real world with real responsibilities and it's time you both grew up," she said firmly.

"Told you, she's bloody brilliant and scary," Ron whispered none too lightly to Harry.

"Yeah, I'm glad she's on our side," Harry agreed, remembering Hermione lecturing them over their studies.

"Are you finished or do you want to yell at Potter junior over there and Weasley," Severus asked with his arms crossed.

"I'm done," Hermione said, smirking.

"For now," Severus said, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention back to Kingsley. "Now as I was saying, you can't expect me to get married if I'm already married."

"Severus, you wouldn't have gotten a letter if you were married, so either you're lying or your wife is dead," Kingsley said.

"She looks alive to me," Severus said, looking Hermione over.

"Last time I checked I still had a pulse," Hermione said, returning a look at Severus, just before the dam broke, and everybody started talking at once, or rather, screaming. Molly, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Lily, and Kingsley were all ganging up on Severus and Hermione…

"What!" Ron shouted.

"How could you, Mione?!" Harry shouted.

"I don't see a ring," Ginny observed, looking at Hermione's left hand.

"She's half your age and your student," Sirius shouted.

"We treated you like our daughter and you didn't say anything," Molly cried.

"You two are married?" Kingsley demanded to know.

"Why didn't you tell me," Lily shouted at Severus.

"Why the hell should it have mattered that he didn't tell you," James shouted at Lily.

James and Lily started having their own fight, just as a house elf ran into the kitchen holding a screaming, wiggling bundle as it was being chased by Kreature who was hitting the house elf with a rolling pin.

The house elf ran straight towards Hermione. "Oh sweetie," Hermione said, snatching Dessa up from the house elf just as Kreature whacked the other elf, just barely missing Dessa as the house elf ran around Hermione's legs before popping out of sight.

"Hermione!" Severus bellowed angrily, watching Hermione try to soothe the crying infant.

"You had Snape's spawn," Ron burst out, causing Severus to look harder at the squirming infant, just as the kitchen door burst open admitting a frazzled Isobel and Regulus with a screaming bundle in their arms.

"Severus, I need something to help with colic…Cassie hasn't stopped screaming and the Muggle stuff isn't working…." Regulus said.

This was the sight that greeted Albus and Minerva as they stepped through the floo. Albus took one look at Minerva and the chaotic mess in the kitchen and put his wand to his throat. "Silence!" Albus said, amplifying his voice.

Everybody went deadly quiet except the two squalling babies. "Now, why don't we take care of these two little ones, then we'll sort all of this out," Albus said, watching as Hermione started walking the floor with the one on her hip, in order to quiet her down. He looked towards the other bundle.

"Severus, something for colic please," the woman begged brokenly.

"Do I look like I carry baby potions on me at all times," Severus snarled.

"Hang on, Mum," Hermione said huffily. "Tana, will you get Dessa's colic Potion, her walker and bring the nappy bag," Hermione asked, shifting Dessa up higher on her hip, as she stared at the frazzled Isobel and Regulus.

"Yes, Mistress," Tana said before she popped out.

"May I," Molly asked, looking at Izzy.

Isobel looked towards Severus and Hermione questionably.

"If anyone knows a few tricks about taking care of a colicky baby or anything babies, it's Molly Weasley," Severus said, looking at Hermione.

"Then be my guest," Isobel said, handing Cassandra over to Molly, just as Tana popped back in with a purple vial, and the baby walker and nappy bag.

Molly took the potion and put two drops in Cassie's mouth before she started walking and patting Cassandra's back. Cassandra let out a huge burp and started to quiet down.

Hermione passed Dessa off to Severus while she dug in the nappy bag for the teething gel. Coming up with the small tube, she put a drop of the pink goo on her fingers before smearing it on Dessa's gums. Then she conjured up a small flannel, and charmed it to stay cool and handed it to Dessa before putting her in the walker.

"Now that the little ones are taken care of, we can find out what's going on," Minerva said.

"I quite agree," Albus asked, looking directly at Hermione and the couple.

"No, first we're going to go talk privately," Severus said firmly, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders and leading her out of the kitchen.

"Hey…." Hermione said, as he gave her a shove towards the sitting room while he scooped up the walker and baby in one move.

****S&H****

"Severus..." Hermione said, turning to face him as soon as he nudged her into the sitting room. And he sat Dessa down.

"Start talking," Severus said shutting the door behind him.

"Well…I…." Hermione stammered gulping, trying to dislodge the lump in her throat.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue," he sneered out.

"No," Hermione said, looking at him only to look down at Dessa.

"Then I would suggest that you get started explaining," Severus bit out sharply, causing her to jump.

"Fine," she snapped back. "You remember how I told you there was something I needed to talk to you about, but you never could make time," She arched her brow at him.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Well that something was that I was pregnant," Hermione shouted at him.

"I'd say how in the hell did that happen when you were supposed to be on the monthly potion!" Severus shouted loudly.

"Well...apparently I forgot to take it when we returned from our winter holiday."

"Forgot, Hermione," Severus said incredulously. "How the bloody hell did you forget?" he screamed at her.

"I was too busy preparing for exams, telling my parents, Christmas…" she shouted.

"Why did you purposely keep it…her from me," he said taking a deep breath.

"We were in the middle of a war!" Hermione screeched only to encourage Dessa to start fussing. She took a deep breath to center herself while she tried to calm Dessa. "I didn't intentionally set out not to tell you. Blame it on hormones, because I was hurt, I was confused and I had no idea which side you were truly on. I mean, you had just killed your own uncle. Then that night in the woods…I didn't trust you enough …I know you would never hurt a child, Severus, but I didn't trust you enough not to go hunting for her then stash her away somewhere I couldn't find her," She explained calmly.

"It's been two weeks since the Dark Lord was pulverized, yet you didn't think it was important to tell me," he asked.

"We've been over this already," Hermione pointed out softly.

Severus stepped closer to her. "So we have," he said raising a hand hesitantly towards his daughter only to drop it.

"She's not going to break, you know," Hermione teased, scooping Dessa up out of her walker and offering her to him to hold.

Severus took the offer. "Hi," Severus said as Dessa looked at him while chewing on her rag when something flashed. Seeing Hermione with two camera.

"One's Muggle the other is Wizard," she clarified, snapping another picture of Severus holding Dessa.

"What did you name her," he asked, sticking his nose in Dessa's curls and breathing deeply.

"Iridessa Rose," Hermione answered. "Dessa, for short," she added.

****S&H****

After a few minutes allowing Severus the opportunity to get acquainted with his daughter, they walked back into the kitchen. Severus had one arm wrapped tight around Hermione's shoulders, the other one holding his daughter.

"I take it you two worked everything out," Regulus asked, noticing them walking into the kitchen.

"Yes," Hermione said smiling just as the floo flared to life and Aberforth and Eileen came out.

"Lexie's missing," Aberforth said without preamble.

"What do you mean missing," Severus bit out, handing Dessa back to Hermione.

"Just what I said," Aberforth snapped back.

"Have you tried the Tracking Charm? I put on her necklace" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yes, and we can't find her," Aberforth said.

"There's only one place where that charm wouldn't work," Hermione said. "Tana!" Hermione called out.

"Yes, Mistress," Tana asked, popping into view.

"Go to Prince Manor and retrieve Lexie even if you have to magically restrain her," Hermione said.

"That won't be necessary," Septimius said as he walked out of the floo with Lexie and Victoria behind him.

"Your Majesties," Kingsley said, bowing, causing the rest to bow.

"Nanny, why are they bowing to you and Pappy," Lexie asked.

"Because, sweetheart, Pappy is a king, and I'm a queen," Victoria said.

"Does that mean I'm a princess," Lexie said excitedly.

"It does, but just because you're a princess doesn't mean you aren't in trouble," Severus said crossly.

"Daddy!" Lexie screamed only to lunge herself at him.

"I take it you didn't know I would be here," Severus said.

"She wanted to see Hermione," Victoria explained.

"Daddy, I missed you so much," Lexie said, hugging Severus tightly around the neck.

"I missed you too, Poppet, but you're still in trouble," Severus said, sitting Lexie back down on her feet.

"But, Daddy," Lexie cried.

"You know better than to run away from Nana and Papaw. You also know you aren't allowed to use the floo or a broom unless there is an adult with you," Severus said sharply.

"Yes, Daddy," Lexie said, frowning down at her feet.

"If you knew you shouldn't do it, why did you do it," Hermione asked scolding, putting a hand on Severus's spine.

"I asked Nana if I could come see you. Nana said in a minute. I waited forever so then I called Nanny. I told Nanny…" Lexie said.

"And I told her to step on through," Victoria said.

"Oh, Lexie," Hermione said softly, shifting Dessa in her arms. "You know what that means."

"Yes," Lexie said, looking at Dessa. "Who's that?" Lexie pointed to Dessa.

"This is Iridessa Rose, Dessa for short. She's your baby sister," Hermione said.

"You got me my sister for my birthday," Lexie clapped happily.

"Well, not exactly," Severus snorted. "But we'll go with that."

"Lexie, why don't you and Dessa come with Nanny and let Mummy and Daddy get a few things cleared up between them," Victoria said.

"But I haven't asked Mummy my question yet," Lexie protested.

"You can ask me later," Hermione said, starting to hand Dessa over to Victoria.

"I'll be damned," Severus shouted, grabbing Dessa from Hermione. "We've been apart too long as it is… no more," he said firmly.

"Then what are you suggesting, Severus, that they stay here and listen," Minerva questioned.

"No," Severus said, looking like he'd rather saw his arm off than turn his daughters loose.

"How about Victoria takes them into the sitting room," Hermione suggested. "That way Lexie can still stand in her corner, Dessa can propel herself across the floor in the walker, and they are still here close, but we can clear up a few matters," Hermione said softly, putting a hand on Severus's shoulder.

"Fine," Severus said, turning Dessa over to Victoria. "First door on the right," Severus ran a hand over Dessa's curls. "And seven minutes in the corner."

"I know where it is," Victoria said, putting Dessa on her hip. "Come on, Lexie," Victoria said softly, taking Lexie's hand.

Once the sitting room door shut with a click, all hell broke loose again.

****S&H****

Once everything with the exception of the new marriage law had been explained to everyone's satisfaction, they all sat around the table in a relative silence. Kingsley was making a floo call to the Ministry to see if they could locate Severus and Hermione's marriage certificate, looking under the proper name Dumbledore- Snape.

"I have an idea. Why don't we take the girls and go take a look at Amortentia Solariega," Severus said softly.

"That sounds wonderful," Hermione sighed out, laying her head on his shoulder.

"So, what do you say...are you up for it," he questioned.

"Yes, I'm so ready to go and get settled in," Hermione said.

"But," Severus said, looking at her.

"We'd have to go grocery shopping," Hermione grumbled. "And I don't think I have the energy today. As much as I want to go to Amortentia Solariega today."

"What's Amortentia Solariega," Harry asked.

"It's our house," Hermione said with a yawn.

"You mean you aren't going to be staying at Hogwarts," Harry burst out, looking at her incredulity.

"What about your education," Ginny erupted.

"Yeah, you browbeat us all into returning to finish out our final year, but you're not going," Ron said.

"Yes, I'm going to finish out the year. Yes, we'll be living at Hogwarts if Severus returns to teaching, but we also need a place of our own for when school isn't in session." Hermione yawned again. "Or when we just need to get away and spend some time together as a family," she added, looking at Harry.

"I see your point," Harry said.

"It makes sense," Ron said.

"So, when do the rest of us get to see this place of yours," Ginny asked.

"Let us get settled first," Hermione chuckled. "Maybe in a couple weeks. Is that alright with you, Severus?"

"Yes, of course...if that's what you want," Severus said, knowing he was going to have to accept Potter and the Weasleys as Hermione's family.

"You don't like that idea," Hermione noted.

"I like the idea fine," he said. "But right now, I would just really like to get the girls and go take a look at our home and get settled in." Severus leant closer to her ear. "I have a lot of lost time to make up for with all my girls," Severus whispered softly, kissing her temple.

"All right," Hermione said. "I just got to change my clothes, grab my bag, change Dessa, then we can go."

"You have ten minutes to change your clothes and grab your bag, I'll change Dessa," Severus said.

Three minutes until her ten minutes would be up had Hermione rushing down the stairs. Fixing her hair at the same time, she burst into the kitchen. "Ready?" she asked, snapping the clip in her hair before she looked up to see all eyes on her. "What," Hermione asked, standing there in a royal blue light sweater with a sweetheart neckline that left nothing to the imagination as to how full and pert her breasts were. Her three quarter sleeves hid the scar left from the bitch, Bellatrix. Her tighter than should-be-allowed jeans showed off her heart-shaped arse. Her black, two-inch heeled ankle boots gave her a little extra height, making her toned legs look like they could go on for miles.

"Time to go," Severus said, stepping over towards her, holding Dessa who was all ready to go, along with Lexie.

"You look pretty, Mummy," Lexie said from where she stood beside the floo.

"I'd say she look better than pretty," Sirius said.

"Nobody cares about your opinion, Sirius," Regulus scoffed. "Remember, she's your adopted niece," Regulus warned.

"Yeah it's too bad," Sirius groaned.

"Yep because it's all mine," Severus growled in warning.

"Behave you two," Hermione said, looking at Severus sternly. "Or it won't be yours for a long while."

"Hey, he started," Severus said.

"Are you seven," Hermione interrupted. "Harry, when you….you know," Hermione said letting the thought trail off. It was bad enough having to go through with the marriage law but to be placed in the Ministry's lottery for spouses was downright horrible.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I'll contact you when…." Harry said, as Severus escorted her to the floo. "Use your mobile if you can to let us know…" Harry let his thought trail off.

"I will," Hermione promised, knowing Harry and Ron would both worry about her leaving with Severus. She didn't have the heart to point out the fact that if she needed them her mobile wouldn't be any use to her.

Hermione handed Dessa to Severus before she climbed into the floo with Lexie. Severus grabbed some floo powder before joining them both in the floo and calling out the destination before they were whisked away in a puff of green smoke.

"Hogsmeade?" she questioned once she took in their surroundings.

"No, Squireton Square, the floo isn't hooked up yet, so we have to Apparate," Severus explained as they walked outside.

"Oh," Hermione said as she tucked Lexie and Dessa in between her and Severus. "Wait," she said, pulling away.

"What," Severus asked, looking at her.

"I don't feel comfortable Apparating with Dessa," Hermione admitted.

"Hermione, trust me," Severus said.

"I do, but Dessa's little. She doesn't understand what hold still means," Hermione said, biting her bottom lip.

"Hermione, please, I want to go home," Severus said.

"Fine," Hermione grumbled as she wrapped her arms around Severus's waist with Lexie and Dessa tucked in between them.

****S&H****

"Everybody in one piece," Severus asked once they landed. "What about you, Dessa, still ten fingers and toes," Severus said teasingly as he kissed his daughter's tiny hands.

"It's not funny, Severus," Hermione said sharply.

"Yes, it is," he said chucked.

"Where are we," Lexie asked.

"This is our new home," Severus answered.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of this view," Hermione said, gazing off down the valley to see nothing but open fields.

"I don't think I will either," Severus said, looking at her, before cupping her elbow to turn her towards the house.

Hermione gasped as she took in the four story mansion looming in the distance. It looked better than she ever imagined. She was standing directly in front of the two twin stone towers that stood twelve feet tall with double black iron gates that had an oval cut out with an S in the center of them. Beyond the gate was two rows of yew hedges four feet tall with a dark red-looking mulch about two feet out from the roots. Along the mulch were small, rectangular shaped bricks that made an edging line around the mulch. The drive was made up of large stones cut out in the shape of diamonds leading up to a massive three tier fountain that was spouting out water.

The imposing estate before her was unlike anything Hermione expected. Sure, she had been there once during the start of the reconstruction and she had decorated the scaled house but this….she never expected this.

"What do you think, Hermione, is it to your liking," Severus asked quietly.

"It's beautiful...," Hermione answered honestly. "Better than I ever imagined," she added in a sigh.

"Let's go look at the inside, so you can form a better opinion," Severus said softly as he opened the gates to allow them in. Lexie darted in ahead of them.

Hermione surprised him by rising up on tiptoe and resting her lips on his. The contact shook him, like he'd been hit by a bolt of lightning. The kiss was short but meaningful, full of promise. She fell back to her feet before he had time to respond to the kiss. "Lead the way," she said, slipping her arm through his after they entered the gate. She tried hard not to place herself in one of the old classic novels she had read where the couple strolled through the gardens.

Severus smiled at her, completely relaxed. There was nothing to worry about anymore. They were finally free. Finally home to do as they pleased.

"Gerald did a marvelous job," Hermione commented.

"Yes, he did, but you did the hard part," he said proudly.

"It takes more than adding things to make a house a home," she said as they walked down the drive, past the fountain, and towards the entrance.

Beyond the fountain, she noticed a line of house-elves stationed outside the four column covered entry. "Uhum, Severus," Hermione said questionably, looking at the elves.

"It's an old custom for house-elves of the estate to do a formal introduction of House Elves Heads of Staff when welcoming a new bride," Severus explained in a soft tone.

"But I'm not a new bride," she said.

"You are to them," Severus pointed out.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Did you know your mother and aunts taught all the elves to speak proper English," she asked.

"Yes, I seem to recall Mum saying something about that, and giving them real people names, not some whacked up name like Winkie or Binky," he said as they drew closer.

The house elves stood stiffly, formally and proudly, not a nose scraping the ground. Hermione was happily surprised that these house elves were fully dressed and not in some undignified pillowcase like Dobby and Kreature. No, the elves of Amortentia Solariega had on black pants with black shirts with an emblem of a silver wolf.

"Your idea," Hermione asked, looking at him with satisfaction.

"Yes," he admitted.

One house-elf stepped forward, "Master Snape," he said bowing curtly.

Severus nodded at the elf. "Hello, Ranulf," Severus said. "I would like to introduce you to my wife, Hermione, and daughters', Alexandria and Iridessa," Severus said, shifting Dessa up higher in his arms.

Ranulf approached Hermione and bowed before her. "Welcome, Mistress Snape. I am Ranulf, the household steward, in charge of all daily operations."

"Very pleased to meet you," Hermione said with a smile. "The house looks, absolutely stunning. I cannot wait to see all of it," she replied honestly.

"Thank you, madam. Please, allow me to introduce your Heads of Staff before you begin your inspection," Ranulf said loudly.

"Very well," Hermione said with a tip of her head.

Ranulf called off a register of house-elves. When he did so, each stepped forward in turn and gave her a brief bow or curtsy. "Dane, your land steward in charge of managing all the land. Rolf Chief Butler. Ailith, Head Cook, in charge of kitchen and kitchen staff. Edmé, Chief Housekeeper, in charge of housekeeping and housekeeping maids. Iagan is Chief Groundskeeper. Calum is Chief Outdoor Gardener. Arabela is Chief Indoor Gardener. Tana the Au pair. Tawna, Mistress Alexandria's Lady's maid, Mitsie, your Lady's maid, Mistress Mingo, Master Snape's valet, Padean Stable Manager, Áedán First footman, Kyla, Kitchen Maid, Destarta, Laundress, Korgan, handyman, Moina, Parlor maid, Selma, Chamber maid, and Corin, hall boy."

Hermione noticed Dessa didn't have a Lady's Maid, so she made a mental note to hire one after she found out what exactly a Lady's Maid did. She seemed to remember Victoria mention bathing and dressing.

"Thank you, Ranulf," Severus said. "I'll give Madam Snape a tour of her new home. Remember my instructions."

"Yes, Master Snape," Ranulf said with a bow.

"Instructions, what instructions?" Hermione asked as they walked under the four-pillar covered entryway. Hermione noticed that the four stone pillars had a lion with a serpent in its mouth carved into a piece of wood that was stuck into the stone. "Really, our Hogwarts houses," Hermione said, arching her brow at him.

"Just until we pick out our family crest," Severus said.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the Prince family crest?"

"A silver serpent, Albus's is a gold Gryffin, Aberforth's is probably a goat," he answered.

"We'll think of something," she said, kissing him softly. "Now what were these instructions," she asked.

"For us not to be disturbed unless called," Severus said. "Well, here we go," Severus opened the mahogany doors with a black, iron ivy-looking design etched around the ellipse cut glass.

Hermione went to step over the threshold only to have Severus grab her arm and pull her back towards him. "What…" Hermione gasped out.

"Lexie, hold Dessa a minute," Severus said, handing Dessa to Lexie before sweeping Hermione up in his arms.

"Severus," Hermione burst out.

"I believe it's customary to carry the bride over the threshold," Severus said, doing just that.

"Welcome home," he said, kissing her tenderly before setting her down inside the huge foyer. Once Hermione was on her feet, Severus took Dessa from a giggling Lexie. "You think that was funny," he said, poking Lexie in the ribs.

"You're silly, Daddy," Lexie giggled.

"Your robes, sir," Corin asked.

Severus helped Lexie off with her robes before wrestling with Dessa for hers, as Hermione took off her robes before helping Severus take off his. "Thank you, Corin," Hermione said as Severus handed Corin their robes to hang them up in the coat closet just to the right of the entrance.

Severus stood there gaping at his wife, like a love struck fool. She looked absolutely stunning as Severus watched her take in the foyer.

The foyer floor was a solid, glossy, sienna-gold marble except for the sodalite blue diamond in the center of the floor. The walls were a celeste blue with white trim, giving it a paneled look. In the center of the room was a mahogany circular table with a vase of red roses. A black iron circular chandelier hung from the ceiling. She could see the mahogany newel pillars of the stairway that had a black iron with double S design as the spindles top with a mahogany covering as it winded slowly upward.

He had to force himself back under his iron control before he did something as foolish as take her right there on the foyer floor, although he doubted she would object if the girls weren't with them. He nearly groaned when she bent over to smell the roses on the table in the center of the foyer.

"Well," Severus questioned.

"The floor looks so much better than I thought it would by taking out that celeste blue," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but you got the celeste blue walls," Severus pointed out.

"I think we could have gone a tad darker on the walls," Hermione said.

Severus walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arm around her waist. "They are perfect," he said, kissing her temple.

"But they look more whitish blue than anything, a pastel blue would even be darker than this," Hermione said, leaning into his side before opening the door that was closest to the entrance.

"My office," Severus said.

Hermione closed the door behind them as they walked past the stairs.

"Mummy, Daddy, look," Lexie squealed in delight, from the stoned arched hallway to their left, that hid a half bath, and the library door.

"What," Hermione said as Lexie took her hand, pulling her into the library. Hermione glanced inside the half bath only to close the door as Lexie tugged on her arm.

She noticed that there were shelves upon shelves of books, a rolling ladder, and a black iron spiral staircase with four different landings for the four different floors. On the bottom floor of the library, there was a little reading/play area for Lexie and Dessa.

"The books are going to have to be categorized before the girls can come in here again," Hermione said.

"Agreed," Severus said, noticing a few Dark Arts texts on the lower floor. There would be no need for any of the dark art creatures to come charging out at one of the girls or for one of them to get hurt all because of carelessness.

"We'll need a catalogue, and you'll have to rate the Dark Art texts," Hermione said.

"We can do that later this weekend, until then, Lexie, the library is off limits," Severus said, grabbing Hermione's hand and entwining their fingers as they walked back out into the foyer.

There was a swinging ash door a few feet away on their left that led into the mud/laundry room. Hermione found it was just to her specifications.

There were three glass paned chocolate-brown cabinets that hung from the ceiling with a two-foot gap in between. Under them was a burnt orange colored wall that marked the distance between the cabinet bottoms and the ambrosia white granite countertop. There were three drawers and three cabinets under the counter and a window above the single stainless steel basin sink with a double door cabinet. There were tier curtains with same burnt orange color as the walls were painted with stars on them that blocked the view of the driveway. There was a very small counter with one drawer and cabinet that had four built-in shelves that held four orange cloth baskets and there were two more glass paned cabinets above the shelves. On the side of the cabinet facing the sink was a black iron towel rack with three white towels with decorative burnt orange leaves embroidered on them. There was a door with matching curtains leading out into the three door garage where there was a basketball hoop perched dead-center on the garage.

"A basketball hoop, really," Hermione questioned.

"Believe it or not Lucius and I like to play a little game every once in a while. Regulus and Pius used to join in too when we were younger," Severus said.

"Hum," Hermione said as she pulled out her wand then pointed to the cloth baskets and put **Severus, Hermione, Lexie, and Dessa** in black block letters. "Our hampers for dirty clothes," Hermione explained.

The mudroom opened up into the laundry room. It was the same grey marble flooring throughout both rooms. Along the quarter wall that separated the laundry and mud rooms was a tall coatrack that matched the cabinets in the mudroom. It had four spacious cubby holes with matching medium sized orange cloth baskets with two spaced hooks under each cubby hole. There was a white bench with two large, square orange pillows on the corners. Under the bench was four spacious individual cubby holes that would be perfect for shoes. Beside the coatrack was another door with curtains that matched those of the mudroom that led out to a covered corridor that headed to the pool house.

"You want to check outside," Severus asked, coming up behind her.

"I do," Lexie said.

"You can," Severus said. "But you won't find your secret garden," he added stone-faced.

"Oh, stop teasing her," Hermione scolded, seeing Lexie's hurtful expression. "You have a secret garden, but don't you want to see the rest of the house and check out your bedroom before you go outside," she asked.

"Yes," Lexie said.

"Well, then let's hurry up this tour," Hermione chuckled, turning around from the door.

Severus grunted as her hand accidentally, or on purpose, grazed his cock. On the other side of the wall straight across from the coatrack was six drawers then a rather long counter for folding and pressing clothes. Two black iron poles stuck up from each end of the counter with a black iron rod connecting them, making an iron clothesline. A heavy duty orange washer and dryer sat side by side with only a two door ceiling to floor cabinet in between. Hermione opened the one towards the dryer and found that it held two shelves on a pull-out dolly, the one shelf held the iron, the lint brush, and below it was the trash bin for the lint, and a wire rack for the dryer sheets was on the inside of the door. Opening the one on the washer's side, she noticed it was only one bare shelf that could hold her laundry soap, fabric softener, bleach and stain remover easily.

They walked out of the swinging door from the laundry room side, back into the foyer. In no more than two steps they stepped into the solarium. "This looks like Nanny's tea room," Lexie said, looking around.

It did look like Victoria's solarium, only this one was oval-shaped and had a window seat with a large aero-blue seat cushion with assorted cream-colored accent pillows. The honey-colored wicker furniture seat cushions were the same aero-blue with a medium sized square cream-color accent pillow for backing. The walls were a magnolia-white color, the trim was white and the carpet was aero blue. Hermione walked over to the window seat to see if it had the storage she had requested underneath the solid seat. She was happily surprised to find five separate storage compartments. "Perfect for little girls toys," she said, smiling.

Walking out of the sunroom, they stepped into the foyer. They took no more than four steps and they were staring into an open living room that was blocked from the foyer by a wall.

The living room sofa and two high wing-back chairs were done in a plush dessert brown that looked like tea with a heavy dose of cream. There were three big square-shaped accent pillows done in a hunter green. There was an end table on each end of the couch and one in between the two chairs which were a red-mahogany color. There was a built-in mahogany entertainment center, surrounding a large flat T.V. screen, and there were built-in open shelves as tall as Severus, Hermione looked at Severus questionably, noticing there were already movies stacked neatly on the shelves.

"I had the elves work on moving Lexie's and my things from Spinner's End and Mum's house to here weeks ago," Severus said, shrugging.

"I'm more shocked about the movies and telly," Hermione said, looking at him with surprised.

"I grew up a Muggle, and occasionally I do find some show on the telly that captures my interest," Severus said.

"I do too on occasion," Hermione said, taking in every little detail, from the ceiling to the floor.

There were two large windows from floor to ceiling with hunter green pleated drapes that were hanging open loosely, on both sides of the French doors.

"Not to mention Lexie and her cartoons," Severus said with a smirk. "And since we don't live in a magical community there isn't enough magic to interfere with most muggle devices," Severus explained.

Hermione smirked back at him. She walked over to the built-in entertainment system and started browsing through his dvd collection. He had every James Bond movie made to date, the Indiana Jones series, Die Hard, Batman collection, the Star Wars collection. There was even some Disney movies which she knew were Lexie's. On the other side was a very impressive collection of cds ranging from classical to jazz, from rock and roll to country.

"Are you liking it so far, Mione," Severus questioned curiously.

"Mmhum," Hermione said dazedly as they walked out of the living room into the closed hallway.

They hadn't gone very far down the hall when, on the right of the hallway, was a formal dining room.

Hermione took in the large store front-looking window that showed off the front lawns. The long pleated golden-blonde drapes stood out against the caramel-colored walls but just enough to add class. The cherry-stained table with a white-satin tablecloth had a place setting for twelve around it. The chairs looked rather uncomfortable except for the satin white cushions on their seats. A bouquet of silver and red roses once again graced the table in the center. A cream-colored rug with an enticing black scribbling pattern laid underneath the table. The rest of the floor was the same sienna-gold flooring as in the foyer.

Against one wall there sat a china cabinet with a small rose pattern with golden ribbon edges on display which Hermione loved. It was beautiful and perfect for entertaining guests for holidays and such.

Severus opened a door that led into the butler's pantry. Walking straight through the butler's pantry, Hermione saw the biggest kitchen she had ever seen.

"Now this is what I call a kitchen!" Hermione said, enthusiastically.

"Couldn't agree more," Severus said, watching Hermione slowly move away from him. The kitchen had stone-color marble floors, with mahogany cabinets with silver knobs and black with white speck countertops that looked like a galaxy of stars. It had two islands that were about the length of a table at Hogwarts and the width of two tables lined side by side. One thing was for sure; they wouldn't be lacking for counter or cabinet space. If they stood in the entrance from the dining room, you could see the hutch on the quarter wall that had cabinets above and a small counter underneath and more cabinets. There was a door leading to a terrace, on the right of the hutch, on the left, a door leading to the pantry that was about the size of Severus's storeroom. Once you passed the pantry's doorway, you had a stainless steel refrigerator that was built into the wall, another countertop that was waist-high with cabinets underneath that stretched from the fridge to the separate freezer. A stainless steel microwave was in between the fridge and freezer with two etched glass cabinets on each side of the microwave and two closed cabinets above it.

"We have to go grocery shopping _,_ "she said firmly.

"Make out a grocery list for Ailith, and a household list for Edmé, and they can go," Severus said.

"But you can't buy everything in the wizarding world. There are a few things in the Muggle world…" Hermione said.

"I understand that, and there are squibs who hire out to households to get the Muggle things you want," Severus pointed out.

"I want to do the first shopping trip, then once I get us all stocked, I'll make out the list," Hermione said, noticing the door beside the freezer that led to the butler's pantry they had just came from. There was a small yet tall stretch of wall that was open arched. On the east side, the double ovens were built-in to the wall beside the sunk-in range with a two-foot wide countertop in between the oven and the range. The counter top wound around the whole east wall with cabinets above and below except for the medium sized section that held the stainless steel hood for the range and double ovens. There, on the north wall, was a double loaded dishwasher beside a double sink that sat under the window, which looked out onto another higher up terrace.

There were two black iron chandeliers with light bulbs that looked like candles over both of the islands. There were also sunken lights, six on each side of the islands. The island closest to the stove had a sink, while the other one with a white beam coming out of it with diamond shaped mail slots was closer to the sink and back door.

They walked through an arched open wall that was the informal dining room with four chairs that matched the cabinets. In the informal dining room there was a sunken open square niche with a built-in desk for meal planning and writing out grocery lists. The shelves above the desk to held many cookbooks. On both sides of the built-in desk were doors. The right door was a sliding glass door leading out to the indoor garden area, a garden for both magical and Muggle plants. It was as if they had stepped outside and into an overturned field with an extremely large garden, or in this case, gardens. At least they would have fresh vegetables and herbs. "Do you think we could do some fruit in here too?"

"Such as," Severus asked curiously.

"Apples, oranges, pears, cherries, and berries maybe," Hermione said.

"I think that is doable," Severus said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

They walked back out through the sliding door, closing it behind them, and opened the left door that led out to the patio, which Hermione closed before she could get a good look outside. She then opened another door that led out to two door garage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

 **A/N Please Read and Review**

 **Chapter 9**

"Are you hungry, Lexie, Hermione," Severus asked.

"Yes," Lexie said.

"Ok," Severus said, walking to the fridge.

"I thought we needed to go grocery shopping," she said, seeing him pull a package of chicken out of the fridge.

"We do," Severus said, opening the fridge wider to show her the mostly bare fridge. A package of chicken and two bottles of salad dressing were all. "I thought linguini and roasted vegetables and tomato basil chicken would be nice."

"It sounds lovely," Hermione said, looking up at him, giving him a huge smile.

"Good," Severus said, handing her Dessa.

"What can I do to help Daddy," Lexie asked eagerly.

"You can grab that basket there and follow me," Severus said as he walked towards the gardens.

"Daddy, do we have to hide anymore," Lexie asked as Severus picked the veggies and herbs.

"No, Poppet," Severus answered. "We don't have to leave each other again for a long while," he added.

"Really," Lexie said, following him back out into the kitchen.

"Really," Severus said, taking the basket from her and setting it on the island with the sink, before reaching inside and pulling out a stepstool for Lexie.

"Is there anything I can do to help," Hermione asked, watching him move fluently and gracefully around the kitchen pulling things out of the cabinets as if they had lived there for years.

"Where's Dessa," Severus asked, noticing her arms were empty.

"Her Highness is right there in her highchair," Hermione said pointing to Dessa in her chair who was trying to catch the charmed bubbles floating around her.

"Oh," Severus said, blushing. "When did that get here," he asked.

"When I sent Tana to fetch her walker that we left at Grimmauld Place and her playpen and toyes from the Hobbit Hole," Hermione said.

"Oh," Severus said.

"It's nice that we can have fresh vegetables and herbs to cook with," Hermione commented from her stool.

"Yes," Severus said, setting the wares from their basket on the counter.

That was when Hermione noticed what was in the basket, a zucchini, some cherry tomatoes, broccoli, yellow squash, asparagus, baby spinach leaves, leaf lettuce, a head of lettuce, radishes, carrots, an onion, basil, bay leaves, Oregano, parsley and some thyme.

Severus washed everything the Muggle way before handing Hermione a knife, and telling her what to dice and slice and mince as he started on the chicken.

They worked efficiently together getting lunch ready to cook before Lexie got bored and asked if she could watch the telly. Hermione had taken her and Dessa into the living room to watch Beauty and the Beast.

When she had walked back into the kitchen and sat back down on the stool, Severus was standing in front of the stove, stirring the chicken and olive oil.

"Girls all settled," he asked.

"Yep, Lexie's on her beanbag chair beside Dessa's playpen watching Belle," Hermione sighed out summoning a legal notepad and a pen.

Severus looked over at Hermione, watching her bite her lip. He knew that look all too well. It was her inquisitive thinking look. "At least you've learned to control your excessive hand waving," he teased lightly.

"Huh," Hermione asked, looking up over at him dazedly.

"I've known you for seven years, Hermione, and don't forget I was a spy for a majority of those seven years. I've come to know the look on your face when you're thinking too hard about something."

"You think you know me so well, don't you," Hermione said, smiling.

"I would say that I've come to know you fairly well over the past few years," Severus said, motioning her to come over towards him. "Now what is it, love," Severus asked, trying to keep his face clear of emotion. Of all the witches he could have been married to he had to admit that Hermione Granger was the best of the lot.

Her eyes widened, and she spoke after a moment, "Just thinking about things we are going to need."

"Let's see, we got five major food groups, six if you include sweets," Severus said as he watched her bite her bottom lip. He wanted to lean over and bite her bottom lip himself before he delved into the recesses of her sweet little moist mouth.

"Yes, I know that," Hermione scoffed tapping her pen on her notepad.

"Well, we don't need to worry about the vegetables," Severus reminded her.

"So far I've got six different kinds of pasta, three different kinds of breads, muffins, bagels, all purpose flour, self-rising flour, brown, white and confection sugar, salt and pepper, a variety of fruit…" Hermione said, taking a deep breath before continuing to read off her list.

"I think we are good," Severus said, after she finished reading the list.

"I know, I just have this feeling that I'm forgetting something," she said, moving over to the cabinet that held the plates. Only to pull out three slate-blue plates and bowls.

"It'll come to you," Severus said.

"I suppose," Hermione said as she set the monogramed sterling silverware at their place settings.

"Hermione, there isn't a rush on getting things done," Severus said as he added the veggies into the skillet.

"I know, but I want to have everything done by the coronation and I really don't have a clue as to what I'm doing," she said lightly, pulling open the drawer with the linen napkins.

"I don't really either," Severus admitted.

"Have you given any thought as to what you are going to do now," Hermione asked, pulling out two serving bowls.

"Probably return to Hogwarts to teach," Severus said. "I liked teaching during those years when the Dark Lord was gone," he admitted. "I think it'll be like those years when I didn't have to play favorites or grade too harshly," he sighed. "Besides, I have two very good reasons to return to make sure Hogwarts maintains its high standards."

"You want wine or something else to drink," Hermione asked, opening the cabinet the glasses were in.

"Doesn't really matter to me," Severus said indifferently.

"Do you even know how to make your own decisions anymore, after following your lord and master's orders," Hermione teased, pulling out two wine goblets.

"I know how, I'm just not picky," Severus said, pulling a bottle of wine from the built-in wine rack on the island closest to the kitchen sink.

"Tana," Hermione called out suddenly.

"Why'd you do that," Severus asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Tana said.

"I need for you to get Dessa's things from the Hobbit Hole and I need the juice, baby food, and baby spoon and plate and bowl," Hermione said, having forgotten earlier.

"It will be done, Mistress," Tana said, popping out of sight once more.

"Why can't she eat what we're having," Severus asked looking at her.

"Because she's been eating the baby food; this way we aren't upsetting her stomach by giving her something new," Hermione said.

"Hence the reason I cooked her food separately," Severus said, waving a small saucer plate under her nose.

"Yeah, but Dessa just started eating the chunkier baby food," Hermione said, just as Tana popped back in with the baby food and juice. "Thank you, Tana," Hermione said accepting the things. She poured Lexie a cup of juice and started to put Dessa's Gerber graduates meal in the microwave.

"Stop," Severus said, summoning the baby dinner away from Hermione. "Tana," Severus said firmly.

"Yes, Master," Tana said.

"Please get the rest of Dessa's things moved here to the house and get rid of this so-called baby food," Severus ordered.

"Yes, Master," Tana said.

"No daughter of mine is going to eat that cheap imitation stuff," Severus said firmly, looking at Hermione.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said.

"Funny," Severus said, placing a Cooling Charm on them until they were just right. "I'll get the girls." Severus moved to the doorway.

****S&H****

"Are you ready to announce your title," Hermione asked softly as she buckled Dessa in her highchair.

"I've accepted it, but I don't think I'll ever be ready," Severus said with a shudder as he pushed Lexie up to the table.

Hermione smiled. "So you don't want to be Lord and Master over anyone," Hermione giggled as she took her seat.

Severus burst out laughing. "No, but I did like Potter's and Black's reaction that I overruled them," Severus said, chuckling.

"Don't you think you ought to let bygones be bygones," Hermione said, putting the salad in both of their bowls. "Lexie, honey, do you want a salad," Hermione asked.

"Yes, please," Lexie said.

"So, what do you think of the place now that you've had a little look around," Severus asked as he served the pasta.

"I think it is beautiful. Gerald did better than I could have ever imagined," Hermione said, handing Lexie her plate.

"Does that mean that you can see yourself living here and raising a family here...when we aren't living at Hogwarts, that is," Severus questioned Hermione.

"Yes, very much so," Hermione said, scooting back from the table to go to the fridge. "What kind of dressing do you want for your salad," she asked.

"Italian," Severus and Lexie answered together.

"What about you, Lexie? You like our new home," Severus asked as he poured the wine for himself and Hermione.

"Yes," Lexie said.

"Well, I don't know how Dessa ate that cheap imitation food, but she seems to love my cooking," Severus said, seeing his daughter eating her food with her fingers. "She especially likes the squash," Severus added.

"Well, she ate them, but then again, she's really just started eating baby graduates here recently, according to Mum and Victoria, so I don't really have anything to compare it too," Hermione said, putting the dressing on Lexie's salad for her. "But according to her baby book, squash, apples and carrots are her favorite," Hermione said.

****S&H****

"I think we should start with the nursery first on the upstairs tour," Hermione said, wiping Dessa off, while Severus and Lexie carried the dirty dishes to the sink.

"Why," Severus asked, turning to look at her. "Oh," he said, noticing the heavy sleepy eye of Dessa. "You go ahead and take her on up and put her down for her nap, and Lexie and I will finish up here," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, alright," Hermione said, unbuckling Dessa from her chair and picking her up before she started towards the kitchen's wooden staircase.

****S&H****

Hermione walked up the stairs that opened up into a hallway. To the left was a large, bare, open loft that she thought could be used as an upstairs sitting room. She ignored the lilac and honey-maple colored loft before she turned to her right and walked down the hallway towards the nursery. She did not bother to look in the other bedrooms that would be used for guests, and later the future kids' rooms along the way towards the nursery.

Hermione walked into the nursery noticing that one side of the crib was already down and the mint-green and khaki-yellow checkered quilt was pulled back and ready for her to tuck Dessa into bed. Hermione laid Dessa down on her matching changing table and changed her diaper. Once Dessa was dry and clean, Hermione laid her down in her new crib. "Night-night, sweetie," Hermione said, pulling the quilt up over Dessa who was already half asleep.

"She go down ok," Severus asked quietly from the doorway.

"Yeah, surprisingly, but considering both nurseries are set up the same way, I think it helps," Hermione said.

"Oh," Severus asked.

"I was trying to keep transitions to a minimum," Hermione said, leaving the door cracked.

"Well, we might as well show Lexie her room," Severus said.

"All right," Hermione arched her brow at him. It would be easier to start in the master suite which was right next door, but the way he winked at her suggested he wanted to show Lexie her room so they could have a few minutes of privacy to themselves.

****S&H****

"Now close your eyes," Severus said just as excited as Lexie. "No peeking," he said, just as Hermione covered Lexie's eyes with her hands. "Ready," he asked.

"Yes, just open the door," Hermione giggled as Severus opened the door to lead Lexie inside her room with Hermione walking behind, her covering Lexie's eyes.

"Here we go," Severus said just as Hermione started removing her hands from Lexie's eyes.

Lexie stood there in her pink and white room. "Oh thank you," Lexie said, tickled to death.

Hermione wrapped an arm around Severus's waist as Lexie went to her window seat and sat down before rearranging her tea set on her little table. Then she ran to her bed and jerked off Mystery, Mr. Waddles, and Mrs. Bear and put them at her table talking excitedly to them before she noticed the dollhouse that was the same height as her with a huge pink bow. She ran over to it to only to squeal in delight. "Lexie, look over there," Hermione said, pointing to the ballet area.

"My own dance studio," Lexie said, smiling brightly as she twirled in front of her two floor to ceiling mirrors with a ballet bar running along it.

"Well, you explore your room; we're going to go look at ours," Severus said, smiling before he started guiding Hermione back towards their room.

****S&H****

On their walk to their room, they poked their heads in to check on Dessa before continuing down to their double doors. Hermione was a bundle of nervous energy as she walked beside him. She felt the flutter of butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

They had barely made it into the room, long enough for Hermione to glance around before Severus grabbed her hips and turned her around to face him. He pulled her roughly to him, his arms encircling her tightly, his hands splayed over her back as she melted into him. He lowered his head until his lips were millimeters from hers. "Finally alone."

Hermione giggled softly as he pressed his lips against hers, and then slipped her hands over his shoulders and behind his head. As she ran her fingers through his hair, his hands moved beneath her bottom and lifted her up and pushed her against the significant bulge in his jeans. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself even tighter against him. "Don't forget to ward the door," she murmured, attacking is neck with her mouth.

With a rumble deep in his throat, Severus cast a few complex wards that would allow them to hear Dessa and Lexie but wouldn't allow the girls to hear them or enter, before he carried her the short distance to the bed. Depositing her gently amidst the Egyptian blue and tawny-brown pillows, he pulled away from her lips to quickly rid her of her shirt. Severus's nimble fingers found the clasp of her bra and deftly unhooked it. Hermione blinked in surprise and then laughed, "A bit impatient aren't we?"

"A little," he grunted as he dragged the straps of her bra down her arms as he went. He pressed his open mouth to her stomach, and exhaled soft and slowly as he reached up to cup her breasts, and then immediately seized a nipple between his teeth.

"Ohh, Severus," she gasped, arching her back as he flicked his tongue against it.

When she gripped his torso with her thighs a moment later, he hooked his arms behind her knees and swiftly tugged her into him. Grinding his arousal against her, he kissed his way up her neck and under her jaw. A quick murmured _Divesto_ later had them both down to nothing but bare flesh. "Too fast," he murmured.

"Not fast enough," she countered.

Catching her lips, he trailed his hand up the inside of her thigh until reaching her center. He could feel her quivering as he started rubbing her clitoris, and it did not take very long after he inserted two fingers inside of her to bring her to her first climax.

"Severus," she panted, fisting one hand in his hair. "More… please."

"You're trying to kill me," Severus said as he kissed her again. Growling quietly, he parted her legs enough to settle between them and began to sink slowly into her heat. He parted his lips, drawing her tongue into his mouth as her walls closed tightly around him. When he was fully sheathed in her, Severus broke the kiss, gasping for air.

Hermione ran her hands up his back and purred, "You feel so good."

"Oh, please," he said in a rush as she grabbed his ass and pulled him closer still.

"Severus, shut up and move," Hermione said with a feline smile.

Severus squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he began to move cautiously. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips, lifting herself slightly, and snapping what little control he had. "Hermione," he groaned as he began to thrust into her.

Hermione moaned as he moved faster. "Yes," she said softly.

He wildly pounded into her, driving for satisfaction.

"Oh God, SEVERUS!" she cried out clutching him tightly as she reached her peak.

Her walls clamping and milking him spurred his release. "Hermione," he groaned as he felt his climax ripping through him.

****S&H****

"I missed this," she whispered as she trailed her fingers through the fine hair that dusted his stomach.

Severus pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Hermione tipped her head up to look at him. He kissed her softly and whispered, "Really?"

"Not that," Hermione chided. "This," she said curling into him more. "I missed this," she said with a smile.

"I did too," Severus said, pulling her tighter against his chest as he stilled the hand that was coming dangerously close to tickling him, and laced his fingers through hers.

"Let's never do it again," she said as she rolled away from him and moved to sit up, pushing her hair back from her face. She got up and headed into the bathroom on wobbly legs.

****S&H****

Hermione stepped into the master bathroom, to see the most wonderfully designed master bath she could have ever pictured, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh my goodness," Hermione said, looking at the very decorative bathroom.

"Hermione," Severus said through the door.

"Get in here," Hermione said.

"What," Severus said, opening the bathroom door and stepping inside only to nearly knock her over.

The walls were beige stone, the floors were French vanilla marble. There was a huge sunk-in garden tub with jets. A blue-grey stone wall enclosed the tub and was topped with a luna pearl countertop about four feet wide that surrounded the tub. There was a black iron three tier candlestick on the far side of the tub. Several different coloured square candles in a leaf design black iron holders lined the outer wall of the tub. Another vase of silver and red roses sat catty-cornered on the deep end of the tub.

There were his and her vanities. The countertops on the vanities matched that on the tub. She could see the elves had already designed the left side vanity as Severus's. There were four black Armstrong square cut cabinets underneath the sink area. There was a small section of counter that was like a typical Victorian vanity with a bench seat underneath the right side vanity sitting out at an angle showing off the light grey satin cushion. Severus's side had the same concept only his had a hamper, not a bench. Severus's black iron towel rack had three dark grey coloured hand towels with a monogram S in Old English Script in white lettering. Walking over to her vanity, she noticed a door that hid the toilet from view. Going over to the right side vanity sink, she noticed her towels were a light grey color with a monogram H matching Severus's only hers were in black, not white lettering.

Straight across from the door that hid the toilet and in front of the tub was a frosted etched door that opened up to a shower. Three of the shower walls were frosted glass that looked like small cubed bricks.

"Is it bath time yet," she asked in awe.

"Why do I get the impression I'm going to have to peel you out of here?" Severus asked.

"You just might have to at least for the first couple of nights," Hermione teased, taking in his still naked appearance. "You better get dressed before Lexie comes looking for you," Hermione said, walking to the back of the shower, where there were his and her linen closets.

The linen closets were two three door tower cabinets with a small two foot counter in between with two more cabinets underneath the counter. She opened the one on the right side and grabbed a flannel before she walked back to the sink.

****S&H****

Severus sighed and looked around for his clothes, finding them in a neatly folded pile beside her clothes. He quickly pulled them on before he gathered up her discarded clothing. When he heard the water shut off in the bathroom, he tapped lightly on the door and said, "Uh, here's your clothes."

Hermione opened the door a crack and her hand snaked out as she said, "Thanks." She closed the door once more, and Severus chuckled.

He sat fully clothed on the edge of the bed, pulling his boots on when she stepped out of the bathroom, smoothing her hair nervously. "Good," she said as he stood up and shook the legs of his jeans down.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, smiling.

"Lexie should be popping in here in a little while demanding to go see her secret garden," Severus said.

"True," Hermione said as she worked her feet into her ankle boots. Hermione turned and smiled at him as she took in the room. The king size cherry four-poster bed sat against the wall with the door to the bathroom. The canopy was Egyptian-blue in color, the drapes were Egyptian-blue with a tawny-brown wide ribbon stripe running along the edges. The comforter was the same blue color as the canopy and drapes and two pillow shams and the two small square accent pillows but the sheets, the oblong accent pillow, and the two other pillows were the same tawny-brown as the ribbon. There was a two drawer nightstand on both sides of the bed. She couldn't wait for tonight when she would actually get to sleep beside her husband once again without having to sneak back to her dormitory.

To her right was an open wall with three built-in shelves on both sides of a solid pillar open arched entryway, that lead to a large sitting area. Hermione walked over to the archway and stared into the sitting room. A tawny-brown couch sat directly in front of the box fireplace. A tawny-brown chaise lounge chair and reading chair sat in front of the ceiling to floor bay like windows with a French door between them leading out to their own balcony overlooking the backyard. Beside the windows but a good three feet away from the fireplace was a door. Opening the door, Hermione peered in on the still napping Dessa.

Hermione walked back into the master bedroom. She didn't see any dressers or wardrobes or closet doors, but she knew they were through the bathroom. "Up," she said, twirling her wand in her hand. After Severus stood up, a flick of her wand had the bed neatly made.

"Remind me again why we have so many pillows?" Severus asked, looking at her.

"It's decorative," Hermione said.

"Whatever," Severus said, shaking his head, still thinking it was nonsense.

They walked side by side down the quarter open hallway to the foyer staircase. "Lexie, we're going down to the living room," Hermione called out.

"Ok, Mummy," Lexie shouted back.

"Hermione," Severus said questionably, wondering why they weren't going up to the third floor.

"There's no need exploring the upper level; it's just more guest bedrooms," Hermione said, heading down the stairs.

"Ok," he said. "So what is your honest opinion of the house now," Severus asked as they climbed down the stairs.

"I love it," Hermione said, stopping to smell the roses one more time. "If Gerald did this good of a job here, I can only imagine how good of a job he did at the others," Hermione said as they continued into the living room.

"Yes, he did do a rather splendid job," Severus said with a smirk as he sat down on the couch, stretching an arm out along the back of the couch. "We can have the elves pick up your things tomorrow morning," Severus said.

"That won't be necessary," Hermione said. "I have everything I need or want right here." She held up her beaded bag. "I've never full unpacked from my little excursion," Hermione said, sitting her bag down on the coffee table.

"You mean to tell me you've been carrying your things around all day with you for the past two weeks," Severus said, looking surprised.

"What was the point of unpacking only to have to repack later for either here or the Hobbit Hole?" Hermione said softly.

"Where is this Hobbit Hole," Severus asked.

"It's a little gatehouse cottage on your grandparents estate in Nottingham," Hermione said. "It's so small that I started calling it the Hobbit Hole and Victoria loved the idea. It's where I had Dessa," Hermione said.

"So if we hadn't fixed things this morning…" Severus questioned curiously.

"I was planning on going back to the Hobbit Hole and staying there until I figured out what I was going to do," Hermione said.

"Would you have told me about Dessa, if…." he questioned softly.

"Yes, despite some of your less charming qualities, you are a good father," Hermione said. "But I'm glad I took your grandmother's advice." Hermione sighed, out laying her head down on his chest.

"Oh, and what advice would that be," Severus said, relaxing into the couch more as he let his arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Make you notice me, fight for you, and seduce you," Hermione said.

Severus started to chuckle, the sound vibrating in his chest under her ear. "That's better than what Lily told me to do about you," he said.

"Humph," Hermione said, trying to move away from him.

"Hermione, I'm not going to skirt around Lily's name just because you're jealous. You have no reason to be jealous," he said, pulling her back against him.

"No reason to be jealous," Hermione said, bolting up away from him so quickly that he didn't have a chance to pull her back before she broke through his hold on her. "You may think I have nothing to be jealous about, but I do," she said.

"Why," he asked. "Lily's in the past," he said.

"Is she," Hermione questioned doubtfully.

"Yes, I loved her. Yes, I spied in the war partly for her. Yes, I protected Potter thus ultimately you and Weasley for a while for her. Yes, I gave Potter my memories of Lily and I at the end, because I was tired of always having him doubt my side; I wanted him to know the reason why I did what I did."

"Yet I have no reason to be jealous," Hermione huffed.

"No, you don't," Severus said. "My relationship with Lily was…is… complicated. But I'm not in love with her or the memory of her. I stopped loving her the day I met Emma." Severus said.

"If you stopped loving her, why did you continue spying?"

"Partly because I felt obligated to Potter and her, and if you tell him that, I'll deny it," He said, seeing her confusion. "I'm the one who told the Dark Lord the prophecy. If I hadn't told him, Lily wouldn't have sacrificed her life for her child, and Potter wouldn't have been an orphan. So I felt guilty and obligated to keep him safe." Severus got up off the couch to walk over to where she was standing. "But if I was willing to fight in a war because of my love for her, imagine what I'd be willing to do for you," he said tenderly cupping her face. "I'd do it all over again for you, Lexie, and Dessa. You are everything to me," he admitted, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears running down her cheeks. "I love you," He finished, kissing her softly.

"I love you so much it hurts," Hermione returned.

****S&H****

Once their emotions were settled down and they were both back on the couch curled up together, Hermione decided to break the silence.

"Severus," Hermione asked, drawing lazy patterns on his chest.

"Hmmm," he said, pulling her close.

"What if I said I wanted another baby," she asked.

"What about you finishing your schooling and college?" he countered.

"There's childcare, and we have babysitters coming out of the woodwork, I mean, Mum, Victoria, Eileen would all gladly volunteer to watch our babies," she said.

"I know that, and as much as I want another baby with you, I think we should wait until at least you're finished with your schooling."

"What if I suggest that I stop taking the monthly potion and whatever happens, happens," Hermione said, looking up at him.

"I'm still saying we need to wait until after you're finished with school first," he said softly.

"Damn it, Severus," Hermione exclaimed angrily. "It may already be too late to wait," Hermione shouted, before she took a deep breath, finding her center to she speak again. "What I mean is I haven't been taking the potion because there was no need to take the potion at the time," Hermione said. "We've already made love twice…" she pointed out.

"I get it," Severus said. "I don't want you to regret it later because you had to put something off that you wanted to do because of…" Severus started, only to have Hermione press a finger to his lips.

"I'm not Emma," she said softly. "I'm already a mother so it is no real big hardship that I'm going to regret later," she said stubbornly.

"Fine, you stop taking the potion and we'll see what happens," he said.

"Thank you," Hermione said, snuggling back into him, when another thought crossed her mind. "Severus?"

"What, and if you suggest a dog or another cat the answer is no and nonnegotiable ….," he groaned.

"I wasn't going to suggest either," Hermione said, sitting up to look at him. "Although…"she murmured leaning in towards him. "Perhaps we can come to some negotiable arrangement." She kissed his neck while stroking him through his jeans.

"Hermione," Severus groaned, pushing back on her shoulders as he arched his hips towards her hand.

"Oh, all right, I promise to be good," Hermione said, feeling him start to twitch under her hand as she started to move back.

"Good, because I sure don't want Lexie to come in here and see me pounding you into the couch while we try to negotiate," He said lightly.

"See everything is negotiable," she said, giggling. "But no, seriously we do need to talk about this," she said.

"Talk about what," he asked.

"What we're going to do about the upcoming term," she said.

"We are going to be under a great deal of scrutiny, that's for sure," Severus agreed.

"Yes, I've thought of that," Hermione said. "But with this new law affecting most seventh years, I doubt too much will be said." Hermione said.

"True," he agreed.

"But that wasn't what I was referring to when I mentioned upcoming term."

"Oh, what," Severus asked.

"What are we going to do about Dessa," Hermione asked.

"We can either use elves, or our Mums while we are in class, I can watch her when you have Astronomy," Severus pointed out. "I can arrange it so that I do not have my patrols at the same times as your prefect patrols, that way one of us is available while the other performs their assigned duties. I think under the circumstances, Albus and Minerva will allow us a little flexibility in our schedules so that we can provide our daughters with the proper parental supervision, don't you," Severus said with a smirk.

"Can I ask you another question," she asked.

"You just did," he chuckled lightly,

"I'm serious, Severus," she said, pushing on his shoulder lightly as she sat up.

"What could be more serious than having another baby," he asked.

"My birth parents," Hermione said. "What do you know about them," she asked.

"I'm not sure I'm following you," Severus said looking at her.

"Since I had Dessa, I've been thinking a lot about them," Hermione admitted. "Diane checked my magical signature and found out who they were and everything, but I asked her plainly not to tell me because I didn't want to know. But I knew for Dessa's health Diane needed to find out something about them," Hermione rattled. "I could ask Dad and Mum, but I don't want to hurt them…. Since you went to school with both of them along with Mum and Dad, you can give me a more unbiased idea about them in general," Hermione babbled before Severus pressed a finger to her lips.

"Stop babbling," he said softly. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know about them that I can," Severus said softly.

"Who are they exactly, Reg and Izzy only called them Pius and Anastasia," Hermione said.

"Anastasia Wilkerson and Pius Thicknesse," Severus said, waiting for his brilliant wife to put at least one face to one name.

"Pius Thicknesse is my father…?!" Hermione said, stunned.

"I know Pius, Hermione! He was and still is one of my closest friends outside of Reg and Lucius," Severus said softly.

"He's a…a…."she said, shuddering.

"He's not a Death Eater," Severus said. "He's a good man," he said calmly.

"He was Voldemort's Minister…."

"Yes, but…." Severus pulled her into his chest. "Love, it took Rosier, Yaxley, and the Carrows to put him under the Imperious Curse," Severus said. "I swear to you, Pius is not one of us," Severus said.

"I believe you," Hermione said.

"Even if you didn't, Hermione, Kingsley wouldn't have allowed Pius to become Head of Magical Law Enforcement if he were seen as some kind of threat now would he," Severus countered.

"No…" Hermione agreed. "What about my mother," Hermione questioned.

"Anastasia was…." Severus tried to think of what he could say about her mother that was nice. "You know Pius would be better qualified to tell you about Anastasia. We didn't exactly see eye to eye after Veronica and Lucius split…."he said, before realizing what he had just said.

"Veronica? Who's Veronica?" Hermione asked.

"Lyra's birth mum; your mum's sister" Severus said. "Needless to say, Lucius being Lucius…he did some stupid things when it came to Lyra and Veronica. I didn't agree with it then and I still don't now…but Lucius is Lucius," Severus said.

"So basically Lucius was a jerk to my aunt and my mum hated Lucius and thusly you because you were friends with Lucius," Hermione recapped as she looked at him.

"Pretty much," Severus said with a smile. "Look, I'm not going to pressure you either way, but I think you ought to tell Pius," Severus said.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted.

"I think I can understand, but being as I've been in both your shoes so to speak, I think you should."

"But why should I? He obviously…."

"Stop, I know for a fact that Pius knows nothing about you, and two, I know for a fact that he searched for Anastasia so much that he was disowned by his father," he said firmly.

"Because she was a half-blood," Hermione said, surprised.

"I think it had more to do with the fact that she was of a lower social standing; Weasleys compared to Malfoys," Severus said truthfully.

"What do you think would have happened if Pius and his family had known about me," Hermione questioned.

"Pius wouldn't have let you out of his sight for anything. His family would have seen to it that you were taken away from Anastasia by any means necessary and raised by a "proper pureblooded woman" and taught their way of life with the same beliefs," Severus said, knowing that was exactly what Abraxas Malfoy had tried to have done to Lucius and Veronica.

"You think they would have killed her!" Hermione burst out, appalled by the idea.

"Even though I'm sure Pius would have tried desperately to stop it, yes, I think that is exactly what would have happened," Severus said firmly.

"So, you're saying that you think running away and keeping her pregnancy a secret for Pius, Anastasia was not only protecting me from Voldemort, but from Pius's family as well," Hermione gasped out.

"Yes," Severus answered simply, watching her take in what he had just told her and mull it over. "Does that help you with your decision," Severus asked after a few moments of her mulling it over.

"It gives me something to think about. I'm just not sure I'm ready to accept them into my life. I've been Hermione Granger, daughter of Isobel and Reg Granger practically my whole life and I'm not sure I want to be anyone else," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I can't speak for Anastasia, but I do feel safe enough to say that Pius would understand and respect whatever boundaries you feel are necessary to set in your relationship with him," Severus said. "But he would at least like the chance to be a friend."

"I'll think about it. That's all I can promise you right now," Hermione said.

"Good enough," Severus said, just as the Baby Monitoring Charm they had placed on the nursery started to go off. "I'll go get Dessa and Lexie, then we can go explore outside," Severus said.

"For a little while, then I got to finish my lists," Hermione said.

"Well, then how about you make out a list for what we'll need for supper tonight and breakfast tomorrow morning, then we'll worry about what we need for the longer term later tomorrow," Severus suggested.

"But…."Hermione said.

"Hermione, I know you don't like using the house-elves, but we do pay them…." Severus said, walking towards the door. "And I'm assuming you used Tana to look after Dessa," Severus said.

"Well yes, but…."

"Just make out a small menu for the weekend," Severus left her to get Dessa and Lexie.

"I'll think about it," Hermione said.

****S&H****

Hermione dumped the contents of her beaded bag onto the living room floor; a swish and flick of her wand had her things divided into piles. "Mitsie," Hermione called out.

"Yes, Mistress," Mitsie said.

"Will you put this stuff away for me, please," Hermione said.

"The books need to go to the library, and that bag of clothes to the laundry room," Hermione instructed. "All papers, notes and things need to go to my office."

"Yes, Mistress," Mitsie said, starting to gather the pile of clothing.

"Thank you," Hermione said, walking over to the French doors that swung outward towards the terrace. The view was breathtaking.

Hermione stood there on the terrace staring out into the backyard, just as Severus and the girls came into the living room.

Severus stood just outside the door holding Dessa and stared at her as a warm Scottish gale made her hair curl around her face like a wreath. She looked absolutely beautiful in that moment.

"Isn't it beautiful," she said, turning to look at him while tugging on a tendril of hair that was blowing in her face.

"Yes it is," he agreed, never taking his eyes off her as he walked to where she was standing by the balustrade.

Severus walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist as they stared out at the massive gardens.

"Can we go see my garden now," Lexie begged.

"No, you are going to go find it," Hermione said, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. "This is your map to find your garden, just like a treasure map," she added, watching Lexie bounce with excitement. "We'll find you in a little bit," Hermione said as Lexie raced down the stairs that lead into the gardens.

"You made her day," Severus said.

"I'm glad," Hermione said.

"Come with me," he said, tightening his grip on her.

"Severus!" she screeched out, gripping his arm tightly to leave crescent shapes in his arm as he flew them up to the third floor balcony.

"See," he said once they were safely on solid ground again.

She jerked out of his hold and turned around and started smacking him repeatedly on the arms and chest, making sure she didn't hit Dessa. "Don't ever do that again!" she screeched.

Severus wrestled with her hands for a few seconds until he grabbed them and pinned them in one hand. "You madam, are abusive," he said roughly.

"You take me flying again and see how abusive I get!" Hermione retorted sharply. "I hate flying." She jerked her hands free from his slackened grip and turned to look back out at the gardens.

"You what?" Severus said, looking at her incredulously.

"I don't like to fly," she said.

Severus stared at her, noticing for the first time how pale she looked and how her body was still trembling slightly.

"I don't like to fly and I don't just mean brooms. I don't like aeroplanes either. I know it's funny considering I flew to the Department of Mysteries on the back of a Thestral and escaped Gringotts on a blind Albino Ukrainian Ironbelly Dragon, but those where life and death matters, but…I still hate flying," Hermione said gripping the iron railing of the balcony tightly.

"I promise I won't do it again," Severus said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arm protectively around her waist, feeling her relax into his embrace as the trembling started to subside. _She trusts me! She trusts me!_ his mind screamed over and over again. It was a powerful feeling knowing that she trusted him enough to protect her and care for her…

"Oh my," Hermione gasped out as she looked out at the gardens. The gardens were quite impressive beforehand, but at this height they were extraordinary. It was almost like an aerial view of the whole backyard.

The whole backyard was edged with tall hedges that looked taller than him. Two sets of stairs lead down into the yard from the kitchen patio and the living room patio. There was an English garden area, an Italian garden area, and a Japanese garden area, Lexie's secret garden was hidden between the Italian and the English gardens although it really wasn't a secret garden. Lexie's play area was complete with a playground, a castle tree house and smaller scaled version of their house, playhouse. Lexie also had access to the outdoor patio area beside the pool but not the pool itself. The pool area could be accessed from the mudroom with its covered corridor that lead to the pool house or walking towards the gazebo in the English garden. There was an outdoor cooking area. A walkway circled around the fireplace leading to the in-law suite which was just a small house. A walk away from the suite lead to the garage. On the other side of the garden closer to the kitchen was another small guest house.

Hermione didn't say anything as she turned from his embrace only to grab his hand and hold it in hers at the small of her back while she pulled him from the balcony into the guest room and down the three flights of stairs. She kept walking and pulling him and thusly Dessa behind her until they walked out the kitchen door towards the guest house. She did a quick inspection, the living room was styled like their living room; only a love seat and two chairs. The kitchen was a small country kitchen with an island. There was a half bath downstairs and upstairs, two bedrooms separated by a full bath. It was pretty bare and not very decorative. Hermione made a mental note to change that in her head.

She walked out of the guest house and pulled Severus behind her until she walked into the pool house which she didn't pay much attention to, only noticing it was something like the prefect's bathroom minus the mermaid window. She climbed the stairs up to the loft, finding a spacious two-bedroom loft complete with a kitchen and one full bath.

She walked around the pool that had a huge covered seating area with a door that led to Lexie's garden. The pool had a square fence with a gate around the pool.

Hermione took in the outdoor cooking station. There was a stone wall with a fireplace at the corner leading towards the garage and guest suite. There were built-in benches with a cubby hole underneath then you had the built-in stainless steel grill with a natural stone counter space two feet wide on both sides of the grill, then you had a covered range with another section of countertop. The whole cook station was covered by the cabana. "Nice," she commented, leading him to the guest suite.

She stared at the tan country Tudor cottage with a chocolate-brown roof and stone chimney. There were yellow Gerbera Daisies in between the Hostas and Lavender on both sides of the red brick pathway that forked off, one fork going to the suite the other fork going towards an archway with silver and red roses leading to the gardens. You could just barely make out the gazebo from where they stood.

Hermione walked inside the in-law suite and found it was just like the guest suite.

"Do we have a car in the garage?" she asked curiously.

"We have five," Severus said. "Three in this garage and two in the garage by the kitchen," Severus explained.

"Sweet Merlin! Why the devil so many?" Hermione asked.

"Well I bought the Nissan Pathfinder first but I seldom drive it since I got the Toyota Highlander. I thought it was amusing to live in the Highlands and have an SUV called the Highlander. I probably drive the Highlander the most. I bought the Prius because of its fuel efficiency and I was having to drive back and forth between here to check on production and to Prince Manor in Nottingham, to Spinners End, to Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts. I had to buy the Quest because of Lexie. Since Lexie is very much into the Muggle world and has a lot of friends that like going to the cinema and whatnot. I bought the Tacoma right after I ordered an entertainment system and had to pay for delivery which didn't show up until three days later. I refuse to confound a sales clerk or pay for delivery now," Severus explained.

"Oh, well, since you don't drive the Pathfinder, I'm calling dibs on it and the Quest I'll put Dessa's car seat in the pathfinder later," Hermione said, smiling.

"Fine by me, and you can have the garage closest to the kitchen," he said.

Hermione slowly stepped forward, ran her fingers up his chest to the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. It took him a couple of seconds to respond and once he did their tongues danced like leaves in a whirlwind. Her hands slowly tangled in his hair and his hand in turn found its way to her waist.

After innumerable moments passed, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Wha- What was that for?" Severus said breathlessly, shifting Dessa higher in his arms.

She smiled up at him, taking in his swollen lips and ruffled hair and replied, "That was a "Thank you."

Severus put Dessa on the ground and pulled Hermione close again, "I'm not done being thanked yet," he said.

Hermione melted into him as his lips found hers and he kissed her sweetly. He pressed his forehead to hers as she stifled a giddy laugh. She slowly pulled away from him. "Why don't you take Dessa on out to Lexie's secret garden to play, while I go finish up my lists," Hermione said.

"Or why don't we both go," Severus suggested, not releasing his hold on her hips. "Ailith can go to Lyra's restaurant and grab some carryout and you can work on your list after the girls go to bed," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Fine," Hermione agreed with a smile as she turned away from him before he could actually kiss her. She scooped Dessa up from where she was trying to grab the flowers and started running towards the patio gate that lead into Lexie's garden.

****S&H****

"Diner is served, Mistress," Rolf said, popping into view three hours later.

"Thank you, Rolf," Hermione said. "Come on you two," Hermione said, looking at where Severus was pushing Lexie on her swing set. "It's time to go inside," Hermione lifted Dessa out of the butterfly garden.

"Do we have to," Lexie whined.

"Supper," Hermione said.

"Hey Lexie, I'll race you to the house. You can have a five minute head start," Severus said.

"Ok," Lexie said, taking off towards the house.

"You are going to let her win, aren't you," Hermione said as Severus took Dessa out of Hermione's hands.

"Naturally," Severus said with a smirk.

****S&H****

"I'd like to propose a toast," Severus said as they sat down to diner. "To the first of many…many….many family diners," Severus said.

"Here, here," Hermione said, smiling. "And to having every Saturday just like this one," she added.

"To never having to go away again," Lexie chimed in.

"Lexie, what was it you wanted to ask me earlier," Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah," Lexie said, wiggling with excitement. "Sierra's having a sleepover after our Wednesday recital and I want to go," Lexie said.

"You have a recital this Wednesday?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Sierra's mum's driving us," Lexie said. "So can I spend the night," Lexie asked.

"I don't see why not," Severus answered.

"Goody," Lexie said, digging into her meal with gusto.

"Lexie, do you know your ballet schedule?" Hermione asked.

"No, Nana keeps track of that," Lexie said.

"Looks like I'll be calling your mother here soon," Hermione said, smiling.

"Lexie," Severus started.

"Yes, Daddy," Lexie said looking up at him.

"I want you to understand something..." Severus started.

"Uh-oh," Lexie groaned.

"What do you mean, uh-oh, Alexandria," Severus asked sternly.

"Whenever you say I want you to understand something, it usually means that I'm about to get a lecture," Lexie grumbled.

"You're right; you are about to get a lecture," Severus said firmly.

"But why, Daddy, I didn't do anything," Lexie protested.

"Really, because I seem to remember that you were missing earlier today all because you broke the rules and left without your grandmother's permission and I also seem to recall that you used the floo while unattended by an adult! I'd call that doing something, wouldn't you," Severus bit out roughly.

"Severus..." Hermione interjected softly, seeing Lexie looking terrified of her father.

Severus noticed that Lexie was wearing the same terrified face that Neville Longbottom wore everyday when dealing with him. "I'm sorry, but, Hermione, Alexandria knows the rules and she knows that they have been put in place for her protection," Severus said, softening his look as he looked from Lexie to Hermione.

"Yes, I know that, but she just got a little overly excited. It's not like anything happened. She contacted your grandmother before she came through the floo so technically she did have permission," Hermione pointed out.

"Hermione, dear...love if you are going to insist on undermining my authority when I am trying to discipline my daughter, then I'm afraid we are going to have a problem. She broke the rules," Severus said.

"Yes, and she was punished, remember, by being made to stand in the corner for seven minutes," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, of course I remember, but amidst all the other confusion there really wasn't an opportunity to speak to her about it and see that she understood what she had done wrong," Severus pointed out.

"I understand, ok? Just stop fighting!" Lexie shouted.

Hermione looked at Severus, concerned, while he looked at Lexie.

"Poppet, we're not fighting," Severus said looking at her.

"Oh, sweetie, we're having a difference of opinion. We're just angry and sometimes when we're angry, we say things that we shouldn't, but we still love each other and sweetie, we love you," Hermione assured her.

"This is just the way we communicate sometimes, but it has nothing to do with you," Severus said firmly.

"Then you aren't going to go away," Lexie asked, looking at Hermione.

"Oh, no. Of course not," Hermione said, smiling reassuringly.

"Lexie, I promise you that Hermione is going to be here for a long time to come. Now, we may not always see eye to eye on things so we may continue to raise our voices from time to time when we're having a difference of opinion or arguing, but you have nothing to worry about," Severus said, reaching over to touch Lexie's shoulder.

"Promise," Lexie said with tears in her eyes.

"I promise," Severus said, looking directly at her. "Now, back to what we were talking about," he said, turning it back to where they were before Lexie shamed them both.

"Severus," Hermione said softly.

"I'm going to drop it just as soon as I make sure that Lexie knows that she is never to pull a stunt like that again unless it is an absolute emergency," Severus said, looking at Lexie.

"Yes, Daddy. I understand," Lexie said.

"Good, now why don't you finish your supper," he said.

"Will you read me a bedtime story," Lexie asked, uncertain.

"Yes, I'll read you and Dessa both a story," Severus said.

"Will you do the funny voices again," Lexie asked, smiling.

"Yes," Severus agreed.

"May I be excused to go pick out my book," Lexie asked.

"Eat just a little more, then you may. Four more bites," Severus said.

****S&H****

Supper went by fairly quickly. Severus volunteered to clean up so Hermione could get Dessa and Lexie in the tub. Once bath time and kitchen cleanup was done, Severus sat stretched out on Lexie's bed with Dessa and her bottle of milk on his lap and tucked into the crook of his arm, while Lexie was tucked into the other side. Hermione walked downstairs to her office.

"Ranulf," she called.

"Yes, Mistress," Ranulf answered with a bow.

"Ranulf, I'm embarrassed to say I'm not quite sure how to run or even set up a household of this size, do you have any pointers for me," Hermione asked.

"No, Mistress," Ranulf said, looking down at the floor in shame.

"How did Mistress Victoria get the household ready for her stays here," Hermione asked.

"She'd send her elf, Libby, with lists," Ranulf answered. "I'd distribute the list to the proper Heads," Ranulf said.

"Well, that isn't very helpful," Hermione sighed.

"I do know that Mistress Victoria held weekly meetings with the Heads of Staff."

"What were the weekly meetings about," Hermione asked, latching on to whatever information she could.

"With myself she told me what she wanted done for the week by telling what Head Staff member was in charge so I may see that it got done," Ranulf said.

"Such as," Hermione inquired.

"Such as she'd tell Ailith what the weekly menu was for all three meals and at least two important dinners," Ranulf said. "She'd discuss kitchen purchasing and expenditures with Rolf. She'd make a weekly schedule for Edmé, Destarta, and Moina for when she wanted tea served and where. She'd tell the gardeners what beds to tend to with either adding more flowers, more mulch or mowing."

"Thank you, Ranulf, that was very helpful," Hermione said, smiling sweetly. "Oh, you may spread the word around that after this weekend you all will be receiving every weekend off unless needed," she said firmly.

"As you request, Madam," Ranulf said.

"Edmé," Hermione called out.

"Yes, Mistress," Edme said with a curtsy.

"I need you to catalogue the library and have the list done by Monday morning," Hermione said.

"Yes, Mistress," Edme said.

"That will be all for now," Hermione said, getting up from her seat and walking back upstairs. Hermione was just in time to catch the last of the bedtime story Severus was reading to the girls.

"Beauty rode with the prince to her father's house and then they all went together to the prince's kingdom. There, he and Beauty were married. In time, they became king and queen, and ruled for many happy years. The End," Severus said in a toneless voice, as he stood up with a half asleep Dessa in his arms. "Goodnight, Poppet," he said, holding Dessa's head against his shoulder as he bent over to kiss Lexie.

"Night, sweetie," Hermione said, kissing Lexie's brow as she tucked her in a little more before they slowly backed out of the room. Severus laid Dessa down in her crib, where they did the same rituals with Dessa as they had done with Lexie before heading to their own room.

"So did you get done with your lists?" Severus asked.

"No, actually I didn't, but I did make some headway on how to run a household this size," Hermione said.

"Oh," Severus said, arching his brow.

"Yep," Hermione said. "Now as much as I would love to take a bath, I'm going to hit the shower instead," she said

"I'm going to go check my potions," Severus said.

"You've got potions here already," Hermione asked.

"No, Grimmauld Place. They should be ready to bottle now," Severus said.

"Ok," Hermione said. "If you happen to see Harry or Ron, tell them I'll ring them tomorrow."

"Ok," Severus said re exiting the bedroom.

****S&H****

Clouds of steam billowed over the top of the shower. She glanced down at the new charcoal-grey flannel in her hand, her thumb running across the rough terry cloth as it softened under the strong spray. The bar of soap sat on the ledge, melting in a shallow pool of water from the spray of the shower. She picked it up and held it to her nose, falling into the smell. She inhaled deeply and smiled as the smell of sandalwood filled her nose, she began to work the smooth bar between the folds of the flannel, "Manly, but it'll work for tonight," Hermione muttered to herself, making a mental note to add her lavender vanilla body wash to the shopping list, as she smoothed the soapy cloth up one slender arm.

She jumped and whirled at the sound of the shower door opening. The spray caught the little tendrils of hair that escaped from the clip she'd fastened hastily atop her head, coiling them into tight spirals sprinkled with minuscule droplets that caught the light. She blinked when she saw him standing there watching her wash. And then, a smile curved her lips as she switched hands and ran the washcloth slowly down her other arm.

"Finally," she said, raising a taunting eyebrow.

"Need help?"

She let the gray scrap of toweling dangle from her fingers. "I thought you'd never ask."

He took the washcloth from her fingertips and let it fall to the bottom of the shower as he stepped inside and pulled the door closed behind him. She watched as drops of water collected in the soft curls that covered his chest and stomach. Her eyes dropped, raking over as she offered him the bar of soap clutched in her hand. It slipped from her hand to his without so much as a touch, but her breathing quickened as she met his eyes.

He slowly rubbed the bar between his palms, the lather seeping through his long fingers and trailing down his hands, snaking around his wrists before dropping in sudsy pools at their feet. He set the bar on the ledge, and then reached for her. She exhaled in a rush, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as his hands skimmed up over her ribs.

"Severus," she said softly, caught in the deep dark depths of his gaze.

He leaned forward, his fingertips grazing the soft undersides of her breasts as his lips brushed over hers. She parted her lips, asking for more. He kissed her harder, his lips crushing hers as he filled his palms with her breasts, squeezing the soft mounds insistently as his tongue claimed hers.

His hands were everywhere. Kneading her tender flesh, pulling her hard against him, holding her firmly, and stroking her endlessly. His mouth was relentless. His lips never leaving hers, his tongue teased her with promises of things to come; his taste warm and intoxicating. She braced one hand on the cool tile wall as he turned her away from the spray, feeling her fingertips bump along the thin lines of grout. He pressed her into the tile wall, and she jumped when her bare ass touched the cold ceramic. She moaned in appreciation as his hot mouth captured one hardened nipple. He sucked greedily, pulling her into his mouth, laving her with that teasing tongue.

His name escaped her lips. Her hands grappled for any part of him she could get. His groan reverberated through her as she wrapped her fingers around his stiff cock, stroking him hard and fast as the water rushed over his shoulders, flowing over his chest, and down his stomach. He released her breast, gasping for air as he pushed away from her. He grasped her wrist and pulled her hand from his cock, lifting it up until her fingers curled instinctively around the metal shower head.

She blinked the water from her eyes, trying to chase the drops of water that clung to her lashes away with a quick swipe of her fingers. He pressed one hand to her stomach and then stared at her as it slid slowly down into the dark, downy curls that covered her sex. Her lips parted as if to speak, but no sound came out. He tickled her folds with his fingertips and she parted her legs in invitation.

"Vixen?" he asked as he cupped his hand, parting her with his middle finger.

"Yes."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me," she whispered, pressing onto his hand.

He thrust one finger into her, inhaling sharply as her heat enveloped his finger and she cried out.

She pressed her palm against the wall, clinging to the rod with her other hand as he thrust first one and then two fingers into her, stroking her mercilessly. She moaned and lifted her foot to the shower seat in efforts to grant him better access.

He drove his fingers into her as he sank to his knees. Without the shield of his body, the spray pummeled her; coursing down over her stomach, flattening his hair as he kissed his way down her body, pooling in the palm of his hand as he stroked her. He sank back on his heels and leaned forward, pressing his mouth to the apex of her legs. He groaned loudly as the taste of water and her arousal mixed on his tongue.

His tongue was velvet soft, rasping over the sensitive flesh tenderly, driving her mad as he drove her up with each sweet caress of his tongue, each conquering thrust of his fingers. She pressed her head back against the hard tile, knocking the clip from the pile of curls perched precariously at her crown. It clattered to the bottom of the shower as her dark curls tumbled down around her shoulders. He drew her clit into his mouth and sucked gently, causing her to gasp his name again. Fueled by an insatiable need to hear it bouncing off of the tiled walls of the tiny room, he devoured her, pushing her over the edge.

Her legs trembled and she clung to the shower rod, praying that it would support her weight. He stood up, looking her straight in the eye as she tried to blink away the haze of pleasure clouding her mind. When she could focus on him it struck her that her efforts were all for naught. The intensity of his gaze rivaled the heat of the water. She looked up at him, and licked her suddenly dry lips. The question she was trying to formulate died on the parched skin as he lowered his mouth to hers once more.

She could taste herself on his lips and tongue, as his tongue wound around hers, she felt that coil of desire drawing tighter and tighter low in her stomach. When she pushed away from the wall to press her body against the length of his, she felt it catch; holding fast as her spiraled up again. She rubbed against him sinuously, reveling in the feel of her slick, wet skin sliding against his. He caught her hips in his hands, curling his fingers into the creamy, delicate skin in an effort to still her.

With a mew of frustration, she pulled away and frowned up at him. He simply shook his head, and took a step back and placed his hands on her shoulders. With gentle pressure, he guided her to her knees. She looked up at him, watching the rise and fall of his sinewy muscular chest above her as the shower spray beat into his back. A low, guttural groan rivaled the sound of the water beating down on the stone shower walls as she parted her lips and covered the swollen tip with her mouth. She pulled away, exerting no suction, but teasing him with her pink tongue as she looked up at him through her lashes. He slicked her hair back with his fingers, smoothing it over her scalp as he watched, his own lips parted in anticipation of her next move. His fingers tightened on her head as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and then drew him deep into her mouth.

His hips bucked as he fought to resist the siren's song of her smooth tongue tracing the throbbing vein that ran down the length of him. She let her lips glide over the silken skin of his shaft and then sucked hard on the head, pulling him in fast and deep. She braced her hands on his hips, holding him firmly as she worked him with her mouth; savoring each groan, moving faster as his fingers tightened on her scalp. Her hands slid to squeeze his tight ass, leaving him free to thrust into her. His hips jerked; pushing deeper, demanding that she take more until the exquisite torture became too much to bear.

He pulled her off of him with a determined grunt. She blinked up at him in confusion as he reached for her arms and pulled her to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her and plastering her against his pulsating body, he kissed her deeply, pulling her head back with his fingers tangled in her hair. Once again, he stepped back abruptly, rocking her back on her heels.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

He placed his hands on her hips and gently turned her toward the tile wall. "Giving you what you asked for," he growled into her ear as he nudged her leg, signaling her to lift it to the edge of the seat. She pressed her palms to the slick, wet tiles, pushing her ass toward him as she arched her back in anticipation.

He entered her in one smooth stroke, holding her hips to steady her at first as he buried himself in her. He raised one hand and pressed the heel of it into the small of her back, urging her to bend over further. She bent her elbows, pressing into the wall for leverage as she pushed back at each thrust.

"Harder," she whispered, her plea nearly swallowed by the spray.

He responded immediately, slowing as he drove into her more forcefully. He pressed his hand to her stomach and then let it slide down to stroke her clit. His other hand claimed her breast, squeezing it roughly with each thrust, flattening it against his palm as he ground into her over and over again.

She called his name softly, and his nimble fingers responded, teasing her with his fingertips as he pushed into her deeper and deeper. She called his name louder as the heat burned deep inside of her, setting him aflame as her muscles tensed around him, poised on the edge of her climax. He felt her break, a rush of adrenaline surging through his veins as she called out for him, over and over again. His name bouncing off of the walls and reverberating in the steam filled room.

****S&H****

"Merlin, I missed this," Severus said as he drew in a long, shuddering breath and the pressure of him increased suddenly the length of her body, but only for a few seconds. He rolled away with a rough expulsion of breath.

"I did too, but that doesn't mean you have to make up for the past ten months in one night," Hermione teased as she rolled and pillowed her head on his damp shoulder, curling into his powerful body naturally. Her fingers tangled in the thick, curling hair that covered the powerful muscles of his chest. He arched at the pleasure of the caress.

He smoothed her hair absently, trying to gather his breath after that earth-shaking explosion. He was so relaxed, so fulfilled, that he could barely keep his eyes open. She smiled against his shoulder, as she slid into sleep almost at once, her body still throbbing with little jolts of pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **A/N: * is scene I stole from the Gilmore Girls episode Sid and Nancy. Oh and once again today's technology advancement is available in the 90's because even though I lived in the 90's I don't remember when this or that came out and I don't feel like researching when Apple became something big and computers made everything easier for us. And yes the "Muggle" devices work in Severus and Hermione's house because they aren't in a magical community or surrounded by a lot of magical energy. Don't forget to review it keeps the chapters coming and a wonderful shout out to: Themarshalwoman09 for helping me with the writing, and Just look in the mirror for betaing.**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

*"You are hilarious!" Hermione yelled as she sat up in the middle of the bed, glaring at the alarm clock that was on the mantel. She swung her legs out of bed and shuffled to the mantel, hiking the thin strap of her tank top up onto her shoulder as she made her way down to the kitchen stairs. "Okay, see, last night, when I said to you, 'No matter what, make sure I get up at seven,' what I actually meant was, 'Make sure I have the option of getting up at seven in case when seven comes, I actually wanna get up,' which – as it happened – I didn't," she informed him as she pulled the coffee mug from the cabinet as he stood at the stove cooking her breakfast.

"Done," he said, coming up behind her and taking the clean cup only to replace it with the filled coffee cup.

"Morning, Mummy," Lexie said from her chair beside Dessa.

"Morning, sweeties," Hermione said, moving over to where they were and kissing both girls on the top of their heads.

"What are your plans for the day," Severus asked, setting a plate of pancakes and sausage down on the table.

"You are going to laugh at me, but I had a crazy idea about three this morning," Hermione said.

"Any idea at three in the morning is crazy," Severus said, helping Lexie with her plate.

"I want you to go see if the Malfoys can come over, especially Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said as Severus took a sip of his coffee.

Severus started choking at her announcement. Coughing to clear his throat, he looked at her. "You want me to invite Narcissa over here," Severus repeated.

"Yes, hear me out first," Hermione said.

"I'm listening." Severus sat down.

"Mrs. Malfoy is used to living this way, whereas I'm still trying to figure it all out. I don't want to ask your mum or grandmother for help because…well, let's face it, I don't want to look like the stupid Muggleborn. So I figured I'd have Mrs. Malfoy do a walkthrough of the house and tell me where and what I'm lacking in or whatever, and add it all to my lists. I'll get more information from her than what Ranulf was able to give me last night about weekly meetings and put it all too good use before I invite your family and mine over to see the house…"

"Ok, but only on one condition," Severus said.

"What?"

"One, you take Narcissa shopping with you around the Wizarding world; she knows all the best shops fit for royalty, secondly…." Severus started.

"You said only on one condition," Hermione pointed out.

"I lied, there's a second condition," Severus said with a smirk.

"Don't mention our titles."

"No, I highly suggest you do. Secondly, I suggest you have her help you pick out some robes and such for the formal bull crap we are obligated to attend," Severus said.

"I can agree to those terms, and although I despise the Malfoys, she was the only one I could think of to help me that would be bluntly honest," Hermione admitted.

"I'll go as soon as breakfast is over," Severus said.

"Thank you," Hermione said smiling.

The morning post arrived with the Daily Prophet, Severus let the owl in before sitting back down to read the paper. "Damn it," he cursed.

"What," Hermione asked as he showed her the front page.

Their marriage had made the front page news along with Severus being a Dumbledore and heir to the Prince throne, by some unknown source in the Ministry. Of course Rita Skeeter had portrayed Hermione as the gold-digging witch by bringing up her supposed relationship with Harry and Ron and her relationship with Victor Krum.

"You should warn Kingsley to keep an eye out for any beetles," Hermione huffed out angrily.

"Why do you say that," Severus asked.

"Skeeter is an unregistered animagus, I kept her locked in a jar for almost a year during the Triwizard Tournament."

"I'll take care of Skeeter, don't worry. Well, I better get going if I'm going to ask Narcissa for that favor," Severus said, standing up.

"I better warn Harry and Ron," Hermione said, unplugging her mobile from the charger and dialing Harry's number.

****S&H****

"You want me to do what," Narcissa asked tonelessly.

"Hermione wants you to come and do a walk-through of the house telling her what needs improving and getting her ready…" Severus said as Narcissa held up a hand.

"I heard you the first time, Severus, I just can't believe it."

"I have to agree with Cissy on this, Severus," Lucius said. "That girl was tortured in our house in front of us," Lucius said. "We may not have tortured her personally, but we did nothing to interfere either."

"I know that, and I understand why you didn't, even if you had known, you couldn't have risked it. She's offering you an olive branch, and I sincerely hope you will take it not for your own sakes, but for mine. I don't want to run interference every time my best friends and wife are in the same room together."

"Severus, we aren't stupid enough to turn down the offer; it is just the thing to help put the Malfoy name back where it was," Lucius said.

"Then shall we," Severus said, not caring if it helped Lucius and Narcissa with their social standing. It just meant he had at least somebody interesting to converse with at the boring functions he'd have to attend as Duke of Strathpeffer.

****S&H****

"Good grief, Severus, those are hideous," Narcissa scoffed once they were in front of the front door.

"What," Severus asked.

"Those," Narcissa said, pointing at the lion and serpent wood carvings.

"I'm glad you agree, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said, meeting them at the front door. "Thank goodness they are only temporary," Hermione said. "There's a list of animals to choose from for the crest, and also a list of the books that need to be rated in your office," Hermione said.

"Lucius can help," Severus said with a smile. "Where's the girls," he asked, concerned.

"Lexie is watching a movie in her room and Dessa is in her walker," Hermione said just as there was a clatter behind her. "Correction, Dessa is picking flowers," Hermione said, turning around. "Oh, Dessa," Hermione turned to see Dessa trying to grab the roses that had fallen off the foyer table. A simple flick of her wand had the vase repaired and the roses back in the vase.

"Who's this little one," Narcissa asked.

"This is Iridessa, Dessa for short," Hermione said proudly.

"She's very beautiful, looks like my daughter, Lyra," Narcissa said.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Severus explained you wanted my assistance on how a proper lady of a manor would act and to get the house ready for a house warming party," Narcissa said.

"Yes, I'm not sure about the party though," Hermione said.

"Very well," Narcissa said. "Do you have something to take notes on," she asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, indicating her dictation pen and pad floating off to her right.

"Good," Narcissa said. "First, those carvings must go; too much house rivalry," she said.

"The family crest will go there once he picks the animal, though I'm highly leaning towards the silver wolf with green eyes on a red and black tartan with the motto: verum ut temetipsum1.

"Done," Severus said, propelling Dessa and her walker into his office and jerking Lucius inside behind Dessa. "Have fun," he quipped, shutting his door.

"Now that we are alone," Hermione said with a smile and shake of her head. "Do you want to start upstairs or downstairs?"

"I say upstairs and work our way down, ending in your office," Narcissa said. "Now about you answering the door when we arrived," Narcissa started as they slowly climbed up the stairs. "A lady never answers the door; your footman should do that or your butler," Narcissa said.

"Which one?" Hermione asked. "I have both."

"In that case, normally your footman answers the door, and your butler announces your guest, " Narcissa said,

Not wanting to record every word they said, Hermione took the pen and paper and took the notes on Narcissa's comments and suggestions herself.

They worked their way through the third floor guestrooms, adding little touches to make them feel homier. Continuing on their tour, they made their way from the third floor to the second floor using the stairs leading down to the kitchen on the main floor. Narcissa called them the servant stairs, but Hermione called them the kitchen stairs because they started or ended depending on if you were going up or down in the kitchen.

"What were you planning for this room?" Narcissa asked, looking at the bare loft.

"I really hadn't made up my mind," Hermione said. "I thought a sitting room, perhaps," Hermione added.

"Perhaps," Narcissa said as she walked down the hall, checking the bedrooms.

When they made it to Lexie's room, they both stood in the doorway quietly watching Lexie practice for her upcoming recital.

"That was wonderful, sweetie," Hermione clapped along with a stunned Narcissa.

"Thank you, Mummy," Lexie said. "May I go out to my garden now," Lexie asked.

"Yes, just change into your play clothes," Hermione said as her and Narcissa walked back out of the room.

"Severus failed to mention that you already had children," Narcissa said as they continued on down the hall looking at Hermione, trying to recall if she had ever heard it mentioned that Hermione had been pregnant.

"Oh, well, um...Lexie isn't my biological daughter; she's Severus's. Only Dessa is my biological daughter," Hermione clarified, looking at Narcissa, who was confused. "Alexandria, or Lexie as we call her for short is eight years old. Her mother is some girl named Emma that Severus was involved with a few years ago.

"Severus never said a word about it! Although I do know from Lucius that he and Emma split up because Severus wanted children and Emma didn't," Narcissa said looking hurt for just a moment of not knowing.

"I'm surprised you didn't know about Lexie," Hermione said as they walked along the half hallway to the master suite.

"Why are you surprised that Severus wouldn't have said anything to me," Narcissa asked.

"Severus named you and Lord Malfoy Lexie's godparents," Hermione said.

****S&H****

"So you and Granger," Lucius said, smirking.

"If you can't say anything nice, don't say it," Severus warned sternly.

"I wasn't." Lucius said. "I can't say that I am too surprised. You always did like the intelligent ones, but I'm surprised because of her age," Lucius commented.

"She may only be eighteen, but she acts as if she's thirty," Severus said.

"Yes, kind of like Charity," Lucius said, bringing up Severus's little liaison with Charity Burbage.

"We stopped that liaison, as you call it, ten years ago, and the Dark Lord didn't help matters any," Severus said.

"Yes, and that whole Emma Burton debacle certainly didn't help matters either," Lucius said firmly.

"Leave Emma out of this," Severus said.

"Oh, no, my friend. Emma Burton was ten times worse than Veronica."

"I couldn't agree with you more, but at least Veronica wanted her daughter," Severus commented.

"Don't tell me Emma had an abortion," Lucius said, staring at his friend in horror.

"No, but my bank account was fifty thousand galleons lighter thanks to her," Severus said.

"I'm not sure I understand," Lucius said, confused.

"Emma sold me our daughter," Severus said.

"Sold you, your daughter," Lucius stammered. "Severus, you realize any child she gave you is probably not yours right," Lucius said, remembering how Emma had left Severus some nine years ago, and any baby of Severus would have to be at least eight or nine years old by now.

"She's eight, so trust me when I say I'm fairly certain Lexie's mine," Severus said.

"She's eight," Lucius said as understanding washed over him. "You did with your daughter as I did with Lyra, didn't you," Lucius said.

"Pretty much," Severus said. "Only difference is where Lyra had Veronica to take care of her, Emma didn't even offer; she just left so I asked my mother to take care of Lexie once _he_ was back."

"I think somebody is trying to escape," Lucius said, pointing a finger at Dessa who was trying to use her walker to get back out into the foyer.

"Damnit," Severus huffed, getting up to get Dessa. "I forgot how fast these little buggers move," Severus said, picking Dessa up.

"Yeah, but they are so worth all of the trouble they cause," Lucius said.

****S&H****

"You need a mirror in the entrance corridor for guests to check their appearance," Narcissa said. "No guest should cross that line." She said pointed to the imaginary line between the two walls that led into the foyer. "Only after they have been invited and announced should they ever cross."

"And if they do," Hermione asked.

"You can invoke the hospitality clause as Lady of Manor," Narcissa said. "Simply meaning you may go to their house and do the same," Narcissa explained.

"What's down this way," Narcissa asked.

"A half bath and the library," Hermione answered. "Now the library is needing cataloging due to the kids and some inappropriate Dark Arts text at their level," Hermione explained as Narcissa opened the door to the half bath.

"A small pottery plant in the corner for decoration, artificial or real, doesn't matter," Narcissa said. "I suggested artificial ivy to go with burgundy walls," she added before closing the door, only to open the library door. "A couple lounge pillows for the children's reading section, a safeguard age blocking charm on the ladder and the floors with the advanced texts," Narcissa said.

"How," Hermione asked.

"How old is your daughter," Narcissa asked.

"She's ten months, and Lexie is eight," Hermione said.

"What floors are Lexie allowed access to," Narcissa asked.

"At least the ground floor and the first floor as well, I think," Hermione said.

"Watch," Narcissa said, doing a figure eight pattern, then seven circles and aiming her wand at the fourth, third and second floor. She repeated the same motions for the first floor, only circling her wand one time before pointing at first floor while saying the incantation. "There they are safe guarded," Narcissa said.

"Thank you," Hermione admitted gratefully.

"Who was you decorator?" Narcissa asked as they walked back out into the foyer.

"That would be me," Hermione said.

"Really well so far. You've done an excellent job," Narcissa complimented.

"You don't think I should have done a pastel-blue for the walls instead of the celeste-blue," Hermione questioned.

"No," Narcissa said, walking into the laundry and mudroom. "Very neat, organized," she commented as she continued on her way to the solarium. "Some more greenery, though it's designed lovely."

"I took the idea from Severus's grandmother, only hers was lavender and black," Hermione said.

"It's lovely," Narcissa said softly. "Nice view of the garden and pool," Narcissa said as she walked towards the living room. "More seating, just a few more chairs," she stated.

They continued on throughout the house and did a tour of the gardens, the guest house, in-law suite, and the pool house loft. When they finished, they walked into Hermione's office.

"It's very beautiful; you just need some more personal touches here and there like a few pictures, rugs, and things of that nature," Narcissa said.

"I'll add them to my shopping list," Hermione said, scribbling down notes. "Since you're Lady of Malfoy Manner, do you mind if I ask you a few questions about running the household." Hermione asked as Narcissa sat down on of the chintz chairs.

"No, of course not," Narcissa said in a friendly tone.

"Well, my first question," Hermione started off timidly, "is how do I do it? I know weekly meetings, keeping track of expenditures, giving the Heads of staff an allowance, creating menus and such, and inspections, but I'm not exactly sure what all that implies," Hermione said softly, feeling very stupid.

"Hermione, relax, it's perfectly all right for you not to know or have a routine down yet. You just started your household and you've never worked with elves before outside of Hogwarts," Narcissa pointed out.

"True, but I want…no, I need to know in order to find the balance," Hermione said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you or instruct you," Narcissa said, smiling softly. "Now, where to start," Narcissa said thoughtfully. "We'll start with ledgers, expenditures, allowances," Narcissa said. "Now with you being an intelligent witch, I don't have to explain every detail as to what they mean," Narcissa said, causing Hermione to laugh.

"No, I know the meaning and the concept to a certain point," Hermione said with a snicker.

"Ok, your ledgers are just your record books," Narcissa said.

"How do you do it," Hermione asked.

"Sanrey," Narcissa called out.

"Yes, Mistress," the house elf asked.

"Fetch my household ledgers," Narcissa said. "All of them," she added before Sanrey had a chance to pop out and reappear holding the books. "You may go," Narcissa said to the house elf. "You might be able to get a better idea if you look over them," Narcissa said, handing them over to Hermione.

Hermione looked them over closely. "It all seems pretty straight-forward," Hermione said after studying Narcissa's ledgers. "I have just a few questions," Hermione said.

"Ask," Narcissa said.

"What do you do a menu ledger for? Why do you break down your meals as to how many ears of corn you serve to how many diner rolls are made?"

"It's just for my benefit," Narcissa said. "It's my way of doing inventory," she explained.

"So basically, I don't have to break the meals down like you did with breakfast, lunch and supper," Hermione said.

"Yes," Narcissa said. "You can do one weekly, or biweekly, but just remember the golden rule of thumb; for every four have a seven stacked to go," Narcissa said.

"Meaning?" Hermione questioned.

"Meaning, for every four course meal have a seven course prepared with the same four courses so if an important unexpected guest shows up you are prepared," Narcissa said.

"A good rule to have if you are in my position, but are we saying a seven course meal for the Minister of Magic or someone of equal importance?" Hermione inquired.

"Say the Queen or King gets seven or someone of equal importance, I think our new Minister would settle happily for a four course meal. And every gala should always have seven courses," Narcissa said.

****S&H****

"Yes, and at least this time I have the chance to do it right. Not only do I get to watch Dessa grow up and experience all the things with her that I never really had the chance to with Lexie, but I also get to experience those things with the woman I love," Severus said, holding Dessa who grabbed his nose.

"Yes, that makes all the difference in the world," Lucius agreed, watching his friend play with his daughter.

"If you had it to do over again, would you do anything differently," Severus asked curiously, kissing Dessa's hand.

"I do not regret being Lyra's father if that is what you mean, but I do regret the fact that I was not truly in love with her mother and the fact that our affair caused Cissy such hurt. I suppose if I had to say that I would have done anything differently it would be that I would have told Cissy about Lyra and Veronica sooner so that it wouldn't have come as such a shock to her when Veronica was ill and Lyra was so suddenly thrust upon her to care for," Lucius said.

"Yes, but at least she was willing. I have to say given the fact that she had already suffered such loss of her own with the miscarriages, I was surprised that she so openly welcomed Lyra into your home and her heart," Severus said, once again feeling how lucky he was that Hermione had accepted Lexie.

"As was I, but Lyra is what brought us back together. I'm not saying that it happened overnight, but as we bonded over that precious little girl, that was the beginning of our marital bliss. It had been months since Cissy had let me touch her in the way a man touches a woman...since before the last miscarriage," Lucius admitted.

"Yes, but seeing as how your marriage started as an arrangement, I can see how that could have transpired," Severus pointed out.

****S&H****

"Might I make another suggestion," Narcissa asked, eyeing Hermione over carefully.

"Yes, please," Hermione said, looking at the clock.

"Perhaps we could go shopping this afternoon after lunch?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh, well...I don't know," Hermione said.

"We could start shopping for some of those little extra touches I suggested," Narcissa started.

"I wouldn't want to impose. I'm sure you must have other things you would rather be doing besides shopping for things for my home," Hermione said, smiling sweetly.

"Nonsense. It's the perfect excuse to go shopping and that is something I would rather do any day," Narcissa said.

"Well, Severus did suggest that maybe you could help me pick out some formal robes for some of the more important occasions," Hermione said. "My taste aren't exactly for formal wear," she admitted.

"Then it's settled. We are going shopping," Narcissa said, smiling.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"No thanks are necessary," Narcissa returned.

"But I'm going to warn you now, I most likely will be popping over into the Muggle Strathpeffer and London," Hermione warned.

"If that's the case, I vote we go shopping in Muggle London tomorrow, I can make all the necessary arrangements for us to shop," Narcissa said.

"Very well, we'll do the high class shopping on Monday and today we'll do the middle and low class shopping," Hermione said.

"Lunch is served, Mistress," Rolf said, popping into the office.

"Thank you, Rolf, I'll tell Master Snape myself, but have Tana fetch Lexie from her garden," Hermione said firmly.

"See you know what you're doing," Narcissa said proudly.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

****S&H****

"Are you saying that your marriage didn't start as an arrangement," Lucius asked, surprised.

"On the surface maybe, but I think we both knew that we had feelings for each other that would eventually lead us to something more," Severus said with a smirk.

"I couldn't agree more," Hermione said, smiling lovingly at Severus and Dessa.

"How long have you been standing there," Severus asked.

"Long enough. Lunch is ready if you boys want to join us," Hermione said.

"Where's Narcissa," Lucius asked.

"She's making arrangements for our shopping trip to Muggle London tomorrow," Hermione said.

"You're shopping with Cissy in Muggle London tomorrow," Lucius stated rather than asked. "I wish you luck," Lucius said.

"Why," Hermione asked curiously.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, but there is a reason Narcissa is considered the Queen of shopping," Lucius said.

"We are going to take the girls with us," Hermione said.

"That's fine, but you know...Lucius and I can watch the girls if you like while you go shopping," Severus offered.

"No, that's ok. They need to get out and socialize. Besides I really want to take Lexie along. This way she knows that I value her opinion on things. And it just wouldn't be fair if Lexie got to go and Dessa didn't," Hermione said.

"Dessa isn't old enough to know the difference," Severus pointed out as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"But I would know," Hermione said. "And this way, if I find a cute outfit for Dessa, I can hold it up to her to see if it's going to fit," Hermione said.

"Our visit to Westfield is all set up," Narcissa said, joining them from Hermione's office. "We leave at eight sharp," she added.

"But the mall doesn't open until ten," Hermione said.

"I took care of it," Narcissa said smilingly, leaving Hermione to wonder how they were shopping.

****S&H****

Strathpeffer didn't have much in the way of shops. It was just run-of-the mill tourist attraction shops and a local grocery store to get by until you could go to the bigger cities.

Squireton Square was like Hogsmeade made over, and minus the Hog's Head, but the Boar's nest was just the equivalent of the Hog's Head. They drove back to the house with only a few purchases from the Fair Trade store in Strathpeffer. They drove the thirty-two minutes to Inverness, to go ASDA where she easily got most of the items on her grocery, household, and miscellaneous lists. She did pick Dessa up a new outfit, and shoes and she couldn't get one girl something and not the other, so she picked up a new pink leotard for Lexie and new pink ballet shoes.

When they arrived back home, Hermione let the house-elves carry everything into the house and put it away. "Ranulf, where is Severus," Hermione asked.

"He's out playing billiards with Lord Malfoy," Ranulf answered.

"Thank you, Ranulf," Hermione said. "Tana, can you put Dessa down for her nap," Hermione asked, handing the almost asleep Dessa over to Tana. "Lexie," Hermione said looking around for Lexie but not seeing her. "Where'd she go," Hermione asked.

"Her garden to introduce 'Cissy' to her other dolls," Narcissa answered.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Ailith," Hermione called.

"Yes, Mistress," Ailith said.

"Leave the pot roast out; we'll have it for supper with carrots, onions and potatoes and gravy," Hermione said.

"Yes, Mistress," Ailith said, smiling proudly.

"Now let's go find our husbands," Hermione said.

****S&H****

"We need to do this more often," Lucius said as he hung his pool stick back up in the rack.

"Yeah, next time we ought to have Pius and Reg join us," Severus said.

"Yeah," Lucius agreed. "Since you're married now, are you still going to meet up for drinks on Thursday," Lucius asked.

"I may be married, but then so are you, but Hermione isn't going to care if I stop in the Hog's Head for a few pints," Severus said.

"I know I'm married, but it used to piss Narcissa off to where…let's just say her ways of revenge were anything but pleasurable," Lucius said.

"Hermione isn't like that," Severus said.

"You say that now, my friend, but at some point all wives resort to using sex as a means to either get what they want or to punish you," Lucius said. "Just make sure you have permission before you go," Lucius said.

"I repeat, Hermione isn't like that," Severus said firmly.

"Hermione isn't like what," Hermione asked, walking into the pool house.

"Go on, Severus, tell her how you don't need permission to go out Thursday night," Lucius said cheekily.

"He doesn't need my permission to go out," Hermione said. "If he wants to go out Thursday night, he can," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you do realize that they are going out _drinking_ Thursday night, right?" Narcissa asked.

"Don't Apparate drunk. Call home and I'll come get you," Hermione said firmly.

"I don't believe it," Lucius said, looking at Hermione as if her head was going to explode at any second.

"What don't you believe," Narcissa asked.

"Granger," Lucius said.

"What about me don't you believe exactly," Hermione asked, looking at Lucius.

"You playing the sweet understanding wife, that's what," Lucius said seriously. "It has to be an act. I'd be willing to bet that if Cissy and I weren't here, you would be acting the complete opposite of the way you are now," Lucius said, looking to Severus.

"Then for your sake, it's a good thing you didn't make that bet," Hermione said, smirking.

"Alright, you two, that's enough," Severus said with a smirk on his face as he wrapped an arm around Hermione. "Lucius, I will see you Thursday night and don't forget it's your turn to pay."

"Diablo's Star at seven o'clock," Lucius said.

"I'll be there," Severus said, exasperated.

"Goodbye, Severus, Hermione," Narcissa said softly.

"Goodbye, Narcissa," Severus said.

"Goodbye, Narcissa," Hermione said, having already been instructed to call her Narcissa. "Thanks again for the shopping trip," Hermione said.

"No problem whatsoever," Narcissa said sweetly.

"The girls and I enjoyed it tremendously," Hermione admitted fondly.

"As did I. Well, I'm afraid we must be going, but we'll do it again on Monday," Narcissa said.

"I can't wait," Hermione said before Narcissa wrapped her arm around her husband's waist and they apparated away in a thunderous clap.

"Now see," Severus said, turning Hermione around to face him.

"See what," Hermione asked as he lifted her up and sat her down on the pool table.

"You said yourself that you had a good time," Severus pointed out.

"Yes, Narcissa isn't all that bad once you get to know her, but her husband..." Hermione said, running her hands up his chest only to rest them on his shoulders.

"Is my best friend," Severus reminded her.

"I know, and that's the only reason I didn't hex him. Imagine him thinking I would try and stop you from doing something you want to do," Hermione grumbled.

"I know; just ignore him," Severus said softly.

"Good idea because I have other things I'd much rather be doing," Hermione murmured, letting one hand slide behind his neck and pull him closer.

"And what would that be, Madam Snape," Severus smirked as he stepped in between her legs and leaned forward.

"Being snogged senseless by my husband," Hermione said, closing the distance between their mouths with a demanding kiss.

****S&H****

After supper, Hermione cleaned up the kitchen while Severus took the girls into the living room. Hermione knew she should be working on setting up her account books and menus, but for once in life she decided to put her work off until later in order to watch a movie with her family.

So there they all sat curled up together on the couch watching Faerie Tale Theater's Beauty and the Beast. Hermione was trying not to laugh at Lexie covering her eyes with Severus's hands when the Beast first appeared. By the time the movie was over, Dessa was fast asleep against Severus's chest beside her sister who was about half asleep along with Severus. Hermione quietly snuck off the couch and grabbed her muggle camera and snapped a picture of the three. The clicking sound of the camera caused Severus to stir.

"You better cast a silencing charm on the magical camera." Severus said, not opening his eyes.

"The Muggle one worked just fine, but you could hear a bloody pin drop a mile away," Hermione said.

Severus smirked as he opened his eyes. "You take Dessa, and I'll carry Lexie up," he said.

Hermione laid her camera down on the coffee table and moved over to pick Dessa up, as Severus scooped Lexie up into his arms and stood up with her.

They tucked Lexie into bed first before tucking Dessa into bed.

Hermione was about to go back downstairs to work on her books when Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her into their room.

"Worry about them tomorrow," he said, kissing her temple as he cast a wandless non- verbal divesto, leaving them both completely bare. Then before Hermione could say anything, he had them both dressed in their night clothes.

"Severus," Hermione gasped out as he picked her up and tucked her into bed.

"Shush," Severus said, curling into her back until they were spooned together. "Let's just sleep for now." He buried his face in her hair as he pulled her closer, before drifting back off to sleep.

1 verum ut temetipsum- to thy own self be true


	11. Chapter 11

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **A/N: Read and Review. Next installment will be a little late due to canning and finding a hold in my plot line.**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Monday morning, after having given Ailith instructions on what to cook for breakfast, and finding out if there was anything cuisine style she couldn't cook, Hermione sat in her office making out a rough draft for the weekly menus. She was trying to follow Narcissa's advice on having at least one for every day of the week, along with a seven course meal on the menu in case somebody important showed up like Victoria and Septimius, even though with them being family, she doubted it would make much difference as long as the occasion wasn't formal.

Hermione doubted they would show up uninvited or unannounced. At least, she hoped they wouldn't show up without proper warning. No, they would give them time to get reacquainted with each other and familiarize themselves with the house as well as some time to adjust to family life before they came calling.

Hermione put her pen behind her ear and left the drafted menu sitting in the center of her desk before walking out into the kitchen and over to the tea service set. There was no point in doing up the account books until everything was purchased.

"All done," Severus asked, walking into the kitchen with Dessa's sippy cup.

"I got the rough draft anyways; I'm still working on it," Hermione added. "But I need your opinion on something," Hermione said.

"What's that," Severus said, rinsing out Dessa's cup.

"How would you feel if we hire a live-in-nanny," Hermione said.

"We already have one," Severus said.

"Yes, and Tana is very good at her job, but I mean a witch or a squib?"

"My first question would be, why you feel the need to hire one," Severus asked.

"We're going to be fairly busy here pretty soon, and I don't want Dessa or Lexie to become dependent on Tana. And Tana is obligated to grant their every request regardless if we tell them to do it themselves, and a witch or a squib would understand the 'I wants' from the 'I needs'."

"Hermione, I understand what you are saying," Severus started, "but I thought you didn't want the girls to become dependent on anyone but us." Severus said.

"I don't, but I don't want them to be neglected either," Hermione said, holding up a hand to ward off his protest. "I'm not saying we are neglecting them, but by having Tana tend after them, they are losing the effects of human touch as well."

"So basically, you want to hire a witch who can both help control their spontaneous magic and give them the human nanny relationship verses that of an elf nanny relationship."

"Yes," Hermione said, looking at him hopefully.

"Well, then I'd say set up the interviews, check their credentials. I'm sure Narcissa should know a few good places where you can hire someone qualified to be nanny," he said.

"Thank you."

"I assume you will be flooing to Premberly to drive from there to London?"

"What?"

"At each estate, there are at least four vehicles waiting on us to use," Severus explained. "I thought you knew that," he said with a shrug.

"No, I didn't, but now that I do, it works better than me asking Mum to use her pathfinder."

"No need to ask when you own six of them yourself."

" _Six_ Pathfinders," she gasped out.

"Yes," Severus said. "So, you're all set."

"All but one thing; do I have a budget today," she asked.

"Nope, I trust you not to let Narcissa go to overboard." Severus said.

"Oh, believe me, after what she told me she spent on drapes for her sitting room alone the other day, I have no intention of spending that much money on something as silly as that. Now I do have to stop by Gerald's London office to arrange for more seating in a couple of rooms," Hermione said.

"Oh good, pick out a nice couch for my office, would you," Severus said, thrilled.

"I'll add it to my list," Hermione said, pulling the pen out from behind her ear and writing it down on her list. "Anything else," she asked.

"Nothing that I can think of at the moment."

"Ok, what are you going to be getting into today," she asked.

"I don't know."

"Feel like doing some brewing," she asked softly.

"What do you need," Severus asked, eyeing her questionably.

"Here's my list," Hermione said, handing him the small list.

"Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, lavender-vanilla shampoo and conditioner, and revelationem foetus 1," he read off before looking up at Hermione and letting his gaze drop to her flat stomach. "Hermione, it's only been three days, how can you be sure?"

"I'm not; that's the reason I want you to brew revelationem foetus," Hermione said.

"Why not just use the charm," Severus asked curiously.

"I admit the charm would be easier, but the charm reveals the sex of the baby and I would like for that to remain a surprise," Hermione admitted.

"Well, I do want to know the sex," he said, looking at her.

"I do too, but I want to wait for the ultrasound," Hermione said.

"Now I'm confused. You want me to brew a potion so you don't know the sex, but you want to know the sex, so why not use the charm," he said confused, looking at her.

"I keep forgetting you didn't get to experience any of this with Lexie or Dessa," Hermione said apologetically. "The charm tells you right away that you are pregnant along with what the sex is. The potion tells you that you are pregnant, but not the sex. I want to know the sex of the baby, but I'd rather wait until I'm about twenty weeks when Diane will do an ultrasound and be able to actually show us in a picture, the baby's bits so to speak."

"I can understand that I guess; you want visual proof instead of risking a false sex reading."

"Yes, exactly," Hermione said, smiling.

"So, why now," Severus asked.

"Why now what," Hermione asked.

"It's only been three days, Hermione, why are you in such a rush to find out if you are pregnant now?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I've changed my mind."

"Changed your mind about what exactly," Severus said wearily.

"I don't want to get pregnant," she said, watching the hurt flitter across his eyes before he masked his emotions once again. "Don't get me wrong, I want nothing more than to have more children with you," she added hastily. "I just realized that you were right, and I know I'm the one who suggested that we stop using contraception and just let nature take its course, while you insisted that we wait…" she stammered.

"What are you trying to get at, Hermione?"

"It's all happening so much faster than I anticipated. I thought I'd have more time to get used to being a wife and mother and being a Duchess before…." Hermione said, taking a deep breath.

"Before what?" he asked.

"I got pregnant again," Hermione admitted honestly. "For the first time in my life, I'm struggling." Hermione admitted. "Those etiquette books your grandmother gave me to read aren't much help, except in a formal setting and there isn't a book out there that will make this transition easier. I don't have a routine; I'm just sort of floating from one thing to another…" Hermione rambled.

"Hermione," Severus said firmly, taking hold of her shoulders and forcing her to face him. "What are you getting at," he demanded.

"I want to go back on the contraceptive, temporarily," Hermione sighed out. "But I don't want to take it if I'm already pregnant," she sighed out. "I mean honestly, how am I supposed to fulfill my duties as your wife, a mother and duchess, without neglecting Dessa and Lexie and deal with being pregnant at the same time?"

"I'm not asking you to be Wonder Woman," Severus pointed out.

"I know you aren't," Hermione said. "I'm just trying to find a balance and I can't do it," she sighed out brokenly, just realizing he had compared her to a Muggle comic book heroine. "Really, Wonder Woman," she questioned, looking at him funnily.

"So not the point, Hermione," he said with a shake of his head. "You can do it," he said firmly, enfolding her into his arms. "I think you can handle being two little girls' mummy, my wife and being a duchess. After all, you are Hermione Granger; you helped defeat Voldemort for crying out loud."

Hermione huffed, holding onto him tightly. "I may have helped defeat him, but so did you," she pointed out.

"Now, what do you say we find out if we really are going to be parents again," he asked with a quirk of his brow as he pulled his wand out.

"Severus, wait, just wait a second," she said grabbed his wand hand.

"You act as though you don't want to find out if you're pregnant or not."

"I do, but let's compromise."

"I'm listening," Severus said, looking down at her.

"Well...what if we wait until the first of the month and see what happens, then if I'm not pregnant, I go back on the monthly potion for a while," Hermione suggested.

"If it means that much to you…" he started.

"It does," she interrupted.

"But why wait until the first of the month?"

"Because by taking the potion on the first of each month, it's easier to remember to take it," Hermione admitted.

"Makes sense, I guess," he said thoughtfully.

"Good," Hermione said with a sigh of relief.

"Just let me know when you are ready to try again," Severus said with a note of finality.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm going to let you decide when to continue our family," Severus said. "I want you to tell me when you decide it's time to go off the potion again," he said, kissing her softly.

"You'll be the first to know," Hermione promised.

"Ok, well, I'm going to take our little highness her cup," Severus said, putting his wand away.

"Thank you for understanding why I changed my mind about having a baby right now," Hermione said softly.

"That's me, the understanding husband," Severus said teasingly. "Let me know when you get ready to leave," he said.

"So you'll brew the other potions?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about them," he said, going towards the living room.

****S&H****

Narcissa showed up promptly at eight. "Ready," she asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "we just have to make three stops first."

"Lead the way," Narcissa said.

"Sev, we're leaving," Hermione said.

"All right, be careful," Severus called back.

They flooed to Eileen's house first.

"Nana!" Lexie squealed happily.

"Hi, sweetie," Eileen said, hugging her granddaughter tight to her chest. "Hi, Dessa," Eileen said, holding out her hands for Dessa to come to her. "My, you two have grown," Eileen noted, holding Dessa.

"Neither one will listen to me when I tell them to stop," Hermione said.

"That's just like them rascals," Aberforth said.

"Papaw!" Lexie squealed, lunging herself at Aberforth.

"Hi to you too, pumpkin," Aberforth said, catching Lexie in a hug. "Esmeralda had her kid, you want to go see?"

"Can we, please," Lexie asked.

"Yeah, but only for a few minutes," Hermione said, before looking at Eileen. "Oh, forgive me," she said, seeing Narcissa out of the corner of her eye. "Eileen, this is Narcissa Malfoy; she's helping me prepare for the house warming party," she explained. "Narcissa, this Eileen Dumbledore, Severus's mother," she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Severus has mentioned you and your husband often," Eileen said pleasantly.

"All good, I hope," Narcissa said.

"Believe me, it's all good things," Hermione said reassuringly. "Sorry to drop by unannounced, Eileen."

"You are always welcome, especially when you come with grandbabies," Eileen teased, kissing Dessa's hand that was trying to grab her hair.

"Thank you, considering this little impromptu visit is because of one of them," Hermione said.

"Oh, how so," Eileen asked.

"I need Lexie's ballet schedule; I know about the recital this Wednesday, and the sleepover at Sierra's, but if I'm going to get into some kind of routine, I need some idea as to what I'm doing," Hermione said.

"First thing you need to do is calm down and stop trying to be Little Miss Happy Homemaker," Eileen said firmly.

"But that's what everyone expects," Hermione protested.

"No, that is what you expect, and it isn't realistic. I'm sure if you were to ask Isobel or Minerva or even my mother, they will all tell you the same thing...slow down and take it one day at a time, even minute by minute if you have to until you get the hang of it. Now, as for Lexie's ballet schedule, ballet practice is every Tuesday and Thursday from four to six except for this week due to the recital, Thursday's practice has been moved to Wednesday from one until three," Eileen said simply.

"Thank you...oh, that reminds me. I need Sierra and Kendall's phone numbers as well," Hermione said.

"Here's Sierra's number," Eileen said, digging out a scrap sheet of paper and writing the number down with Dessa on her hip. "And Kendall's, and Madame Lefebvre," Eileen wrote the numbers down before handing them to Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione put them in her wallet so she wouldn't lose them.

"You just need to relax and calm down; not everything has to be done right now," Eileen said warningly as Hermione walked over to the French doors and called Lexie.

"I know, but it's who I am," Hermione said. "And I really don't need to have another meltdown this morning. I think I scarred Severus for life," Hermione said teasingly.

"I'm sure he handled it just fine," Eileen said.

"Are we talking about the same Severus? The Severus I know couldn't handle any woman in tears," Narcissa said.

"Yes," Hermione replied with a smirk.

"Mummy, do I have to go," Lexie asked coming in through the door.

"Yes," Hermione said firmly. "We still have two more stops before we go shopping."

"Hermione, stop and breathe," Eileen warned.

"Please, Mummy," Lexie begged. "I want to stay with Nana and Papaw and play with the baby goats and I want to show Dessa my secret garden," Lexie said, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout and looking up at her with those deep, soulful eyes.

"But I thought you wanted to go shopping," Hermione said, hurt that her daughter didn't want to go with her.

"That was before we came here. Please," Lexie whined.

"But what about our plans," Hermione said.

"Plans are meant to be changed, Hermione. That is something you are going to have to learn if you are going to make a go of it. Learn to live in the moment," Aberforth said softly. "Need I remind you who your best friend is," he questioned.

"I haven't had a chance to get to know my newest granddaughter yet and it sounds as if you could use a break, so please let them stay," Eileen asked.

"Aberforth is right. This way you'll be able to run your errands and get your shopping done, and it will help take some of the strain off your nerves," Narcissa said softly.

"But the girls aren't the problem; it's everything else," Hermione snapped.

"Look at it this way. How often are you likely to get the chance to spend the day doing what you want without some child or your husband under foot or someone else making demands on your time? I learned a long time ago that finding time to spend on yourself is a rarity, especially when you have children and it should never be taken for granted. I'm sure you'll see as I did that taking just one day once in a while to do what you want will do wonders for your outlook and make you a better wife and mother in the process. Now, your mother-in-law has offered to look after the girls and you know she can be trusted, so why not let her watch them? I'm sure Severus won't mind," Narcissa added softly.

"Of course he wouldn't mind," Hermione bit out roughly. "I suppose I could set up the applications for nanny better without them with me," Hermione admitted.

"Good, then it's settled. Let's go before you change your mind," Narcissa said.

"Ok, fine." Hermione agreed reluctantly. "Now, you girls be good for Nana," Hermione said, giving Dessa a kiss. "Lexie make sure you help with your sister," Hermione said, kissing Lexie's forehead.

"I will, Mummy. Bring me and Dessa back a present," Lexie said, giving Hermione a hug.

"We'll see," Hermione said. "We should be back by late afternoon. If you need anything in the meantime, I have my mobile and Severus is at the house," Hermione said. "But he's in the lab, so good luck reaching him; just call for Tana if you need to reach him." Hermione said.

"Yes, I know, but don't worry, we'll be fine," Eileen said, smiling brightly.

"Ok, well, then I'll see you in a few hours. Please make sure Dessa takes a nap after lunch so she won't be so irritable later in the day," Hermione said.

"Yes, of course. She and Papaw can both take their afternoon nap together," Eileen said.

"And…"

"Hermione, I raised Lexie for four years and Severus for eighteen I'm quite capable of taking care of the girls for a few hours," Eileen said tartly.

"I know," Hermione said. "Here's Dessa's nappy bag."

"Oh." Eileen took the nappy bag. "Sorry," Eileen added, realizing she had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"This does get easier, doesn't it," Hermione asked to nobody in particular.

"Yes," Eileen and Narcissa both answered.

"Ok, well, then I guess we're off," Hermione said.

"Bye, Mummy," Lexie said.

"Bye, sweetheart," Hermione returned.

"Mum-mum," Dessa said, waving bye-bye at herself.

"Oh!" Hermione said, starting to crumble.

"Go," Eileen ordered as Narcissa guided Hermione into the floo.

"Bye Dessa, Mummy loves you both," Hermione said just as Narcissa dropped the floo powder and Hermione called out their next destination.

****S&H****

"Mum," Hermione called out, hearing the screaming coming from the kitchen. Hermione led Narcissa towards the kitchen. "Mum," she repeated.

"If you don't have something for colic, go back and get it," Isobel said firmly.

"I don't disappoint, Mum," Hermione said, pulling out the care package that Severus brew up for Isobel the other night.

"Good girl," Isobel said, giving Cassie two drops of the purple colic potion. "Bless you, Severus Snape," Isobel said once Cassie started to quiet down. She laid Cassie down and threw her arms around Hermione.

"Mum," Hermione greeted, hugging her mother only to step back "Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said, stepping back into Narcissa. "I should have introduced you, Mum, this is..." Hermione stammered out.

"Hello, Narcissa," Isobel said, shaking Narcissa's hand.

"Isobel," Narcissa replied.

"You two know each other," Hermione said, only to hit herself in the forehead with her palm. "Duh, you attended Hogwarts together," Hermione said, feeling stupid. "So, were the two of you best friends as well," she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say we were best friends, but we did know each other quite well," Isobel said, shifting slightly away from them both.

"Well, if you weren't best friends, what were you, enemies," Hermione questioned.

"No, we weren't enemies," Narcissa responded first.

"Then what were you?"

"Let's just say that we didn't always see eye to eye on a few things and so I'd say we had a tolerable acquaintanceship at best," Isobel said, looking at Narcissa.

"Oh! Well what was it you disagreed about," Hermione inquired, eyeing both Narcissa and Isobel before settling on Isobel.

"Lucius's relationship with Lyra's mother mostly," Narcissa said, arching a delicate brow at Isobel.

"Oh, that's right! I keep forgetting that Mum and Anastasia were best friends and that Lyra's mother was Anastasia's sister," Hermione said.

"Yes, well..." Narcissa said, looking at Hermione, wondering how she knew about Anastasia.

"Let's just say it kept things interesting," Isobel said, looking directly at Narcissa, seeing if she would piece the puzzle together before they spelled it out to her.

"To say the least," Narcissa said.

"As much as I would love to hear more about this, I'm afraid we just don't have the time. We have a lot to get done today. Now, do you have your lists," Hermione asked.

"Yes, and thank you bunches," Isobel said, digging in her purse, only to pull out a list and money envelope. "Here, this should be more than enough," Isobel said, handing them both to Hermione.

"I'll take care of it," Hermione said. "I hate to rush off, but it looks like you have your hands full and I have a pretty full day myself so I'll just see you later this evening. I'll bring the girls and maybe Severus and we can have a nice little visit when we bring your packages over."

"I'd like that. Why don't you plan on coming for dinner," Isobel said, laying the now quiet Cassandra down in her carrier.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble, what with Cassie and everything," Hermione questioned.

"It will be no trouble at all. I have two daughters and I would like to be able to spend time with both of them, not to mention my grandchildren...oh boy, it seems strange to think of having a daughter and granddaughter that are almost the same age," Isobel sighed out.

"I know. Well, I'll see you later. Give Dad a kiss for me and tell him I'll see him this evening," Hermione said as she gave her mum a kiss on the cheek.

"I will," Isobel said, hugging Hermione tightly.

"Ok, bye Mum," Hermione said, feeling her mother tightening her grip.

"Bye, sweetheart," Isobel said, getting in one last tight squeeze. "If you want, you can bring the Malfoys," Isobel whispered in her ear. "I'd love to see Lucius's face when he sees Reg."

"You're evil, Mum," Hermione teased as she slowly pulled away.

"Oh, come on, I have nothing to look forward to anymore," Isobel said jokingly

"Bye, I love you," Hermione said.

"I love you too," Isobel said, hugging her daughter one more time.

"Goodbye, Isobel," Narcissa said primly.

"Goodbye, Narcissa," Isobel said just as primly.

"Premberly Place," Hermione said loudly and clearly before they were whisked away in a puff of green smoke.

****S&H****

"Where are we," Narcissa asked.

"Our estate in Winchester," Hermione said, stepping out of the floo.

"Mistress Snape," a house elf greeted, pressing its nose to the ground.

"Now, none of that," Hermione said firmly. "I'm just here to grab one of the vehicles." Hermione led Narcissa towards the garage.

"Just exactly how many estates do you have," Narcissa asked.

"Twelve total," Hermione said. "We'll do tours of them later to see if they are lacking anything when we can spend a full day of it," Hermione said, finding the keys to the pathfinder hanging up. "Our ride," Hermione pointed to the blue pathfinder. She hit the unlock button on the keychain remote control before she climbed into the driver side. She hit the garage door opener while Narcissa got into the passenger's side. "Ready," Hermione asked, fastening her seat belt.

"When you are," Narcissa said.

Hermione turned on the navigation system and was surprised when an automated voice came over the stereo speakers.

"Integrated Navigation System. Please state you destination," The voice said.

"Westfield Mall in London," Hermione said.

"Directions being downloaded," the voice said.

Hermione backed out of the driveway, while they waited for the directions to download.

They listened to the directions which took them directly to the mall with ease.

****S&H****

Narcissa wasn't joking when she said she had arranged everything. Narcissa had set her up with Alana from Bianca Miller's of be Styled, basically her personal stylist. And since they were valet parked, hands-free shopping, so where they would take her purchases and put them in the car for her. They shopped for four hours inside The Village. They bought Dessa, Lexie and her clothes and few things that Hermione would like to see Severus wear. She was glad she hadn't brought Lexie and Dessa with her when she went shopping for lingerie. She had made it up to the girls by spending almost a small fortune in the Disney Store, and promising herself she would bring them back to the Build-A-Bear Workshop.

At lunch they went to Starbucks because Hermione insisted on getting a white chocolate mocha latte. She called to check on the girls and to tell Eileen they were going to be a little later than planned. She then called Severus, who told her to take her time and he'd ring his mother to pick up the girls and for her to pick up supper. She informed him they were eating at her parents.

After they finished lunch, they drove back to Premberly where all the Head of Staff elves were standing in a straight line.

Hermione grudgingly got of the car. "Mistress Snape, I'm Noble, your household steward. Please allow me to introduce you to your household staff," Noble said. "Sardey, your land steward. Farley, chief butler. Tinsley, Head Cook. Melee, Chief Housekeeper. Rabdey, Chief Groundskeeper. Moray, Chief Outdoor Gardner. Zemin, Chief indoor gardener. Waldy, first footman. Jamey, Kitchen maid. Riley, laundress, Mindy, parlor maid, Remy, chamber maid, and Gorkey, hall boy," Noble finished firmly and proudly.

"Thank you, Noble," Hermione said.

"Would you like a tour, Mistress," Noble asked.

"Not today, thank you, but can you see that my packages go to my office at Amortentia Solariega," Hermione said.

"It would be my privilege, Mistress," Noble said with a bow.

"Noble, do you have contact with the other Head Stewards," she asked curiously.

"Yes, Mistress," Noble said.

"Can you find what estate Gerald is working on," Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes, Mistress," Noble said, before popping out of view for a little while.

"You handled that very well," Narcissa stated.

"I'm slowly getting used to it. It helps knowing I'm paying them," Hermione said firmly, just as Noble popped back into view.

"Mistress, he's at Wilder Rose," Noble said.

"That's Italy," Hermione said, trying to think which estate it was. "Noble, I want you to take Mrs. Malfoy and I to Gerald."

"Yes, Mistress," Noble said, grabbing ahold of Hermione's and Narcissa's hands.

****S&H****

"Madame Snape, to what do I owe the pleasure," Gerald asked.

"I need more seating for Amortentia," Hermione said without preamble.

"Oh. Well let's step into my office," Gerald said, ushering them towards a little tent that wasn't far from them.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Here, you are. I don't need to remind you how to do it, do I," Gerald said.

"Nope," Hermione said. "How soon can I expect them to be in actual size at the house?"

"Will tonight work for you," he asked.

"That will be fine," Hermione said, before Gerald left her and Narcissa alone with the scaled models.

"Are these…" Narcissa asked pointing to the scaled models.

"Those are the other estates," Hermione answered. "That's Windamere, Verona, Circe, Tara, Nirvana, Severan Kingsville, Wilder Rose, Aphrodite, Costa de Aguilón, and Starminster," Hermione pointed to each house.

"They are all very pretty," Narcissa said.

"Thank you," Hermione said, pointing to a couch and putting it in Severus's office. "That doesn't look right," she grumbled, picking the dollhouse couch furniture and moving it to the other wall. "There," she said before flipping to her living room suite and adding more chairs and another couch and love seat.

After putting the extra stuff where she wanted it, they did an inspection of Wilder Rose at Gerald's insistence, for he was ready to start adding the furniture to the estate. Hermione approved of everything as quickly as she could so they could go home. She called Noble to take them back to Premberly and from there they flooed to Amortentia.

****S&H****

Hermione and Narcissa parted company at the floo. While Narcissa flooed on home, Hermione headed towards the kitchen.

"Severus," she said, walking into the kitchen and seeing him there.

"You're back," Severus said, looking up from where he was fixing himself a sandwich since he had missed lunch having worked on brewing Hermione's potions as well as his own until it was time to pick the girls up at his mother's.

"Yep, here I am. Where are Lexie and Dessa," Hermione said, pulling out a bar stool to sit down on, exhausted.

"Lexie is out in her garden and Dessa is upstairs in the nursery."

"Did your mother say if everything was ok while the girls were with her?"

"She and Aberforth were both thrilled to have gotten to spend the day with them."

"But..." Hermione said, sensing that there was a 'but' in there somewhere.

"But I fear that if they are allowed to visit very much, we may need to make some changes to the outside landscape," Severus said, smiling.

"Oh, why's that?"

"Both of them wanted to bring a kid home with them and I am not talking of the human kind," Severus said huffily.

"Maybe I should have taken them with me after all," Hermione said, feeling guilty for leaving them with their grandparents.

"Nonsense, you deserved to have a day to yourself if that's what you needed to help get you centered," Severus said, looking at her.

"I have to admit it was much easier shopping without the girls." Hermione said. "Oh, that reminds me. Did my packages arrive," she asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, they did," Severus said looking at her.

"Is something wrong? You sound angry."

"No, I'm not angry. I am just surprised that you let Narcissa talk you into buying out the mall. Half the stuff in those packages we could have done without."

"I know, and I don't really know what came over me, but it was just like...well, it was like when I was little and I wanted everything I saw and since we could afford it I just didn't have a reason to talk myself out of it," Hermione sighed out.

"I see...well, maybe next time you go shopping, especially with Narcissa, a limit on your spending wouldn't be such a bad idea," Severus teased lightly.

"Maybe. Where are the packages," Hermione asked, hopping down off the bar stool to go look at them.

"Most of them are cluttering up your office at the moment," Severus said.

"Oh," Hermione said with a heavy sigh as she walked back over to the bar stool. "I'd go sort the stuff, but I'm too tired," She sat back down on the stool.

"Did you get everything on your list?"

"Of course. I was ready to quit at lunch, but Narcissa insisted that we make a day of it while we didn't have the girls, then once I splurged and got my coffee, I was ready to go again as well."

"This must have been an interesting day."

"It was very productive," Hermione said, pulling out her lists and receipts.

"How productive," Severus asked.

"Let's see, I got the invitations for the house warming party printed out. I can address them later tonight and tomorrow, then drop them off at the owlery Wednesday on our way to Lexie's recital," Hermione said, making a new list. "I went to Wilder Rose, inspected the house with Gerald. It's coming along quite nicely; they should be moving the furniture in the next couple of days. Our furniture for here should arrive tonight. I got you a black leather sofa to match the chairs in your office," she added.

"Thank you," Severus said. "What else did you accomplish today," he asked.

"I got everything for the house that was needed. I got us all outfitted with something for casual, informal, and formal outings," Hermione stated.

"I hope you chose wisely."

"I got you a few different colored shirts, but nothing too Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. And a few different style robes without so many damn buttons; I want easy access," she said suggestively.

"We'll see," Severus said smirking. "It might scare the students and staff alike." Severus admitted, smirking smugly.

"You are incorrigible," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"What time do we have to be at your parents'?"

"Six."

"Then I suggest that you go into your office and start organizing your shopping."

"I guess. I'm going to barricade myself in my office if you need me," she said. "And try to get what I can finished before we go to Mum's."

****S&H****

Hermione went through bag after bag until she had five very distinct piles spread out on her office floor. Two for the household, and three for them. "Edmé," she called out.

"Yes, Mistress," Edme asked.

"Yes, Edme, these packages need to be put away, that pile is Severus and mine's, those are Dessa's, and those are Lexie's," Hermione said, pointing out three piles. "These aren't to be touched until tomorrow," she said firmly.

"Yes, Mistress," Edme said.

Hermione sat down at her desk. She set her alarm to go off at a quarter till five so she'd stop working to get everybody ready for supper at her parents'. She started to work on her account books when it occurred to her she couldn't base the budget on her shopping spree. So, she decided to start up another account book to keep track of her shopping and spending.

"Edme," she called out, hoping she could catch the elf before everything got put up.

"Yes, Mistress," Edme asked.

"I need all those packages back," Hermione said, hoping against hope.

"Yes, Mistress," Edme said as everything reappeared just as they were with just a snap of her fingers.

"Thank you," Hermione said, grabbing her notebook. She designated herself to the tedious task of writing down the price tags on everything one pile at a time.

She was just totaling up how much she had spent on herself when her alarm went off. Finishing up the total coast, she added it to her ledger before she left her office exactly the way it was.

"Tana," Hermione called, walking out of the kitchen and heading into the living room.

"Yes, Mistress," Tana said.

"Where are the girls," she asked when she noticed neither of them were in the living room.

"Master Snape has them out in the garden," Tana said.

"Thank you," Hermione said, starting for the garden.

****S&H****

Hermione stood there for a few minutes watching Severus walk around all hunched over, holding Dessa's hands in his as she walked around. It always pulled at her heart watching Severus with Dessa. Despite some of his faults, which there were several, he was a good father. It was these moments when she felt the tug of guilt as well for denying him from knowing Dessa during most of her little milestones. She wondered if Anastasia and Pius felt the same way. She understood Anastasia's reasoning for giving her to Isobel and Regulus, but she couldn't understand why she hadn't told Pius. Or perhaps she had and he didn't care. Perhaps, she had lied to Isobel and Regulus. It was all so confusing, but she knew what she had to do in order to get her answers.

"Honey, it's time to get ready to go," Hermione said.

"Come on, girls," Severus said. "Let's go see your other grandparents." He put Dessa on his hip.

"Tana, Tawna," Hermione called out.

"Yes, Mistress," they both said.

"Tana, take Dessa to get cleaned up, and Tawna, help Lexie get ready," Hermione said, looking over both girls.

"Yes, Mistress," they both said, taking their respective child and disappearing with them.

"They could have waited until we got to the house," Severus said, walking with Hermione out of the garden.

"It could have but I wanted to talk to you about something," Hermione said.

"Oh," Severus said, looking at her as to try and gage what she was thinking.

"I want to get to know Pius and Anastasia," Hermione said.

"Are you sure," Severus asked.

"Yes, I have a ton of memories with Mum and Dad and they will create memories with Lexie and Dessa and our future children the same as your parents. You aren't denying Aberforth a place in either of their lives just because he left you and your mother with that horrible man," Hermione pointed out.

"Partly because Aberforth had no idea I was his son; Mum didn't even know I was Aberforth's son," Severus stated evenly. "If I had thought Aberforth wouldn't have treated me differently than Tobias had, then he wouldn't be in our children's lives," Severus pointed out. "In a way I can relate to how Aberforth treated me before he knew I was his son, because I understand it."

"That's why I think it is important that I get to know Anastasia and Pius so that I can find out why she did what she did and see if we can have some sort of relationship even though I'll always consider Isobel and Regulus to be my parents."

"Hermione, I'm all for you getting to know your birth parents. I highly encourage it and I will support you anyway you need me to while you do this," Severus promised.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "I'm going to talk to Mum and Dad about it tonight," she said as they walked into the living room. "I just think that if things really happened the way Anastasia claimed when she asked Mum and Dad to look after me and see to my safety that they deserve to know their grandchildren and their grandchildren deserve to know them."

****S&H****

"Hi, anyone home," Hermione called out as they stepped through the front door.

"In here," Isobel called out.

"Hi," Hermione said, readjusting Dessa on her hip.

"Hey, sweetie," Regulus said, moving over towards Hermione to give her a hug. "Sev," Regulus greeted, shaking Severus's hand.

"Reg," Severus greeted back.

"I'm so glad you could come," Isobel said happily, hugging her daughter in a one armed hug before moving over to Severus. "Come here, you," Isobel said, hugging Severus.

"Save it for the grandbabies," Severus groused out.

"There's no escaping Mam-maw's hugs," Isobel said.

"Hey, let me at those grandbabies," Regulus said, nudging Isobel out of the way playfully as they pretended to fight over Lexie.

"Oh, you're silly," Lexie giggled, watching as they tried to get her.

"That's only cause we love you, sweetie," Isobel said, hugging Lexie from one side.

"Yep," Regulus said, hugging Lexie from the other side. "Now, who's up for a surprise?" he asked.

"I am," Lexie said, jumping up and down. "What is it," Lexie asked.

"I'm not telling," Regulus said.

"Come on, Grandpa, what is it," Lexie pleaded.

"It's in the kitchen," Regulus said, starting towards the kitchen.

"Dad..." Hermione started to protest, already figuring out what the surprise was.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let them spoil their appetites. As I recall, a little pre-dinner treat every once in a while never hurt you," Regulus said with a wink.

"Ok, fine, but if they're up all night with a tummy ache, I'm calling you to come over and take care of them," Hermione threatened.

"Deal. Come on, girls...you too, Sev," Regulus said leading the way to the kitchen. "So, Sev, how's it feel being married," Regulus asked.

"Better than I ever expected," Severus admitted.

"He's going to spoil them rotten," Hermione sighed out in frustration.

"So how was your shopping extravaganza," Isobel asked as they both sat down on the sofa.

"You wouldn't believe some of the things I bought." Hermione said. "Oh, I put your packages on the stairs," Hermione said, knowing most of them went upstairs.

"Thanks," Isobel said.

"Your change is in the bottom of the pink bag," Hermione said.

"Ok, thanks. So where are the Malfoys," Isobel asked.

"I didn't invite them," Hermione admitted.

"Why not," Isobel asked.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about something and I didn't want an audience when I do it," Hermione said seriously.

"Reg, could you come here a minute? Hermione has something she wants to talk to us about," Isobel called out just as Cassie started fussing.

"Sev said he would keep the little ones busy in the kitchen. Ok, so what's this all about," Regulus asked, watching Isobel settle Cassie back down.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I want to get to know my birth parents," Hermione announced.

"Wow, that wasn't what I was expecting. I thought you were going to tell us you were pregnant again," Isobel said, looking at her daughter with surprise.

"Mum..." Hermione gasped out, shocked.

"What," Isobel said. "It's a natural assumption, you and Sev are still newlyweds."

"Change the subject please. I don't want to discuss my daughter's sex life," Regulus complained.

"Mum…." Hermione questioned hesitantly.

"It's all right. I'm all right. I knew that once you learned the truth, there was a very distinct possibility that you would want to get to know them and have them be a part of your life," Isobel said looking at Hermione.

"We both did," Regulus agreed.

"I didn't say I want them to be a part of my life. All I said was I want to get to know them. I'm still trying to figure things out as far as the role I want them to play in the lives of me and my children, but I want you both to know that no matter what happens with my birth parents you will always be my Mum and Dad."

"Oh...oh honey," Isobel said with emotion, hugging her daughter close.

"So I take it you know who they are," Regulus said.

"Yes, Severus told me," Hermione said, nodding.

"I see," Regulus said just as Cassie started to really wail again.

"Mummy's coming, sweetie," Isobel said, getting up to go back over to the bassinet and pick Cassie up.

"What do you say we forget about all this for now and just enjoy our evening," Hermione said.

"I agree," Isobel said, not wanting to think about having to share her daughter any more than she had to already.

"Come on, let's go see what Sev and the girls are into in the kitchen," Regulus suggested.

****S&H****

Supper went well with Regulus and Isobel acting the doting grandparents and parents. Isobel and Regulus had seemed bothered by the fact that Hermione had wanted to get to know Pius and Anastasia, but as their way of being supportive of Hermione's decision had sent Hermione home with some home movies and photo albums to show Pius and Anastasia. Once home, Severus had taken care of the girls while Hermione barricaded herself in her office.

For an hour she worked tediously marking down the prices of everything she bought for the household, including groceries and put the total down. With the grand total for the household done, she knew what it would approximately cost to get all households set up with groceries and household cleaning agents. That task completed, she picked up another ledger, ready to tackle that, but seeing them lying on the table where she had laid them, she got sidetracked by the photo albums her parents had given her to share with Anastasia and Pius.

"Hermione!" Severus sneered as he slammed the door to open, only to slam it shut behind him. "What in Merlin's name _are_ you doing?" he hissed out as he turned to glare at her. "What are you doing," he asked in a slightly calmer voice, noticing she was flipping through a book. "Everything ok," he asked upon not receiving an answer, but seeing a tearful face.

"Yeah, sure. Why do you ask," Hermione said, giving him a watery smile.

"Well, because you locked yourself in here almost as soon as we got back from Reg and Izzy's and that was hours ago. You're crying for Merlin only knows what reason. Do you realize that it is already well past midnight," he asked, moving over closer to where she was sitting on her pillow covered couch.

"No, I didn't realize. I'm sorry...I...I only meant to come in here and work on getting some of my purchases from today organized until it was time to put the girls to bed, but I got sidetracked and I started looking at some of the photos in these photo albums Mum and Dad sent home with me and I guess I lost track of the time," Hermione answered honestly, not bothering to tell him how hard it had been to concentrate on the household purchasing budgets.

"I think that is perfectly understandable considering the circumstances," Severus said, his previous anger vanished immediately upon seeing Hermione in much need of consoling. He tossed a few of the accented pillows out of his way as he sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Hermione sighed as she shifted on the couch until she was turned towards him with her legs tucked up under her. Her elbow rested on the back of the couch. Bracing her head with a hand, she started to talk… "I just wish I didn't have to hurt Mum and Dad in order to get the answers I need from Pius and Anastasia...especially Mum," she explained worriedly.

"According to Reg, until you came into their lives, Izzy had all but given up after the miscarriages. I think she took all that pain and sorrow and somehow channeled it into loving you and you, in a sence, became her renewed reason for living and for all those years, you have been what has kept her moving forward, so now she's afraid of losing you and experiencing that kind of pain and sorrow all over again," Severus whispered tenderly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"But she has Cassie now too, so she'll be ok...won't she," she questioned hopefully. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Isobel because she was selfish enough to look for her birth parents.

"In time she will be. I mean, it's not as if she's really losing you, and once she sees that for herself, everything will work out as it should," he answered thoughtfully, remembering how Lyra was with Veronica at first after years of believing she was Narcissa's daughter.

"I just can't help wondering if I'm really doing the right thing by bringing Anastasia and Pius back into our lives."

"I thought you had made peace with that. Besides, that is the only way for you to get the answers you need," he pointed out logically.

"I know, and I had made peace with it, but seeing how much it hurt Mum and Dad just made me wonder if maybe I shouldn't just leave things the way they are," she summarized.

"I understand how you feel, Hermione, but I can't help but feel as though you need to do this. I think if you don't, you will always feel as though something is missing in your life. Besides, it's not as if once you meet them and get the answers you need you will have to associate with them in the future if you do not wish to. Meet with them once, and if you do not wish further contact with them, I will personally see to it that they do not have anything further to do with you or our children," he swore.

"That sounds fair," Hermione said.

"Good, now can we go to bed," he asked, looking at her.

"Yes, Grumpy," Hermione said, smiling at him as she got up off the couch.

"I am not grumpy," Severus sneered out, following her to stand.

"Yes, you are. Come on, let's get you tucked in for the night." Hermione took his hand and led him out of her office and upstairs to their bedroom.

1 revelationem foetus- revealing fetus


	12. Chapter 12

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **A/N: You know the drill R &R**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The alarm went off.

Groaning, Hermione opened her eyes and rolled over. Sunlight streamed in brightly through the open windows. Hermione rubbed her eyes, sat up, and yawned deeply before looking at the clock. **8:00** flickered in big bold red numbers on the clock.

Hermione launched herself out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she used a drying charm on her despite the probability that it would frizz out her hair and make it unmanageable. She ran into the closet and found a suitable change of clothes. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back into a braid before she hurried down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning, Mummy," Lexie said from her spot at the table.

"Mum-Mum," Dessa squealed, slapping her tray.

"Morning, sweeties," Hermione smiled softly at the girls before she kissed both their heads.

"Morning," Severus said, coming up behind her with a plate of French toast in one hand. He leaned down to graze her lips with his. "How did you sleep," he asked softly, knowing Hermione had gotten up several times during the night either to go to the bathroom or back down to her office.

"Good, once I switched my mind off," Hermione said, not bothering to try and cover up her getting up in the middle of the night. She sat down and eagerly helped herself to some French toast and bacon and eggs. As she began to eat, a large barn owl swept in through the open window. The owl landed gracefully in between Hermione and Severus. Hermione offered the owl a piece of bacon as she retrieved the bundle of letters, the Daily Prophet and Potions Weekly, from its leg.

"We should get our own owl," Severus said.

"I suppose we should," Hermione agreed, making a mental note to go to the local owl emporium to get them an owl. As Severus opened a letter, there was a loud, thunderous clapping sound.

"Mummy!" Lexie screamed, burying her head into Hermione's side, as Dessa started crying loudly.

Severus jumped up from his seat, pulling his wand instantaneously with the clapping of the thunder.

"Easy, Professor, it's just us," Harry said, seeing Severus's wand pointed directly at them.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here? Why are you here," Hermione demanded, seeing Harry, Ginny, Ron and Susan Bones standing in her kitchen.

"Nice to see you too, Hermione," Ron said.

"See, I told you she didn't need rescuing," Harry said, jabbing an elbow into Ron's side softly as part of their inside joke they had been sharing since Hermione announced her marriage to Severus Snape.

"Some answers would be nice," Hermione said, gesturing to her guest to have a seat at the table. "I'm waiting," she said roughly as they all stood around her table.

"You didn't answer your mobile," Harry said.

"So we sent you a letter that was a portkey so we would automatically find you when it activated by your touch," Ron answered.

"That was clever," Severus said.

"It was more than clever. Ron thought it up," Harry said.

"That's brilliant, Ron," Hermione commented, looking at him wide-eyed.

"It's been known to happen on occasion," Ron said, looking at between her and Harry with disbelief on their faces.

"Yeah, mate," Harry agreed as he nudged Hermione's elbow.

"Why were you trying to call my mobile?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, you said to call you on your mobile as soon as we had heard from the Ministry on this whole marriage law fiasco. We tried two or three times so we decided instead to just come and tell you in person," Harry said.

"Percy got paired with Penelope Clearwater; big surprise there," Ginny muttered. "Bill and Fleur still have to abide by the Ministry regulation of the Marriage Act and produce another child within a year after Victorie's birthday." Ginny said.

"Charlie got paired with Alina Dalca, Fred with Katie Bell and George with Angelina Johnson," Ron said.

"Neville and Hannah Abbot," Harry said.

"Susan and I got paired together," Ron said.

"And Harry got paired with Ginny," Hermione said knowingly.

"Actually, no," Harry said, ducking his head shamefully.

"What," Hermione screeched loudly. "Who'd you get paired with then," Hermione demanded.

"Pansy Parkinson, and Ginny is with Draco Malfoy," Harry said.

"I don't believe it," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Neither can I," Severus said, stunned.

"Master Snape, a Mister Draco Malfoy wishes to speak to you," Adrien said.

"Bring him in here," Severus said.

"Uncle Sev, I need your help," Draco said, coming into the kitchen.

"So I heard," Severus said.

"Well, I should have known that Potter and his group of merry followers would come running to the Mudblood for help," Draco hissed out.

"Draco!" Severus sneered out sharply. "You will apologize to my wife for your use of that word in her presence, and believe me when I say we will be talking at length about it later!" Severus said forcefully.

Draco gulped, having forgotten that Severus was married to Granger and was his superior in every way now. "I'm sorry, Madam Snape, it won't happen again," Draco said sorrowfully.

"Apology accepted, Draco," Hermione said softly. "Kayla, can we have five more places set please," she asked. "Ailith, we are going to need more food," she said just as everything was filled to the brim and the places were set. "Thank you." They all sat down.

"Now, Draco, just what is it you think I can do about the Ministry pairing you and Miss Weasley together," Severus asked once they were all seated and eating their breakfast.

"I don't know, but you have to help me find a way out of this," Draco said, looking across the table at Ginny with a frown.

"You know, Ferret, I'm not too crazy about the idea of spending the rest of my life married to you either," Ginny announced hotly.

"Hold it, everyone," Hermione said, getting up from her seat. "Tana," she called out.

"Yes, Mistress," Tana asked.

"Please take Dessa upstairs and wash her up." Hermione said unbuckled Dessa from her high chair. "Tawna," she called as soon as Dessa was gone.

"Yes, Madame Snape," Tawna said.

"Please take Lexie upstairs and give her hair a thorough washing; I'm afraid Dessa got syrup in it," Hermione said, picking out pieces of French toast from Lexie's hair.

"Of course, Madame Snape," Tawna said, guiding Lexie up the stairs.

"Now…" Severus said angrily.

"Severus…" Hermione said warningly.

"I know, and I am not going to lose my temper," Severus said, looking at her.

"I think you already have, sir," Harry pointed out.

"Severus, is there anything we can do to help them out of this mess," Hermione asked curiously.

"I doubt it. We can, however, attach stipulations to the law, such as that the husbands have no right to force their wives to give up their right to an education if she so desires. The Ministry has made sure that they have every precaution in place to ensure that this all goes in accordance with their grand plan," Severus said.

"So we just wasted our time coming here," Draco said.

"Not necessarily," Severus said as a thought crossed his mind.

"Meaning," Hermione asked.

"Meaning that this gives me an idea," Severus said, smiling.

"What kind of idea, dear," Hermione asked.

"Hearing Draco call you that vile name and hearing the way he and Miss Weasley were interacting reiterates to me that in order for this to work all previous house loyalties and rivalries are going to have to become a thing of the past," Severus said.

"And," Ron piped in.

"I was just thinking that being as I am a member of the Board of Governors, I could possibly get them to implement a sort of marriage preparedness course that all prospective couples must take for no less than one semester. Although this will not fix all their problems, it should give them the basic skills needed to live together as husband and wife," Severus said thoughtfully.

"That's all you're going to do? You mean you aren't going to get me out of having to marry Weaslette," Draco whined.

"That is precisely what I mean," Severus said, looking at Hermione. "Stop adding to your to-do's list," he spat out.

"I'm not, I'm adding to yours," Hermione said cheekily. "Since you'll be talking to them anyways," she added.

"What?" Severus questioned.

"I want you to ask them to add a course for the Muggleborns to teach them wizarding customs and traditions, like Muggle Studies," Hermione said. "You know the Americans have this course called Home Economics that is broken down into a three-year period. Home Economics, Life Skills, and Family studies."

"Stop adding courses," Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco all grumbled.

"I like the idea," Susan said. "Learning how to be a homemaker while also learning how to balance it all isn't such a bad idea," she said softly.

"Well, I guess it couldn't do any harm as long as we are going to have to go along with all this anyway, but I'd prefer it if we could just forget this whole thing, including the marriage," Ginny said, looking at Hermione. "'Cause no matter how many courses you make mandatory, it's going to take a lifetime to learn to live with Ferret," Ginny added.

"Right back at you," Draco sneered out at Ginny.

"I want you all to meet me at the Hog's Head Wednesday at ten o'clock…" Severus said sternly.

"We can't Wednesday; Lexie's recital," Hermione reminded him. "We can't do Thursday morning either; nanny interviews, but we could do Thursday evening or all day Friday," she added.

"Fine, you all meet me Friday at ten o'clock in the morning at which time I will bring you here by proper means and we will discuss this further," Severus said.

"I take it we're being dismissed," Ron said.

"Ron, don't take this the wrong way, but you weren't exactly invited and you did interrupt our breakfast," Hermione said, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, ok," Ron shrugged.

"Come on, guys, let's go," Harry said.

"Yeah, we'll see you in a couple of days," Susan said.

"Maybe then you can give us a tour," Ginny hinted with a wink.

"I'll give you a tour," Hermione promised.

****S&H****

Five minutes after Harry and them had left, Tawna and Tana brought Dessa and Lexie back to the kitchen. After cleaning up the mess left from their chaotic breakfast Hermione picked Dessa up out of her highchair and went to her office once again to work on the invitations for the housewarming party. Lexie followed them into the office. Hermione put Dessa into her walker which Severus had moved into her office, so that Dessa could move around and explore her surroundings while at the same time being where Hermione could keep an eye on her.

Hermione finished addressing the invitations, and Lexie sealed them with a replica of the family crest they had chosen which was a wolf with a banner reading: _**Snape**_ above it, in green wax. After they finished with the invitations, they started going through the shopping bags of the household things to liven up the place. They started going through the house hanging pictures and whatnot with Edme's help. Hermione made sure to activate the magical tether Severus had put on Dessa's walker ensuring that she would follow Hermione and Lexie from room to room while at the same time being free to move about as long as she stayed within the room currently occupied.

Finally, when it was done and they had nothing left to hang or put away they walked back into her office to finish working on the menu, and other things she wanted to cover in her weekly Head Department meeting notes. Lexie had been talking a mile a minute the whole time about her upcoming recital and sleepover.

"Mummy," Lexie said again for what seemed like the millionth time this morning.

"What is it, sweetie," Hermione asked yet again.

"Can we have one of Papaw's kids," Lexie asked.

"You may, but it has to stay at Papaw and Nana's house," Hermione answered.

"Mummy," Lexie asked again.

"What, Lexie," Hermione said, starting to get frustrated.

"I'm hungry," Lexie said.

"Well, let's just go see what we can scrounge up for lunch then," Hermione said, looking at the clock and seeing that it was lunch time. Hermione got up from her desk and pulled Dessa out to the kitchen to run around.

She walked over to the fridge. "How about a turkey club sandwich," Hermione asked.

"Ok," Lexie said.

"Here, let's go pick some lettuce and onions and tomatoes," Hermione said, handing the basket to Lexie and walking into the garden with Lexie and Dessa following behind. It was hard picking what she needed with Dessa in the garden trying to grab at everything.

"Mummy," Lexie asked, holding the basket as Hermione picked some of the leaf lettuce.

"Hum," Hermione said.

"Can we go down to the stables?" Lexie asked simply.

"We'll have to see," Hermione answered honestly.

"Why can't it be like how we were at Nana's house; we used to do fun stuff together," Lexie whined yet again for like the twentieth time this morning.

Hermione's easy-going nature towards Lexie vanished in an instant. She was getting frustrated and annoyed at hearing Lexie play the broken record of everything she had previously stated twenty times already and Lexie once more comparing their time together to when they stayed the summer at Eileen's house was getting old. The only thing different today from 'Nana's house' was Lexie wasn't getting her way. "Alexandria, we've just spent the whole morning together. I've listened to you tell me all about your recital and what you hope to do at Sierra's house for the sleepover. You helped me with invitations and decorating the house. Now I'm sorry if we can't just go down to the stables right at this moment," Hermione said firmly.

"But…" Lexie whined.

"Alexandria, we'll see about going down to the stables after lunch, but if you keep whining about it you'll be taking a nap with Dessa and no stables. Are we clear," Hermione scolded firmly.

"Yes," Lexie pouted.

"Now, you can either help me fix lunch and help me with the menus or go to your garden for a while," Hermione said, giving Lexie a choice.

"Ok, I'll help with lunch," Lexie grumbled.

"Good," Hermione said, giving Lexie a hug. "I love you," she whispered into Lexie's ear.

"I love you too, Mummy," Lexie said, returning the hug.

****S&H****

Hermione read over the menu and asked Lexie what she thought while they made lunch together. Lexie's only reply was more chocolate mousse like she helped make.

"And just what have you three been up too," Severus asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Dessa has been playing bumper cars with everything, and trying to grab at every little thing and Lexie's been helping me with the invitations, decorating, making lunch and going over the final menu," Hermione said, showing Severus the menu along with what needed discussing at the house elves meeting Monday.

"Change the tuna to herring or salmon," Severus said, looking over the menu.

"Which one? It doesn't matter to me," Hermione asked as he handed her back the menu.

"Salmon then," Severus said, after a moment's thought. "You might want to add your additional fruit choices for the gardens to your meeting notes since you will be meeting with the head gardener, and don't forget scheduled times for meals and teas," he commented, handing back her list of to-do's for the meetings.

"What times would you like for the meals," Hermione asked.

"Breakfast at seven, lunch at noon, tea at four, supper at seven," Severus rattled off.

"Hogwarts' times," Hermione said, making notes.

"How much more do you have to do," Severus asked, helping carry plates over to the table.

"Well, according to my 'to do list' for today, I'm finished," Hermione said happily. "The only major things I really have left to do is to contact Gerald, to do the final walk through all estates, and find out what's needed, but I'm not planning that until later in the summer. I need to set up accounts at the local grocers, and talk to Lyra about the menu for the house warming...then I should be all done settling in, mostly."

"Mostly," Severus questioned.

"Well, there's the weekly meetings with Head Elves, going over the menus, housekeeping and whatnot," Hermione said.

"Oh," Severus said. "So basically you won't be hold up in your office all day; just a few hours on Monday every week."

"Right," Hermione said. "I've made up list of everything I've purchased so far for the pantry and cabinets so when we do switch estates, it won't take nearly so long because the house elves can get my list before we arrive. I also put an advert out for a squib to do our muggle shopping for us weekly," she added.

"Oh," Severus said.

"And if everything goes as planned next weekend Lexie can have Sierra and Kendall over for a sleepover, or a play date if they can't stay the night," Hermione said, watching Lexie start to bounce with excitement on her stool.

"Hum…" Severus said, looking at Hermione.

"It's a girl thing you wouldn't understand, but believe me when I say it's natural," Hermione said, softly patting his arm. "There's also a Witch and Witchling day group I thought of enrolling Dessa and Lexie into. It's the wizarding equivalent of Mummy's and me play group for children based on age. It'll give Dessa a chance to play with other kids her age that will be attending Hogwarts…and Lexie too." She put another sandwich on Severus's empty plate. "This way Dessa and Lexie will have friends before they even starts Hogwarts," she added. "You know the magical community should have a primary school or something equivalent to a primary school," she rattled off thoughtfully.

"Stop!" Severus said, leaning across the table to press a finger to her lips to stop the outpouring of words from her mouth. "I agree with the primary school thing, but how about we just let the girls be the two happy healthy little girls that they are and not go having them growing up and heading off to Hogwarts just yet," Severus suggested, removing his finger from her lips.

"I'm not, but it would be to their advantage to socialize with their peers," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm not arguing with you, I just think you need to stop planning every detail of their lives," Severus said firmly.

"I'm not planning every detail," Hermione protested. "I'm offering alternatives to not being a hermit. Besides, social interaction is a huge part of a baby's development."

"If you want to sit around with a bunch of mums listening to them complain about children while their children are doing something we don't want ours doing, then be my guest. Join the Witch and Witchling group, sign up for swimming lessons or whatever activity you want for now, I don't care, but once Dessa's old enough to talk to say no I don't want to do whatever, then you aren't going to pressure her to continue just because it's good for her development," he said continual firmness.

"Mummy, can we do swimming lessons," Lexie asked.

"I'll check into it and see what I can find that doesn't conflict with ballet," Hermione said.

"After lunch," Lexie asked.

"After lunch, we have to go to the owl emporium and pick out an owl, while Dessa takes a nap," Hermione said.

"I want to go riding today," Lexie whined.

"Alexandria, what did I tell you," Hermione said sharply before Severus could even reprimand her.

"Not to whine or we wouldn't go," Lexie said shamefully.

"I guess we aren't going riding today, now, are we," Hermione scolded.

"No," Lexie said, sniffling. "Daddy, when are Silvermist and Princess going to get to come here," she asked brokenly.

"You can pick them up from Nana's after you visit the owl emporium," Severus said. "And don't try talking your mummy into getting Dessa a familiar yet either. Let her get a little older so she can care for it," he stated firmly.

"How about a puppy," Lexie asked.

"No," Severus said.

"But…." Lexie started to protest.

"No more pets, Alexandria, three cats are enough," Severus said.

"Fine," Lexie said grumpily.

"Actually only two; I have no idea where Crookshanks is now," Hermione said sadly.

"He's at Mum's house. Damn menace tried to take my arm off when I transported his mongrel arse there, to make sure he was safe, and alive for your return," Severus said roughly.

"Thank you for risking life and limb to keep him safe," Hermione said with a smile, knowing it probably wasn't as bad as Severus made it out to be.

****S&H****

"You'll need a perch, owl treats, mice, and bedding," the clerk at the owl emporium said.

"I suppose so, but I haven't seen an owl yet that doesn't look or act like a dunderhead," Hermione said winking at Lexie.

"Mummy," Lexie said, looking at two Golden Eagles, "What about that one," she asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"They are mates, so if you take one you have to take the other," the clerk said.

"How much?" Hermione asked. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she heard how much they cost. "I have two Imperial Spanish Eagles that I could have trained for that much," she hissed.

"I'm sorry, Madame, but that's the price," the clerk said with a sinister smile.

"Oh really. Come along, Lexie," Hermione said firmly, just as the bells above the door rang out.

"Good afternoon, sir, I'll be with you in a moment," the clerk said. "Madame, are you sure you won't reconsider," the clerk asked Hermione.

"For what you are asking, it's outrageous," Hermione said sharply.

"But they are mates, you can't separate two eagles; eagles mate for life," the clerk said.

"I understand that, but five hundred galleons for the pair is an abnormally great sum of money for two birds," Hermione said.

"What seems to be the trouble out here," an older gentleman asked, stepping out of the back only to stop dead-still. "Your highness," he said with a bow.

"Please, that isn't necessary," Hermione said, touching the man's shoulder tenderly.

"It's an honor to have you in my humble store," the gentleman said with a curtly bow.

"It's been interesting, that's for sure," Hermione said softly.

"I couldn't help hearing the ruckus, is there a problem," the owner asked.

"How much for the Golden Eagles," Hermione asked.

"A hundred and fifty galleons for the pair and starting supplies," the owner said.

"I was under the impression it was five hundred galleons," Hermione said sweetly, looking at the clerk who had gone pale.

"Quinton, did you try to charge Duchess Snape such outrageous prices?" the owner said.

"I didn't know who she was; she looked like she could afford it and they hadn't been selling because you are selling them as a pair," Quinton rambled out.

"You'll have to forgive my grandson, Your Highness," the owner said. "He's young. For his mistake I'll only charge you a hundred and throw in the starting kit in for free; it can come out of his salary," the owner said.

"That's very kind of you, Mr…" Hermione trailed off, looking at the elderly man.

"Witiker," the man supplied.

"Well, Mr. Witiker, I will pay the hundred and fifty galleons for both the Eagles and the starting kit," Hermione said. "There is no need to punish such a young man with a lot to learn, now, is there. I believed he learned his lesson in humility," she added.

"As you wish, Your Highness," Mr. Witiker said.

Hermione walked out of the store with a huge double cage holding the two Golden Eagles. Their starting care package was shrunk which she placed into her pocket. They went to the public flooing system and flooed to Eileen's.

"Mummy," Lexie said once they were safely through the floo and standing in Eileen's grand salon.

"Hum," Hermione asked.

"What about Eagles as our family crest?" Lexie asked. "They are smart."

"We chose a silver wolf with gold eyes for our family crest," Hermione reminded her as she sat the caged eagles down. "When we get home we got to name these two."

"Hermione, Lexie, what a surprise," Eileen said, coming into the room.

"Hi, Nana," Lexie said. "Look what we got."

"Oh boy," Eileen said, looking at the Golden Eagles.

"The Owl Emporium only had dunderheaded owls and these came as a pair because they are mates," Hermione explained.

"I see. Good luck on explaining it to my son," Eileen said with a knowing smile.

"He said and I quote: 'something, intelligent not a dunderhead.' He didn't say how many or anything else, except that we needed something for the post," Hermione said, smirking.

"You're going to outfox a Slytherin," Eileen said, laughing.

"Lexie, sweetie, why don't you go find Princess and Silvermist and Crookshanks and we'll put them in their carriers," Hermione said.

"Ok," Lexie said.

Eileen looked at Hermione for an explanation. "Severus's, way of not getting any more pets," Hermione explained.

Lexie slowly rounded up the cats and helped put them in their respective carriers. Later while Hermione and Eileen enjoyed a cup of tea, Lexie played out in the yard with the goat kids.

"She already told Papaw that kid couldn't go anywhere; it was hers," Eileen said, pointing to the baby goat Lexie was playing intently with.

"As long as it stays here, I don't care what you two decided to do. Severus really would flip if we came home with two eagles, three cats and a kid," Hermione laughed as she sat her finished cup down on the saucer. "Lexie, it's time to go," Hermione said.

****S&H****

"You are the only person I know who walks into an owl emporium and comes out with two eagles," Severus said, holding Dessa, looking at the two eagles.

"Oh hush and help us name them," Hermione said, smiling.

"We've been through fifty couple-names already," Severus snapped out grouchily.

"How about King and Queeny," Lexie asked.

The female eagle ruffled her feathers and shook her head in negation while the male eagle did as well.

"How about Duke and Duchess?" Hermione said, looking at the two eagles. The female and male both bowed their head with consent.

"Duke and Duchess it is," Severus said, as they flew to their roost in the Solarium. "Now I have potions to brew," he handed Dessa over to Hermione as he started to turn around only to hear a 'meow', "Damn it, Silver, go find a place to curl up," he said to the silvery gray colored cat.

"Ilver," Dessa cried out happily.

"She missed you, Daddy," Lexie said, bending down to pet Silvermist's head.

"Wait did you say she," Hermione said, looking at Severus.

"Yes, the likelihood of kittens are a huge future probability," Severus said with a shake of his head. "Between Princess and Silvermist, Crookshanks will be busy."

"But I thought…" Hermione started to say. "Never mind. Come on girls, let's go check out the stables." Hermione turned to go out the patio door.

****S&H****

Severus sat in his office, going over the morning post that he hadn't gotten a chance to read yet. Septimius had sent over some papers for him to look over since the decisions would fall into effect after his coronation. The first order was from the Board of Governors. He read over the new changes the Board of Governors wanted to do to this term's curriculum.

The first thing they addressed was the need to remove Lucius from the Board. It was a purely simple fact that they couldn't do that without the Ministry and Severan government's approval. He wasn't going to allow them to kick Lucius off the board just because a lot of them didn't want him on it due to the war. He understood their reasoning about not wanting an ex-marked Death Eater amongst the panel, but Severus knew better than to judge based on an ugly mark on the left forearm. He also wanted at least one person on his side when he faced the Board with his new ideas to increase the number of courses offered at Hogwarts.

The second item they wanted to change was due to the new marriage law; they wanted to add love and lust potions to the Potion syllabus. Severus scratched out in big red letter: _**Declined**_ **.** They were never going to be part of his syllabus as long as he remained Potion Master of Hogwarts. He had a hard enough trouble keeping the horny buggers out of all the nooks and crannies without the law, so now it was going to be even harder with the law to keep them from shagging at every available opportunity. By adding love and lust potions to his syllabus he was asking for more trouble.

The third on the list was the applicants for the open positions at Hogwarts. Of course the DADA was still opened. Some seemed surprised he didn't want the position, thinking he coveted it since he started teaching. He only wanted the position to better prepare the students for what was coming. Now that Voldemort was no longer a threat he had no need for teaching the Dark Arts; he still liked them and studied them but he had no reason to teach them. He would have to sit on the panel to go over the new applicants who had applied to the DADA, and History of Magic courses. He didn't have the final say, but he could either argue against or for the applicant when it came time for the vote on who got what position. He'd set up a meeting with the Board to go over the applicants and to discuss the new courses he wanted to add and who he'd like to see teach them once he checked with Hermione's daily schedule to make sure there wouldn't be a conflict.

The forth thing on the agenda was the Board of Governor's concern about the student status due to this new marriage law. The marriage law was creating a problem that needed to be dealt with immediately before the term started, but he was sure Albus had things well underway about controlling those issues about housing. Hogwarts could very well allow married students free rein to fall to their basic needs in front of the younger students. Yes, probably already the castle was arranging itself for the soon-to-be married students' quarters, since this wasn't the first time the law had been pushed through. Albus could deal with it; he'd just make sure there was no lewd behavior out in the corridors and abandoned classrooms.

He grabbed the next letter that was in the stack.

 _Dear Master and Madame Snape,_

 _You are cordially invited to attend the Ministry Gala to honor those who fought bravely and with valor in the war against Lord Voldemort and his followers. The gala shall be held on June 2_ _nd_ _at 6pm._

 _RSVP to Madame Presley no later than May 22_ _th_ _._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minister of Magic,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt._

"Great," Severus said gruffly, throwing the invitation over to the side as he grabbed another letter from the stack.

 _Severus,_

 _Your coronation is being held on the June 1, and you will need to prepare a small acceptance speech along with Hermione. And tell my little princess that we will be at her recital tomorrow._

 _Septimius_

"Great," Severus grumbled again, grabbing another letter from the Ministry.

 _To His Royal Highness Duke of Strathpeffer,_

 _This letter is to inform you that the letter and questionnaire you received a few days earlier was sent to you in error and that your marriage to one Hermione Jean Granger has been verified to the satisfaction of the Ministry._ _It is the decision of the Ministry under authority of Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt that your marriage be considered retroactive to the current marriage law and you as well as your wife are to be held in accordance with the stipulations and provisions set forth in Act 283-80._ _Therefore be advised that by August 17 of next year you are hereby ordered to produce a viable magical heir and if said heir is not produced by the date indicated your marriage could be subject to annulment or any other sanctions the Ministry sees fit to impose. If you have any questions or concerns, please address them to your Family Division worker, Leandra Wakefield._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Catrina Igo,_

 _Head Family Division Coordinator._

"I'm going to kill Kingsley myself," Severus grumbled, just as the alarm on his wand went off, alerting him that his potions were needing to be attended. Getting up, he walked down to his lab.

****S&H****

"Look at me, Daddy," Lexie said, as she rode the small pony around the area.

"You look great, Poppet," Severus said, watching Lexie ride.

"No, I'll drive, thank you very much," Hermione said, taking the reins from Dessa once again.

"Pony club," Severus asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, riding over towards him. "Here, take my co-pilot so I can get down," She handed him Dessa. "Padean," Hermione called out after she dismounted.

"Yes, Mistress," Padean said.

"Will you please put Emerald up in her stall," Hermione asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Padean said.

"Nuala too," Lexie said, sliding off her pony.

"Yes, Mistress Lexie," Padean said as he started to lead the white pony and the black mare away.

"I take it you are all done with your brewing," Hermione asked, climbing over the rail of the area.

"Almost," Severus said as Dessa tried to get down from his arms. "Can you handle the girls a little longer for me to wrap up a few things before tea," he asked.

"I should be able to," Hermione replied.

"Good. Before I go to work on the remaining potions, we need to talk," Severus said seriously.

"Sounds serious," Hermione said.

"It is," he said, rolling his eyes towards Lexie.

"Lexie, sweetie, why don't you go play in your garden until tea time," Hermione suggested lightly, stroking Lexie's hair and tucking a strand behind her ear.

"You're just telling me that so you and Daddy can talk," Lexie sighed out before turning to run out of the stables.

"I'm worried about her," Severus said softly, looking at Lexie's retreating back.

"It's just an adjustment for everybody; she'll come around," Hermione said, watching Lexie leave as well.

"I don't think so," he said thoughtfully. "I don't know what it is, but something seems off with her."

"Like what?"

"For starters, she isn't going to her secret garden nearly as much as she normally would, without being sent there. Secondly, she isn't dancing as much either."

"She was dancing the other day up in her room," Hermione pointed out. "She was also talking up a storm just this morning about her dance recital that is coming up, so I don't see how you can say she isn't as interested in it as she normally would be."

"No offense, and please do not take this the wrong way, but I think I know my daughter better than you do. You have not spent as much time with her as I have and you do not know all her moods and telltale signs that something is amiss. You have only seen Lexie when she has been happy and at her best, not when something is truly bothering," he countered pointedly.

"No offense taken; I know you know Lexie better than I do. The only times I actually remember seeing her upset was that time at your mother's when we first met and she caught you kissing me instead of watching her when she wanted to show you her new dance and when we were fighting the other day at supper. The only other time I can think of that I thought something was bothering and I never really saw her then, only spoke to her on the phone, was when she was being teased at school," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I'll speak to her in a few minutes and see if I can get to the bottom of things, but first you and I have got to talk about much more pressing matters. Things of a more adult nature," Severus said, looking at her solemnly.

"Oh…" Hermione noticed the serious look on his face and knew his 'adult nature things' weren't what she wanted the adult nature things to be.

"Yes, and I daresay you will be as taken aback as I was," Severus said as they walked into the living room.

"Why, what's happened," Hermione asked, scared. The only thing that could be terrifying enough to scare her was the thought of another Dark Lord taking over or Voldemort coming back from the dead.

"It's nothing like you are thinking," Severus said as they walked into the living room from the terrace.

"Get out of my head," Hermione said, giving him a playful push.

"I wasn't in your head," Severus said, leaning towards her ear.

"So it has nothing to do with a certain Dark wizard coming back to life, or someone taking his place," Hermione said with a sigh of relief.

"No, if that ever happens again, we are leaving the country," Severus said firmly, opening the terrace doors. "Maybe you should read this." He pulled out the Ministry letter he had stuffed in his pocket before he went down to the stables.

Hermione read the letter as Severus put Dessa down on the floor. "Can they do this? Can they really order us to have another baby on their timetable," Hermione asked, outraged.

"As things stand now, I am afraid so," Severus said, watching Dessa crawl around the living room.

"Isn't there anything we can do," Hermione asked, starting to pace.

"I've been giving it some thought ever since I first read the letter and I may have a solution," Severus said, moving to stop her pacing.

"What kind of solution," she asked, looking up at him.

"I am going to talk to Septimius and see what options we have open to us, but it may be possible to pass a law stating that as long as you or any witch forced to marry because of this idiotic marriage law is still a student they cannot be forced to become pregnant until they have finished their education unless they decide for themselves that motherhood is feasible," he said softly, reaching out to cup her shoulders.

"We could wait until the last possible minute. If I get pregnant in August, the baby wouldn't be here until April or May…" she said as a thought just hit her. "Bloody hell, I refuse to go through my NEWTs exams ready to pop," she said, shaking her head firmly.

"Well, before you start delivering in the middle of your NEWTs, you do realize that we have until August of next year. You won't even be in school, but let's see what can be done to fight this, but I promise you if we can't fight it, then you won't be pregnant for NEWTs," he said firmly.

"For my potion, transfiguration and charm practical projects, I can't be pregnant, I can't be pregnant at the beginning of my career either," Hermione argued.

"We could do what you suggested the other day and start now. That way the baby will be here in either January or February and the baby wouldn't affect your NEWTs or your career," he snapped back.

"Don't you dare even suggest or think that my career is going to be more important than our children," Hermione spat back angrily. "It's not my career I'm worried about, you know that. We just decided to wait a while before having another baby now the Ministry is telling us when we have to procreate!"

"We'll see if there is anything we can do to fight this, and if not, we are two intelligent people I'm sure we'll think of something that will work for both of us," Severus sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, we are two intelligent people, and we can think of something that will work in our favor," Hermione agreed readily. "I think I'll look in the library to see if we have any Ministry law books regarding the Severan government exemption to certain laws," she said, wringing her hands fretfully.

"Sounds like a good place to start," Severus cupped his hands over hers. "We'll get through this," he said, using one hand to tip her chin upward. "Promise," he breathed against her lips before he caressed her lips with a feather-light kiss.

"Mmm," she moaned when he started to pull back. Untangling her hands from his hold, she wrapped one around his neck and threaded her fingers through his silky raven-black hair, pulling him closer to her as she stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to his.

Hermione didn't noticed the crestfallen Lexie watching from the doorway, before she turned and ran away with tears streaming down her face, but Severus did.

Severus pulled back just as Dessa toppled over one of the end tables.

"Go, I've got this," Hermione said breathlessly.

"All right," Severus said, striding away from the living room and up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **A/N: You get a two for one deal only because I've been canning my butt off and this week I got the county fair and 4-h and other responsibilities going on. Don't forget to review.**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

Severus walked upstairs to find Lexie sitting on her bed holding her teddy bear and crying her heart out. "Oh, Poppet," Severus sighed, out walking over to the bed. "What's the matter, Poppet?"

"Mummy sent me away to play in my garden just so you two could kiss," Lexie sobbed out brokenly.

"That isn't true," Severus exclaimed, although he could see how Lexie would assume something like that. "Mummy and I had something very important we needed to discuss. We had just finished talking when you came along," he said, wondering why now all of a sudden Lexie was objecting to him kissing Hermione.

"How come she didn't send Dessa away," Lexie sobbed.

"Oh...well..." Severus started, beginning to understand now why Lexie was suddenly being resentful. "That is because Dessa is too little to know what we were talking about anyway so it was of no consequence if she stayed."

"How come I couldn't be there too then," Lexie wailed loudly.

"You would have been bored and the nature of the conversation we were having was not for little girls' ears," Severus said firmly.

"Dessa is a little girl," she pointed out.

"Lexie, Dessa is a baby and requires constant supervision. She cannot just be exiled to her room or some other remote location because it is inconvenient," he stated evenly and firmly.

"But I can? It isn't fair! Mummy let Dessa stay for the same reason! She always lets her stay and I get sent away. It's because Dessa is her _real_ daughter and I'm not," Lexie screamed out through broken sobs.

"Alexandria Eileen, that simply isn't true! Hermione has treated you as if you were her very own since the day you met. She adores you and loves you very much," he said, trying not to scream at Lexie, but could hear himself starting to raise his voice..

"But she loves Dessa more," Lexie screamed back.

"She loves you the same," Severus shouted.

"No, she doesn't! If she did I wouldn't have had to stay with Nana and Pawpaw after you two got married instead of coming to live with you. Dessa never got sent to stay with anyone!"

"Why do you have this sudden dislike for your sister," Severus demanded, looking at Lexie sternly.

"Because Dessa does what Dessa wants and never gets in trouble and all I wanted was to stay and walk back to the house with you and I got sent away," Lexie sobbed again.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Poppet, but there are going to be times when you will be sent away because Mummy and I do need to have adult conversations and when Dessa is older and can understand she will be too," Severus said.

"Yeah, right," Lexie said grumpily as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Alexandria!" Severus scolded harshly. "I don't know what has gotten into you today, but I want it made very clear that I will not condone this behavior. You have never acted this way before and I want you to stop it right now. You're acting like a spoiled child and I won't have it."

"Dessa is the one who is spoiled, not me," Lexie shouted at him.

"Alexandria," Severus said in a warning tone.

"It's true and you know it."

"I know no such thing. Dessa is a baby and you are an eight year old little girl and it's time you stop acting like a spoiled brat. You said that Dessa always gets what Dessa wants; maybe that is how it seems to you, but she does not. Dessa is still learning right from wrong, which is a concept you are already old enough to understand. I also believe Dessa was not the one who wanted to go riding, was she?"

"No," Lexie said, glaring at him.

"That was you, wasn't it," Severus countered, glaring right back at Lexie.

"Yes," Lexie shouted.

"See, you got what you wanted as well. I also happen to know that Hermione has made sure to include at least one of your favorite dishes on the menu nearly every meal simply because you requested it. That doesn't sound like such an unreasonable mother now, does it?"

"No."

"Perhaps you should sit right here and think about things for a while," Severus said firmly.

"Yes, Daddy," Lexie pouted.

"I'll come get you when your punishment is over," he said walking to the doorway.

"Yes, Daddy," Lexie huffed out.

"I love you, Poppet, but this is for your own good," Severus said, opening the door.

"Yeah, right," Lexie mouthed as soon as the door shut.

****S&H****

Hermione was just walking into the foyer with Dessa on her hip when Severus walked down the stairs. "Lexie's in her room being punished," he said, climbing down the last few steps.

"Why," Hermione asked.

"She thinks we have double standards where she and Dessa are concerned and that we let Dessa get away with things because we favor her," Severus said huffily.

"Severus," Hermione said, concerned.

"I explained things to her and reassured her, but she's being punished for some of her accusations that I will deal with in a little while."

"Severus, she's a little girl."

"No coddling her, Hermione," he stated firmly.

"Whatever you say, though I somehow get the feeling that you are not telling me the whole truth of your talk with Lexie. I'll leave you to it and just go do my research," she said, shaking her head. "But I will expect us to address this later as a family." She headed into the library with Dessa, not giving Severus a chance to say anything as he walked towards his office.

****S&H****

Hermione walked into the library, only to stand there looking at all the tombs at her disposal. It only took her an hour to research the four books she had on the Severan Government and Ministry laws and ordinances. After she finished her research, she picked Dessa up and headed to her office. Hermione walked into the office, where there really wasn't anything for her to do since she had completed all her tasks earlier, right down to having planned out the rest of the family's schedule for the week. Wednesday was Lexie's recital, Thursday were the interviews for the nanny starting at eight in the morning, then a meeting with Septimius and Victoria at noon, Friday Harry, Ron, Ginny, Susan, Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were coming over to deal with the marriage law. Saturday was the trip to the zoo with the girls and Sunday was family dinners and then on Monday was her big house-elf meeting with all Head Department Elves for all estates…

Hermione sat down at her desk and switched on her computer, and started looking for Pony Clubs, swimming lessons and other activities that they could do as a family and things she and Severus could do with the girls separately as a bonding experience, so she could get the ball rolling on those things as well.

****S&H****

Severus finished bottling his potions when Lexie opened the door to the lab. "Daddy, can I come in," Lexie asked.

"Did I give you permission to leave your room," Severus asked.

"No, but…" Lexie started to protest.

"Come and sit here," Severus said, indicating the stool beside the lab table he was working at. "I believe I said I would come and get you after your punishment was over, did I not," he scolded.

"Daddy, why can't things be like they were before," Lexie asked, climbing up on the stool beside Severus, watching him fill the red vials.

"Alexandria, do not try to change the subject," he reprimanded, casting a glance over at her.

"I'm not, I just want to know why when you and Mummy stayed with me at Nana's a couple years ago during the summer we did all kinds of things together and it was fun and, well...you both had more time to spend with me, especially Mummy," Lexie explained.

"When we stayed at Nana's, well...that was a very special time because...well, because...Mummy and I both knew that it was only temporary and that we would have to leave you at the end of the summer, so we wanted to make that time with you as special as possible. You know about the war we both fought in, Lexie, and we wanted to make memories with you that you could look back on and remember in case neither one of us survived," Severus answered thoughtfully.

"But why can't things be like that now," Lexie asked.

"Well, because like I said, that was only a temporary situation and, well...now what we have is permanent and you are just going to have to get used to the fact that you can't always have your way. You see when you're part of a family, Lexie, it is only fair that everyone, once in a while, gets to share the spotlight and no one person can have what they want all the time. Sometimes you'll get what you want when you want it, but not always and the same will hold true for Dessa when she gets a little older."

"You and Mummy too," she questioned.

"Yes, me and Mummy too," he agreed with a curt nod.

"Ok, I understand that part about not always getting my way, but what I still don't understand is why you and Mummy don't have time to spend with me like before," she questioned thoughtfully.

"Oh...well...that's a little harder to explain, but what it all boils down to is that now that Mummy and I are Duke and Duchess of Strathpeffer, we have a lot more responsibilities and it's going to take up a great deal of our time, especially at first until we get the hang of things and get some sort of routine established," he replied as he corked yet another bottle.

"But what about me? Don't I matter anymore," Lexie complained.

Severus spun to the side to face her worriedly. "Lexie, you and Dessa will always be the most important things in the world to your mother and me." He put a hand firmly on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. "It's just that there's only so much time in a day...a week...a month, and in order for us to do what we have to do and do it well, we have to find a way to balance our time. But I thought we had done a pretty good job so far of making sure that at least one of us is available at all times to be here for you and Dessa, so I'm not really sure why you are suddenly feeling resentful towards your mother and Dessa. I'm trying not to lose my temper, but your behavior earlier was unacceptable, and I will not tolerate it anymore."

"But…"

"No, _buts_ , Lexie," he stated. "Did something happen I don't know about," he questioned carefully.

"Neither you and Mummy wanted to spend time with me; only with Dessa," Lexie screeched slipping off her stool. "Then you were kissing each other and not even thinking about me!" She started to cry yet again. "Why don't you want me anymore?" Lexie screamed, outraged as she ran from the lab.

"Lexie," Severus cried out, dropping what he was doing and running after her, clear up to her room.

****S&H****

Hermione was on the phone with the local Pony Club while Dessa stacked her blocks on the rug in front of her desk, when Severus burst into her office.

"Yes, she's eight," Hermione said, holding up a finger to Severus "Yes, she has her own pony," she spoke into the phone. "Mondays, Wednesday, and Friday, from five to six? We'll see you this Monday then... Yes sir, and thank you," she said before hanging up the phone. "What is it," she asked seeing Severus's frantic look on his face.

"Lexie," Severus said in a hurried breath as he rushed on to explain everything that had been said both times with Lexie.

"Where is she now," Hermione demanded.

"I left her in her room. I'm too angry to deal with her, Hermione," Severus said knowing she would understand.

"You aren't Tobias, you would never intentionally hurt Lexie or Dessa like that. You do realize that sometimes they are going to need their bums spanked for misconduct and time-out isn't always going to work."

"Yes, I do, and truthfully I didn't even think of giving her time-out today, I simply told her to sit in her room until I came and got her, then she deliberately disobeyed me and came to my lab and asked a few questions which I answered…but when she screamed: "Why don't you want me,"…" he trailed off.

"I'll handle this," Hermione said, picking Dessa up and handing her to Severus.

****S&H****

Hermione climbed the stairs to Lexie's room and walked in without knocking.

Lexie was laying on her stomach on her bed. Her face was buried in a pillow, and Hermione could hear the muffled screams and see Lexie kicking her legs wildly against the bed.

"Alexandria," Hermione said firmly.

"Go away!" Lexie shouted, raising her head from the pillow just long enough to shout.

"No, look at me, Alexandria," Hermione said firmly.

"What do you want," Lexie said, refusing to look at her but at least she wasn't trying to smother herself with her pillow anymore.

"You will watch your cheek, young lady," Hermione scolded roughly. "You will stop this attitude immediately. You know perfectly well that your Daddy and I want you and you will cease saying that we don't, or there will be consequences."

"For stating the truth," Lexie blurted out angrily.

"You are entitled to feel however you want, Lexie, but you know perfectly well that Daddy and I have both done things separately with both you and with Dessa and we have done things together as a family as well. We haven't left you out in any way except for today in telling you to go play in your garden so Daddy and I could have an adult conversation. I even conceded in taking you down to ride after I said I wouldn't and I see now that it was a mistake," Hermione said.

"See, even you think spending time with me was a mistake!" Lexie shouted.

"ALEXANDRIA, THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Hermione snapped at her. "I did not say that spending time with you was a mistake! I said that giving in to you after I had already told you we wouldn't be going riding today was a mistake," she said in a softer voice.

"But it's not fair that Dessa can always be with you and Daddy, but I can't!" Lexie shouted.

"Dessa is a baby; she is younger than you and doesn't understand everything. She gets into trouble, but we simply tell her no when what she does calls for it. Her punishments are different than yours because she is still learning. You know better, thus you have different punishments. You aren't being banished into a tower, or even your room permanently so you have no reason to think that we don't want you," Hermione said, starting to lower her tone of voice. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I don't want you by having you go play in your garden. I thought you loved your garden and liked playing there," Hermione said.

"I do, but I wanted to spend time with you and Daddy, but you both are always too busy with things and Dessa."

"I know you are feeling left out, sweetie, but we aren't meaning to do it. Daddy's just got a lot of orders to fill, and a lab is no place for Dessa to be right now," Hermione explained softly. "But that doesn't mean you couldn't help Daddy, like you helped me today-"

"I was just in Daddy's lab, and he never even asked me to help," Lexie huffed.

"That is partly because you were still being punished and partly because I don't think Daddy really understood what you were trying to tell him about feeling left out. I'll talk to him and try to explain it to him so that he understands," Hermione said tenderly, stroking Lexie's hair behind her ears.

"I don't think you understand either, Mummy," Lexie said shaking her head until her hair back around her face.

"Ok, so how about you explain it to me," Hermione said, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What I want is for us to spend time together as a family, not just you, me, and Dessa or me, and Daddy, or Daddy, me, and Dessa, but all of us together, like when you and Daddy stayed with me at Nana's and we did things together as a family," Lexie explained, sitting down beside Hermione.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said softly, pulling Lexie into a hug.

"Can we do that, Mummy...spend time together as a family," Lexie murmured into Hermione's chest.

"Yes, of course, but you have to understand, Alexandria, that Daddy and I both have a lot of responsibilities and that isn't always going to be possible. There are going to be times when one of us have other things to do and the other one will be the one spending time with you and your sister. There will also be rare occasions when Daddy and I are both unavailable, and at those times you and Dessa will be left with Tana and Tawna or perhaps someone else while Daddy and I do what we need to do. Do you understand," Hermione whispered into Lexie's hair.

"Yes," Lexie sniffled.

"Good," Hermione said, kissing her crown.

"Mummy," Lexie whispered.

"Yes, Lexie," Hermione said, hugging her daughter tight to her chest.

"The times when you and Daddy are both too busy to spend time with Dessa and me, can Nana and Pawpaw or Grandma and Grandpa spend time with us instead," Lexie asked, leaning away from Hermione to look her straight in the eye.

"Sometimes, yes. However, you have to understand that there may be times when they have already made plans and may not be available either, and at those times other arrangements will have to be made," Hermione said, tucking Lexie's hair behind her ears again.

"I understand."

"Good, now what do you say we go get supper started," Hermione said, looking encouraging. "Perhaps we can get Daddy and Dessa to help too," Hermione said.

"Ok, Mummy," Lexie said.

"Come on then," Hermione said. "I'm starving," Hermione said, getting up from the bed and wrapping an arm around Lexie's shoulders before they headed to the kitchen.

****S&H****

Unfortunately by the time they made it down in to the kitchen, Severus had finished cooking supper.

"Get everything taken care of," Severus asked, sitting down at the table after buckling Dessa into her highchair.

"Yes," Hermione said, rolling her eyes towards Lexie as she nodded her head subtlety. "Pony Club is on Monday, Wednesdays, and Friday from five to six, starting this coming Monday, provided I have all the paper work and legalities into them by Friday," she said, changing the subject, while she helped Lexie with her salad. "Swimming lessons are just going to have to be taught by us, because it conflicts with ballet and Pony Club," she said, filling her own bowl with salad. "They even have a beginner Pony Club for toddlers," She grabbed a piece of the grilled chicken and put it on Lexie's plate. "But I figured we'd wait until Dessa can decided what she wants to do," She put the fried potatoes, carrots and broccoli on Lexie's plate before she started fixing own her plate.

"How considerate of you," Severus said sarcastically.

"Ha! Ha!" she quipped out. "I did, however arrange Witches and Witchling meetings for myself with both Dessa and Lexie," Hermione said with a smile.

"May I ask how that is going to work when Lexie's ballet classes are on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Pony Club Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays? What I mean is how are we going to find the time to add additional activities into our schedules, especially once the new school term starts as I assume you still plan to tutor some of the students who are not as academically adept as yourself, and there would also be your prefect duties as well as my scheduled patrols and my Great Hall duties when assigned. I don't think you even considered the fact either that once we our coronation takes place and we become Duke and Duchess, that will leave us even less time, not to mention the fact that you already said our schedules were too full for swimming lessons, which I think would be much more important than some play group and with all that we still need to make ourselves available to be parents to our children and give them the proper nurturing they need. Oh, that reminds me, where do you plan to find the time needed for Lexie to complete her homework assignments, or is she supposed to give up sleeping in order to do it?"

"You're right; I just wasn't thinking, I'll call tomorrow and cancel Witches and Witchlings," Hermione sighed out regrettably.

"Good," Severus said with a curt nod.

"Daddy," Lexie said softly.

"Yes, Lexie," Severus said, looking at Lexie.

"After supper, will you and Mummy watch me while I practice my ballet?"

"Yes, of course we will," Hermione interjected before Severus could speak, giving him a look that said he'd be in the dog house if he said one word against it.

"Yes," Severus said, watching how Lexie's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Mummy, are Grandma and Grandpa coming to my recital too," Lexie asked.

"Oh...well, I'm not sure. Remember how fussy Cassie was the other night," Hermione said.

"Yes," Lexie answered.

"Well, she has colic, and she's been keeping Grandma and Grandpa pretty busy, but I'll ask," Hermione said softly.

"If they can't come, maybe we can have them over here and you can put on your own private show," Severus suggested lightly.

"Sounds like fun!" Lexie said energetically.

"Now that is taken care of, can you once again explain to me why Draco and the other couldn't come here tomorrow before her recital," Severus questioned.

"Well…" Hermione said summoning her daily planner, "tomorrow, I have a few errands to run in the morning in preparation for the house warming party before we have to get ready for Lexie's recital." She saw Severus's brow narrow at her mention of errands. "It's nothing that should take the long, just setting accounts up with the local grocers, and to set up a time with Lyra to go over the menu to cater the housewarming party," she explained, noticing Severus's glare. "I should be home by ten, ten-thirty at the latest if I leave right after breakfast. Then by eleven we have to get Lexie ready for her practice and recital. We have to be out of the house by noon in order to drive to your mother's and make it by one."

"Why not Thursday again?" Severus asked.

"We have the nanny interviews from eight to ten, then we have that meeting with Septimius and Victoria about our duties as Duke and Duchess at noon. Eileen is going to watch Dessa for the nanny interviews and then she is picking Lexie up from Sierra's house at noon after the sleepover, and she'll drop them off at Victoria's. Lexie, we need to pack your overnight bag tonight," Hermione said, looking at Lexie.

"Friday morning at ten it is then, unless we can move it to another time," he said, looking hopeful.

"Friday at ten is the only day available until next week," Hermione said. "I refuse to work the weekends, besides Saturday I thought we could take the girls to the zoo. Sunday is a family day; we got lunch at the Weasleys at noon, tea at Victoria's at three, and then either your mum's or my mum's at seven, but I suppose we could do both."

"A trip to the zoo sounds good," Severus said, watching Lexie perk up considerably at the mention of going to the zoo. "Cancel on Septimius and Victoria tell them since we stopped by on Thursday to visit we are spending Sunday tea at Mum's and going to supper at your parents," Severus instructed, watching Hermione scribble it all down.

"I'll tell them Thursday," she replied.

"Sounds fine. What about Monday," he questioned.

"Monday is the start nanny's trial week. They aren't working Saturdays and Sundays," Hermione informed him. "I also got my weekly household meeting on Monday at eight I'm going to try to set up Monday at noon for going over the menu for the party with Lyra. I'm going to give her sort of a trial run by having her set up for a mock party with samples of her best dishes along with our choices of what we would like to have served, then if she can convince me that she knows what she's doing, I'll finalize the menu with her and she can have the job. Then there is Lexie's pony club at five, but I have from two to four for Wednesday," she commented. "Oh, Lexie's going to need a riding habit."

"I'm sure the Pony Club sells that sort of thing, so just pick it all up there and whatever else it is that she needs," Severus said.

"Fine," Hermione said, making a note in her book.

"We'll keep the Friday at ten, then if something else comes up, we'll reschedule them for Tuesday at ten," Severus said, shaking his head. "Wait a minute, did you say we're having lunch at the Weasleys on Sunday?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"If we have lunch at the Weasleys then cancel on your mum for supper and we'll eat at my mum's, and do tea at your mum's."

"You are being ridiculous, but fine. Now for the housewarming party," Hermione started. "It's next Friday, I'm dropping off the invitations on our way to ballet."

"Did you or did you not just purchase two golden eagles to be our mail carriers," Severus asked.

"Yes, I just forgot, so I can send them out tonight that way they can go out with the morning post. I know you aren't found of parties, so anything in particular you two want on the list," Hermione asked.

"Chocolate mousse," Lexie said, smiling.

"Lexie, I already have chocolate drops, éclairs, and chocolate cake. We don't need that much chocolate," Hermione said laughingly.

"Get rid of the cake," Lexie said with her mouth full.

"Lexie, don't talk with your mouth full," Hermione scolded lightly. "But I'll remove the cake and add the mousses."

"I would like those raspberry tarts she makes," Severus said thoughtfully. "Are we doing four, five or seven courses?"

"By all accounts, we should do seven, but I was thinking of keeping it intimate and only having four courses," Hermione said.

"I'd go with a seven course meal since Septimius and Victoria are coming," Severus said.

"I don't really think your grandparents will care either way," Hermione said. "I'll talk more about it with Victoria and Narcissa later…" She made a note in her planner. "Then maybe Sierra and Kendell can stay the night next Saturday," she said, looking at Lexie.

"Yes!" Lexie exclaimed excitedly.

Supper's discussion was filled with the rest of the daily planning before they retired to the living room to watch Lexie practice her recital, then they watched a show on the telly until Severus left them to brew while the girls watch another Disney movie.

****S&H****

By eight, Hermione was climbing the stairs with Dessa and Lexie slipped down into the lab.

"Daddy," Lexie said softly.

"Yes, Poppet," Severus said, bottling up the calming draught.

"Are you busy, Daddy," Lexie asked.

"Yes, quite," Severus said, moving over to another cauldron that was starting to boil up with large bubbles. He stuck his crystal stirring rod in and stirred the potion clockwise three times, watching it settle.

"Oh," Lexie said, disappointed.

"Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you would read me a story," Lexie said.

"Is Mummy busy," he questioned, never looking at her.

"Yes, Dessa was getting sleepy, so Mummy is putting her to bed."

"Oh, well, I'm busy right now too, Poppet. I'm afraid I have to get this potion bottled and these three stabilized before I can do anything else," he said, moving over to another cauldron.

"Can I help," Lexie asked eagerly.

"I…" Severus started, casting a glance at Lexie and seeing her almost bouncing with excitement in helping him, "I suppose so." He pointed to the stool beside him.

"You can seal the bottles with the blue wax and keep count of how many dozens we have of the calming draught," Severus said, showing Lexie how to seal the bottles.

"Ok," Lexie said, repeating the motions after Severus bottled another potion and handed it to her.

"Good. Remember to keep count; we need three dozen," Severus said.

"Yes, Daddy," Lexie said, remaining silent until her curiosity got the better of her. "Daddy what's that potion," she asked, pointing to the one cauldron he had just left. She knew enough about potions to know that the blue color was _Pepperup_ _Potion_ , and the pink bubblegum-colored one was for upset stomachs, but as for the brown-vomit-green-colored potion, she didn't have a clue.

"Which one," he questioned, looking at her.

"Daddy, the blue is a pepper-upper, and the pink one is the one you give me when my tummy is upset," Lexie huffed.

Severus chuckled. "I forget sometimes that you used to help me brew the first level potions. As for your question, this one is called Wolfsbane. Do you know what Wolfsbane does," he questioned, going into teaching mode almost automatically.

"Repels wolves," Lexie answered.

"No, it's a drink for werewolves. The werewolf drinks this every day preceding the week before the full moon and when the full moon comes and he or she transforms into their werewolf bodies they are able to maintain their human minds, at least theoretically anyways," Severus said.

"So a werewolf who drinks this potion is safe to be around in their werewolf state?"

"No, werewolf is completely safe to be around in their transformed state. Now back to what I wanted to talk about before your curiosity got the better of you," he said moving back over to empty bottles and started bottling the calming draughts once more.

"What was that," Lexie said, scrunching up her brow once more.

"If you really want to do the Witch and Witchlings, and swimming lessons, I'll talk to Mummy and coordinate our schedules so that we can do those, if you'd like," Severus said.

"I don't really want to do the Witch and Witchlings play groups, but I do want to do the swimming lessons and pony club." Lexie said thoughtfully.

"Did I tell you what a wonderful job you did dancing this evening, and how very proud I am of you," Severus said, looking over at her with a smile.

"Yes," Lexie said, scrunching up her brow in concentration.

"Lexie?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"You heard the conversation Mummy and I were having at supper, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. How do you feel about having to forego some of the extracurricular activities your mother had planned," he asked curiously.

"I don't mind as long as it gives us more time to spend together as a family," Lexie said, stopping in her sealing when Severus moved to attend another potion.

"You're sure," he asked, stirring the potion. "I take it you no longer feel that Mummy and Dessa are the enemy?"

"No, Mummy explained it all to me and she promised we would start doing more things together as a family," Lexie said.

"Good, but did she also explain that there will be times when we will be spending time with you and Dessa individually and that we won't always both be available at the same time to spend time with you?"

"Yes," she nodded as she sealed another bottle.

"Ok, just as long as you know that Mummy and I both love you and we aren't trying to get rid of you," he said firmly. It had felt like a knife in his chest at hearing Lexie say they didn't want her. He would have gladly taken on a punishment from the Dark Lord, or taken on Nagini again to keep from hearing it cross her lips again.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **A/N: Remember to read and review**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

"Severus," Hermione called out, opening the door and starting to descend the stairs leading to the lab.

"Yes," Severus called back.

"Is Lexie down here," Hermione asked, stepping into the lab.

"Obviously," he said, looking at her, who had just spotted Lexie sitting on the stool beside Severus, sealing the bottles.

"Well, it's time for her to go take her bath and get ready for bed."

"You heard her, Poppet. Go take your bath and start getting ready for bed," Severus said firmly.

"But I want to help you," Lexie whined.

"You can help me again later. Right now you better do as Mummy says," Severus said, kissing her forehead.

"Ok," Lexie grumbled as she slid down off the stool. "There are two dozen calming draughts."

"By the time you're ready for bed I'll be up to read you your story, ok, Poppet," Severus said, looking at the two potions he still had simmering. The Wolfsbane was stabilized for the night and had to sit for twelve hours before he could add the aconite, a process that Lexie absolutely couldn't be in the lab for, but he could read Lexie her story and come back down to finish bottling the nausea potion and the pepper-upper potion.

"Ok, Daddy," Lexie said happily as she started to skip out of the lab.

****S&H****

Lexie had just climbed into bed when Severus spoke from the doorway. "What story shall I read tonight," he questioned.

"Frog Prince," Lexie requested.

"Frog Prince it is then," he said, bringing the book over to Lexie's bed. "First, let's get you tucked in," he said, tucking Lexie into bed before settling himself beside Lexie and starting to read the story.

Severus kissed Lexie's forehead once Lexie was sound asleep before creeping back down to the lab.

****S&H****

Severus tapped the crystal stirring rod against the edge of the cauldron and then set it down on the workbench. He sighed and cast a tempus charm to check the time. It was nine o'clock. He picked up three crates of glass vials which were already sealed and set them over on one table that already had two other crates stacked in a pile: St. Mungo's, Hogwarts, and Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. He'd send them through the floo tomorrow sometime.

****S&H****

Hermione took a quick shower before she dug out one the lingerie outfits Narcissa talked her into buying. Hermione couldn't help but admire the beauty of the stranger looking at her through the mirror of her vanity. The reflection was young-looking and vivacious with creamy skin and silky hair. It wasn't at all how Hermione felt. Hermione saw herself as a plain, bookworm frumpy type of woman. Hermione smoothed the satin nightgown of the wrinkles. It was perfect; an emerald-green color that contrasted with her eyes to make them stand out. It was nothing she would have ever chosen for herself, but Narcissa had insisted that Severus would love it. There was a deep cut V in the chest and a slit on both sides of the gown that she would have labeled as indecent for a nightgown. But she wanted to sexy and desirable for Severus.

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Hermione turned to the door to see Severus standing there, watching her with unhidden interest.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, standing up.

"Long enough," he said curtly.

She nodded, turning back around to face her vanity, embarrassed.

"You look beautiful," he said honestly as he crossed the room till he was behind her.

"Really, I thought you thought this would be to provocative," she teased as she felt his grip on her hips and gasped as he pressed his rock-hard erection against her soft arse, as he assaulted her neck from behind with his open mouth and eager tongue.

"Obviously," he said, his right hand slipping under her negligee, caressing and massaging her warm thighs, eager to reach the even warmer point where they met. His left hand was running over her stomach and her sides, splaying at the base of her right breast and pushing it up, savoring its softness.

She felt his touch in every fiber of her body. He was everywhere: his hot breath and his greedy mouth over her neck, ears and shoulders, his impatient and big hands all over her body, his hardness grinding into her arse and hips, and his left thigh tantalizingly shifting between her legs. She moaned his name loud and put her left leg on the vanity bench, above his strong muscular thigh. He groaned in appreciation of the new position which gave him better access to her, and cupped her sex, still covered in black lace and radiating heat to his palm. She ground her mound against his hand. The unexpected movement made him feel just a hint of the soaked lace of her thong and he panted. "Merlin, Hermione!"

She tried to turn, but she was trapped in his strong embrace. "Please, let me touch you," she sighed.

"Not yet," he said hoarsely and slid his middle finger along the damp thong lower string, all the while sucking at her neck, squeezing her breast with his other hand and grinding his aching shaft against her soft curves. His finger didn't stop exploring, and still without removing her underwear, he slightly pressed it to her entrance, feeling the lace getting even wetter and grunting in her ear. He became more impatient and eventually drew her thong aside to get full access to her. He moved his hand to a better angle that allowed him to slide his finger inside of her and circle her clit with his thumb, spreading her juices all over her sex. He tried to calm down a little, slow his movements and avoid applying excessive pressure with his fingers.

"Sweet Merlin," he said, panting in her ear, inserting another finger into her wet heat.

"Yessss," she hissed, biting her lower lip and slowly rocking against his hand. He could feel her starting to close around his fingers and he knew she was almost there. He gently massaged her walls, moving his two fingers in small circles that mirrored the movement of his thumb on her clit, then applied a little more pressure to the base of her clit and she started to violently throb, clenching his fingers with an increasingly fast pace, until it eventually slowed and dwindled.

He removed his hand from her and brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting her on his hand. She was breathing erratically, completely spent from the long pent-up tension and her violent climax, totally relaxed against his body. He was still hugging her from behind, his left thigh partially supporting her bent left leg.

"I can't move," she giggled.

"It's ok," he said, stroking her hair and softly kissing her neck. He shifted to her left side, put his left arm under her still bent left leg and his right arm around her waist, and then told her, "Put your arms around my neck." He then picked her up in his arms, and carried her into the bedroom.

She slowly put down one foot at a time once Severus got to the edge of the bed. With her arms still around his neck, she turned to face him and kissed him deeply and slowly, with growing passion. After a couple of minutes, she said, smirking, "I think it's better if you lock those doors, otherwise we risk doing something very inappropriate in front of Lexie."

"Totally your fault," Severus grumbled, flicking his wand at the doors and locking them.

" _You_ assaulted me from behind, Mister."

"Yeah. As I said, totally your fault," he said.

"How can that be my fault?" she asked, tossing the excess pillows from the bed.

"Your _behind_ , as you call it, is definitely too sexy," he said, taking her into his arms again.

"Ooooh. So that's what you think, huh?"

"Yup. I wouldn't exactly say that I was _thinking_ , but anyway…" He started kissing her neck, cupping her right breast with his hand and kissing the soft mound emerging at her neckline. "Mmm… Actually I'm pretty fond of your front as well."

She sighed. "I'm happy that you are." She gently stroked the front of his jeans, cupping him, then following the outline of his shaft with only one finger. "I'm pretty fond of your front too."

"Oh God," he groaned.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes." She started undoing his shirt buttons and opening his shirt, caressing his chest and shoulders with her hands flat while taking it off. Then she started undoing his belt. "And I also think I should buy you larger jeans. The ones you have are always too damn tight."

"I wonder why," he panted.

"You can't be comfortable with these on," she said, opening his zipper. She knew there was no need to tease him, so she just aimed at freeing his trapped and swollen shaft from the constraint of his jeans.

"You should take your boots off, Severus," she told him, before pulling down his jeans.

He toed his boots and socks off, then noticed that Hermione was still completely dressed. "Why don't you take your provocative nightgown off?"

"Help me, will you?" she said, turning her back to him and brushing her hair aside.

He pulled the thin straps of her gown down her shoulders. Her nightgown magically dropped in a green pool at her feet, and he was presented with her luscious and perfectly round buttocks, sexily framed in her black lace thong, the same thong he had used earlier to tease both of them. He felt a pang in his groin. "Sweet Merlin," he exhaled, grabbing, for a moment, his aching erection through his underwear.

She turned to face him. "Are you ok?"

He was looking at her, astounded, breathing erratically. "Don't know. Maybe I'm gonna die, but I won't complain."

She chuckled flirtatiously. "Maybe I can help you feel better," she said as she put her two index fingers inside the waistband of his boxer-briefs, stretching it a little to make it larger on the front and avoid brushing on his already too sensitive flesh, then stripped his boxer-briefs down his thighs to his ankles, kneeling on her heels and facing his very stiff shaft. "Why, hello you!" she whispered, her hot breath tantalizing his throbbing hardness. With a feather-like touch she took him in her hand to keep him still while she slowly ran her soft and wet tongue from his base to his head, licking the small droplets on his tip and twirling her tongue around him. She softly applied her hot mouth over his head, slowly opening her wet lips to take him inside, her tongue once again joining the party and massaging his flesh.

He growled deep in his throat, then quickly reached for her arms and forcibly removed her from her position.

"Hey!" she managed to exclaim before he crashed his lips onto hers. With a swift movement, needing to feel her skin against his skin, the sensation of her soft breast and hardened nipples against his chest making him growl again in her mouth. He put both his hands on her buttocks and pressed her hard against his erection, squeezing and massaging her soft and smooth bottom.

She moaned loudly, then mirrored his actions, squeezing and caressing his firm muscular butt, craving for more closeness, almost losing her mind in the need of feeling him inside of her. She knew he was still taking his time because he wanted it to last for her, but she couldn't wait any longer. She put her hands over his chest, slightly pushing him away to regain control of her breath and of her besieged mouth. She put her right hand over his lips, gently caressing them, to effectively stop him and take an opportunity to talk. "Severus," she whispered.

"Yes," he automatically answered, sucking her index and medium fingers inside his hot mouth and twirling his tongue around them.

"Please," she whimpered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

A faint smirk curved the corners of his greedy lips. "So polite," he muttered, and started scraping her neck with his teeth, while licking and sucking her soft and perfumed flesh.

"Now, Severus," she tried again, hooking her right leg to his hips and grinding her soaked lace underwear against his erection to leave no space to misunderstandings. "I want you now."

He greedily attacked her mouth again, pinning her body to his with one arm around her waist and the other one under her bottom, to better support her and to clearly invite her to circle his hips with both legs. She complied with a small jump and ,eventually he slowly bending with his left knee and right hand propping over it, and releasing her body under his, on the side of the bed. He was leaning over her, his arms supporting him at both sides of her head, his left knee between her legs on the edge of the bed and his right foot on the floor. He stared into her eyes, panting, waiting for her to confirm that she was ready.

She reached for his erection with both hands, finding it hot and throbbing against his stomach, defying gravity, and started stroking him, slowly yet firmly, one hand caressing his whole length and the other one gently working his balls. He sucked in a harsh breath, then hastily removed her hands, pinning them over her head. "If you do that, it will be over before it even starts" he warned her.

"So let's start it," she moaned, running her left leg over his right one.

He released her hands and started removing her thong, hooking his index fingers under its strings on her hips and peeling it down her long legs. He bent further towards her sex, to inhale her scent and couldn't resist the temptation of tasting her, so he splayed her legs further apart, lightly massaging her inner thighs until his long fingers came in contact with her outer lips which he proceeded to gently open with his thumbs. She was so wet that she was glistening inside and outside and he had to close his eyes for a moment to try to regroup and not make a fool of himself.

She was feeling his hot breath over her damp folds and that was increasing her arousal even more. "Severus, please," she whimpered. She propped on one elbow and said huskily, "Come here."

"I want to taste you," he said in a low voice, mesmerized by her beautiful body, completely open and ready for him.

She sprang to a sitting position and framed his face with his hands, forcing him to shift his gaze to her eyes, then breathed, "Don't".

"I want to make you come once again. I have a feeling that once inside you, I won't last long," he said, tantalizingly sliding one finger along her damp folds.

She momentarily closed her heavy lids, moaning in pleasure, responding to his soft touch, then forced her eyes open again and said in a low, sexy voice, "I don't care. I need you hard and hot, deep inside of me."

That made him lose any residual control and he kissed her hard on her mouth, groaning and plunging one hand in her thick curls. They both moved towards the headboard, so that they could lie comfortably on the bed, all the way kissing and caressing each other. He then positioned himself between her bent legs, his forearms on either side of her head, careful not to pull her hair, staring at her beautiful flushed face.

"Hermione," he softly said. She slowly opened her eyes, to look into his, then he added, "You know I love you, don't you?"

She blinked, surprised by the sudden change of mood, then remembered that this was _"her Severus"_ , and she cupped his face and smiled, knowing that the caring side of this man would always be there for her, no matter what. "Oh, Severus," she whispered, and drew his mouth to hers in a new kiss, much softer than the ones they were exchanging immediately before.

He took his shaft in his right hand and started to tease her wet entrance with its tip. She bucked her hips upwards, to meet him and he groaned at her eagerness. He released his erection and used his right hand to pin her hips to the mattress, caressing her in what he hoped was a calming massage, needing her to wait for him to regain control. "Don't move," he whispered. She spread her legs wider and he slowly inserted just the head of his member, intently watching her face. He knew Hermione from the physical point of view, and he knew from past experiences that his size needed a little getting used to.

They both held their breath, until Hermione exhaled, "More."

He tried to breathe using the same pattern he taught himself while learning Occlumency, then with an almost painful slowness he proceeded entering her tight, wet center, feeling her soft and warm walls open up for him and enveloping his aching hardness, inch after inch, eventually soothing him and welcoming him home once again. He opened his eyes that had fluttered closed in extreme pleasure, to study her expression once again, but he couldn't read her face. She was looking up at him, breathing erratically, mouth slightly opened, darkened eyes. "You OK?" he asked, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead. She slowly closed her eyes and whispered, "More," arching her back.

He kissed her lips with passion, slightly retreating from her heat, then plunging into her again and again, with long strokes, each time slightly increasing his tempo and burying his length into her soaked folds.

She cried his name and he froze, immediately scanning her face, afraid of having hurt her.

"Don't stop," she moaned, spreading her legs wider, wrapping them around his waist and hooking her heels over his butt, inviting him to get deeper. He resumed his thrusts, swelling inside of her and stretching her walls, creating more and more friction, while her core responded by coating both of them in moisture until their bodies made lapping sounds with every thrust.

He knew he couldn't last much longer and he wanted to get her over the edge with him, so he slowly circled his hips, hitting her clit with the part of his shaft still outside of her swollen lower lips. She cried his name out once again and shuddered at the new sensation, pressing her heels on his butt, thus making his last inches penetrate her heat. She gasped, feeling a small hint of pain add more intensity to her pleasure and dug her nails into his back, unconsciously making him feel a similar hint of pain mingle into his own pleasure. He groaned and found a faster tempo, hitting her harder, unable to restrain anymore.

"Hermione," he breathed in desperation.

"Let go, Severus, I'm right there with you," she urgently panted, feeling very close to her own climax. "Oh God!" she chanted, while her muscles clamped around him and then burst into powerful spasms that eventually sent him over the edge. He kept plunging, releasing his essence into her, thrust after thrust, and prolonging her rapture for a time that seemed endless. Every time she thought it was over, her spasms were triggered again by his next thrust.

Eventually he slid both his arms under her hips to secure her to his body and carefully rolled over onto his back, without breaking their intimate connection, so that she was now on top of him, his hands splayed over her back, holding her tight, her head resting securely in the crook of his neck.

They remained in the same position for a few minutes, trying to control their breathing, then Hermione started planting very light kisses to his neck and jaw. He turned his head to look at her and she smiled. It was one of her really happy smiles, the one that reached her eyes and brightened her whole face. He sighed happily, smiling as well, and tightened his embrace, basking in their afterglow.

"Severus," she whispered, still a little breathily.

"Mmm," he answered, feeling drowsy.

"Promise me that if we ever meet in our next lives, you'll jump me right away, without waiting for years."

"Ok." He smirked as he tightened his hold on her. "Promise me you'll wear more provocative nightgowns more often." He started to caress her spine in long, sensuous strokes which alternated light fingertip touches with greedier open palm massages.

"If this is the reaction I get, you better believe it!" she mewed. She raised her head from his shoulder and looked into his black eyes, shaded by long, dark eyelashes, and she could easily discern passion and care, but also love. She smiled and whispered, "Want to try again?" Still straddling him, she lightly brushed her lips over his, softly sucking his lower lip inside her mouth and caressing it with just the tip of her tongue.

He groaned, gently lowered her left leg and rolled them over to one side, "Always."

****S&H****

Hermione woke to find herself alone in the bedroom. She couldn't help wincing a little as she walked towards the bathroom where she noticed a purple pain relief potion sitting on her vanity. She downed the tasting potion as quickly as she could, and within a few seconds she started feeling the pain between her thighs start to ease away. She finished with her morning ablutions before she headed down to breakfast.

****S&H****

"Not so much," Severus said, watching Lexie pour the pancake batter onto the griddle. "There, now just wait for it to start to bubble," he said, pointing at the batter that was just starting to get specked with little bubble holes. "Now easy does it," he said, watching as Lexie took the spatula under the edge of the pancake and flipped it over. "Now you know how to fix pancakes," Severus said smiled.

"Scrambled eggs, next," Lexie said, concentrating on her work.

"Scrambled eggs next," Severus agreed.

"Don't you two look cozy," Hermione said from beside Dessa's highchair.

"She wanted to learn how to fix pancakes," Severus said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm not saying a word," Hermione said. "I think it's good that Lexie learns how to cook, by both muggle and magical means."

"I agree, but I do think she's a little young still, don't you," he questioned, keeping a careful eye on Lexie.

"She's helped me cook since the day we met," Hermione pointed out softly, walking over to the fridge.

"True, but using a stove where she can quite easily burn herself is very different from helping you to prepare say, a salad or pudding," Severus pointed out.

"Mummy," Lexie said.

"Yes, Lexie," Hermione answered, pulling the eggs out of the fridge.

"Did you ask Grandma and Grandpa about coming to my recital," Lexie asked softly.

"Yes, I did, and Grandpa assures me that he will be there. He said he wouldn't miss it for anything, but I'm not sure if Grandma will be able to come. That will depend on how Aunt Cassie is today," Hermione answered as she broke four eggs into a bowl and started to whisk them up.

"Oh, that reminds me, Lexie. Pappy told me to tell you that he and Nanny will be there as well and that they are looking forward to seeing their little princess steal the show," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Did Septimius really say that," Hermione whispered upon seeing the excited look on Lexie's face.

"Everything except the part about stealing the show," Severus whispered back.

"Oh, you're bad," Hermione giggled, smacking his arm playfully.

"You didn't seem to think I was so bad last night," Severus murmured, moving up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and grinding his half mast erection into her bum.

"Severus," Hermione gasped out, shocked, as she carefully looked around to see if the girls were paying them any attention.

"They aren't even paying any attention to us," Severus purred out, nuzzling her neck after pointing glances at both girls. Lexie was too busy concentrating on her pancakes, while Dessa was thoroughly enjoying the animal shaped bubbles floating in front of her.

"That's so not the point," Hermione moaned out in a hoarse whisper.

"Fine," he grumbled, stepping away from her so she could make the scrambled eggs.

Ten minutes later, they were all sitting down to breakfast.

"Are you planning to take Dessa with us to Lexie's recital," Severus asked, fixing his plate as Hermione fixed hers and helped Lexie fix herself her plate.

"Yes, of course," she answered, tilting her head to look at him.

"Are you still planning to run errands this morning," he questioned.

"Yes, I'm leaving right after breakfast," Hermione said firmly, letting him know with her tone that he wasn't going to talk her out of the errands.

"Can you delay your departure a few minutes?" he questioned.

"Depends on the reason," she replied.

"I need to add the aconite to the Wolfsbane and the girls most definitely cannot be anywhere near the lab when I do so," he said firmly and loudly enough that Lexie could hear, and would know to stay out of the lab.

"I'll stay with them until you get the Wolfsbane stabilized," Hermione conceded.

"Good," Severus said, eating another mouthful of pancakes.

"How do you like my pancakes, Daddy," Lexie asked curiously.

"They are delicious," Severus answered honestly.

"Well, Dessa certainly seems to agree. Look at her stuff her little cheeks," Hermione said in awe, looking at Dessa who looked like a little chipmunk with her chubby cheeks puffed out with pancakes.

"Yes, and look at the sticky, syrupy mess," Severus added, looking at Dessa who was drawling in her syrup.

"Yes, I see that too," Hermione smiled, starting to clear the plates away.

"Well, then perhaps you will clean her up. I need to get to my potion," he said, scooting back from the table.

"Not a problem. You go do what you need to; the girls and I will be fine," Hermione said, shooing him off.

"I'll be back so that you can leave in about 15 minutes," Severus said, walking to the kitchen doorway.

"Works for me. Lexie, why don't you go and make sure that you have everything you need for your recital and sleepover while I get Dessa de-syruped," Hermione said, casting a quick _scourgify_ at Dessa.

"Yes, Mummy," Lexie said, racing up the stairs ahead of Hermione and Dessa.

"Ok, come on, you little monkey. Let's get you cleaned up and presentable again," she said, unbuckling Dessa from her highchair and heading up the stairs.

****S&H****

Hermione walked towards the store that the clerk at Writer's Bookstore had suggested for her grocer and household needs. _**Mackenzie Don Rite**_ **,** the large sign painted yellow with green lettering read. Hermione put her hand on the handle and pressed the latch down to open the door when she noticed another smaller business sign hanging in the window. _**Mackenzie Don Rite does the shopping for your every need.**_ Yes, this was just the store she needed.

Hermione stepped through the door and saw a quaint young girl with flaming red hair pulled back into a braid sitting at a counter. "Hello, I'd like to talk to your manager about setting up an account," Hermione said, walking up to the counter.

"Just a moment, Your Highness," the girl said, getting up and walking to a door that was marked private, and rapped on the door.

Hermione stood there patiently while she waited for the manager to step out of the office.

"Your Royal Highness," the girl said, curtsying after appearing a few seconds later. "Right this way," she said, using her hand to direct Hermione in the direction in which to go.

"Thank you," Hermione said, coming to the realization she was just going to have to get use to the idea of being a Royal Duchess in the Wizarding World because nobody would let her forget and they wouldn't treat her like any other ordinary customer either.

"How may I help you, Your Royal Highness," said a big man that reminded her of Slughorn, except he was completely bald. He stood beside his desk, bowing to her.

"I'd like to step up an account through your store, Mr….?" she trailed off, looking at him expectantly

"Forgive me, Your Highness," the man pleaded, "I'm Melvin Mackenzie."

"Well, Mr. Mackenzie, Writer's Bookstore said you were the only business in town that dealt with Muggle and Wizarding purchasing," Hermione said firmly.

"Aye, that we do, Your Highness," Melvin boasted proudly. "Would you care to take a seat, Your Highness," he asked warmly, holding out a chair for her..

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said, sitting down in the chair across from the desk.

"What kind of account would you like to set up," he asked, pulling out some paperwork from his file.

"Well, Mr. Mackenzie, to be honest, I'm not sure what type of an account would work best for my situation." Hermione explained bashfully, wondering why she hadn't thought to ask Narcissa on which type of account would be best for her. "You see, I've never had to do anything like this before," she explained.

"Yes, we are all aware of your situation, Your Highness, allow me to explain how we do things here at Mackenzie Don Rite," Melvin said. "We do the shopping for you, so all you have to do is provide a list with either an M or W beside the item telling us Muggle or Wizarding worlds. We can deduct payment right out of Gringotts accounts, or you can send payment with one of your house-elves or one of our delivery elves," he explained. "We do charging accounts either weekly, biweekly, monthly and for a few our most prominent customers we can do annually as well."

"I'd like to set up a monthly charge account. You will receive my shopping lists by ten a.m. on Monday, I'll expect the items on my list to be a the estate no later than six p.m. I will personally come in the first of every month to pay the accounts," she replied.

"Very well," Melvin said, writing the information all down. "How would you like the purchases to be delivered?"

"I also want to make it clear that the grocery items on the list should be the freshest and organically grown if at all possible. There will be only a few items that I'll require from the Muggle World. I'm assuming since you offer both Muggle and Wizarding shopping attendants that you have more than one person available do such things?" she questioned.

"Yes, Your Royal Highness, I do employ several employees that do both Wizarding and Muggle shopping."

"Excellent, I'll require the same attendant every week to do our purchasing," she stated firmly.

"It will all be taken care of," Melvin assured her confidently.

"Splendid," Hermione said, digging through her purse. "Here are my lists to be delivered next Monday by six," Hermione said. "One is for the Wizarding world the other is Muggle along with the names of the stores in the Muggle world I like to use. I also included the brand names of certain items that I expect to be purchased. If the stores do not have the specific brand names, please tell your attendant not to substitute anything in its place," she stated firmly.

"It will be as you requested, Your Highness," Melvin said, taking the list from her.

"Thank you, Mr. Mackenzie," Hermione said, getting up from her seat.

****S&H****

Severus was in the living room with Dessa and Lexie playing, when Rolf popped into the living room. "Master Snape, there is Lady Malfoy here to see you," Rolf announced.

"Send her in," Severus said, allowing Lexie to take over walking around the room holding Dessa's hands.

"Severus, darling," Narcissa greeted, giving him two air kisses.

"Narcissa, what a pleasant surprise," Severus greeted warmly. "Hermione isn't here. Was she expecting you," he inquired, wondering why Hermione hadn't mentioned Narcissa's visit.

"No, I came to see you, actually," Narcissa said calmly, taking a seat on the edge of the reading chair.

"Oh," Severus said, surprised

"I was wondering, have you met your mother-in-law," Narcissa asked curiously. She had been bothered by Isobel Dumbledore being Hermione's mother since their shopping trip to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. She was so full of mixed emotions that she couldn't even apply her Slytherin subtlety.

"Yes, I've met her," Severus said, tilting his head to the side as he studied Narcissa's expression.

"Notice anything familiar about her," Narcissa asked bluntly.

"If you mean, do I know that my mother-in-law is Izzy? The answer is yes," he replied firmly.

"How can that be, Severus, when that means that you married your own cousin. I know it's tradition for intermarriages among purebloods, but with this new law…."

"All will be revealed in due time, Narcissa," Severus reassured her. "However, at the moment in the interest of family loyalty to my wife I'm afraid I cannot elaborate," he stated firmly.

"Severus," Narcissa asked, stunned.

"My loyalty lies foremost with Hermione, and certain events that will become public knowledge after the facts are presented, but at this time I cannot, nor will I give you the information so you may use it to gossip at your upcoming teas. You are a dear friend, Narcissa, along with Lucius, but I won't allow you to use your ties to me as godfather to your children to reveal what is only for Hermione to say," he stated evenly and firmly.

"It always was hard to get you to reveal a secret," Narcissa commented. "That is one of the reasons we chose you to be Lyra's and Draco's godfather. We knew you'd be loyal to them until your dying breath regardless of the circumstances that presented our deaths," she said softly. "And to be honest, it was never a question about your loyalties, it was merely a concern. Now I have one other question and I hope it doesn't cross with your loyalties to your wife, but how does Hermione know Anastasia?" she questioned.

"Are you asking for a concerned friend for Pius or myself?"

"Pius," Narcissa said. "He's looked for her for so long, Severus, so any kind of closure he can get would be a blessing."

"Then as a concern friend to me, I ask that you don't tell Pius of Hermione's knowledge of Anastasia, for it would only give him false hope," Severus said.

"Oh."

"Izzy mentioned Anastasia when I was first introduced to her as my mother in law, and we started reminiscing about all our old friends," Severus explained simply.

"I thought as much, that is why I thought I would ask you," Narcissa said. "It's strange, isn't it, how three sisters who were nothing like each other from the time they started Hogwarts all ended up the same way as my sisters and I," she said softly.

"I take it Andromeda hasn't accepted your invitation to let the past be what the past is," Severus said.

"No," Narcissa said with a wan smile, "but enough about that, I can see you are busy with your daughters, so I shall just take my leave," she said, standing. "But, Severus, be careful in letting so many people know that Izzy is Hermione's mother," she advizsed before disapparating from the spot.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **Chapter 15**_

"Have you ever been to one of Lexie's recitals before," Hermione asked as she sat at her vanity getting ready for the recital.

"I've never missed one since she started at four," Severus said, tying his tie.

"Oh," Hermione said, impressed by the fact that Severus had made it a point to make it to every recital. "How many does she normally have," she asked curiously.

"Well, you have the spring, summer, fall, and winter recitals every year, then you might have the occasional holiday recitals," Severus said. "This is their summer recital," he added, finishing with his tie.

"I see."

****S&H****

"Everybody all set," Severus asked from the driver's seat of the Prius as he looked over at Hermione who was counting things off on her fingers like a checklist.

"Yep," Lexie said.

"I just know we are forgetting something," Hermione said.

"Check your list," Severus suggested.

Hermione pulled her checklist out of her purse. "I've RSVP'd for the Ministry's gala. I confirmed the appointment with Septimius for you tomorrow at noon. I set up the accounts with Mackenzie's Don Rite hands-free shopping. I made the appointment with Lyra for Wednesday for the mock up presentation for the house warming. Lexie's hair is done, Dessa's in her car seat…." she rattled off.

"Nappy bag for Dessa," he asked.

"Yes," Lexie answered, pointing to the bag on the floorboard of the back seat under Dessa's feet.

"Lexie's overnight bag?" he questioned.

"We forgot to pack it last night in all the confusion! Hermione exclaimed.

"Tawna," Severus called out, halting Hermione from getting out of the car with a hand gripping her wrist firmly.

"Yes, Master Snape," Tawna said.

"Please pack an overnight bag for Lexie and bring it to my mother's house," Severus said firmly as Tawna nodded her head and left them. "Now let's get going," he said, starting the car and backing it out of the garage.

****S&H****

They watched with delight as Lexie danced her heart out while doing contemporary ballet titled: The Summertime Fairies. When the performance came to a close, all the parents Severus and Hermione included stood around waiting to congratulate their child or children, for there were some who had more than one child who had been in the show. Hermione was surprised to see that there were even a few boys in the production as well.

Severus and Hermione walked over to where Septimius and Victoria were standing around waiting, only to bump into Regulus, Izzy, with Albus and Minerva in attendance with them.

"Mum, I thought you couldn't make it," Hermione said, giving her mum and dad a hug.

"I wasn't about to miss our granddaughter's recital," Izzy said smiling. "The medicine you gave us for Cassie's colic is working wonders, Sev," she said, looking at both Severus and Hermione.

"We've even been able to sleep through the night the past two nights," Reg commented.

"That's great news," Hermione exclaimed happily.

"If you need more, let me know," Severus said, eyeing Albus out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that Albus wasn't paying too much attention to their little party but was eyeing a couple walking towards them. "Mum, I didn't know you were coming," he said.

"Why wouldn't I come," Eileen countered, looking at her son holding Dessa firmly in his arms. "I have yet to miss one recital and I refuse to start now," she said, reaching for Dessa. "Come to Nana, sweetheart." She took Dessa out of Severus's hands and cooed to her softly.

"I know, Mum, I just thought…" Severus knew his mother hadn't missed a recital, for she was always there right beside him.

"You just thought your father wouldn't be here," Eileen quipped out.

"No, that's not it," Severus said, eyeing Aberforth who was making silly faces for Dessa to get her to giggle.

"Then what is it," Eileen said.

"You never said anything about coming," Severus said, exasperated.

"Hush," Eileen said firmly. "Who would have guessed, Min, that we'd be holding our grandchildren together," she said noticing Minerva holding Cassie.

"I never thought it would be possible," Minerva agreed readily.

"It truly is a blessing," Albus spoke softly.

"What would you know about blessings, you old fool. It's because of you wanting to control everybody's lives that we were lucky to even have this moment!" Aberforth spat out angrily.

"Pops, as much as I'd like to see Albus put in his place, perhaps this isn't the best place to do so," Severus said, putting a hand on Aberforth's shoulders.

"You're right, sonny, no need getting our darling princess stirred up," Aberforth said briskly. "She's bouncy enough getting to sleep over at Sierra's house," he commented dryly.

"That and Teresa is coming this way," Severus said.

"Teresa?" Hermione questioned. "Who's Teresa?"

"My half-sister and friend, long story," Severus whispered. "Judging the look on Aberforth's face, I don't think he's told her about us being related and by the look on her face, I don't think she knew he was going to be here either," he murmured in her ear, only to stand up straight just as Teresa gained on them with a little boy on her hip. "Teresa, what a lovely surprise. I didn't know Katarina was in ballet." Severus said.

"Yes, she's been taking ballet for two years now," Teresa said. "I'm surprised to see you here with my father, no less," she said, glaring at Aberforth, as the little boy in her arms reached for him.

"Come here to Papaw, Richie," Aberforth said softly, reaching for the little boy. "Tessie, we really need to talk," he said, using Teresa's nickname that he gave her as a child.

"Don't bother, Dad, I read it all in the Daily Prophet," Teresa answered. "Imagine my shock when I found out that the man who had been the most supportive to me after Herbert's death was none other than my big brother," she sneered out.

"Teresa, can we keep our tempers in check until we don't have little girls running around," Severus asked.

"Agreed," Teresa said, looking at Hermione. "Sorry about my brother and father; they both were raised in a hovel, I'm afraid, Teresa Sinclair," she greeted, holding out her hand to Hermione.

"Hermione," Hermione said, shaking her hand, "and our daughter, Dessa," she said, pointing to Dessa on Eileen's hip as she talked to Minerva.

"You must be Eileen," Teresa said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Nice to meet you, Teresa," Eileen said.

"Teresa Elizabeth, not here," Aberforth warned sternly before Teresa could say anything unwanted.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm not going to do anything with your granddaughter and grandson present," Teresa said with a smile innocently at him.

"My, my, this family keeps getting bigger and bigger," Victoria doled out, as she walked up to them with Septimius by her side.

"Mum, not here," Eileen pleaded.

"You know you two didn't have to come," Severus said.

"Nonsense, she's our granddaughter! Of course we had to come," Victoria said, smacking him lightly on the arm with her fan.

"That's what I've been trying to get in his stubborn head, Mother, but he's a Dumbledore…" Eileen said, handing Dessa over to Victoria.

"Yeah, I'm stubborn so I must take after my father because you aren't stubborn," Severus said, smirking.

"Don't forget who you're talking to, Elizabeth, you're just as stubborn, and that's the reason you and Aberforth work so well together. It takes a hard, loving woman to love a hardheaded man," Victoria said, winking at Septimius who busted out laughing.

"Mum!" Eileen burst out with a shudder while blushing profusely. "That's not something I want a visual on!"

"Me either, Aunt Vickie," Minerva groaned out, wincing.

"Get your minds out of the gutter, Elizabeth, Minerva," Victoria scolded primly. "I wasn't referring to that," she retorted smoothly. "I don't think your grandmother Ross, would appreciate either of you thinking that way, on the advice that has been passed down since the Macconnells married into the Mackenzi clans," she reprimanded with continued smoothness.

"Sorry, Mother," Eileen said, bowing her head disgracefully.

"Sorry, Aunt Vickie," Minerva said, bowing her head shamefully.

"It's good advice for anybody to follow," Septimius said. "Personally I think your grandmother Ross was referring to that piece of advice as a way of discouraging Victoria from marrying me."

"Yes, well, it didn't work obviously," Victoria said. "If Mother had her way I'd be married to some other clan member to keep the Scottish blood alive," she harped.

"Yes, well, if I recall correctly, even your father didn't approve until I dueled that MacDougal fellow," Septimius said.

"Septimius, that is neither here nor there now," Victoria pointed out. "Besides, it worked out better this way and you know it."

"True," Septimius said. "It has been a great allegiance."

"I don't know," Victoria said, looking at Minerva who was holding Cassie in her arms. "What do you think Minerva?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what to think, Victoria," Minerva said, in her Scottish brocade knowing full well what her aunt was trying to get at.

"Of course you must think something, Min, after all, you refused Dougal McGregor to marry Albus against your mother's wishes," Eileen said. "Although I think McGregor would have been a better choice," she whispered.

"Like Tobias was so much better than Aberforth," Minerva questioned with a biting sarcasm.

"Ladies," Septimius said sternly, "this isn't a time to squabble."

"Yes, precisely, since the children have been released," Severus said.

"You make them sound like they are dogs being released," Hermione quipped out.

"More like monkeys in a zoo wearing tutus," he deadpanned as he looked around for Lexie.

"Uncle Sev!" a little girl with dark red hair screamed, jumping up and down beside his pant leg.

"Gumdrop," Severus said, looking at the little girl who he had considered his niece from birth and now was finally biologically his niece. "You were wonderful up there, Katarina," he said proudly, although he hadn't been paying any attention to his niece.

"Thank you," Katarina said, looking around at the other adults. "Papaw, you came!" she said, lunging out of Severus's arms towards Aberforth who was just starting to hand Richie back to Teresa.

"Hi, sweetheart," Aberforth said, kissing Katarina's cheek.

"Well, where is Lexie," Eileen asked after the children stopped coming out from behind the curtains.

"She's probably with Sierra's parents," Hermione said, trying to find Sierra's mum Charlotte in the crowd.

"I see John and Harold over there," Severus said, pointing to where they were standing. Having an advantage in height over Hermione, he spotted them fairly quickly. "We'll go fetch her, you stay put," he said looking at Septimius and Victoria, Eileen and Aberforth, Izzy and Regulus and Albus and Minerva.

"We aren't dogs to stay on command, Severus," Victoria reprimanded.

"Sorry, stay put. You're easier to find that way," Severus said curtly, putting a hand on Hermione's back and directing her towards the crowd.

"Aren't we forgetting something or rather someone," Hermione questioned over her shoulder.

"Grandma, Nana, Nanny and Aunt Minnie are quite capable of looking after her for a few minutes," Severus said.

****S&H****

"Mummy, Daddy," Lexie squealed happily as she stood with her two best friends.

"There you are!" Severus said happily. "You were wonderful, you too, Sierra, Kendall, you all were wonderful," he said, not wanting to leave Sierra and Kendall out.

"Did you like it, Daddy," Lexie asked, preening.

"I loved it," Severus said.

"Did you like it, Mummy," Lexie asked, looking at Hermione.

"I loved it," Hermione said, looking at her before she looked up at the other two mums. "You'll have to forgive Lexie; she isn't usually so inconsiderate. It's nice to see you both again."

"Not to worry. I think they are all a bit on the excited side at the moment and therefore not acting like the polite young ladies that they really are," Charlotte, Sierra's mum said, smiling happily as she watched the girls.

"Nice to see you again, Severus," John said offering his hand for Severus to shake.

"Same here, John. Harold," Severus said, shaking both father's hands in turn. "Have you two met my wife, Hermione," he asked, putting a hand on the small of Hermione's back.

"Well, not formally but I have spoken to her on the phone a time or two," John said, smiling as he looked at Hermione.

"Then allow me to introduce you. Hermione these are Kendall's parents Harold and Alicia Dillard and Sierra's parents' John and Charlotte Patterson," Severus introduced them. "My wife, Hermione," he said.

"It's very nice to meet you," Hermione said.

"The pleasure is all ours, I assure you," Harold said.

"Why, thank you," Hermione said.

"You'll have to excuse us, but none of us have met royalty before so we're a little at a disadvantage on what it is we are supposed to do," Alicia said, speaking for the group of them. None of them had an idea that Hermione was royalty when they first met her a few years ago.

"Not to worry. We're still learning too," Severus said simply.

"Just be yourselves and pretend as though we are just any other parents of your daughters' friends. That is the best advice I can give you," Hermione said, smiling sweetly.

"But isn't there some sort of protocol that we are supposed to follow," Charlotte asked.

"Yes, but we prefer a more casual approach, especially where the children are concerned. We don't want them growing up with all the pomp and circumstance that most children of royal families come to know," Hermione explained.

"If you don't mind my asking, exactly, what is the Severan government," Alicia asked.

"More or less it is the same form of government as ours only with the use of magic," Hermione explained.

"Really," Harold asked.

"So you're like Kendall…What's that term again?" Alicia asked.

"Muggleborn, and yes, I'm like Kendall in that regard," Hermione said.

"I know who you are now," John exclaimed, looking at Hermione. "You're Hermione Granger, the girl who helped Harry Potter."

"Yes," Hermione said, surprised.

"You helped make my job all that much harder, but I thank you for it." John said with a smile.

"Your job," Hermione asked, confused.

"John works at Gringotts as one of the few wizards on security detail," Severus explained.

"Oh," Hermione said. "I'm awfully sorry."

"No, we had been trying to tell the goblins that they need to check for potion usage for years," John said. "You breaking into Gringotts by using Polyjuice was just the excuse we needed."

"I thought Gringotts was the Wizarding Bank," Harold said.

"It is," Severus said. "It works much like a muggle safety deposit box," he explained.

"Yes, and that war we were telling you about," John said. "Well, this young lady and Harry Potter two of the our world's saviors, broke into our bank for a horcrux, I believe."

"Yes," Hermione said.

"What's a horcrux," Alicia asked, interested.

"As hard as it is to believe, it's an object in which you can place part of your soul once it's severed," Hermione explained. "Only the darkest of dark wizards do this." Hermione said.

"So your dark wizards are something like the devil," Alicia said.

"No, I wouldn't say that; it's just very hard to explain," Hermione said.

"This war that you all mentioned is it still going on," Harold asked.

"No, it's over," Severus said

"That's a relief," Alicia said worriedly.

"Mummy, can we go now? We want to have some time to play together," Sierra asked.

"It's obvious someone is anxious to get this sleepover started," Charlotte said, smiling.

"I don't think Sierra is the only one getting anxious," Alicia said, looking at her daughter, Kendall.

"No," Hermione agreed. "I'd like to thank you for inviting Lexie to stay with you and your family." Hermione looked at Charlotte.

"It's no trouble, she's a perfect angel," Charlotte said, brush it off.

"I would like to invite both Kendall and Sierra to stay with Lexie next Saturday night," Hermione said.

"You don't have to do that," Charlotte said.

"I know we don't, but Lexie wants them to and I really don't mind," Hermione said.

"In that case, I'll have to check our schedule before I can say for sure, what with Sierra's Pony Club, ballet and piano lessons, and everything, but I think she can make it," Charlotte said.

"Yes, and with Kendall in most of the same activities as Sierra, I'll have to check our schedules as well, but I'm pretty sure Kendall can make it," Alicia said.

"They are both in Pony club? Which branch," Hermione asked.

"Inverness," Alicia answered.

"Ok, good, Lexie should be starting Monday," Hermione said.

"We can all grab some tea or coffee while we wait for them to finish lessons," Alicia suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Charlotte said.

"Same here," Hermione said. "We can make the final arrangements Monday then."

"Yes, of course," Alicia said.

"If you will excuse us I think we had better get these girls home and get them fed so they can get started having some serious fun," Charlotte said, smiling, watching the girls huddle around and whisper to each other about all what they were going to do.

"Oh, Charlotte, I forgot to tell you Eileen will be picking Lexie up from the sleepover," Hermione said.

"Ok," Charlotte said, tapping her husband on the shoulder and breaking up Severus and Harold's discussion. "John, dear, I think it's time we get a moving." Charlotte said.

"I agree," John said. "Severus, it was good seeing you again."

"John, do you think you can wait a few moments? Lexie's grandparents made a special trip and I told them I'd bring her back to see them."

"The king and queen came here," John asked in a low voice.

"Yes," Severus said.

"We'll all come with you if you don't mind," John said.

"Of course not," Severus said, starting to lead the way back to Septimius and Victoria.

****S&H****

"You were wonderful, princess," Septimius said, hugging Lexie tight.

"Absolutely," Victoria said, giving Lexie a hug and kiss.

"Pappy, Nanny, Grandma, Grandpa, I want you to meet my two best friends," Lexie said, "Kendall and Sierra," She pointed to each one in turn.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Victoria said softly.

"Everybody else, allow me to introduce you to John and Charlotte Patterson, and Harold and Alicia Dillard," Severus said. "Victoria and Septimius Prince, Regulus and Isobel Black, Albus and Minerva Dumbledore and Teresa Sinclair," he introduced once again.

"It's an honor, your majesties," John said with a bow.

"Oh posh on formalities," Victoria said heavily. "Your daughters' are our granddaughter's best friends. There is no need for formalities."

"Thank you," John said.

"Lexie, princess, we have to get going," Septimius said, checking his watch.

"But, Pappy," Lexie whined.

"Sorry, princess, but Nanny and I have some other engagements, and we've dawdled long enough," Septimius said.

"We'll call you later, sweetheart, after your sleepover and you can tells us all about," Victoria promised.

"Ok," Lexie said, smiling once again.

"Severus, I expect to see you tomorrow at noon," Septimius said before escorting Victoria towards the door.

"We have to be going too but you girls were fabulous," Eileen said after handing Dessa back over to Hermione.

"We have to leave Hogwarts; won't prepare itself," Minerva said, handing Cassie back over to Isobel.

"Mum, it's still two months away for the start of term," Isobel said.

"The Ministry's Gala is only a month away and they want to use Hogwarts," Minerva informed them.

"Oh," Izzy said, looking at Albus. "Daddy?" Izzy said.

"Minerva, we really must be going. I'll meet you at the port," Albus said, ignoring Izzy as he turned to leave.

"Mum," Izzy said, looking at her mother.

"He'll come around, he's just still upset," Minerva explained. "He's…Well, you know your father," she said softly, hugging Izzy to her chest. "I'll see you later," she said. "Hermione, Severus, it was good to see you again," she said tenderly before she turned briskly and went to follow Albus.

"Mum," Hermione said questionably.

"Long story. I'll tell you over dinner Sunday," Isobel said.

While Hermione was hugging her mom bye, Regulus had pulled Severus off to the side away from the crowd.

"Is that who I think it is," Regulus said, pointing to a woman who was hurrying towards an exit.

"Stacia," Severus said, looking at the woman. "Looks like Pius is closing in." He noticed a man dressed in a muggle suit hurrying after the curly-headed ginger.

"It couldn't be them," Regulus said doubtfully, but truthfully, he wasn't sure.

"No, Pius would have said something to me," Severus said, doubtful of it all together.

"Sev, we're leaving," Teresa and Izzy both said.

"Bye, I'll see you two sometime later," Severus said.

Severus ignored the other interactions as the other parents started to leave with their child or children. He was looking intently at one young girl's mum who looked like Emma in profile, but he couldn't be for sure if it was Emma or not. He kept waiting for a better look at the woman who was talking animatedly with the young girl, while one hand hugged her protruding stomach protectively which only made him believe more that it wasn't Emma.

"What are you staring so intently at," Hermione questioned, realizing Severus hadn't even realized they were alone now.

"Hum, what," Severus asked after getting elbowed lightly in the ribs.

"I asked what you were staring so intently at," Hermione questioned.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking," Severus said, looking around and noticing for the first time that Dessa wasn't with them. "Where's Dessa?"

"Your mum came back and took her home with her, so we could have some alone time to talk," Hermione said.

"Oh, talk about what," Severus said suggestively, placing a hand on the middle of Hermione's back as they started walking towards the door.

"I know a few things," Hermione whispered under her breath as she walked towards the exit.

****S&H****

It was in the car where Hermione finally asked again, "So what were you staring so intently at back there?"

"I thought I saw Emma, but it couldn't have been her, because she was talking to a little girl while hugging her very pregnant belly," Severus said with a huff.

"It's been nine years, Severus, surely you don't expect her to still be the same career oriented woman she was back then," Hermione said with in reason.

"No, of course not, it's just that judging by the age of the little girl I saw her with, it couldn't have been more than three or four years after she couldn't wait to rid herself of Lexie that she became pregnant again," Severus said.

"Oh," Hermione said. "So what if it was her," she asked, not understanding why Severus was getting so upset over the possibility of seeing Emma.

"Nothing, except she's breaking the terms of our agreement, which were that she's not have any contact with Lexie whatsoever, meaning she can't be within a hundred feet of her," Severus said roughly.

"You're being kind of harsh, aren't you? I mean you are telling me to give Anastasia and Pius a chance, but you are refusing to allow Lexie the same opportunity."

"Lexie's different," Severus said simply.

"How? Emma gave her up just as Anastasia gave me up," Hermione said, wondering why he was holding double standards for her.

"True, but Emma sold Lexie for fifty thousand pounds all because she wanted a career more than she wanted a family, whereas Anastasia at least was a part of your life for the first couple of years before she gave you to Isobel and Regulus...for your own safety, I might add. If Emma had done something like that I would have understood but selling your own child…." Severus trailed off, keeping his eyes on the traffic.

"All we know is what Anastasia told Isobel and Regulus about why she wanted to give me up. You know it's possible that they weren't her real reasons," Hermione pointed out. "Would Pius have paid a price to keep me?"

"He would have drained his bank accounts to keep you if he had known," Severus said for certain.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Severus pointed out.

"Be serious for a minute."

"Ok, what is it?"

"How would you feel about spying on your friend

"What do you want to know, Hermione?"

"Can't you just broach the subject of a possible daughter so I could view the memories and see his reaction first-hand?"

"I'm not just going to broach the subject, Hermione, because I've already broached the subject…"

"You did? When?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Last Thursday over drinks. I sort of scoped out Pius's feeling on the whole disappearance of Anastasia's." Severus said. "I also dropped a few hints about a possibility child being the reason she ran…"

"You did what?" Hermione demanded sharply.

"We were all theorizing as to what Anastasia's reasoning for leaving was. Lucius suggested a lovechild, so I just embellished on that detail a little more," Severus explained.

"Why would you do that," Hermione exclaimed, staring at him sharply.

"Because I know Pius," Severus said. "He's looked for Anastasia for nineteen years with no luck," he pointed out. "Hell, Lucius even suggested that he stop looking for a live person but to start looking for a body," he commented.

"You don't really believe that, do you? I mean, Isobel said her and Anastasia had stayed in touch…" Hermione said, looking at him as they pulled into their driveway.

"Of course I don't believe it," Severus said, shutting off the car engine. "Izzy said they had stayed in touch, so she can't be dead," he pointed out after they got out of the car.

"Then how come in all these years Pius has never found her?"

"I don't know," Severus said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "There's something else I'm afraid we need to talk about as well," he said as he led her into the house.

"Sounds serious," Hermione said as they walked towards the solarium.

"It is," Severus said as Hermione sat down in one of the wicker chair with an ottoman in front of her.

"Ok, so...what's the problem," she questioned.

"At the recital," he started as he sat down on the ottoman in front of her, "Reg and I thought we saw Anastasia and I'm pretty sure it wasn't her, but a man that had Pius's profile wasn't far behind, so neither of us are really sure," he said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Really," Hermione said, getting up to walk over to Duke and Duchess's perch stand. She gently stroked Duchess's breast.

"Yes," Severus said, watching her carefully.

"I'm sure you were right and it wasn't them, after all, why would they have been there of all places," Hermione thought, trying to find the logic of it.

"This is only a theory, mind you, but I think Anastasia probably saw the write-up in the paper about how Lexie, daughter of Severus and Hermione Snape, was going to be in the recital, and once she connected the dots from the previous article announcing our marriage and heirship to the throne, she tried to use it as a way to catch a glimpse of you or possibly even had intentions of approaching you. As for Pius being there, it could be as simple as he followed another led to a spotting of Anastasia and started to trace her through her magic."

"If it was that easy tracing her through her magic, why hasn't Pius been able to find her in the past nineteen years," Hermione questioned innocently.

"Because truthfully Anastasia hasn't used much magic in the past nineteen years and when she had, Pius had been either one or two steps behind her. He's come close so many times that he could still smell her perfume those times and it nearly broke him."

"Do you think we'll be able to find her again?"

"Yes, I do, and I do not think it will be that difficult," Severus answered simply.

"Ok, so how do we go about it?"

"Well there are three ways actually. One, the easiest, would be to ask Izzy for the last known address. Two, the second easiest, is talk to Pius and find out if he was able to catch up to her. Thirdly, there is a potion, a Dark Arts Potion, with a few illegal ingredients that I could brew to trace her bloodline."

"No, I don't want to go that route unless we have no other choice," Hermione said firmly, picking up a watering can and starting to water the potted plants that decorated the solarium. "Asking Mum for the last known address is totally out of the question. You said Dad thought he saw Anastasia as well, so does Mum know?"

"No, Izzy either didn't see her or didn't recognize her if she did see her and I don't think Reg is going to bring it up to her anytime soon."

"I can't say I blame him. If Anastasia is back, this is going to be hard on Mum."

"Stop feeling guilty for trying to find and know your birth parents. They can't take Izzy and Reg's place in your life unless you let them. Izzy is strong and once she realizes she isn't being replaced she'll come around," he said soothingly as he walked over to her. "What do you say we change the subject, and stop stressing over everybody's supposed reaction until you are ready to talk to Pius and until we find Anastasia so you can get your answers?"

"Ok, so suppose you tell me why you never mentioned to me that you have a sister," Hermione said, wondering why she had never heard of or met Teresa before tonight.

"Teresa is complicated," he answered, seeing that answer wasn't going to appease his wife. "Teresa's husband was a member of the inner circle somewhat during the first war. He was stupid to believe he could just walk away from the Dark Lord. There was only one way to leave the service of the Dark Lord, or so I thought," Severus said firmly. "I knew Teresa's father was Aberforth but, it never really dawned on me that she was my sister until I saw her tonight," he admitted.

"I understand," she said simply, moving back to the chair she had vacated earlier.

"Enough talk about unpleasantly things. How long is Mum keeping Dessa?" Severus asked.

"Until we go to pick her up, why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I know just how we can spend a few hours," Severus said, sweeping her up into his arms.

"Severus!" Hermione squeaked as he carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

****S&H****


	16. Chapter 16

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **A/N: Please read and review**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

"Severus," Hermione questioned, as she propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him.

"Hmmm," he groaned out, half asleep.

"I want to go see Pius and tell him the truth," Hermione said determinedly, watching his eyes pop open in surprise.

"What," Severus asked.

"I want to go see Pius and tell him the truth," Hermione repeated. "Will you go with me because I don't think I could do it alone," she added in an unsure voice.

"Of course I'll go with you," Severus said, rubbing her back lightly. "You never have to do anything alone as long as I'm around...that is, if you don't want to," he added, knowing Hermione could take care of herself in most cases, and she would ask for help if she needed it. "When do you want to go?"

"I haven't' decided that part for sure yet," Hermione said.

"If you want, we could do it as soon as my meeting with Septimius is complete. Since Mum and Aberforth are already watching Dessa for a few hours tomorrow morning, we could just have them drop both girls off there after Mum picks Lexie up from her sleepover," Severus suggested.

"I have the nanny interviews tomorrow, remember," Hermione reminded him.

"Those are tomorrow morning before the meeting with Septimius, and if they run longer you can just reschedule. They're nothing that can't be postponed," Severus pointed out.

"No, they can't, Severus," Hermione said firmly.

Severus arched a brow at her. "I think you are looking for excuses not to go see Pius," he stated evenly.

"No, I'm not," Hermione bit out tartly.

"Yes, you are," Severus said, watching her get up out of bed and slip her robe on.

"No, I'm not," Hermione shouted at him.

"Yes, you are," Severus sneered out.

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll prove to you I'm not trying to delay going to see Pius," Hermione spat out, moving towards the bathroom door.

"How," Severus asked, grabbing her arm.

"We are going to go see him just as soon as we get dressed," Hermione said, jerking her arm away from him before going into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her.

Severus hopped up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. "If we're going to go see him tonight, then we better shower," he said.

****S&H****

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go looking for Anastasia first," Severus asked as he slipped on his pants.

"In order to go looking for her I'd either have drink an illegal potion or ask Mum for her last known address or I'd have to ask Pius for help anyways, and since I'd rather not ask Mum for help, Pius is the best choice," Hermione said, pulling on her shirt.

"Izzy and Regulus are trying to be supportive of you finding Pius and Anastasia, and I can't understand your reasoning for not including them in your search."

"I know they are trying to be supportive, but it's something I want to spare them from," Hermione said. "Mum's stressed out enough about me finding Anastasia, I don't need to add to it."

"That's just twisted logic," Severus said. "They both said they would help you, yet you are refusing to even ask for their help because Izzy is stressed about you finding Anastasia. If I didn't know Izzy any better I'd swear she was hiding something," Severus said, shaking his head.

"Do you always suspect the worst?" she questioned, looking at him.

"No, but think about it, Izzy isn't worried about you finding Pius, but she is worrying over you finding Anastasia?"

"Yes, but in her eyes, Pius wouldn't be taking her place in my life and Anastasia would …. I can understand how Mum feels because I know how I would feel if Lexie came to us and said she wanted to find Emma after we raised her. How would you feel under those circumstances?"

"I'd help her find her," Severus said.

"There you go again with the double standards," Hermione said, sitting down at her vanity to brush out her hair. "One minute you are wanting Lexie not to have anything to do with Emma, yet now you are saying you'll help her find her."

"It's not double standards; when Lexie is old enough and mature enough to understand the complexity of the situation, I will tell her the honest truth. It's our job to protect Lexie to the best of our ability, right?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed.

"And if you knew somebody could potentially hurt her by telling her the truth of how her mother didn't want her and even sold her for money, isn't it our job to protect her from that for as long as we possibly can?" Severus asked.

"You make it sound as if Emma would tell her she didn't want her," Hermione said.

"That's precisely what I'm afraid of," Severus admitted. "I will tell Lexie the whole truth when she old enough to understand because then she'll be old enough to decide for herself how she feels about it all."

"I can understand that," Hermione said.

"You, on the other hand, are able to look at the logical and practical side of the matter to form a logical conclusion and a basic opinion on the matter," Severus said.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," Hermione said with a smirk as she finished braiding her hair.

"Personally, I think you would have been ready to hear the truth back in your second year if the war hadn't been going on, but with how it turned out now it's obvious even Regulus and Isobel did their part in protecting you," Severus said.

"I was ridiculed because I was a muggle born," Hermione stated firmly.

"Yes, but think what it would have done to your relationship with Potter and Weasley if they had found out that you weren't a muggle born and had kept it a secret. Speaking of which, when are you going to tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley that you aren't exactly Hermione Granger-Snape but Hermione Thicknesse-Granger-Snape?"

"I haven't exactly decided, I thought I'd tell them when they come over Friday," Hermione said softly.

"I'll leave it up to you on when to tell them, but I suggest the sooner the better, because while Pius might give you the space that you require, there is nothing that's going to stop him from claiming you as his daughter."

"I understand that, but I'd still rather leave Isobel and Regulus out of finding Anastasia and Pius…Technically, since you are friends with Pius, I don't have to find him, just Anastasia…." She babbled as she looked in the mirror one last time. "I don't want Isobel and Regulus to feel like I'm being ungrateful or trying to replace them because I'm trying to find Pius and Anastasia so I can figure out if I want to connect with them."

"Fine, we'll do it your way, but I still think you have a twisted way of looking at it," Severus said.

"It probably is twisted logic, but just humor me," Hermione agreed.

"I'll humor you for now," he agreed readily. "The next thing to decide is do we floo or Apparate?"

"Apparate," Hermione answered, taking his offered arm, then she started to feel the turning just under her belly, then being pulled through a straw.

****S&H****

"Wow," Hermione said as she stared at the brick stately house. "I didn't know Ministry employees got paid this good," she commented.

"Old money, in fact it was Pius's mother's family's country estate," Severus said.

"So basically a good pureblood family like the Malfoys," Hermione said, distastefully.

"Not at all, if I recall correctly, Pius's grandmother was a witch and her husband muggle or perhaps it was the other way around; I'm not really all that sure," he said simply. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He noticed Hermione was nervously wringing her hands as they stood in front of the small country estate in Dorset.

"I'm not changing my mind, but give me a few more minutes before you knock on the door," she requested, as another thought crossed her mind. "Do you think we should have called first? What if he's not home, or what if he still out chasing Anastasia," Hermione asked nervously.

"He's home," Severus said firmly, raising a hand up to knock on the door with the big brass door knocker.

"But how do you…" Hermione asked just as the front door opened.

"Severus," Pius said, slightly flustered as he answered the door.

"Is this a bad time," Severus asked, eyeing his friend's flustered face.

"Yes…no…I don't know," Pius said, leaving the door opened for them to enter.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Severus asked, concerned, following Pius into the house with a hand on Hermione's back.

They followed Pius into what was supposed to be a formal sitting room, but it looked more like a crime scene investigation room.

"What do you mean you don't know," Severus repeated, watching Pius study the map.

"What I mean is I may have finally gotten a lead on Anastasia, but I'm still trying to verify its validity," Pius said, picking his phone back up.

Hermione wondered why Pius, a pureblood wizard, would use a telephone, but thought better than to ask when Severus spoke.

"Can your source be trusted," Severus questioned.

"I believe so, since I'm the one who hired him," Pius said confidently. "Oh, Madam Snape, please forgive me, I must have forgotten my manners for a moment. Can I offer you something to drink," Pius asked, holding the phone in between his ear and shoulder.

"No, thank you," Hermione said as she nosily looked around at what she could only describe as the Anastasia station. There was a map of Great Britain with red tipped stick pens stuck all over it. There were other papers notes with dates and times stuck on the bulletin board as well. It looked like one of those scenes you saw in the movies of the police trying to stalk a serial killer before they struck their next victim. Only this was nineteen years' worth of work in tracking one woman with so far no luck in finding her.

"Please, let me or my elf, Rankey, know if you change your mind," Pius said, not paying attention to what Hermione was doing.

"Pius, what is this lead you have on Anastasia," Severus questioned, not really getting all excited about hearing about another lead in finding Anastasia, but then again, neither was Pius, for the first time since Anastasia disappeared. Severus remembered when Pius used to get all excited over every lead he had, but now he seemed to have mellowed over the years. He couldn't help but feel curious about this one while wondering if Reg and him had been seeing things or if it was real.

"That she was spotted three days ago, and twice today," Pius said.

"Where," Severus questioned.

"Three days ago she was spotted in front of the Ministry, and then earlier she was spotted in Inverses at some ballet recital thing. The investigator I hired was able to trace her portkey, and he was tailing her a few hours ago," Pius informed Severus and Hermione.

"Really," Severus said, looking at Hermione, who look shocked.

"Yes, but I am still on hold trying to verify that she is still in Evanscoe, the village where the portkey deposited her," Pius stated. "Yes, I'm still here," he said into the phone, holding up a finger to Severus. "That's fine, Henry, just keep tabs on her until I join you. I'll be there as quick as I can," he said, hanging up the phone. He pressed his lips together before sticking a red pin in Inverses, Scotland and circling it with a red string and sticking another red pin in Evanscoe, which was a little muggle village just outside Squireton Square. "Now, Severus, tell me what is it that brings you here, I know Anastasia isn't your favorite topic of conversation, but if you don't mind I would like to join Henry and try to catch her for once," he said, turning his attention back to his guest.

"No, she isn't," Severus answered with a snort, "but I...that is, we needed to speak with you. It's about Anastasia."

"What is it," Pius asked.

Hermione could see the hopefulness in his facial expression as he looked at Severus.

"There is no easy way to say this, but my theory about Anastasia leaving because of being pregnant wasn't just a theory. It was fact," Severus said, knowing the truth was better coming from him than Hermione at this point.

"What are talking about? How would you know if Stacia was pregnant or not," Pius demanded.

"It's complicated, but trust me when I say that I have it on good authority that nineteen years ago, give or take a little, Anastasia gave birth to a daughter...your daughter," Severus said.

"I have a daughter...are you sure," Pius questioned, slumping down on the edge of his desk as he stared at Severus, stunned.

"Very sure," Severus said with a nod of his head.

"Who is she? Where is she," Pius demanded to know.

"She's…." Severus started.

"I'm right here. I'm your daughter," Hermione announced.

"What," Pius gasped out, looking at Hermione. "Is this some kind of joke? Well, I'm not laughing," he said roughly.

"It isn't a joke, Pius. Hermione is your daughter, and Anastasia is her mother," Severus said.

"Like Severus said, it's complicated, but it's true," Hermione insisted stepping forward. She didn't know Pius very well, but she doubted that he would hurt her.

"I don't understand, Sev, if you haven't seen Anastasia, how do you know this is true," Pius demanded.

"Long story short, Reg and Isobel are the ones who raised Hermione since she was almost three. They lived as Muggles under assumed names and raised her as their own because Anastasia begged them to keep her safe after being chased by Death Eaters," Severus explained.

"Reg and Izzy?" Pius repeated, mulling it over in his head.

"Yes," Severus stated, knowing Pius was trying to validate the accuracy of what they were say logically in his mind.

"But...you learned of them…Reg and Izzy being alive two years ago. Are you telling me that you've known all this time that I had a daughter and still you kept her from me?!" Pius shouted, outraged.

"That's one way of looking at it," Severus said awkwardly.

"You bastard!" Pius growled out at Severus. "That's the _only way_ of looking at it?! You purposely kept my daughter from me, so you could use her for your own perverse reasons! I ought to kill you for daring to touch my daughter," he said roughly.

"Bring it on if you think you're man enough. You know I'd kicked your arse in a duel or fight either way…" Severus said, not even bothering to trying to defuse the situation.

Before Hermione could say anything to defuse Severus from taunting her father, Pius hurled himself from the edge of the desk into Severus, toppling them both over. Hermione watched in horror as Pius and Severus wrestled around the floor, both fighting for dominance. She listened to them argue while fighting with each other. She soon realized it was their marriage that Pius was fighting over.

"She's my daughter, you arse…."

"She's my wife…"

"She was a sixteen year old child…"

"She was never a child…."

"She was _my_ child…."

"ENOUGH!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs before her magic accommodated her anger in separating them and putting Pius in one chair, and Severus in another chair so they were both bound to their respective chairs.

"Hermione," Severus started.

"Severus," she said, walking over to him, concerned, and checking him over. "What have you done to my husband, you..."

"How can you run to his defense when he did those things to you...a sixteen year old girl who didn't know any better? He used his position of authority to get you into his bed," Pius snapped out heatedly.

"He did no such thing. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. It was my decision and I do not nor will I ever regret it. I love him and he loves me," Hermione spat out with as much heat, before walking over to Pius and checking out his injuries. Both of their faces look liked a bloody road map of bruises and busted noses and black eyes. She healed them both.

"Now can you release me," Pius asked.

"You give me your word you won't attack Severus," she asked.

"I give you my word as a wizard that I will not touch him," Pius swore before she released him. "Now, I have to go find Anastasia, so please show yourselves out," he growled.

"I want to come with you," Hermione burst out suddenly.

"No!" Pius spat out, only to regret it a moment later. "Let me find her first; Anastasia's been slipping through my fingers for nineteen years."

"I want to talk to her too, and get some answers," Hermione protested firmly.

"Pius," Severus started in a suggesting tone.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Pius grunted out angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Would you two behave yourselves and stop act like a couple of fourth years fighting over a girl, and stop trying to kill each other," Hermione huffed out, unmoving, noticing that they both were glaring at her. "I am not afraid of either one of you and if I have to I'll bind you to your chairs again...maybe even permanently," she threatened, noticing neither one of them was willing to relent. "Severus, please," she murmured softly.

"What do you say, Pius, we call a truce," Severus said, looking at the man he considered a friend.

"Fine, I promise not to kill you for the moment..." Pius bit out curtly.

"And I promise not to kill you out of respect for the fact that you are my wife's father and my daughter's grandfather," Severus said tightly.

"Good, now that we have that settled," Hermione huffed, shaking her head, "what do we do about Anastasia?" She looked directly at Pius.

"You aren't coming with me. That's final," Pius said.

"This affects me just as much as it does you, possibly even more. I've waited two years to find out why the woman who gave birth to me gave me up and now that I'm this close to getting the answers I need I'm not turning back now," Hermione said firmly, putting her hands on her hips defiantly.

"I thought Sev said Stacia gave you to Reg and Isobel to keep you safe," Pius said, looking at Severus, trying to see if he could spot the lie.

"That's what she said, but I just can't help thinking there's more to it," Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How about I make you a deal," Pius said, stroking his goatee as he thought of the perfect solution.

"What kind of deal," she questioned.

"Let me see her alone first…" Pius started, only to stop at Hermione's snort.

"You think I'm going to let you be alone with Anastasia when you just got into a bout of fisticuffs with your best friend for keeping me a secret from you for two years all because I asked him too!" Hermione shouted.

"I've never hit a woman, although you are coming very close to getting your arse busted," Pius shouted back.

"What if we do it this way, this way you both get what you want," Severus started his suggestion. "Pius goes to find Anastasia by himself and brings her back to our house where we can talk," he said, looking between them.

"I can agree with holding our discussion until we are at home, but I'm not letting him go by himself to find her. Besides, it goes against traditions that people see the house before the housewarming party, unless they are helping with the party," Hermione said.

"What if I find her and arrange for you to meet with her as well. Perhaps you could come here tomorrow," Pius suggested.

"No, not tomorrow. Severus and I have a full schedule tomorrow, and I still don't trust you," Hermione said heatedly. "How about Friday?" she suggested.

"One o'clock. Potter and the others should have taken their leave of us by then, and Dessa should be taking a nap at that time so you shouldn't have any problem getting away," Severus said.

"Oh, I forgot all about that. Maybe Friday isn't such a good idea after all," Hermione said. "And we can't cancel on the girls," she insisted.

"What about Monday?" Pius said, picking up on the routine.

"Why don't you just bring Anastasia to our house after you have a chance to catch her," Severus said.

"Fine," Pius said, turning on the spot and apparating away.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted unjustly at the spot where Pius had just stood.

"He's not going to hurt her, Hermione, but it's a reunion I want no part in witnessing," Severus said, grabbing her arm and apparating them straight into his mother's living room.

****S&H****

"Hello Mum," Severus greeted, following the loud thunderous clap.

"Severus Tobias Dumbledore-Snape, how dare you scare the shit out of me like that," Eileen scolded, lowering her wand that had been aimed at her son.

"Sorry Mum," Severus apologized, looking at Eileen curiously.

"Eileen, where's Dessa," Hermione asked.

"She's with Papaw putting the goats up," Eileen stated, looking at Hermione's mixed emotion filled features. "What's happened? Why do you look as though you've just had the heart ripped right out of you and you are ready to go to war," she asked curiously.

"I'll explain everything in a moment, but first, why are you acting so paranoid?" Severus demanded.

"A show on the telly," Eileen said, pointing to the frozen television set. "A murder mystery," she explained further. "It was just starting to get good."

"Mother, you know they aren't real. Besides, the actors always stay put, screaming like stupid fools instead of running away."

"I know that, but it's not a horror film, it's a murder mystery."

"If they scare you that much, stop watching them," Severus argued with a chuckle.

"No, because I want to know who done it," Eileen said, horrified that Severus would even suggest something like that. "Now your turn," she said roughly.

"There's something I've been keeping from you," Severus regretfully said.

"Does it involve Vol- _him_ , returning or something like it," Eileen asked, correcting herself at the last minute on saying Voldemort's name, knowing saying the name caused her son pain.

"No, it's nothing that bad, but it's time you knew the truth."

"The truth about what?" Aberforth asked, coming back into the house holding Dessa.

"Reg and Isobel are not my biological parents. Pius Thicknesse and Anastasia Wilkerson are my biological parents," Hermione said.

"We know that already. Minerva told us," Eileen said, relaxing her stance at little as relief washed over her.

"Oh," Severus and Hermione said.

"What does any of that have to do with the way Hermione is looking and acting now," Eileen questioned, watching Hermione reach for Dessa.

"We just came from seeing Pius, where we told him the truth, and he has now gone in search of Anastasia." Severus summarized.

"That boy has been looking for that girl since her disappearance," Aberforth said with a shake of his bushy head.

"I know, but he's finally got a solid lead," Severus said, turning to face the fireplace, missing the look on Eileen's face as she looked at Aberforth with concern who just shook his head dejectedly.

"How did Pius react to finding out his daughter is none other than Hermione Granger," Aberforth questioned, looking at Hermione, who was talking in soothing hushed tones to Dessa.

"Shocked, then outraged," Severus said with a shrug.

"What do you mean outraged," Aberforth asked, concerned.

"He became angry at me, accusing me of using my position of authority over Hermione to get her into bed so I could use her for my own pleasures," Severus sighed out.

"I certainly hope you both told him where to go. Surely someone who claims to be one of your closest friends knows you better than to believe you would ever do such a thing," Eileen said, looking at his son and daughter-in-law with concern.

"We've called a truce for Hermione's sake," Severus said, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders as he used a finger to swipe at the little pool of drool on Dessa's chin. "He's supposed to get Anastasia and bring her to the house," Severus said.

"If you need us to watch Dessa, she can stay over. After all, she'll only be coming right back over tomorrow morning anyway," Eileen said, knowing Hermione well enough to know she didn't like being separated from her daughters.

"Mum is right. Perhaps this is a better idea," Severus suggested lightly, taking in Hermione's nervous features. "Better yet, I think you need Dessa with you. It might give you something to focus on besides what's coming up," he said softly.

"Are you sure, son," Aberforth said, looking from Hermione to Severus.

"Yes, I appreciate the offer, Mum, Aberforth…" Severus said, glancing down at Hermione by his side, holding a smiling Dessa, missing the sad look washing over Aberforth's facial expression before he shook his head, masking his expressions. "I think Dessa needs to come home tonight," he said softly.

"That's fine," Eileen said understandingly.

"Ok, bye," Hermione said, noticing Eileen was clutching at Severus's robes.

"Severus, could I have a moment to talk to you in private," Eileen asked.

"Sure, Mum," he said after looking at Hermione who nodded her head in consent.

"I'll just met you at home," Hermione said, grabbing some floo powder and leaving them all in a puff of green smoke with Dessa.

****S&H****

"What is it, Mum," Severus asked once they were alone in her study.

"Are you intentionally trying to hurt your father," Eileen asked in no uncertain terms.

"Mum, what are you going on about now," Severus huffed.

"You called him Pops today at the recital, now you are back to calling him by his first name. Do you realize how much that is hurting him," Eileen demanded.

"It was more for Albus's sake than Aberforth's," Severus said.

"It wasn't very funny. It's mean and downright cruel," Eileen snapped.

"He may share half of my DNA and magic but he's not my father," he said firmly.

"That's because you don't give him a chance," Eileen bit out angrily.

"I know what kind of father he is. He treated Teresa deplorably."

"Really? If he treated Teresa so horridly, then why the hell would she allow him around her children? You wouldn't let Tobias near yours," she spouted off.

"There isn't a chance in hell that I would ever let Tobias within two meters of Lexie or Dessa. Satan would be serving ice water in hell first."

"Then answer me, if Aberforth was such a horrible father, then why would Teresa allow Katarina and Richard around him?" She questioned again.

"How the hell should I know; I'm not Teresa, but it was obvious Teresa didn't know about you," Severus snapped back.

"I hate to break up this little party," Aberforth said, coming into the study they had rushed off to, "but I got to set a few things straight," he said firmly.

"What," Severus and Eileen both said at once.

"Next time you two are going to fight, best put up silencing wards. Elle, it's not Severus's fault I misinterpreted the Pops remark. It's going to take time; we got twenty seven years' worth of hatred to work through," he stated firmly.

"Abe," Eileen started softly.

"As far as Teresa goes, Severus, she knew about your mother long before your mother and I married. Teresa's mother made sure of that fact. She was sick, she blamed Tessie for our failed marriage, because Tessie didn't bring us closer together, but that is what happens when you trick someone into getting you pregnant. I love Teresa and I did everything I could for Teresa to show her I cared! That's why I sent her to live with her grandparents after her mother died because I knew they could take care of her and provide for her better than I ever could," Aberforth said.

"Then where were you when her husband died," Severus spat out.

"I was selling what assets I could so at least she'd have something to live on since the Sinclair family was being whipped out of their fortune thanks to your Dark Master!" Aberforth shouted right back.

"Enough, both of you," Eileen bit out, getting right in between father and son who stood nose to nose. "I swear you two are too much alike. It's a wonder I didn't see it all before," she said, only to get glared at by son and father. "What, you are both quick to temper when your loyalties are doubted, but I think it would be best if we allow Severus to return to his wife's side. Hermione obviously needs him at the moment, she's a wreck."

****S&H****

Hermione put Dessa in her playpen while she straightened up the living room. The mundane task kept her hands and mind busy. Once the living room was spick and span to her standards, she noticed Dessa was starting to nod off in her playpen.

"Come on, sweetie, let's get you cleaned up and in your jammies," Hermione picked Dessa up out of the playpen, and headed upstairs to the nursery.

****S&H****

"Hermione," Severus called out, stepping into the neat and tidy living room. He looked around, but didn't see hide nor hair of Hermione or Dessa, but he heard her.

Severus followed the sound of Hermione's voice upstairs until he found her in the nursery. He leaned against the door jam and watched and listened to her tucking their little girl into bed.

He waited until Hermione had laid the sound asleep Dessa down in her cot before he walked over to her. "Out like a light, I see," he murmured in a low voice.

"Yes, she barely stayed awake for me to clean the living room," Hermione said, tucking the quilt up around Dessa's shoulders.

They both gave Dessa's forehead a goodnight kiss before they walked out of the room after making sure the baby monitor charms were in place.


	17. Chapter 17

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

 **A/N: Read and Review. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Life has just really gotten hectic. My dryer caught fire luckily it didn't burn the house down. We just found out my husband has prostate cancer and my little boy has some version of muscular dystrophy been spending a lot of time in the hospital not much time to write when you are going to be the primary at home care giver…**

 **Chapter 17**

They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch with their respective books. "This is nice. I've missed us spending time together as a couple," Severus said, noticing Hermione hadn't turned a page in her book for nearly five minutes.

"Me too, but you do realize that it hasn't been that long, don't you...it's really only been a few hours," Hermione said, arching a brow at him as she leaned back against the other end of the couch.

"It seems like an eternity, and I'm not just talking about the sex either," Severus said, closing his book shut.

"Now you are just being silly," Hermione chided teasingly, as she too closed her book. "I can't concentrate; distract me," she commanded.

"Gladly," he said, reaching for her and pulling her close against him. He started to distract her with slow, tender kisses that started to heat intensely.

Neither one knew how they managed it, but soon Hermione was laying under him on the couch while he pressed her backwards onto the couch.

"Merlin," Hermione growled out breathlessly, pushing against his chest. "You don't play fair," she moaned, raking her hand into his hair at the base of his neck, pulling him back down for another kiss.

"Never," he said, and taking most of his weight on his elbow and knees, he slowly took control of the kiss she started.

"Mmmm, as much as I love this, if we don't stop snogging like teenagers, we are going to be bare arsed here pretty damn soon and Pius is going to get a huge eyeful," Severus growled out as he pulled back a few inches.

"Who cares," Hermione whimpered, pulling him back against her fully.

"You really want Pius to come in here and see us shagging each other senseless," Severus said, smirking arrogantly.

"No," Hermione sighed out as he pulled away and sat back in his respective corner. "Don't you have a project you are working on that you could use some help on," she asked.

"I haven't been working on any new potions if that is what you were referring to," he said, standing up.

"How come," she asked, generally curious, while arching a brow at his sudden position change.

"I barely have enough time to do the potions that I'm contracted to do for St. Mungo's, Hogwarts and Slugs and Jiggers," he said, offering a hand to her.

"What about research," she asked, placing a hand in his only to have him pull her up a second later.

"I've been doing some research that might better help improve Hogwarts' curriculum and standards."

"Is it just for Potions class, or for Hogwarts as a whole you wish to improve, or both?"

"Just my class, surely you must realize how outdated those books are. There are other improved…proven methods of brewing that aren't mentioned in the books."

"Don't get me started on your Half-Blood Prince textbook, Severus," Hermione grumbled.

"But that's just the point, Hermione," Severus said. "Look how well Harry did in Slughorn's class with my notes."

"Yes, I know perfectly well how well Harry did with your notes," Hermione said grumpily. She was still angry over the fact that Harry had used her husband's notes in his old textbook to cheat.

"It taught you some humility at the most," Severus muttered under his breath. "You do see my point, don't you?" he asked.

"I see your point, but I don't know how you are going to get the Headmaster or the Board of Governors to go along with it," Hermione said.

"Albus will be easy to get on my side, I'm not quite sure on how to get the Board in agreement, but I'm sure Albus can help me persuade them," Severus admitted.

"Why you are working on improving only your Potions class? Why don't you try to improve the curriculum to where it would reflect the new marriage law and the war we all just fought in and hopefully improve Hogwarts as a whole," Hermione said.

"I am trying with those extra courses you wanted me to bring up to the Board of Governors," he admitted, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm as he started off in the direction of the kitchen.

"That sounds interesting." She walked beside him into the kitchen.

"Only you and any other intellectual individuals who loves learning would find it interesting." He watched her sit down on the kitchen stool.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"I contacted a Potion Master friend of mine in Salem. He's got ahold of Salem's primary school…" Severus trailed off, summoning his notes from his office. A large blue three ring binder flew straight into his outstretched hand, "…Brixserra Elementary School of Witchlings and Wizardlings and requested copies of their course list, along with their course of each class and year."

"And what have you found out," she asked curiously.

"It's just like a primary school here teaching you reading, writing, mathematics, foreign languages, along with the basic concepts for charms, potions and transfiguration, care of magic creatures and herbology. They also offer a version of Wizard Studies, and Muggle Studies."

"Interesting," Hermione said, giving Severus her undying attention. "So you are going to bring it up to the Board of Governors," she questioned hopefully. She really didn't want to deal with the Board of Governors until she absolutely had to, but she thought this would be something good for all wizarding kind.

"Yes, of course I will," Severus said, wondering briefly why she didn't want to mention it to them, but figured she didn't want to deal with them until after she finished her own schooling. "I only wish that Lexie could have had the advantage of attending such a school from the beginning," he admitted, going to the fridge.

"But it shouldn't put her at that much of a disadvantage, should it? I mean as far as I've seen she hasn't been showing any problems with spontaneous magic. She seems to have a very good control over her magic."

"She does because she doesn't use it like some spoiled dunderhead."

"So her magic is suppressed," Hermione said worriedly.

"I wouldn't say it's suppressed; it's more along the lines of I taught her early not to use it in front of Muggles."

"Ok, then give me something else to focus on," Hermione said.

"Um...well, you know those homemaking classes you thought would be good for the students effected by the marriage law," he said, pulling out the makings for a sandwich.

"Yes, what about them," she said, getting up and walking over to the fruit bowl, swiping an apple.

"Well, what if they were offered from either fourth to seventh year or second year to seventh," he asked, making his sandwich.

"How do you plan to propose that to the Board of Governors," she asked, taking a bite out of her apple.

"I got a plan to do both ways, so which way are you asking about," he questioned as he put his makings for his sandwich away and went over to the cabinet with the glasses and pulled out two wine glasses.

"None for me, thanks," she sighed regretfully.

"Why," he questioned curiously. He had never known Hermione to turn down red wine. In fact, he was sure red wine was her favorite wine.

"Either way, but I'm curious as to how you are going to get the Board to go along with teaching Home Economics to a group of twelve to thirteen year olds, to better prepare them for the marriage law and what they are about to get themselves into," she said, taking another bite of her apple.

"Yes, I can definitely see that it might be a problem if we have somebody teaching them the life skills that they are going to need on a daily basis, not to mention making it a requirement that each couple effected by the law has to complete at least one semester before taking their vows," he added thoughtfully.

"You really think that could be made a requirement," she asked skeptically.

"I think so, yes. It might require a little leeway from the Ministry for any deadlines they might have imposed on the marriage law, but I think they would see the logic in such a plan. Now answer my question, why no wine?" he asked, tilting his head at an angle to study her better.

"Do you think we...I could have benefited from such classes before we said I do," she questioned innocently.

"To some extent, yes. Stop avoiding my question, Hermione," he said, glaring at her.

"If they do offer such a class at Hogwarts, would you mind if I took at least a semester," she questioned.

"Hermione, I don't care what classes you take or what you do as long as you do not lose sight of what is important...our family," Severus said. "Now answer me," he demanded.

"I'mafewdayslate," she murmured under her breath.

"What," he asked.

"I'm a few days late," she repeated in a clear voice as she went to grab the kettle and set it on the stove to boil.

"What does that mean exactly," he questioned, dumbfounded, as Hermione started making tea.

"It means I'm late," Hermione said, flushing crimsom, putting a tea cup and saucer on the counter.

Severus's eyes widened in surprise as the realization dawned on him. "But earlier you were just griping about the Ministry forcing us to have another baby," he stammered out, unable to think clearly.

"Yeah, well, I'm still angry at them for that little stipulation. I honestly forgot we were going to wait until the first of the month to check and see if I am pregnant or not so I can take my contraceptive."

"So you are," he questioned, smiling broadly.

"I don't know. I haven't done the charm yet, only because I'm not for certain," Hermione said.

"What do you mean you're not for certain? You just said you were late," he burst out accusingly.

"Yes, I'm two days late, but the stress here lately could be the reason for that. Now if I go a week over, I'll do the charm, but I'm not going to flip out just because I'm two days late in having my period."

"Fine, so you are just taking the precaution of no alcohol in case you are," he said understandingly as she agreed with a nod of her head.

"Now back to these Home Economics you are wanting to offer to the second years," she questioned.

"Sexual education for starters, you know, going over the basics like periods, wet dreams, and a nob job all being natural," he explained.

"A basic health class basically," she said, looking at him, as she stood by the stove waiting for the kettle to whistle.

"Yes. For third years I thought about doing a basic culinary and housekeeping skills course. Fourth years would do a little more advanced culinary skills, wistful planning for weddings, spouses, houses, jobs, and so forth. Fifth years, since they have OWLS, could work more towards their occupational goals and a broader range of life skills for when they are on their own. Sixth years, a combination of second through fifth years with some family studies. Seventh years can do couples counseling classes to get a better understanding of their intended spouse and their expectations, along with household management classes for those like Miss Weasley marrying Draco, and Miss Parkinson marrying Potter," he explained, seeing the murderous look Hermione was giving him. "Don't give me that look, I'm not saying anything bad about the Weasley, I actually like Arthur and Molly; it's their many children I have issues with. You must realize what a change it's going to be for Miss Parkinson going from a rich family getting your every whim to having to live on a budget, and for Miss Weasley who's lived on a budget to mix with the rich social class people," he added, noticing she wasn't nearly as murderous as before.

"I can agree with that," Hermione said, knowing he was making a very valid argument, not criticizing her friends. She did like the idea of the counseling sessions. "How well do you think we know each other," she asked suddenly.

"Meaning," he replied, surprised at the sudden subject change and he wasn't quite sure what she was trying to get at.

"Meaning do you think we know each other as well as we should at this point," she explained as the kettle whistled.

"Considering the way our marriage came about, the time we spent apart, probably not, but then again, we do," he answered, giving her his honest opinion.

"Can you explain it better?" She made herself some lavender and chamomile and peppermint mixed tea.

"You were my student for six years, so we know each other in a professional setting, meaning we know what to expect of each other in a classroom. We know each other personally, but not as in depth as we could know each other considering that in the two years that we have been married we have only lived together sporadically for short periods of time."

"So what do we do to get to know each other in depth," she questioned as she sat back on her stool.

"We do what we've been doing, talking and spending time getting to know each other like other couples," he answered after a few moment's thought.

"Ok," she replied in a long voice as he took a sip of his wine, "so other than Lily and Emma, how many other flames have you had," Hermione asked bluntly.

"What," he sputtered, choking on his wine.

"How many other girls have you been serious with before me?" Hermione rephrased the question so there would be no misunderstanding.

"I had what I would call a serious sexual relationship with four other girls...women…including Lily and Emma, before you," Severus said in a much calmer voice than he was feeling.

"What do you mean by serious," Hermione griped.

"I mean I thought I could see myself having a future with them at some point," Severus said dismissively.

"Come on, Severus, I don't get any other details, but you've had only four women in your past that you at some point saw a future with," Hermione exclaimed, feeling angry that he knew so much about her past loves but didn't care to share his.

"They are in the past, Hermione, why dredge all of that up," Severus questioned, looking at her.

"Why? So we can start getting that in-depth part you were talking about. I know next to nothing about you, but you know next to everything about me. How is that fair?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It might have escaped your notice, Hermione, but life isn't fair."

"Humph." She snorted. "So you don't want us to get that in-depth feeling for each other," she accused.

"Of course I want that."

"Then tell me things I don't already know about you."

"Fine, what do you want to know," he sighed out dismally.

"I know you loved Lily because she was the only true friend you had, supposedly."

"She was the only true friend that treated me decently," he corrected, "but what does a nine year old boy know?"

"Nine? You thought you were in love with her at nine," she gasped out.

"No, I didn't think I was in love with her at nine, but I thought we were pretty good friends. There were a lot of circumstances that led up to me being friends with Lily," he said, looking at her and seeing her waiting for him to continue. "I've known Lily since primary school. We didn't exactly start out as friends, but after Matthew died…Izzy's brother…well, Lily found me at the park grieving… because I didn't understand at the time, why we couldn't go back to Albus and Minerva's house to get away from Tobias," Severus explained. "Anyways, Lily was nice to me that day. She just sat there and listened to me talk about Matthew. A few days later I was hiding in the old tree trunk, avoiding going home because all Mum and Tobias did was yell at each other. Petunia called Lily a freak for doing magic and I told Lily she was a witch and started telling her all about Hogwarts and magic and so forth."

"You were never in a relationship with Lily outside of friendship," she questioned, not sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Only once."

"Only once what," Hermione questioned, surprised.

"Who do you think I lost my virginity to," Severus said, quirking a brow at her.

"Oh my God!"

"Lil and I both wanted our first time to be something special and with somebody that truly did care about, so one holiday before I called her a mudblood we just did it," he explained. "Although, hindsight really is crap. It was great at the time, but now that I think about it, I think I knew it wasn't going to work between us in that regard," he stated thoughtfully.

"You knew she didn't love you in the way you loved her?"

"Something like that," he agreed readily. "Lily was just wanting to get it over with for the sake of having it done she wasn't really participating in the way someone would who was truly enjoying the act of being with the one that they loved." He sighed out, remembering that their first and last time together.

"But you still loved her after that. Why?" Hermione said, not understanding why he would still love her.

"Why did you love Weasley?" Severus countered, thinking of this as the best way to describe why he loved and still loved Lily.

"He was safe; he knew the real me," Hermione said.

"There you go, now why would I love Lily," he countered as he looked at her. "She knew where I came from, she knew how Tobias and Mum were. She knew all my skeletons in the closet that I wanted to keep hidden from the rest of Hogwarts. She was safe and she knew the real me, at least I thought she did. I'm always going to regret calling her a Mudblood, Mione, but only because it cost me her friendship."

"You do realize that if she had truly been your friend and loved you at all she would have…no, should have known you were only saying that out of hurt pride."

"Yes, I do realize that, but I never should have said it hurt pride or not, not if she was as true of a friend as I thought she was."

"Ok, that is one fact we are going to have to disagree on," Hermione said softly. "I think she was in the wrong just like James and Sirius were in the wrong. You did nothing to them to antagonize that particular humiliating stunt." She held up a hand to ward off his outburst on that particular topic. "I'm not saying you were completely innocent, I'm sure you gave as good as you got, but considering you were sitting there studying and not bothering them…."

"Well, that is true, I did my share of retribution just as much as them," he agreed readily with a smirk.

"Enough about Lily. Who was the next woman in your life after Lily?"

"That would be Melissa Townsend."

"Severus," Hermione said in a low warning tone, wanting to know more than just a name.

"What more can I say, Lily had just married Potter, she wasn't talking to me so I went to the Three Broomsticks, got soundly pissed, and woke up in bed with Melissa, which I remember none of it. The morning after we were both still a little buzzed and had sex three more times. The sex was amazing and so we kept on seeing each other and as we spent more and more time together we realized we had a great deal in common so we decided to at least try to have a relationship. We tried, and I thought we were getting serious, then I realized she was just after the power the Dark Lord promised his followers. Melissa wanted to be the eye candy associated with that power. She always was a little more into what the Dark Lord promised than I was, because she believed he would reward his followers of the inner circle places of power. We were together up until the Dark Lord started looking for Lily. Right before I went to Albus, I came home… well, let's just say finding her fucking one of your fellow brethrens wasn't exactly pleasant," Severus grunted.

Hermione didn't know what to say, so instead of saying anything, she just laid her hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze that she understood. It hadn't been easy watching Ron play tonsil hockey with Lavender either.

"After Melissa, I was celibate for a while, started working with Albus to become a master spy, started teaching at Hogwarts…then Emma came along," he said simply. "You already know her story, after Emma, I refused to ever have a relationship ever again, but working with a bunch of hormonal teenagers, well, it really effects your libido watching how often you have to break them up to keep them from having sex right there in the middle of an abandoned corridor. Anyway, I was out doing rounds one night when I ran into a fellow coworker who invited me back to her quarters for a nightcap. We struck up somewhat of a friendship and pretty soon we were partnering up to do our nightly rounds. One night we caught a couple of horny seventh years having sex in a classroom...I could no longer control my manly desires and took her back to my classroom where I took her upon my desk. We spent every minute we could together until the Dark Lord returned the second time. We both agreed to end our relationship, mainly because of me being forced to keep secrets from her. Anyways, the Dark Lord found out about us and, in a test of my loyalties, killed her before my very eyes."

"Who was it? Was she one of the few that returned," she questioned. It had already been stated prior in the Daily Prophet that not all those who were lost during the war was returned; only certain ones. Frank and Alice Longbottom were still in St. Mungo's, just as insane as they were when they first got there. Hermione felt sorry for Neville; she remembered he once said it would have been better if they had died because then he wouldn't have to see them like that. Giving herself a mental shake, she didn't care one way or the other if the witch in question had returned or not, she only cared that Severus had been returned to her.

"You know I don't rightly know," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Severus, not to change the subject, but do you have a theory as to why some people were returned and others weren't," Hermione questioned thoughtfully.

"Truthfully I haven't really thought about it," Severus said.

"Oh," she said, surprised. "So are you going to tell me which Professor it was?" she asked wickedly.

"Charity Burbage," Severus said, "and don't you dare say she was a dunderheaded Professor because Charity was really smart," he said firmly.

"That's just great." She shook her head in disdain.

"What is," he inquired, looking at her.

"The fact that you think it's perfectly fine for you to make fun of my friends and call them names, but when you think I'm going to do it to one of your friends, you act like I broke the law," she huffed, hopping off her stool.

"Look, I don't want this to turn into an argument between us," Severus said, watching her walk away from him. "Let's just drop this particular conversation and pick it up later," he suggested, pouring himself another glass of wine.

"And I don't want us to let things fester and get out of hand," she said.

"Any suggestions," he asked, starting to relax. He knew what he wanted to talk about, but knowing Hermione, he'd wait till she exhausted her other topics first.

"Not right off hand, but just for the record, I never said Professor Babbage was a joke." She fixed herself another cup of tea. "Muggle Studies as a class is a joke."

"Why is Muggle Studies a joke?"

"Maybe it's because I'm muggleborn that I find it such a joke, I mean, it's more like a Muggle history class."

"That much I can agree with, but it's always been like that."

"Maybe that's the problem," Hermione said. "You were raised in the Muggle world, just like I was. What does Muggle Studies really teach us except what we muggleborn, or half-bloods already know? Personally, I think, it could do with some tweaking. Harry and Ron only took the class because it was an easy grade," she added thoughtfully. "I did too, personally."

"I'm sure if Charity did return she would be willing to listen to any ideas that you have to help improve her class," Severus said. "Anything else you want to talk about?" he questioned, watching her shake her head no as she sipped her tea. "Good, now it's your turn to answer my questions," he said smirking mischievously, watching her eyes grow wide in fear, knowing she was trapped.

"Why don't we perform the charm now," he asked bluntly.

"Might have guessed that you simply go straight for the loaded question," Hermione sighed, noticing him tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. It was hard to tell what he was thinking or feeling at that moment about the possibility of another heir…but she could tell from years of being his student what the look on his face meant. He was getting impatient at having to wait for an answer. "I told you, I haven't done it yet because I'm only three days late, and with all the stress the last couple of weeks I'm not going to automatically assume anything."

"Then what's the harm in doing the charm?"

"Nothing, I asked you to brew the fetus revealing potion before my shopping trip with Narcissa so I wouldn't know the sex. You were going to do the charm because you wanted to, then Narcissa showed up and we left without doing the charm and you didn't brew the potion," Hermione reminded him softly.

"I remember, and I'll admit it had slipped my mind until you brought it up. I'll do the charm now and you can close your eyes," Severus said commandingly. "Although I don't see why you don't want to know the sex now when you are only going to find out later at the ultrasound thing," he said, pulling his wand just as Aedan popped into the kitchen.

"Master, there is a Mr. Thicknesse and a Ms. Wilkerson here wanting to see you," Aedan said firmly.

"Show them in, Aedan," Severus said firmly.

"Show them into the Solarium," Hermione corrected softly, before Aedan could disappear.

Severus looked over to Hermione who was nervously biting her lip. "You're call. Do we do the charm before we go see to our guest or after?" he said, not relenting either way.

"After, I would rather wait until I know we're alone," Hermione answered after a few seconds of weighing the pros and cons of both options.

"As you wish," he said with a curt bow of his head.

"Severus," Hermione said, slipping her arm into the crook of his arm.

"Hmmm," he said, starting to lead the way.

"I'm scared," she murmured nervously.

Severus stopped just inside the kitchen doorway. "Scared of what," he inquired, looking at her.

"Of hearing what Anastasia has to say," she admitted. It was the one thought that really hadn't left her mind since she decided she wanted to find Anastasia. Pius finding her only made her more nervous. This was a nervousness she hadn't felt ever before.

Severus tipped her face up to look into his eyes. "I'll be right there with you the entire time. You have nothing to be afraid of," he reassured her with his promise.

Hermione relaxed at seeing the promise in his dark depths. "Ok, then let's get this over with," she sighed out.

****S&H****

"I wonder if she decorated this place herself or if she hired somebody to decorate it," Anastasia questioned as she walked around the Solarium curiously.

"I don't know, and you wouldn't have to wonder if you hadn't given her up in the first place," Pius growled out.

"There were reasons I gave her up, Pius! I swear to you, there were," Anastasia hissed out angrily.

"You had better tell the truth," Pius said firmly.

"What reason is there to lie to you now," Anastasia bit out as she whirled around to face him.

"There was no reason to lie to me nineteen years ago, yet you did it anyway," Pius growled.

"You didn't seem too concerned with finding out the truth a few hours ago," Anastasia huffed out, putting her hands on her hips.

"Are we interrupting," Severus asked, staring at the two guests who were standing nose to nose.

"Severus," Pius said, breaking eye the glaring contest with Anastasia. "Anastasia, you remember Severus," he grunted, grabbing Anastasia's elbow and forcing her to turn and look at Severus and Hermione.

"Yes, of course," Anastasia said through gritted teeth as she jerked her elbow roughly away from Pius's grip but not before she elbowed him in the ribs.

Pius let out a little grunt of pain before composing himself, while Anastasia moved a few steps away from him. "And this beautiful young lady is our daughter, Hermione," Pius said, glaring daggers at Anastasia, before he turned to see his daughter blushing slightly at his compliment.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you. I've thought about you often," Anastasia said, looking softly at Hermione.

"Too bad it wasn't often enough to make you want to meet me without being forced," Hermione said cheekily.

"You can blame Isobel for that. She was the one who refused to let me see you. I think she knew that if you ever really got to know me you'd want me to be a part of your life and then she would be out in the cold," Anastasia said simply.

"That is never going to happen. No matter what you say here tonight and no matter what may happen between us in the future, Isobel and Regulus Black-Granger will always be my parents," Hermione stated firmly.

"I'm warning you right now, Anastasia, that if you in any way try to influence Hermione against Reg and Izzy or come between them in any way you will regret the day you ever met me," Severus threatened coldly.

"Same old Severus. Still fiercely protective of those you care about, I see," Anastasia said tartly.

"He's not the only one you've got to worry about Stacia," Pius said roughly. "I will not let you in any way jeopardize my relationship with our daughter," he threatened.

"There you go again! Always taking Severus's side and you wonder why I left," Anastasia bit out tartly.

"I'm not taking Severus's side in anything, I'm taking my daughter…our daughter's side." Pius said mimicking Severus by pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Perhaps we should take a seat then Anastasia, you had better start explaining," Hermione said firmly, leading the way over to a couple of chairs and a couch. Hermione and Severus sat on the couch, while Pius and Anastasia took the chairs with a coffee table in between them.

"Fine, where do you want me to start," Anastasia asked.

"What do you mean where does she want you to start? You start at the damn beginning as to why you never told me that we were going to have a baby together," Pius bit out.

"Moina," Severus called out.

"Yes, Master Snape," Moina said with a pop.

"Bring Mr. Thicknesse and myself a firewhiskey and, Anastasia, what do you want," Severus asked cordially.

"Tea would be nice," Anastasia said softly.

"Yes, Moina, some peppermint tea with chamomile and lavender, along with regular," Hermione spoke up before Moina took a little bow and went to do their bidding.

A few seconds later their drinks arrived. Hermione took a sip of her tea, relaxing slightly after the steam of the calming effects of the tea washed over her senses. She took a deep calm breath, finding her center before she looked towards Anastasia. "Why didn't you tell Pius you were pregnant," she questioned.

"Well, at first I was in shock, then denial. I was a Ravenclaw and Ravenclaws were supposed to be known for their brains. What kind of a Ravenclaw was I if I could not remember to do a simple contraceptive spell or take a simple potion?" Anastasia answered simply.

"Did you ever even consider telling me?" Pius asked.

"Yes," Anastasia answered without a conscious thought. "It would be easier for me to answer all of your questions if you just sit there and listen," she said softly turning her attention from Pius to Hermione. "Once the shock wore off and I realized that I was indeed pregnant, I was ecstatic. I wanted you from the very beginning even though I wasn't sure of how Pius would react. I was pretty sure what he would do, but I had to weigh the pros and cons of him doing the honorable thing. There had been talk about his family joining up with You-Know-Who," she started.

"His name was Voldemort," Hermione interjected snappily. "I refuse to be scared of a name of a sadistic psychopath."

"Then you are braver than most," Anastasia said.

"You do realize that this is the Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio who defeated Voldemort," Pius added proudly, looking at Anastasia suspiciously.

"WHAT!" Anastasia screeched out, turning to look at Hermione as if she was assessing her physical being.

"That's neither here nor there," Hermione said firmly. "Now as you were saying, Anastasia," she prompted, encouraging Anastasia to continue with her side of the story.

"There had been talk of Adeodatus joining Voldemort," Anastasia said.

"Who is Adeodatus?" Hermione asked.

"My father," Pius answered, looking at Anastasia expectantly.

"I had heard the talk and there had been so much that I decided it was safer for you and for me to not to tell Pius until I found out which way he was leaning towards," Anastasia said.

"You see, Hermione, Anastasia is a half blood, while I'm a pureblood," Pius spoke softly. "Back during Voldemort's first rein, he thought half-bloods were just as bad as blood traitors and Muggleborns." He noticed Hermione biting her lip in an effort to not say anything. "Sev, perhaps you are better qualified to explain it."

"When I decided to take the Dark Mark, I had to renounce my muggle father in order to earn Voldemort acceptance, and being as how Tobias was, I had no problem doing so," Severus explained.

"I understand," Hermione said.

"I listened to all the gossip and concealed the fact that I was pregnant until summer holiday. By then I was pretty sure how Pius was going to side, along with his family. I went home and told my folks about you…" Anastasia said, wiping at a stray tear that started to run down her cheek. "Needless to say, your grandmother Rosalinda and your grandfather John weren't happy to have their daughter be an unwed mother. Your grandfather kicked me out with only the money your great-grandmother Alexis had left me. I went to stay with my sister Veronica, while I tried to contact Pius. When I did go to Pius's house to try and find him to tell him about you, which there was no mistaking me being pregnant at the time, Adeodatus answered the door and he said and I quote, 'no gold digging half-blood bitch is going to claim she's carrying the heir of my fortune.' He wouldn't even let me speak to Pius," she concluded sadly.

"You could have told me when we returned from the holiday," Pius pointed out.

"She was born in September," Anastasia retorted with a snap. "What was I supposed to do? Show up at Hogwarts ready to pop and say oh by the way, it's your baby? Maybe you would have liked it if Madame Pomfrey delivered her in the infirmary, that way everybody could have heard could hear the screams!"

"That's uncalled for, Stacia," Pius snapped back. "You could have returned for your final year and taken your NEWTs in order to tell me. You could have listed me as your emergency contact at St. Mungo's and they could have gotten ahold of me. You could have contacted Lucius who could have told me. I would have liked to have been there, but you didn't give me that chance," he shouted.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted. "My daughter is sleeping up stairs so keep your damn voices down," she snapped out harshly.

"Why didn't you try to owl me," Pius asked, lowering his voice back down to normal indoor levels.

"I did, plenty of times," Anastasia said, digging in her purse. "Here are the damn letters," she said, coming up with a small bundle of letters. "Each one return to sender, unopened, and one nasty one from Adeodatus."

"Nineteen years and only a handful of letters," Pius muttered angrily. "Why not address one to me at the MLE?"

"So damn sorry if I was a little preoccupied trying to figure out how to raise our daughter alone, and how to keep her safe. You weren't a priority at the time." Anastasia gritted out.

"Why were the Death Eaters chasing you," Hermione questioned.

"Who knows what his reasoning was. All I do know is that I wasn't the only one he was chasing. He went after your Aunt Sabrina and Aunt Veronica, as well." Anastasia shrugged. "Sabrina said it had something to do with another prophecy," she said, digging in her purse again. "Here it is: _Three of Light housed in red and gold will unite into a golden trio upon the first Halloween of the first meeting. Together they will defeat the Dark Lord. One with the power to vanquish, one with the wisdom and powers of all houses, one of pureblood with strategic mind. They will defy the Dark Lord sixfolds. At the beginning of the fifth month of the seventh year of unity will vanquish the Dark Lord forever,"_ she read the paper. I don't know how true that is."

"Three of Light housed in red and gold…that is obviously Gryffindor. One with the power to vanquish. One with the wisdom and powers of all houses. One of pureblood with strategic mind. Obviously Harry, me and Ron," Hermione summarized.

"Humph, if Weasley is the strategist, then I'm a monkey's uncle," Severus huffed.

"Who do you think it was that won at Wizard's chess during first year?" Hermione harped. "Now the rest: the trio will unite into a golden trio upon the first Halloween of the first meeting; that would be the first time Harry, Ron and I became friends over that stupid troll. Together they will defeat Dark Lord. We did that with your help," she said, looking at Severus. "They will defy the Dark Lord sixfolds. That would be all six years of school. Beginning of the fifth month of the seventh year of unity they will vanquish the Dark Lord forever. The Battle of Hogwarts started on May 1st."

"Not to disrupt your claims of deciphering the prophecy if there is even one, but that's a little too easy," Pius pointed out.

"That's why I didn't believe Sabrina at first either. Then when Mum and Dad and Veronica and Sabrina all turned up dead… it was sort of hard not to put some faith behind the words and that is when I knew for sure that our daughter was safer where she was than she would ever be with us.." Anastasia stated.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **Chapter 18**_

Hermione sat there in silence, taking in everything Anastasia had said. She had taken a page from her husband's handbook and just observed everything. There was no doubt in her mind that Anastasia had tried to contact Pius about being pregnant. Pius's body language had given him away, though he was a remarkably good actor about keeping his reactions somewhat neutral, but when Anastasia mentioned his father, his whole demeanor broke apart. There was hurt, anger but never disbelief. Anastasia also had letters backing her up on trying to contact him all postdated. And the only way you could get a postdated stamp was if you mailed them, and considering they were all to the same address…Yes, that part she believed Anastasia about. It was the whole on the run from Death Eaters that Hermione was finding difficult to believe. Having been on the run herself from the same sort of people…well, Anastasia's story didn't stick.

Anastasia was too polished to been have been living a rough life like she was claiming. Comparing her year excursion, which was rough to Anastasia's nineteen years on the lamb, obviously wasn't as rough as she was claiming.

"I suppose she was better off with Reg and Izzy if what you say is true," Pius said, softly after a few minutes of giving Anastasia's story some thought.

"You don't believe me," Anastasia said, looking at him.

"Why should I," he questioned.

"Because I thought you loved me," Anastasia stated evenly.

"I did...I still do. It's just that after all this time and all the lies and deceit it's a little hard to trust that this isn't just some elaborate excuse on your part to get back in my good graces," Pius spoke softly.

"Trust me, if I simply wanted back in your good graces I could have come up with a much better way. After all, were we not just having sex a few short hours ago, and is that not the best way for a woman to get what she wants from a man," Anastasia said crossly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hello, daughter in the room!" Hermione screeched out. "The two of you together in that way is one picture I do not care to see and now, thanks to you, Anastasia, it is forever burned into my brain. What I want to know is where you have been for all these years and how you have managed to support yourself if you were disinherited as you claim," she questioned.

"As I stated earlier, I was given my inheritance from my grandmother," Anastasia repeated.

"Yes, but even that couldn't have held out forever," Hermione pointed out.

"I managed to get by living under assumed names and working whatever jobs I could find, using my magic as little as possible," Anastasia stated evenly.

"I must say you look like you've done pretty well for yourself for someone who claims to have had it so rough," Hermione stated accusingly.

"What is it that you are accusing me of, exactly," Anastasia asked tartly.

"Stacia, I don't think Hermione means to accuse you of anything," Pius interjected, reaching over to grab Anastasia's hand as he looked at Hermione. "I think she's just trying to understand what it is that you went through exactly that caused you to think she was better off with Reg and Isobel," he said, turning his attention back to Anastasia.

"Hermione has a point, though. You don't look as though you haven't wanted for anything," Severus sneered out distastefully.

"Say whatever it is you want to say, Severus, and stop beating around the bush," Anastasia said, glaring at him.

"Nothing, except that apparently Pius was too busy shagging you earlier and Hermione has been too preoccupied with getting the answers she needs that neither of them noticed the wedding ring you are wearing," Severus said calmly.

"What!?" Hermione shouted at once.

"Wedding ring? What wedding ring," Pius demanded.

"Right here," Severus said, reaching across the coffee table to grab Anastasia's left hand and jerk it forward to where they all could see it.

"Get your hands off me, Severus Snape," Anastasia said, jerking her hand backwards.

"You're married," Pius and Hermione both gasped out.

"No," Anastasia's voice was full of conviction while she wrestled with Severus on trying to free her hand of Severus's crushing hold.

"Then whose ring is it," Pius demanded as she freed her hand.

"It's my Grandmother Alexis's wedding ring. Surely you must know it's easier to be assumed a widow than a single witch," Anastasia said, taking off the ring to show them all the inscription on the inside: _Alexis Rose Davis takes thee Maximus Lamar Landry Till death do us part._

"Pius, you aren't thinking what I think you are thinking…" Severus started, looking over his friend carefully. "Pius, you can't," he commanded curtly.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Severus," Pius he swore out. "I can do whatever I want when I want."

"You know what that is going to mean, don't you," Severus said looking, directly at Pius.

"Yes," Pius said.

"No," Hermione spoke up, looking at Severus curiously.

"Would you two stop carrying on a half conversation and start giving some answers. What does this mean? What the hell is this anyways?" Anastasia rattled off hastily.

"I think we need to leave," Pius said, standing up suddenly.

"Not until you answer my questions," Anastasia said firmly.

"You don't want to know the answers here, trust me, now let's go," Pius said, grabbing Anastasia's arm and forcefully pulling her out of her chair. "Severus, see you tomorrow night," he said, pulling Anastasia close to him and apparating away.

"What the hell was that all about," Hermione asked as she looked over at Severus.

"In basic terms, it's the marriage law," Severus stated simply as he stood up from his position on the couch.

"I'm not following you," Hermione said.

"Pius is going to use the marriage law to marry Anastasia," he stated, helping her up.

"Would that be so bad? After all, he has been pining for her for nineteen years," she questioned as they walked up from the solarium to the bedroom.

"A compulsive charm on the vows, to make sure consummation is finalized. Magically compatible to assure that their magic balances the others out, not to mention nineteen years' worth of lies. What good can possibly come from that," Severus exclaimed, opening their bedroom door.

"Our marriage. Not to mention the Ministry puts a compulsion charm and ensures magical compatibility on all marriages and besides, you forgave Lily within moments of her returning."

"Lily didn't hide a nineteen year old child from me, either," he pointed out, looking at her, wondering briefly if Pius was having just as much trouble trying to convince Anastasia that they needed to get married.

"Severus, I'm tired and whatever Pius decides to do with Anastasia is his own business," Hermione said, moving towards the bathroom door with him following her.

"I know that, but can you accept the fact that your biological parents are going to get together and possibly have another child together?"

"They are both of age and I don't see what I have to do with their decision. And aren't you being a little hypocritical considering your parents are back together and your mother can still technically have children," she pointed out in a muffled voice as she pulled her shirt off.

"That's just sick…" Severus said, shuddering. "I don't want to think of my parents having more children. That's almost as bad as visualizing Aunt Min and Albus together." He shuddered again.

"He loves her for some reason only a deity can answer, I don't understand it and I'm sure you don't either."

"Nobody can explain it," he said, shrugging as he started to strip his clothes off.

"I'm going to bed. I'm sure they will work something out to Pius's benefit."

Hermione walked into the bedroom and started taking off the decorative pillows. She was almost done when Severus came out of the bathroom.

"You know this is ridiculous," Severus grumbled.

"What is," she asked, continuing to stack the useless pillows in a neat pile.

"All these extra pillows," Severus said, as she finished removing them.

"But it makes the room look so much better with them." She looked across the bed at him, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"All I can say is it's a good thing that the bedroom is traditionally decorated to the bride's taste because if it weren't, I would definitely be making some changes," he complained.

"Such as?"

"Let's just say that for me personally all these extra little frills are not necessary for the purposes a bedroom are generally used for and therefore would be done away with."

"I see," Hermione said snottily as she pulled the covers back with more force than was necessary, nearly ripping them off the bed before she climbed into it.

He realized almost too late what the implication of his words would do to him for the night. He would be in the dog house for a while if he didn't try to correct the problem immediately. He climbed into bed beside her and tried to get her to turn over to face him. "Hermione, come on. Don't be like that. I didn't mean it...not as harshly as it sounded anyway," he said, nuzzling her neck as he spooned up against her backside begging for forgiveness. "I'm just not into all those girly kinds of things I guess," he murmured, kissing her ear wetly.

"Well, then I think you had better start getting used to them or you are going to be very unhappy living in a house with three of us," Hermione said firmly, smacking his roving hand away from her breast.

"True, but I was sort of hoping that we might have a son at some point to sort of balance things out," he murmured, waggling his brow suggestively.

"You want to perform the charm now, don't you," she sighed out, knowing she wasn't going to be able to delay it any longer…like to the first of the month.

"Well...you did say you wanted to wait until we were alone and we are alone," he said, scooting back from her an inch or so, so he could twist over and reach his wand on the night stand.

"Ok, fine. Let's get it over with," she conceded, rolling over onto her back.

"Hermione..." he stated, concerned, looking at her. He wanted to know but he didn't want to push her either.

"No, Severus. Just do it already."

"Alright," Severus said as Hermione closed her eyes. He performed in the incantation along with the simple wand pattern over her stomach. Severus stared at the wand tip that glowed white but didn't glow any other color that meant she wasn't far enough along to determine the sex of the baby. He couldn't care less that he didn't know the sex of the baby at this moment. He knew without a doubt that there was a baby growing inside the woman he loved and the baby was magical.

"Well..." Hermione asked, opening her eyes to stare at his awe expression.

"We're having a baby," he said, as a smile broke out on his face.

Hermione exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in as a weighted sigh. "I'll call Diane and make an appointment to have it confirmed tomorrow," she said simply.

"You don't seem happy about this," Severus said, the smile on his face falling at her depressed look.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to give him a wan smile.

"Why are you sorry?" He looked at her with a mask of indifference on his face. He couldn't let her know how much her reaction was effecting him. It was like salt to wounds he thought long ago healed.

"My emotions are all over the place at the moment. I'm excited, happy, sad, disappointed and scared to death all at the same time," she said brokenly as the tears started to come down her cheeks.

"Why are you feeling so many mixed emotions other than hormones, Hermione," he questioned, hopeful that she would at least share that much with him.

"I don't know if I can explain it, but I'll try," she said, wiping at the tears with her hands as she sat up against the headboard.

"Ok," he said, conjuring her a tissue, as he sat up beside her.

"I'm happy to be having your child, Severus...really, I am, I'm also excited because we get to share this experience together. I'm scared to death because of what I went through with Dessa. It was scary going through the whole process alone and not knowing if you were safe and if I could protect Dessa. I know it's irrational to think about it this time, because the circumstances are different but it's how my mind works. I'm disappointed because of the timing, not that I don't want the baby, I do want it," she quickly reassured him. "It' like the Gods are playing a cruel joke on us. I would just rather have waited until I finished school or at the very least we had made the adjustment into our new roles as Duke and Duchess with all its responsibilities before expanding our family," she babbled out through the tears leaking slowly down her cheeks.

"There's more to it, Hermione, I can tell," Severus said, taking the tissue from her and dabbing at her eye and nose like he did with Lexie when she was little.

"It's Pius and Anastasia. Something just isn't adding up there and I just can't help but feel as though it is likely to have a major effect on our lives once everything comes to light, and I don't want to have to deal with that in the midst of being pregnant. I don't want anything to have a negative impact on my pregnancy," Hermione sobbed.

"It won't. I will personally see to it that nothing causes you undergo stress and anxiety," Severus said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Honey, you can't control everything," Hermione snickered through her tears.

"Of course I can. I'm Severus Snape," he said teasingly. Hermione couldn't help it; she started laughing. "I'm glad you find that so amusing, but honestly, leave everything to me. You'll see everything will be fine."

"However, I think there is one thing you need to address yourself," he sighed out, kissing her brow.

"Oh really," Hermione said, shifting in the bed until she straddled Severus's waist. "I think I can handle that," she said, rocking her hips along his.

"Merlin," Severus groaned, gripping her hips to try and cease her movements, but she took it as guidance on rolling her hips just as she leaned forward and started kissing and sucking on his neck. "Hermione," he groaned, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her tighter against him. "This wasn't necessarily the problem I was referring to," he stammered, out thrusting his hips against hers. "Although if you keep this up, it's going to be," he groaned as she circled her hips against his half mast erection. "Stop that," he grumbled, gripping her hips tightly in his hands. "You need to be the one to tell Izzy and Reg," he squeaked out as she started to circle her hips.

"Damn it, Severus," Hermione groaned out, moving off his lap. "Talk about a mood killer," she grumbled out huffily.

"I know, and I'm sorry, believe me you don't know how sorry…but you need to be the one to tell them…." Severus stated evenly, only to have Dessa's cries interrupt them. "I've got her," he said, climbing out of bed.

****S&H****

"She ok," Hermione asked, walking into the nursery seeing Severus holding Dessa to his shoulder as he swayed around the room.

"She's fine," Severus said, patting Dessa's back gently. "I think she just decided it was time to have her nappy changed," he smirked as he continued to make a path from wall to wall as he did a swaying rock trying to get Dessa back to sleep.

"Ok, good. So...what did you mean when you said that I should tell Mum and Dad? I only just met with Pius and Anastasia today, so what's the rush," Hermione asked, sitting down in the rocker, noticing Dessa sticking her thumb in her mouth as her eyes started to droop.

"First and foremost because I do not trust Anastasia not to go running to Reg and Isobel and put her own spin on things hoping to cause a rift between them and you, and secondly, because it might seem to them that you are deliberately keeping them out of the loop if you wait to tell them," he said softly, hearing the sucking noise close to his ear.

"Ok, I see your point, but I was hoping to wait until I draw some kind of conclusion about how I feel towards having a relationship with Pius and Anastasia before I told Mum and Dad. So far all I know for sure is that I believe Pius when he says he knew nothing about me and I believe Anastasia when she says she tried to tell Pius but that his father stopped her. That still doesn't mean, though, that I feel comfortable having any kind of real relationship with either of them yet," Hermione stated evenly but thoughtfully.

"I understand that better than you think. Even though I know that Aberforth knew nothing about me being his son until only a couple of years ago, I still cannot see myself having a typical father/son relationship with him. There are times I admit that it seems possible but then I find myself rethinking that position and coming to the conclusion that things are best left the way they are," Severus sighed out heavily, shifting Dessa in his arms to where he could look into her sleeping face.

"Yes, but there is a prior history between you and Aberforth that helps to explain at least to a certain extent why the two of you will never have a true father/son relationship. I can't say the same for myself with Pius and Anastasia because I've only just met them...well, technically I have met Pius previously but that was nothing on a personal level," she whispered as Severus started putting Dessa into her cot.

"I know, but I still think you are making a mistake if you do not tell Izzy and Reg. I reiterate that I do not trust Anastasia and I do not want to give her the chance to hurt Izzy unnecessarily. You heard her trying to make Izzy her scapegoat first thing when she got here," he muttered, pulling the covers up over his little girl.

"Ok, you've convinced me. I guess it would be better to tell Mum and Dad now rather than have them find out later, and like you said, it would be better coming from me and not Pius or Anastasia. If we can get everything done that is on our agenda for tomorrow maybe before you go on your guys night out tomorrow night we could take the girls and go to Mum and Dad's so I can talk to them so as to make sure Pius doesn't inadvertently say anything. Does that sound ok," Hermione conceded to a point.

"Sounds fine. Tell you what...call Izzy tomorrow and let her know that we'll be coming over, so that way, Reg won't leave before we get there, and tell her not to worry about cooking; we'll bring supper with us," Severus said, smiling as another thought hit him.

"Ok, I'll call her first thing in the morning." Hermione got up from the rocker and started towards the adjoining door.

"Are we going to share our news with them," He questioned following her back to bed.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Severus, but I don't want anybody to know yet," Hermione said, seeing the dejected look on Severus's face.

"Why?"

"I want Diane to confirm it first, but mostly I want to wait until I'm past the critical point and the chance of a miscarriage is lessened," she explained softly, slipping back into bed.

"I can go along with that," Severus said, thinking it was the most unselfish reason he could think of. "Night, love," he said, scooting over under the covers closer to her and spooning up behind her.

"Night, honey," she murmured sleepily.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **A/N: R &R…**_

 _ **Chapter 19**_

"Do you have a plan for the interviews today," Severus questioned, sipping his second cup of coffee this morning while Hermione washed the breakfast dishes.

"I was thinking maybe we could each ask the candidates the questions we feel most strongly about from the list we compiled, then we use those answers along with their resumes and letters of recommendation from previous employers as a basis for narrowing down our choices," Hermione said.

"Sounds doable." Severus knew that Hermione expected him to be there with her during the interviews.

"Then we can discuss the candidates, our narrowed down list and start whittling that list down until we have possibly ten final candidates," Hermione sighed out, rising off the plates.

"Ok, but we only need one nanny, so why do we need ten final candidates," Severus questioned, confused. It didn't make sense to have ten candidates qualified to do the job of one person.

"Remember when I mentioned to you that I was going to give our potential candidate a trial run," Hermione said, turning from the sink to quirk a brow at him.

"Yes, I remember," he said as it all started to make sense. "You want ten candidates, so this way if our first choice doesn't display the kind of ability to interact with the children that we had hoped for, we move on to the next one until we find one who displays the type of rapport with the girls that we are looking for," he said, wanting the clarification.

"Yes," she confirmed, returning to the chore at hand.

"And if we don't find one we feel is a comfortable fit," he questioned, wondering what her contingency plan was.

"Then we ask the agency to send us over a new batch of candidates and we repeat the process or we could put an advertisement in a few of the papers and hope we have some luck that way."

"And we'll have every nut job in the world applying. No, thank you," Severus said gruffly.

"That would only be as a last resort, Severus," Hermione sighed out dramatically.

"I should think you would have better sense than to even consider such an idea. No one who has not been properly screened and given security clearance through the proper channels are getting within a hundred yards of my children and that is final, Hermione," he declared roughly, daring her to contest his request.

"Fine, I'm sorry. It was only an idea to be used as a last resort," Hermione grumbled, knowing he was right. She also wondered if she could get the applicants to give a wizard's oath of secrecy or if that was a little over the top.

"Any other ideas fermenting in that beautiful head of yours that I should know about," he inquired, knowing perfectly well her mind never stopped working.

"Well...there is one other thing I'm not quite sure how you'll feel about," Hermione started off hesitantly.

"Why don't you tell me?" he asked, lifting his mug up as if in a toast for her to continue.

"Well, you know how structure and routines are good for child development, right," she started hesitantly.

"Yes, get to the point, Hermione," he growled out impatiently.

"I was thinking of having the nanny be responsible for the children from seven in the morning to five in the evenings Monday through Friday, starting right away unless of course there is something that comes up that requires us to be with them," Hermione said, wincing slightly as she chanced a glance at Severus's face. She was sure she could see steam coming out of his ears as she waited patiently for the blow up.

"WHAT!"

"Just hear me out before you go jumping down my throat," Hermione said pleadingly.

"Fine," he said gruffly.

"We'll be returning to Hogwarts come September, we'll both have classes until at least five, right," she pointed out as he nodded his head in agreement. "So why not have the nanny start doing what she'll be doing during the school term now? We'll still have the evenings and weekends together as a family. Dessa will be used to a nanny so no separation anxiety when term starts. Lexie will have school starting soon as well so it shouldn't set us back any more than where we already are as long as we all have supper together and try to at least do some family activity on the weekends," she sighed out, hoping she had covered all her bases in a logical way, but from the look on Severus's face, he wasn't buying it. "Besides, with the baby on the way, and I'm not saying this pregnancy will be like it was with Dessa, but it's all I have to go on." She started playing her trump card. "There will be times when I'll be running to the loo every ten to fifteen minutes to make the toilet my new best friend either by puking my guts up or to wee. And I'll be really tired the first couple of months, and won't be able to find the energy to devote to activities to do with Dessa and Lexie. Then as I get as large as a beached whale, I won't be able to be on my feet all the time because of the swelling and so forth, so it makes sense that the nanny we hire will be able to take over at a moment's notice, and what better way than to start their training and adjustment right from the start."

"I think you do have a point with letting the girls get accustomed to the change in routine rather than just springing it on them at a moment's notice, however, I would like for it to be done on a more gradual basis...at first that is, especially with Dessa," Severus conceded, slightly to her logical insight.

"What do you suggest," Hermione questioned, open for suggestions.

Severus considered ideas thoughtfully before he spoke. "Start with leaving them with the nanny for a couple of hours at first until they begin to get comfortable with the change in caregivers, then start increasing the amount of time they are cared for by the nanny until they are in their expected routine by the time we return to Hogwarts, unless the need arises due to your pregnancy to step up the pace of the transition."

"Ok, so what if we start with a couple of hours a day at first, then add a couple more hours to that by the end of the first month, then we start increasing the amount of time they spend with the nanny on a weekly basis until they are at full routine," Hermione counter offered.

"I can go for that. Oh, and don't forget we do not always have to rely on a nanny. I'm sure Mum and Aberforth would be more than happy to watch the girls whenever the need arises as would Reg and Izzy. There will also be Aunt Min once we are at Hogwarts and I am absolutely sure that she would be delighted to help out as well," Severus pointed out.

"So you're still determined to keep the amount of care the kids receive from sources outside the family to a minimum," Hermione stated sharply.

"Yes."

"Ok, well, we'll see how things go for the next few weeks and go from there with deciding on how much we rely on the nanny."

"Fine."

****S&H****

"Edme," Hermione called out.

"Yes, Mistress," Edme answered with a pop.

"We need a desk, quills, ink and lots of parchment," Hermione commanded with authority. "Oh, and my camera," she added as an afterthought.

"Camera," Severus questioned, looking at her oddly as Edme put the desk where Hermione instructed. "Hermione, what do you need a camera for," he questioned again, sitting Dessa down on the floor against the coffee table, as Hermione arranged the quills and parchment on the desk.

"Well, I was thinking that we could attach a photo to each applicant's resume as sort of an added security measure, as well as for a visual reference as to who is who when going over our final list of candidates," Hermione explained. "Now, we'll be marking them by points 1-5 with their overall impression. Energy/Attitude, Attention/Focus, Experience," she stated as she set the quill to dictate what she just said.

"You are going a little over the top, Hermione," Severus said, looking at her with a raised brow.

"This person is going to be spending a lot of time with our children, our young, impressionable children," she reminded him.

"This is your project, so you run the show, I'll just offer my opinion at the end of the interview as they are leaving," he said, making a slashing motion across his throat. "That means no way in hell."

"Fine, but you can't do that on all of them, and besides, I'd rather have a live-in nanny so the girls are home with us but not with us," Hermione said, finally giving him her reason to why she objected to Eileen and Izzy and even Minerva babysitting.

"I understand your need to have them constantly underfoot, but at least with family babysitting them, we know where they are and that they are being taken care of. Not to mention it gives us the break we need sometimes," Severus explained his reasoning as to why he'd rather have family watch them.

"You're list, Mistress," Rolf said, popping into the living room with a legal pad filled with names of the applicants.

"Thank you, Rolf," Hermione said, taking the list from Rolf that he had been instructed to get for her prior to the interviews.

"How many interviews do we have," Severus questioned as he redirected Dessa away from bookshelves.

"We have thirty all total; twenty- five witches, five wizards," Hermione said. looking at the list.

"Who's first," Severus questioned. sitting down in the chair.

"Asha Hart," Hermione said, taking her seat beside Severus. "You just remember what I told you over breakfast and the rating system," she warned softly.

"Yes, and as I told you before, I'm letting you handle that," Severus said. "I'll floo this little angel over to Nana's and I'll be right back so we can get started," he said, picking Dessa up.

****S&H****

They were down to their last interviews. So far they had interviewed twenty-four witches and four wizards. Out of the twenty-four witches and four wizards, Severus had vetoed the four wizards and four witches after the preliminary interview. He was determined that they were not qualified to watch his precious angels, claiming they were dunderheads worse than Longbottom. The four they liked had a star by their names.

"Who's next," Severus asked wearily, standing up while Hermione continued to sit at the desk.

"Sofia Deamonne," Hermione answered, looking at the list.

"Rolf, please send in Ms. Deamonne," Severus said.

Hermione and Severus both observed as the witch as old as Minerva or at the least Madame Pomfrey walked into the room in a floor length, wide royal-blue skirt and white blouse. Her hair was pulled up neatly in a chignon.

Severus stood up, "Hello, I'm Severus Snape and this is my wife, Hermione," he introduced, offering a hand for the older woman to shake.

"Sofia Deamonne at your service, Your Royal Highness," Sofia introduced herself with a small curtsy to both. "My resume and letters of recommendations from my past two employers, and my background check performed by Kingsley Shacklebolt," she said in a clinical voice as she handed the forms to Severus.

Hermione looked at Severus who gave her a slight nod as he handed the papers to Hermione. "Please have a seat, Ms. Deamonne," Severus said.

Hermione looked over the letters of recommendations and resume with a quick glance. "Would you tell us a little about yourself, Ms. Deamonne?" she questioned.

"Oh, certainly, Your Highness," Sofia said warmly. "I've been a nanny for fifty-five years. For twenty years before that I worked for the Thornton family as a nanny and household steward, directing the house-elves in cooking and housekeeping and took care of their seven daughters. For the next twenty years, I worked for the Greenwood family. For them, I directed the kitchen and housekeeping elves while tending to their six glorious children. The past fifteen years I've worked for the Smyth family in Devon, England, and for them I did light housekeeping, light cooking and took care of their four children. You get quite attached to them after a few years, but they grow up as children tend to do. Enough about me; tell me about yourselves," Sofia said, the warmness in her tone still present.

"Well, we have two girls. Alexandria, Lexie for short, she's eight, and Iridessa, Dessa for short, she's ten months," Hermione said.

"No doubt the precious jewels in Daddy's eyes," Sofia said, smiling warmly at Severus.

Severus couldn't help the smirk that graced his face. "You are absolutely right."

"I have to tell you, Ms. Deamonne, we try to be very hands-on parents and we try to spend as much time as we possibly can caring for the girls. Our schedules are about to become very full and potentially hectic," Hermione started to explain.

"No need to explain anything to me, dear," Sofia said with a wave of her hand.

"With our schedules being what they are, we decided to slowly start increasing the hours," Hermione informed Sofia.

"Not a problem; it takes little ones times to adjust," Sofia said understandingly.

"Yes, that is exactly what I was thinking when I proposed to my wife that we ease the girls into this instead of just throwing them into a situation they would not be comfortable with at a moment's notice and I daresay that my wife has yet to consider the fact that the girls are not going to be the only ones affected by the change," Severus stated, starting to reconsider the idea.

"I too have thought about it and I know it will be hard to be away from Dessa at first, but let's face it, Severus, it's nothing I haven't done before and I made it through," Hermione hissed out in a whisper, fully aware that they had a stranger in front of them.

"Yes, you made it through because you knew that your mother and my grandmother were the ones looking after her and that she was being taken care of in the same loving environment in which she would have had with you because she was with family. Also, need I remind you what a temperamental horror you were when you returned snapping at people for no reason and itching for a fight," he pointed out, remembering the day they finally hashed everything out.

"But this is different, Severus. It's not like I'm going to be separated from her for months at a time like I was before. It's only going to be for a few hours five days a week. I'll still be able to see her and spend time with both she and Lexie in the evenings and on weekends," Hermione stated clearly.

"True, but I think you are forgetting one little thing," Severus said, forgetting they had an audience.

"Which is?"

"The fact that you fell apart just the other day when you left the girls at my mother's for one afternoon while you did some shopping."

"It was the first time I had been separated from Dessa since we were officially reunited as family, Severus. Of course I was going to be emotional," Hermione bit out.

"If I may be so bold as to interrupt," Sofia stated softly but sternly.

"Oh, please forgive us," Hermione said, turning to look at Sofia ashamed of herself for allowing Severus to taunt her. "We didn't mean to ignore you. It's just that we are both very passionate people and sometimes our discussions can get rather..." She tried to think of a word to describe her and Severus's fights. Well, she wouldn't exactly call them fights as they were more like disagreements.

"Heated," Severus supplied, unashamed.

"What was it that you wanted to say, Ms. Deamonne," Hermione said after casting a quick glare at Severus.

"Just that I think you are both wonderful, loving, caring parents and I think your children are lucky to have you. In most of the families I have worked for in the past, the parents were very career oriented and all they cared about was finding someone to deal with the children so they could be free to do their own thing, and it is obviously different with the two of you," Sofia stated in an awe tone.

"We try," Severus agreed readily.

"May I ask what the duties of your nanny would be," Sofia asked bluntly.

"Well...um..." Hermione stammered. It was the one thing her and Severus had been fighting over all morning.

"Yes, of course, but first let me say that our nanny will have much more responsibility than most, but at the same time will be greatly compensated," Severus cut in. "As has been stated before, we believe in being very hands-on parents and seeing to the care of the children ourselves whenever possible, so I have decided that in order to make hiring someone to live in our home and serve as a sort of backup caregiver, that there will be a few other things added to the job description besides just merely caring for the children. Not only will our nanny be responsible for making sure the girls are presentable for all meals and are on time for said meals which are at seven for breakfast, lunch at noon, tea at four, and supper at seven, but they will also see to tutoring homework sessions for Lexie, see that the girls are in bed on time when we ourselves are unable to tend to their bedtime routine, and will also have the responsibilities of a household steward...responsible for all purchasing, hiring, firing and paying the servant staff. They would not be considered a servant, but more like a professional-type person like a lawyer. The highest ranking official servant responsible for running the house," he finalized, surprising even Hermione.

"May I ask exactly what you intend to pay," Sofia asked curiously. She didn't have an issue of doing those duties as long as she was compensated.

"Certainly. The pay at first will be twenty-five pounds for the two week trial period, and then if we approve, it'll be twenty thousand pounds a year with the potential for annual raises depending upon performance of duties of up to forty thousand pounds per year," Severus stated firmly.

"That sounds doable," Sofia said.

"Good, you can start your trial run Monday morning at seven. If everything goes well at the end of the two week trial period we will discuss you moving in and begin the children's transition into being cared for by someone other than myself and Hermione on a more consistent basis," Severus stated firmly.

"Sounds like a plan. I gladly accept and shall be here Monday morning promptly at seven," Sofia responded.

"We will see you then," Severus said, standing up and shaking Sofia's hand.

****S&H****

"Well, I must say you sure surprised me today," Hermione said as she started organizing the living room back into the former room that it was.

"Oh, how so," Severus questioned, trying to stay out of Hermione's way. He didn't know why she was really bothering straightening an already clean room for but knew better than to say anything.

"With that total turn around you seem to have done on the issue of having a nanny see to the care of the children," Hermione said, fluffing a pillow on the couch that really didn't need fluffing.

"Honestly, it was Sophia who changed my mind. She's just such a grandmotherly type of person that I could very easily imagine her being the one caring for the children. However, to reiterate something I have said many times before and want made very clear that just because I have softened my stance on the whole nanny thing does not mean that I intend to let her have full charge of the children. I still expect us to be very hands-on parents and the children's primary caregivers as much as is possible," Severus repeated once again as firmly as he could. He didn't want Hermione thinking his change of heart towards a nanny changed his mind completely.

"I understand that, Severus. Having a live-in nanny is just so that we have them as a backup when needed. Especially now with me being pregnant, I think that is very important for us to have," Hermione absentmindedly put a hand over her still flattened stomach as if she was protecting her child from an unseen foe.

"Yes, I do too," he said, moving over to where she was standing and placing his hand over hers on her stomach, "I don't want you overdoing things and putting your health and that of our unborn child at risk," he said in a concerned voice.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Don't worry," Hermione said, slipping her hand out from under his. Severus went to remove his hand as well, but Hermione stopped him and placed it back on her stomach.

"Easier said than done." he said as the powerful emotions rolled over him, knowing that their child was under his protective hand. "You are my life, Hermione...you and the children. I would be lost if anything happened to take you away from me," he struggled to voice through the emotions coursing through him.

"Shhh, don't think like that. Think good thoughts," she said, using her free hand to cup his cheek tenderly. "We are fine, the girls are loved and happy and this baby will be too."

"Maybe you could help convince me of that," Severus said, smiling wickedly.

"How, am…." Hermione gasped out, only to be silenced mid- thought as Severus's lips crashed down on hers.

It didn't take Hermione long to catch Severus's train of thought as she wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him with every fiber of her love for him.

Severus moaned as he swept Hermione up in his arms and carried her over the couch, where he proceeded to show her how much he loved her in the most primal way he could think of.

****S&H****

"We're going to be late now," Hermione gasped as she straightened her clothing once more.

"Somehow I don't think Septimius and Victoria are going to mind one bit," Severus chuckled as he tucked himself still wet with their combined juices back into his trousers.

"I'm not going to tell them we were late because you wanted to shag me senseless," Hermione gasped out.

"I think they will already assume that's the reason we're late. They are worse, then bloody Albus is about knowing everything," Severus grumbled. "Besides, we aren't that late," he pointed out, pointing his wand at her and mutter a spell at her that had her back to her former neatened self in seconds, before he aimed his wand at himself and did the same.

"You are really going to have to teach me that spell," Hermione said, looking at herself in the mirror, making sure everything was in its rightful place.

"I like the counter spell much better," he said, aiming his wand at her.

"You do, Severus Snape, and there will be hell to pay," she warned threateningly as she whirled around to face him.

"You are no fun, love," he teased softly, tucking his wand away.

"I'm not showing up to your grandparents buck naked just because you like me naked," she hissed out as she tucked her arm into his.

"Who said we'd be going to their house?" Severus quirked an eyebrow at her, watching as the meaning washed over her face.

"Let's go before you get any more wild ideas," Hermione said sharply.

"You liked my wild idea a moment ago," Severus said just as he dropped the floo powder and shouted out their destination.

****S&H****

"Welcome to Prince Manor," a tiny elf greeted as soon as they stepped out of the floo.

"Where are Septimius and Victoria, Gaylord," Severus demanded after the elf had cleaned the soot from their clothes.

"Master Prince is in his study, Master Snape, and Mistress Prince is in the Solarium, Mistress Snape," Gaylord answered.

"Gaylord, I haven't got all day to walk in a maze," Severus said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked down at the tiny elf.

"Yes, Master Snape," Gaylord said snapping his fingers as two pops sounded behind them. "Elsie will take Mistress Snape to Mistress Prince and Easton will take you to Master Prince, Master Snape," Gaylord said.

"Thank you, Gaylord," Severus said, taking the elf's bony hand and was whisked away.

Elsie wrapped Hermione in a protective bubble before apparating her in front of the doors of the solarium. Elsie gave Hermione a wink before removing the bubble as she disapparated away.

"Weird," Hermione said, shaking her head before walking into the solarium.

****S&H****

Easton popped them right in front of the study's door, and disappeared just as quickly. Severus knocked on the door before the door opened on its own free will.

"Well, I'm happy to see that you made it somewhat on time, Severus," Septimius said, putting his wand on the desk beside him, as he looked up at Severus standing on the outside of the open door.

"Punctuality is very important to both Hermione and myself. We tried to be on time but the last interview for the nanny went a little over," Severus lied carefully. Like any good lie, it was good to start with some form of the truth.

"And how is your lovely wife today," Septimius asked, getting up from his seat behind the desk to go over to the wet bar and pour himself a drink of scotch.

"Fine, she went looking for Victoria in the solarium," Severus said firmly, watching as Septimius held up an empty glass and the tumbler of scotch. "Yes, please," he replied to the unspoken question.

"And the girls," Septimius asked, pouring Severus a scotch as well before walking back over to his desk.

"Perfect as always. Mother will be dropping them off later after she picks Lexie up from her sleepover," Severus informed, him still standing at ramrod straight.

"Excellent," Septimius said, looking up at his still standing grandson. "You waiting for an engraved invitation? Sit down for Merlin's sake," he ordered as he took a cigar from the gold box on his desk and offered Severus a cigar who refused as he sat down in the green leather chair in front of the desk. "I suppose we shall get down to the reason for our meeting now that the preliminaries are out of the way," he said, feeling the anxiety roll off of Severus in small little waves.

"You always did have a way of putting things," Severus said, crossing his legs as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Now don't go getting all worked up, I just know you don't like a lot of babble and the job has to come first and foremost even before family," Septimius stated easily as he reclined back in his chair.

"That is where you and I differ, Septimius, because nothing and no one will ever come before my family. Hermione and the children mean everything to me and they will always take precedence, even over this so-called vow," Severus said, making it abundantly clear that nothing would or could come before his family, not even his own life.

"Very noble of you, Severus, however once you officially start your reign, you do know that you will be released from your vow. And I'm afraid you will find out that your schedule is going to become much fuller than you realize, leaving very little time for such notions as picnics and romantic interludes," Septimius said.

"No, Septimius, you fail to see that I've lived most of my life catering to the whims of two very controlling masters and for once in my life I'm taking charge of it. Most tasks I can delegate to some other official that is more suited to the job. Besides, you made time to attend Lexie's recital yesterday."

"Yes, we did, because your grandmother insisted. Plus it was good publicity," Septimius answered, leaning forward and clasping his hands together in the middle of the desk.

"Good publicity?"

"Yes, Severus. Think about it, who wouldn't see their ruler in a positive light when they make such a conscious effort to attend his great-granddaughter's recital at her request?"

"Don't be using my daughters as a publicity stunt to improve your reputation. Don't bother showing up next time. If you can't be bothered to be there simply because your granddaughter wants you there, then you are not welcome. Is that clear," Severus sneered out roughly.

"Yes, it's very clear coming from the grandson who insists on addressing me by my first name," Septimius stated roughly.

"Not you too, I've heard this lecture from Mum; I don't need another," Severus growled.

"I'm not even going to bother," Septimius said huffily. "I know you will never see myself or Victoria as your grandparents because to you we are just some strangers."

"Good, then let's get this meeting over with."

"Fine, although I'm thinking now that I should have put you calling us by our proper titles into the vow," Septimius said under his breath, but not low enough for Severus not to hear it.

"What you rather I call you, Your Majesty," Severus huffed out.

"No, but I'd settle for grandfather," Septimius said. "I assume since you got my letter informing you that we'd be at Lexie's recital, you also got the packet of issues that you are going to have to address after your coronation," he questioned, shuffling some papers on his desk.

"I did," Severus said. "I denied the love potions being part of the potion syllabus, and for Lucius Malfoy to be kicked off the Board of Governors as President," Severus informed him. "As for the social calendar you sent me, I chose to delegate those to the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt on the dates that interfere with my teaching schedule."

"Severus, while I think it's admirable of you to want to continue teaching, it is going to be impossible in your position after the second. You and Hermione will have to be making a lot of public appearances to community ground breakings, things in your and Hermione's and the Severan Government's honor. You will be promoting upcoming laws and legislation as well as meeting with other high ranking officials in an effort to provide a united front and strengthen not only our government but our world as a whole."

"Good, then I abolish the marriage law," Severus said.

"I'm afraid only the Wizengamot can do that," Septimius stated. "You see, once a new law has left your hands to go before the Wizengamot, they have the choice of either approving or declining unless it's matters in wars, then you will have the final say," he explained.

"So basically there is nothing to be done about ending that stupid law," Severus questioned rhetorically, not really expecting Septimius to nod his head sadly. "What about putting stipulations on the marriage law?"

"Now you can do that if it's for the best interest of wizard kind. What stipulations were you considering?"

"They aren't just a consideration, Septimius. They are going to be implemented if it is anywhere within my power to do so."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, as you know, Hogwarts retains the longest standing record for students not have unplanned pregnancies. So the first stipulation I want done is for at no time can a witch still attending school be forced by the Ministry to produce a child until such time as she has completed her seventh year NEWTs."

"I believe that can easily be arranged."

"Good. The second stipulation shall state that at no time can a wizard force his wife to give up her right to an education. I know that in our world the husband is considered to be the one in charge in a marriage, but Hermione and I both feel very strongly about this. We feel that no one, not even a witch's husband, has the right to deny her an education."

"That shouldn't be a problem as well," Septimius answered.

"Glad to hear it."

"Anything else you wish to change for the better?"

"Yes, I want a few changes made to the curriculum at Hogwarts. I've done the research and a lot has been proven to better help our society and community for the better thus also decreasing the environment in which produced Tom Riddle and also goes in accordance with the marriage law."

"I see, I'm afraid that you will have to take that up with the Hogwarts Board of Governors along with the Headmaster any changes you want to insist on such as changing the curriculum, but being as you are the head member of the Board of Governors that even overrule the President of the Board of Governors, you shouldn't have any trouble presenting your ideas," Septimius said.

"I thought as much. Perhaps the few changes I'm going to insist on might make the hatred between purebloods and Muggleborns less of a threat," Severus commented thoughtfully.

"If that's your argument, then I'd say your chance at winning such improvements is already in the bag. Yet, you make me curious as to what improvements you are wanting to add to the curriculum."

"I'll tell you after I've spoke to the Board of Governors," Severus answered sneakily.

"Very well then, now, if you are finished with your demands, we can get back to what is expected of you in your new role as King of the Severan Government," Septimius stated easily.

"Demand away," Severus said, toasting Septimius in an air toast.

"You will be traveling extensively, acting as sort of ambassador if you will, as will Hermione."

"We may have a problem there," Severus said, smiling smugly.

"Why," Septimius questioned, distastefully looking at his grandson's arrogant smile.

"Well, firstly and you may not breathe a word of this to anyone, Hermione is pregnant, so her ability to travel once her pregnancy advances is questionable at best, and secondly because of my commitment to teach Potions at Hogwarts," Severus whispered, almost scared Hermione would pop into the room if he told anyone. He could understand her reluctance to wanting to tell everyone until they knew it was safer, but honestly the news was too big for him to not want to share it with the world.

"Congratulations. Is the child magical," Septimius questioned.

"What possible difference does that make? It is my child and a member of this family no matter it's magical status and will be shown the love it deserves as such," Severus said roughly.

"For goodness sake's, Severus, I meant nothing by it, I have plenty of grandchildren that are squibs and I love them all just as much as I love Dessa, Lexie and you, but I do like the idea of being able to pass down the throne to another magical heir in the Prince family," Septimius said roughly. "So is it magical, and is it a boy," he questioned.

"It's magical, but as for it being a boy, I'm afraid you'll have to wait and find out with the rest of world."

"Mastic, you will move out of the way, because I swear if you don't I'm going to slap you simple!" A voice from outside interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Elizabeth, but Master Prince is in a meeting with Master Snape and you may not go in," Mastic said sternly.

"I don't give a hoot about the damn meeting because it's my son's life at stake and you will move out of my way….Oh, forget about it," Eileen shouted beyond the doorway.

"Well, Eileen has arrived," Septimius said, pointing his wand at the door and opening it. "Let her in, Mastic," he called out.

"Now you listen here, you old codger, I'm not going to allow you to hold my son to an unbreakable vow, just to fill your precious throne. Severus is a world renown Potion Master and has plans to return to Hogwarts to keep the standards high for your future grandchildren along with Dessa and Lexie, and you aren't going to force him to give it up because of your stupid vow, now release him from it, Father!" Eileen shouted.

"Elizabeth Eileen, sit down, I will not allow you to waltz into my office and call me an old codger! I am your father and you will treat me with respect as your father and as your king. Do I make myself clear," Septimius stated sternly.

"Yes, and I apologize, but, Father, please release him for this vow," Eileen pleaded.

"I'm willing to let certain obligations to the throne be delegated to officials better suited to the job such as impressing other royal figures for Hermione's final term, so that will give Severus amplified time to find an apprentice to take over his role as Potion Master at Hogwarts so he may then take on the full responsibility of King, thus also ensuring that Hogwarts standards remain impeccable."

"Two years," Severus interjected.

"What," Septimius and Eileen both questioned.

"Two years in which to train my apprentice to become the new Potion Master of Hogwarts," Severus said.

"Very well, two years and not a year longer," Septimius stated as the magic swirled around both him and Severus thus bonding them each to their word.

"Severus," Eileen whined out regrettably.

"Mum, it's fine. Over the past few days, Hermione and I have thought of things that will greatly improve the Wizarding World for the better. And as long as my know-it-all wife can take her bloody NEWTs, she isn't really going to complain," Severus said. "Merlin help the Wizengamot once she does," he stated chuckling softly, causing Septimius to chuckle as well, as they both recalled Hermione's speech on house-elves. "Where are the girls?" he questioned, noticing they weren't with his mother.

"They are with Aberforth out in the garden, Lexie is showing him my secret garden."

 _ **A/N: I know an abrupt ending but couldn't be helped at the moment.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **A/N: Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Chapter 20**_

Hermione walked into the solarium only to freeze at the sight of Victoria sitting behind a desk that sat cattycornered on the far side of the room to where she was surrounded on all sides by natural sunlight.

"Don't forget, Your Highness, you need to look over tonight's supper menu, along with the guest suite, and do a rundown of the itinerary with Mavis," a tall slender blonde witch spoke as she stood with a large open planner in her hands.

"Very well, do you have the Barron's itinerary planned out," Victoria questioned.

"Yes, ma'am," the blonde said, handing a sheet of parchment to Victoria.

"I think that will be all for now, Priscilla," Victoria said dismissively, as she turned to look at Hermione. "Hermione, what a lovely surprise," she said, smiling sweetly at her.

"I thought maybe we could visit while Septimius and Severus go over a few things, but if you're busy…." Hermione trailed off, not wanting to interrupt the older woman if she was too busy thus giving Victoria an easy way out of the visit without any obligations.

"I'm not too busy, and I'd enjoy the visit," Victoria said, shuffling a few papers into a neat pile in her hand. "Libby, make sure these get to Anton immediately," she commanded before turning her attention fully to Hermione. "Sorry about that, what was it you wanted to talk about," she said, taking in Hermione's concentrating facial expression.

"Well, first, Severus wanted me to check with you and see if we could possibly cancel on tea Sunday," she asked quietly.

"Why, is something wrong," Victoria questioned, snapping her fingers only to have Priscilla reappear with her planner.

"It's just that Eileen and Mum both invited us over and Severus thought that since we were getting the chance to visit today you wouldn't mind if we canceled for Sunday," Hermione hastily stated, making sure Victoria didn't take offense.

"Walk with me and I can kill a few birds with only a couple stones," Victoria said with a cheeky smile.

"If you're busy I can always come by later," Hermione interjected, starting to follow behind Victoria.

"Nonsense," Victoria said, taking Hermione's arm. "Now back to canceling Sunday's tea…It sounds to me as if you have over extended yourselves," she said, directing Hermione as they walked along the hallways, with Priscilla following quietly behind.

"That's my fault. I just can't seem to get the hang of all this and I keep finding myself getting in over my head trying to prioritize everything and do what needs to be done while trying to learn what my responsibilities are to be as a Duchess and future Queen," Hermione admitted shyly. She hated not knowing something. When she didn't know something she resorted to finding everything she could in books, but this was one time books couldn't help her, and she felt like she was failing.

"So my daughter was right," Victoria said, guiding them down another hallway.

"Right about what," Hermione inquired, not too sure how she felt about her mother-in-law talking about her.

"Elizabeth said you dropped by the other day and that you were a complete wreck because you were trying too hard to be the perfect wife, mother, and anything else you thought you were expected to be. I thought she was exaggerating but clearly she wasn't," Victoria said, pushing open a door to the kitchen.

"If I could just get into some kind of a routine. I just don't want to fail and let you and Septimius down, but most especially Severus," Hermione finally admitted out loud. She hadn't even voiced that fear to Severus. She knew for a fact that the Unbreakable Vow Severus had given to Septimius hadn't been fulfilled yet, and she didn't want to fail and ultimately kill Severus because of her ignorance.

"Hermione, you just have to allow yourself a period of adjustment. Neither Septimius nor I thought that this was going to be an easy adjustment for you or for Severus because neither of you were accustomed to this kind of life. If you try to take all this on without pacing yourself you are going to have a breakdown and then you will be of no use to anyone, especially my great-grandchildren, or even Severus for that matter. As far as letting Severus down, I don't think that could ever be possible; he loves you no matter what and he always will, of that I am sure," Victoria said, trying to reassure Hermione of her irrational fear as she took a thin black leather book from one of the House-Elves.

Hermione noticed the elf was dressed in a silvery dress with a black serpent emblem on the front, which told Hermione it was a Head Elf. "I don't mean to be rude, Victoria, but you don't understand, I have to live up to my end of the bargain," Hermione cried out, distressed.

"Bargain...what bargain," Victoria questioned, turning to look at Hermione.

"The one I made with Severus when I agreed to marry him. You do know about the Unbreakable Vow Septimius forced him to take, don't you," Hermione asked, looking at Victoria hopefully. She didn't want to divulge a secret of Severus or Septimius, but she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't let Severus die because she messed up.

"Yes, of course I know about the Unbreakable Vow, and I told Septimius when he demanded it that he was a fool," Victoria answered as the reason Hermione was so stressed out about her performance started to become clear. "Hermione, I want you to listen to me and really listen to me," she commanded, grabbing Hermione's shoulder. "You don't need to worry about that. It has nothing to do with your performance as king and queen. It was just for Severus to take over the throne, not what he does while he's at the throne. And I will personally see to it that Septimius releases Severus from that ridiculous vow once the coronation is completed."

"But how? Severus still-"

"When you've been married as long as I have been you'll see that once in a while a wife has to resort to a few tricks of her own to get what she wants, I know just how to handle one Septimius Prince, I've had years of practice in maneuvering him into my way of thinking. Now as for getting you prepared for your new role as Queen, I think there are two things you could benefit from greatly," Victoria said, turning her attention back to the book in her hands. "Carlotta, the menu is perfectly fine," she said with a curt bow of her head as she handed the book back to the house-elf.

"Thank you, your majesty," the elf named Carlotta replied.

"Priscilla, you can mark off the menus checked for the week," Victoria said to the woman that Hermione hadn't known had been following them.

"Yes, ma'am," Priscilla said, marking it down in her little black book, turning to follow Victoria and Hermione out of the kitchen.

"The first and foremost no you need, Hermione, is a personal assistant to handle all your scheduling and so forth and help keep you on track, like Priscilla here does for me. I don't know what I would do without Priscilla half the time. Secondly, and mind you this is only a suggestion, but I could teach you the things you need to know in order to be a queen," Victoria said, leading the two women down another hallway.

"You would be willing to do that," Hermione said, looking at Victoria's profile and observing Priscilla writing something down in her book out of the corner of her eye.

"If you are interested I would very much like to teach you how to be a great queen to our world," Victoria stated, opening up a door to a pristine bedchamber.

"I would like very much for you to teach me how to be a queen. Thank you." Hermione said, relaxing knowing that she could learn everything she needed to know in a classroom setting. "I do have one question for you that I would very much like answered before we start these lessons though," she stated softly.

"What would that be," Victoria said, stepping deeper into the bedchamber.

"Why are you offering," Hermione questioned, only to hear Priscilla gasp at her question.

"Your Royal Highness, you really don't understand the significance of the queen offering to teach you, do you," Priscilla burst out only to clap a hand over her mouth in horror for speaking out of turn.

"Hermione, you know exactly how I feel about the pureblood supremacy acts," Victoria started as she stopped her inspection of the room.

"Yes," Hermione answered, looking at Priscilla's stunned face to Victoria's guilty face.

"I have nothing against you being Muggleborn, honestly I don't so long as you genuinely love my grandson with all of your heart and are not just after the fame and spotlight and money," Victoria said, holding up a hand to ward off Hermione and Priscilla's protests. "Seeing as you have your own fame and a piece of the spotlight, I do not believe it's true. I know most of the pureblood families are going to have to adjust to a Muggleborn being queen, but with a little guidance and tutoring in some of the wizarding customs and traditions, I think you could make the transition into your role as Queen almost seamlessly. Once you understand the wizarding world and along with yours and Severus's knowledge of the muggle world, I believe our world can accomplish great things under two great leaders," she stated firmly.

"I think I understand," Hermione said, understanding it perfectly. It was almost the same sort of plan her and Severus had come up with to reduce the house rivalry by presenting a united front not only from her and Severus but from Ron and Harry and Ginny as well.

"Good, now when would you like to get started," Victoria asked, turning for the bedchamber's door once again.

"I would like to start immediately," Hermione said.

"Somehow I thought you would," Victoria said, giving her a small smile. "But I also sense a bit of hesitation," she added, hooking her arm through Hermione's and leading her into the solarium.

"It's not that I don't want to learn how to be queen, I do, it's just…." Hermione stammered out. "It's just that the next few weeks are really hectic," she explained as she sat down on one of the love seats.

"Relax, Hermione," Victoria smiled as sat down beside her. "We have time," she said, smiling just as the solarium terrace doors burst open.

"Mummy," Lexie squealed happily, running towards Hermione and jumping into her lap.

"Hi, sweetheart," Hermione greeted warmly, hugging Lexie back just as tight. "How was your sleepover?" she asked, stroking Lexie's hair.

"It was fun! I want to do it again," Lexie squealed out excitedly.

"What did you all do," Hermione asked curiously just as she heard…

"Mum-mum," Dessa squealed, trying to get down from Aberforth's arms who had just carried her inside.

Lexie snuggled into the space between Victoria and Hermione while Hermione took the squirming Dessa, who snuggled into her breasts.

Lexie was telling Victoria and Hermione every little detail to her sleepover right down to who wore what pajamas, when Severus and Septimius and Eileen walked into the room. The new additions only had Lexie starting all over in telling them all what she had done at the sleepover.

"Lunch is served, Mistress," a tiny female elf wearing a big silver bow announced.

"Thank you, Lilia," Victoria said politely.

"May I escort you two lovely ladies to lunch," Septimius said with a slight bow in front of Lexie and Victoria.

"Oh, Sept," Victoria said, blushing slightly as she took his offered hand and stood up.

"Pappy, you are silly," Lexie giggled.

"Disgustingly so," Eileen clipped out under her breath.

"Elizabeth Eileen, that will be enough," Septimius scolded sternly.

"Hey, I remember what your sweet little caring act entails, and believe me, it's not something I ever want to hear again," Eileen stated evenly.

"Libby," Victoria called out.

"Yes, Mistress," Libby answered.

"Can you please take Lexie and Dessa to the terrace where lunch is served," Victoria said.

"Honey," Septimius said softly. "Leave it be," he added trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Nanny," Lexie complained.

"Lexie, we need to have an adult conversation with Nana, and it's not something your little ears need to hear," Victoria said. "So why don't you and Dessa go with Libby and pick some flowers for the table," she suggested.

"Alright, Nanny," Lexie said, not about to argue with Nanny.

Once Lexie and Dessa were safely away, Victoria rounded on Eileen.

"Mummy," Eileen said frightfully as she started backing away from her angrily advancing mother.

"Now it's _mummy,_ I haven't been mummy since you were seventeen and pregnant," Victoria bit out sharply.

Eileen continued to back away from Victoria until the back of her legs hit a sofa and she plopped down on it with a soft thump.

"Vickie, it's not worth it," Septimius tried to reason.

"Hush," Victoria snapped. "I've had it up to here," she said, raising her hand above her head to show how fed up she was with Eileen, "with her crass, rude and snide remarks. Enough is enough."

"Honey, this is Eileen we're talking about," Septimius said, trying another route.

"Yes, I know and I've had all I'm going to take of it, regardless of her threats," Victoria said.

"Mummy!" Eileen cried out in protest.

"No, Elizabeth, you are going to listen and for once use that head of yours. I know perfectly well you are actually quite smart; anyone who receives eight O's on her NEWT's and Owls know how to use their head."

"Mum," Eileen gasped out as Victoria grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Have you ever asked yourself why, Elizabeth? Why your father has been so different lately? Why he is finally stepping down from his throne? Why he' is giving into Severus's conditions without so much as a fight? Why he's pushing things forward so quickly regardless of Severus having no prior training or teachings? You are mostly to blame for that being an issue I might add. Severus has no idea what he's doing, and neither does Hermione, but that is beside the point. Ask yourself why your father is obeying every whim of his grandchildren and great grandchildren, especially Lexie? Why is he trying to spend as much time with Lexie, Dessa, Severus and you as he possibly can?"

"How should I know why he's acting differently?" Eileen whimpered out as Victoria gripped her shoulders tighter and tighter.

"You should know, Elizabeth, why your father, the proud man who holds grudges longer than they should be held is acting differently!" Victoria squeezed Eileen's shoulders so hard that Eileen winced.

"I'm sorry, Mummy!" Eileen cried out.

"I'm sorry isn't going to fix it this time, Elizabeth!"

"Enough!" Septimius said roughly, grabbing Victoria by the shoulders and pulling her forcibly away from Eileen. "Enough," he repeated in a softer tone as his long weathered hands cupped her shoulders. "Yelling at Eileen isn't going to change the facts, honey. You have to accept them just as I have."

"No," Victoria said, collapsing against the chest that had always been her strength, crying softly.

"Shush," Septimius said, holding her tightly.

"Daddy?" Eileen said, looking at her father questionably wanting the answers but too scared to ask the question.

"I'm dying," Septimius said simply.

"Severus, couldn't you…." Eileen pleaded.

"Eileen, even Severus can't put a stopper on death completely. He would only delay the inevitable." Septimius stated moving slightly to the side where he could hold Victoria and open his other arm for Eileen. "Come here, princess," he said as Eileen staggered into his embrace. "Everything will be alright," he said, kissing both Eileen and Victoria on the crown of their heads.

"Sept," Victoria heaved out in weighted sighing.

"Shush, no more talk about dying. I'm not going today, so no more talk about it, besides, I made a little princess a promise and I have to keep my word," Septimius said.

"What promise?" Victoria questioned.

"I'd have lunch with her, so before some little girl gets bored with picking all of Nanny's flowers I suggest we start heading out to the terrace or the table is liable to be covered in flowers," Septimius said with a chuckle.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," Victoria said with a sniffling laugh.

"No, and I doubt it will be the last time either," Septimius agreed. "You know what we ought to do," he stated.

"Stop telling granddaughters to pick flowers," Eileen questioned lightly.

"No, have a sleepover here with all the great-grandchildren," Septimius stated evenly, only to be jerked to a halt by Victoria freezing in step.

"Have you completely lost your mind? That is thirty-four children all under the age of eleven!" Victoria screeched.

"Oh, come on, Nanny, you'd love it," Septimius chuckled as they once again continued on their way to the terrace.

****S&H****

Lunch went pleasantly after the truth as to why Septimius was rushing things. Of course he had gone on to explain his other reason for rushing things was so he would be around to offer Severus advice and the wisdom of his years of experience should he need help making the transition into his new role as King. Although Severus didn't quite buy into that being the full truth, he wasn't about ready to question it yet. Every finely tuned instinct that he had was screaming that there was a whole lot more to it than just Septimius getting old and dying.

Severus didn't say too much at lunch; he just sat there observing and thinking and picking up on so many things. He couldn't believe he was the only magical heir. "I've got a question, exactly how many grandchildren do you have," Severus asked.

"Let's see, seven daughters, and forty-nine grandchildren, and thirty- four great grandchildren," Septimius answered as they walked to the floo.

"Why do you ask," Victoria questioned, wondering if maybe Severus was taking an interest in his family after all.

"Just curious," Severus shrugged.

"We could arrange a family reunion after your coronation," Septimius supplied helpfully.

"Let's get one thing out of the way at a time," Severus said, picking up on the fact that Septimius said after his coronation not before, which only proved his theory that there was something not right.

"Now, remember, princess, you are going to have to come over real soon to go riding with Pappy once you master at least four Pony Club lessons," Septimius said, bending down to Lexie's height and winking at her.

"I will be the best little horsewoman you've ever seen, Pappy," Lexie swore, smiling.

"I don't doubt it for a second." He gave Lexie a hug and kiss before standing back up to his full height. He took Dessa out of Hermione's arms. "And I expect you to be walking next time I see you. Pappy's too old to walk stooped over with you, young lady," Septimius said, kissing and hugging Dessa.

"You won't forget your promise, will you, Nanny," Lexie asked.

"What have I told you, Nanny never forgets," Victoria said. "Now you go and be a good girl and I promise I won't forget my promise," she said hugging and kissing Lexie bye. "Now as for you young lady," she said, taking Dessa from Septimius. "Pappy's right, you need to be walking on your own," she said, kissing Dessa's temple before handing her back to Hermione. "And you, young lady need to relax and stop stressing over the little things," she said warningly towards Hermione. "You call that agency first thing in the morning to set up the interviews."

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione giggled.

"Now, you," Victoria said, pulling Severus into an awkward hug. "You just be you," She whispered in his ear before they disappeared into the floo.

****S&H****

Hermione walked into the living room, she had just gotten done with putting Dessa down for a late nap. Severus was sitting in what she referred to as _his_ chair reading a book, and Lexie was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Lexie?"

"In her room playing quietly until we go to Grandma's," he commented, not looking up from his book.

"Oh," Hermione sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Severus," she questioned, breaking the silence between them. "We need to tell Lexie about the baby."

"Are you sure you want to tell her before the seventeen safe point," he questioned, closing his book.

"You don't agree," she countered.

"I didn't say I agreed or disagreed. I agree that Lexie should know, but if you want to keep it a secret from everybody else until you are past seventeen weeks, I don't think we should tell her now. You know she isn't exactly good at keeping secrets for long."

"Really? She hid the fact that she was your daughter…" she pointed out, seeing him arch a brow at her. "Fine, you kept that a secret, but she didn't blab about our marriage until the war was over." Severus coughed a little at that statement. "Oh, alright, she didn't exactly keep that a secret either, but I still think she should know before I reach seventeen weeks," she concluded firmly.

"Your reasoning?"

"Well, if something happens…I'm not saying it will, but just as a precaution for the emotional onslaught be it from just general pregnancy or something bad happening, Lexie will be somewhat prepared for it."

"I'm not arguing against it; I do think Lexie should be made aware, but by telling her you know everyone else who will listen to her will know as well."

"I understand, and it's just something we'll have to deal with. Besides, I was planning on telling Mum and Dad tonight over supper as the good news portion."

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione, stop worrying about what they are going to think about you meeting with Pius and Anastasia. Don't forget they encouraged you to find them both in the first place." He huffed, out getting up from his chair and walking over to the wet bar.

"What's the matter," she questioned, watching him pour himself a drink and down it in one go.

"Let's see, I know Izzy and Septimius is hiding something from me, but I can't pinpoint what it is and it unnerves me."

"Unnerves you how?"

"Like I'm facing the Dark Lord again. You never knew where you stood with him. You never knew what was going to happen and you had to think on your feet a lot," he groaned, pouring another three fingers of scotch in the crystal tumbler.

"I understand that's kind of unnerving, but do you think it might have something to do with Septimius hurrying things along because he's dying," she questioned.

"I understand him hurrying things along for that reason, but did you not hear him say he'd do a family reunion after the coronation? Everything is after that coronation."

"Everything?"

"He wants me to give up teaching due to my schedule as king because it would conflict with my teaching schedule. I have exactly two years in which to find an apprentice and train them. And I only blurted out two years so you could finish your studies as well."

"Well, I've been thinking about that…." Hermione said.

"You are not going to forgo your NEWT's and that is final."

"I agree, I'm going to take my NEWT's, but afterwards I was planning to go to a university for magical law, but I think I better put uni off for a while at least until after this one is at least a year old."

"Sounds like a solid plan of action, but why magical law…." he asked before he realized who he was talking to. "Forget that, S.P.E.W.S and you're fighting for the wolf," he grumbled out, moving until he sat down on the couch with her.

"Don't. Remus is a friend, a good friend and he shouldn't be ostracized because he was bitten as a child. His children shouldn't be forced to endure how people view Remus."

"Love, I love you and would do anything for you, but I won't let you wash away their past sins either."

"I'm not asking you too, but your grandmother had a very good point that with us both having muggle knowledge we can make our world a better place for our children and grandchildren."

Severus didn't comment, but just laid his head back against the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

****S&H****

"Hi, sweetie," Hermione said, walking into Lexie's room.

"Hi," Lexie said, not bothering to turn around as she played with her stuffed animals at her tea table.

"What are you doing," Hermione asked, even though it was fairly obvious.

"Nothing, just telling my dolls and all my toys about my sleepover," Lexie said, pretending to pour Mr. Waddles a cup of tea.

"Well...I was wondering if Daddy and I could talk to you for a moment, in the living room," Hermione stated rather than questioned. She really wanted to talk to Lexie, but she didn't want to force the issues either.

"About what?"

"Oh, a few things," Hermione replied as evasively as she could as they started into the living room.

"Did I do something wrong? Am I being punished," Lexie asked, entering the living room and seeing her father sitting in his chair with Dessa walking along the coffee table.

"You've been a perfect angel all day. Lexie, just because we say we want to talk to you about something doesn't automatically mean you're in trouble or that you're going to be punished," Severus stated, wanting to make sure there would be no misunderstandings, even though it alarmed him that Lexie would think they only wanted to talk to her to punish her.

"That's right," Hermione said reassuringly as she directed Lexie to the couch to sit down. "In fact, we have some very good news that we wanted to share with you," she added, nervously wringing her hands in front of her as she stood, looking at Lexie.

"What kind of news," Lexie questioned, looking from Severus to Hermione and back again until she finally decided to pick a spot on the wall to look at behind Hermione's head.

"Well, how would you feel about having another baby sister or maybe even a little brother," Hermione questioned softly.

"What does it matter how I feel? You're going to do what you want to anyway," Lexie snapped out.

"Alexandria," Severus scolded, sternly looking at Lexie. He figured she might be a little upset over the news, after her outburst the other day and resenting Dessa, but he never expected her to be this upset.

"It's true and you know it! Grown-ups always do whatever they want and don't even think about what us little people want," Lexie argued.

"Lexie, sweetie," Hermione crooned softly, moving to sit beside her daughter. "You were happy when you first met Dessa. You were really excited about having a baby sister then. I just can't understand this change in you," she questioned, looking at Lexie.

"Exe," Dessa squealed out as she happily clapped her hands and started to walk over to Lexie holding onto Lexie's leg.

"That was before I found out she was your favourite," Lexie grumbled out, ignoring Dessa.

"Back to that again, are we," Severus huffed out angrily.

"Severus." Hermione warned with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Lexie. We love you and Dessa the same; there is no favorites. And whether you like it or not, this baby will be here soon, and nothing you say or do is going to change that," Hermione said, picking Dessa up who was trying to climb up on the couch beside Lexie.

"Whatever," Lexie grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest while she scowled.

"Alexandria!" Severus snapped out harshly.

"Enough, rest assured, Alexandria, this discussion isn't over, but we have one other thing you need to know," Hermione said, sitting Dessa down in between her and Lexie.

"What?"

"We hired a nanny today, she starts on Monday," Severus said firmly.

"Like Nana on Peter Pan?"

"Not exactly; she's not a dog…" Hermione said, trying to think of a Disney movie that Lexie could relate to. "She's more like Mary Poppins," she replied.

"She will assist your mother and I in yours and Dessa's day to day care. She'll see to it that you are fed, bathed, clothed and entertained when your mother and I are otherwise engaged. She will also assist you in your studies and whatever else you may need," Severus summarized sternly.

"But..."

"There will be no 'buts', Alexandria." Severus said firmly.

"You promised that whenever you couldn't be with Dessa and me, Grandma and Grandpa or Nana and Papaw could do it," Lexie cried out shrilly.

"I know what I said and as I explained then, there would be times other arrangements would have to be made when they don't have the time," Severus stated.

"It isn't fair!" Lexie raged, shoving Dessa away from her and off the couch. She ignored Dessa's cries as she stood up and started to run out of the living room.

"Alexandria Elizabeth Snape!" Severus shouted loudly, getting up from his seat while Hermione comforted Dessa. Lexie ignored him as she continued to head towards the door. He caught Lexie in four easy strides. "Stop right there," he ground out, grabbing Lexie's arm.

"Let me go," Lexie cried out, trying to pry Severus's fingers off her arm.

"Alexandria," he warned in a low snarl. "Your behavior is unacceptable," he grounded out, half dragging Lexie to the nearest corner. "Now, you will stand in this corner," he said forcefully, turning Lexie and sticking her nose in the corner, "until I can think of a better punishment," he said, turning away from her to go back over to Hermione with a crying Dessa on her lap. "She all right?"

"I think it scared her more than hurt her," Hermione said, looking over at Lexie's shuddering back.

"Come here, pumpkin," Severus said, taking Dessa from Hermione.

Fifteen minutes later, Lexie was still standing in the corner.

"Alexandria, I believe you owe your sister and mother an apology," Severus said sternly.

"Sorry, Dessa, sorry, Mummy," Lexie said sincerely.

"Apology accepted," Hermione said firmly.

"Now," Severus said sternly, hunching down to Lexie's level. "You have every right to feel how you feel, but this is your last warning, Alexandria. If you continue with this behavior and keep having outburst because you are not getting your way or if you push or hurt your sister in any way one more time you will be punished accordingly…meaning you will be grounded for one full week. This means no telly, no movies, no ballet, no Pony Club, no going out to your garden. You will stay up in your room and be only allowed to come out for meals. Am I understood?" he questioned sternly.

"Yes, Daddy," Lexie murmured with a sniffle.

"Good, because this has got to stop, Lexie," Severus said, standing back up to his full height. "You are going to learn that you are not the center of attention and that your actions do have consequences. Now it's time to get ready to go to Grandma's and Grandpa's," he said in a softer tone.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **A/N: Please read and review.**_

 _ **Chapter 21**_

"Now remember, no screaming once we get to grandma's and grandpa's house in case Cassie is sleeping," Hermione reminded Lexie one more time before they all stepped into the floo.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Lexie shouted, stepping out of the floo with Hermione and Severus, carrying Dessa right behind her.

"Lexie, what did I tell you," Hermione scolded.

"Oops, I forgot," Lexie said, looking around nervously expectantly.

Hermione listened as well but didn't hear a crying Cassie either.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Lexie shouted a little louder.

"I told you they were here! I'd known my granddaughter's voice anywhere," Regulus said, stepping out of the hallway.

"Guess what, Grandpa," Lexie exclaimed happily.

"I don't know...what," Regulus said, picking Lexie up in his arms and holding her.

"I had the best time at my sleepover last night," Lexie said.

"That's good, sweetheart," Regulus said. "Your mummy told me that you will be hosting a sleepover at your house soon too," he added encouragingly.

"Maybe," Lexie said with a shrug.

"Why maybe," Izzy asked, walking into the room with the gurgling Cassie. "Hi, sweetie," she said kissing Lexie's cheek.

"Go on, Lexie, tell Grandma and Grandpa what you did," Hermione said.

"I got mad and pushed Dessa off the couch," Lexie said, looking down at the floor.

"You shouldn't have done that, sweetie," Regulus said, shifting Lexie in his arms.

"And it's going to depend on Lexie's behavior as to whether or not she gets a sleepover," Severus said firmly, sitting the squirming Dessa down on the floor.

"I see," Izzy said, putting Cassie in her bouncy seat. "Lexie, sweetie, can you be a dear and go fetch Cassie's pink blanket from the crib," she asked.

"Yes," Lexie said, scrunching up her brow and pointing her hand towards the stairs. Seconds later, a pink blanket came soaring through the air.

"Lexie!" Hermione gasped out, shocked.

"Lexie, we talked about this," Severus said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You said I couldn't use my magic in front of muggles; Grandma and Grandpa aren't muggles," Lexie pointed out.

"I believe I also told you to use your wand and no wandless magic until you were older," Severus said.

"Oh yeah," Lexie said, looking bashful.

"Come here, Lexie," Izzy said, finishing tucking Cassie into her bouncy seat. "What did you do at your sleepover?" Lexie went into the detailed story about her sleepover. "So you had fun?"

"Yeah, and my sleepover is going to be even more fun."

"Tell you what, let us talk to your mummy and daddy and baby sister for a while, then you can tell us all about it," Izzy said.

"Ok," Lexie said.

"There are biscuits laid out for you in the kitchen," Regulus whispered with a wink.

Lexie didn't need to be told twice as she raced off for the kitchen.

"So, how did everything go at Aunt Victoria's today," Izzy asked, noticing Severus had sat down in the chair close to Cassie, as Dessa began trying to climb into the bouncy seat with Cassie. Apparently Dessa thought Cassie's bouncy seat belonged to her and was jealous of the fact Cassie was in it.

"I'll tell you later," Severus said, redirecting Dessa once more.

"That bad, huh," Regulus said.

"Well it was interesting, I have to say that," Severus said.

"So what did bring us for supper, mate? I'm starving," Regulus said.

"Fish and chips with smash peas," Hermione supplied.

"Good, let's eat," Regulus said.

"What is your hurry," Izzy demanded to know.

"It's Thursday," Regulus said as if that said it all.

"I know what day it is," Izzy bit out testily.

"Sweetheart, the sooner Sev and I eat the sooner we can leave for our boys night out. Not to mention the fact that I'm starving," Regulus repeated once again.

"How long has it been since you've fed him, Izzy," Severus chuckled, standing up.

"Only since this morning and it's his own fault he didn't have lunch. He refused to eat what I fixed saying he was saving room for supper tonight," Izzy commented, levitating Cassie's bouncy chair towards the dining room/kitchen.

"How did you know we were bringing something you liked," Severus questioned, looking at Regulus as they started down the hall.

"I know my daughter and she wouldn't dare come without making sure there was at least one thing I liked on the menu," Regulus said, smiling.

****S&H****

There wasn't a lull in the supper conversation as they all caught up on everything they all had been doing.

"Papap," Dessa cried out, reaching for Regulus.

"Hello, sweetie, you want to come over here and see Grandpa," Regulus said, picking Dessa up out of her highchair.

"Can I go watch the telly in the den," Lexie asked after supper was finished.

"Of course, come on Grandma will turn it on for you," Izzy said.

"Hey, she forgot to finish telling us about her plans for her sleepover," Regulus commented as soon as Izzy and Lexie disappeared into the den.

"Don't remind her. I've heard about both sleepovers almost nonstop since Mum brought her to Septimius and Victoria's this afternoon," Severus groaned.

"Is anything wrong, Hermione," Izzy asked as they all settled into the living room.

"Wrong," Hermione questioned dazedly.

"Yes, you look a million miles away," Izzy commented.

"Hermione..." Regulus questioned, concerned as he held Dessa on his lap, who was flipping through a cardboard book on letters.

Hermione stated the first thing that came to her mind other than what she wanted to tell them. "Septimius is dying. That's why he's insisting on Severus taking over the throne sooner rather than later."

"I knew there was more to it than anyone was saying," Izzy said almost knowingly. "How's Aunt Eileen and Aunt Victoria taking the news?"

"Mum and Victoria are taking it rather hard, I'm afraid," Severus answered. "Victoria harder than Mum," he stated.

"I expect she would. She's only been married to the man for nearly seventy years…." Izzy said, trying to think how long they had been married.

"Well, unfortunately, Hermione was just using telling you about Septimius as a stall tactic. I'm afraid she has something else to tell you as well," Severus said, prodding Hermione into divulging the rest of the reason they were there to begin with.

"Hermione, what is it, sweetie," Izzy asked.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first," Hermione countered.

"The bad news. That way the good news will soften the blowout," Regulus answered.

"I met with Pius and Anastasia last evening," Hermione said.

"That's bad news," Regulus questioned, looking at Izzy.

"How did that go?" Izzy questioned.

"It was awkward, but I guess that was to be expected give the circumstances. I did at least find out the answer to a few of my questions."

"Which were?" Izzy questioned, gripping Regulus's free hand in a bone crushing hold.

"Pius never knew about me before last night, and that the only person Anastasia told besides the two of you was Pius's father and he's the one who kept Pius from finding out," Hermione answered simply.

"That doesn't surprise me," Regulus said. "Adeodatus Thicknesse was worse than my parents spouting off about blood purity," he recalled quietly.

"That's what Anastasia said, along with Pius." Hermione commented.

"So how does that make you feel about Pius and Anastasia now," Izzy questioned.

"I don't know how I feel about Anastasia...I honestly don't. It's obvious she's still hiding something and until I know what it is I just don't think I can allow myself to feel one way or the other about her," Hermione admitted softly, looking at Izzy for some reaction.

"I hope you aren't allowing my feelings to influence your decision one way or the other," Izzy said firmly.

"Oh, believe me, she is," Severus interjected before Hermione could deny it. "She has this crazy belief that you two are going to feel that she's ungrateful for everything you've done for her if she allows a relationship with Pius and Anastasia."

"Hermione that is nonsense!" Regulus burst out.

"I quite agree. You should get to know them both. They are part of who you are. It's their blood flowing through your veins and without either one of them you wouldn't be here," Isobel said.

Severus eyed Izzy suspiciously considering the woman just did a 360 on her opinion of Hermione getting to know Anastasia, it was worth wondering why all of a sudden. He looked to Regulus for some kind of explanation.

"How do you feel towards Pius," Regulus asked as he gave Severus a light shrug of his shoulders.

"I think he genuinely wants to have some kind of relationship with me," Hermione supplied, looking conflicted.

"Hermione, do you want a relationship with him," Regulus questioned, seeing the wheels turning in Hermione's head. "Don't worry about me and my feelings. I know that it has nothing to do with how you feel about me or whether or not you still consider me your father. The question is...what do you want?" he questioned.

"In all honestly, I do to some extent. I mean, I don't want to get to know either of them as parents because they could never be my parents. I only have one set of parents and that's all I want, but I think maybe Pius and I might be able to become friends eventually, and maybe with Anastasia eventually."

"You said you felt that Anastasia was hiding something. Any idea what it could be," Izzy asked nervously.

"No…." Hermione responded, only to hear the floo activating.

"Now, who the hell is that?" Regulus questioned, only to see Pius and Lucius step out of the floo. "Oh, it's you," he grumbled.

Pius and Lucius both looked at Regulus confusedly.

"Were we not supposed to meet you here," Pius asked.

"Hello, Pius, Lucius," Izzy greeted warmly.

"Izzy," Pius and Lucius both greeted at the same time as they both hurried forward to kiss Izzy's cheeks.

"Some things never change," Regulus said with a shake of his head.

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend," Lucius chided.

"That depends on the friend," Regulus said, looking at Pius as if he could determine his mood with a look.

"Don't start anything, Pius. Not now," Severus warned.

"Whatever do you mean, Severus?" Pius asked, looking at Hermione nervously clutching Severus's hand.

"You know what I mean," Severus growled out.

"I think I missed something," Lucius said, looking between his three friends that were ignoring him.

"Well, I certainly hadn't expected this, but it is a wonderful surprise. I'd be happy to get any opportunity to see _my daughter_ and _my granddaughter,"_ Pius said, looking at Dessa sitting comfortably on Regulus's lap. He had already come to accept the fact that he was never going to be his daughter's father or his granddaughters' grandfather, but he would gladly take advantage of any opportunity he could get to spend time with them.

"Why don't you and Lucius go wait for us at Diablo's Star, and Reg and I will be there shortly," Severus said.

"It's Pius's turn to pick the pub," Lucius said, even more confused.

"You wouldn't deny me the chance to see my daughter, now would you, Severus," Pius quipped out.

"At the moment…." Severus started, only to feel Hermione give his hand a light squeeze.

"Hey, what do you say we get going so we can get our guys' night out started," Regulus interjected, sensing the tension starting to rise between Pius and Severus.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea," Lucius added, still confused but figuring a few drinks might get some answers as to what the hell was going on considering Regulus was a lightweight and Pius was as well to a certain extent. Severus and him could drink them under the table in no time. "It would be nice if we could visit a little while first though," he added, looking at Izzy.

"Not now, I'm afraid! These two beautiful ladies have ordered us to get out from under foot," Regulus supplied, keeping his eyes firmly on Pius.

"Yes, they're worse than the children getting in the way," Izzy stated with a laugh.

"Ok, Izzy, we'll go, but I expect you to have me over sometime soon so we can all spend some time catching up," Lucius said, not really buying what Regulus and Izzy were telling him.

"Of course I will, Lucius! Maybe we can plan something for sometime next week," Izzy said, smiling sweetly.

"I will have Cissy contact you so you can coordinate our social schedules," Lucius informed her with a curt bow of his head.

"Good, now that we have that settled, let's go," Regulus said.

"Hermione, should I meet you back here or at home," Severus asked, looking at her.

"I think I'll just stay here and visit with Mum for a while, then I'll head home," Hermione replied curtly.

"Ok, I will see you back at home in a few hours then," Severus said, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Ok, have fun! You too, Dad," Hermione said, smiling at Regulus.

"Thanks, honey," Regulus replied with a hug to his daughter.

"Goodbye, dear," Izzy said, kissing Regulus's cheek.

While Regulus was saying goodbye to Cassie, and Severus went to say goodbye to Lexie, Hermione cornered Pius. "If either one of them are hurt, I'll be coming after you," she warned in a hiss.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **Chapter 22**_

"Mind telling me what that whispered conversation was between you and Pius all about?" Izzy asked bluntly as she sat the tea tray down on the coffee table.

"I just told him if Severus or Dad was hurt tonight I would find him," Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

"You didn't see what he did to Severus after he found out that Severus had kept me a secret from him," Hermione tried to explain, knowing Izzy was upset just by her tone of voice.

"If he wasn't angry I'd be surprised," Izzy said, watching Hermione tilt her head in the inquisitive way while she fixed them both a cuppa. "What?" Izzy knew Hermione well enough after eighteen years to know when she was boiling over the brim with questions.

"You seem…I don't know, more relaxed about me finding Pius and Anastasia than the last time we spoke about it."

"I was under duress, Hermione. I was still getting used to the idea that my daughter had been a major key player in the victory against Voldemort and I had no idea. Not to mention the fact that I thought I was going lose you as a daughter."

"Mum, that is never going to happen! There's no way you could ever lose me. Anastasia on the other hand...well, let's just say that whatever it is that she's hiding had better be worth it to her to risk my never speaking to her again," Hermione said.

"I'm sure she probably thinks it is or she wouldn't risk it," Izzy sighed out. She hated seeing her daughter stressed out over this but she also knew Hermione loved mysteries.

"I just can't get over this change in you, Mum. Before Severus and I came here tonight I was sure you would think I was betraying you and Dad by meeting with Anastasia and Pius."

"Let's just say that Anastasia and I will never be best friends again after what she did to Pius, but I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt now that I know Adeodatus was involved."

"That's all well and good, Mum, but that still doesn't explain your complete change of attitude about her and I getting to know each other and possibly having a relationship."

"Adeodatus Thicknesse was a bastard of the worse kind," Izzy started to explained softly. "I don't know how your grandmother Clara put up with him for so long. Anyways, I'm willing to give Anastasia the benefit of a doubt or at least explain something to me that I might have taken out of context."

"Meaning?"

"Before I even knew of your existence, I caught Anastasia having a…well, what looked like to me an intimate conversation with Donatus…Pius's brother who was Reg's age," Izzy said.

"So because she was having an intimate conversation with Donatus, you assumed she was cheating on Pius with his own brother," Hermione summarized.

"It wasn't the fact that she was having a conversation with Donatus that made me assume that she was cheating on Pius. She gave Donatus what I assumed at the time was a love letter, but given the fact that Adeodatus was involved, I doubt it was a love letter. More likely it was probably a letter for Pius explaining your existence," Izzy said thoughtfully.

"So what you are saying? Until I told you what Anastasia said about Adeodatus you hated Anastasia for cheating on Pius," Hermione questioned wondering why Izzy would care about somebody cheating on Pius. It didn't make sense unless Izzy had a thing for Pius or maybe Donatus.

"Hermione, if you could have seen how they were together and how her disappearing affected Pius, you would understand. I don't know much about it as I disappeared right afterwards, but what I do remember was Pius being a shell of his former self."

"So then why didn't you let Pius know somehow when you learned where Anastasia was," Hermione questioned, believing Izzy about Pius being his former self, she had seen the transformation herself, only vice versa. When she saw Pius the first time he was distracted and somewhat distant and angry, yet when she met with him after he found Anastasia he wasn't as distracted nor as distant. He was still angry but it was to be expected though. At least he was expected to be angry about finding out he had a daughter that he never knew about, but he wasn't expected to be angry at his friends. He was supposed to trust his friends.

"I considered it," Izzy admitted to thinking long and hard about taking Hermione and giving her to Pius to raise, "but by that time I had already fallen in love with this adorable little girl. You had suddenly come into my life and given me a reason to live again! Before you came into our lives, Reg and I were just merely existing after the miscarriages. I was depressed all the time, and Reg…well, you know your father and how he loves to try and fix things. He couldn't fix it and we were almost to the point of filing for a separation because he couldn't fix things between us and I had forgotten how to feel anything; all I was capable of feeling was numbness! I was so numb I wasn't even capable of feeling love for my own husband, but from the moment you came along, things changed and we both began to live again," Izzy stated simply trying desperately to get Hermione to understand. "I thought about telling Pius about you and Anastasia, but I was afraid that if Pius found Anastasia we would lose you. I couldn't have afford to lose another child, even one that wasn't mine to begin with. I was afraid that if we lost you we would be cast into that deep darkness all over again. I thought about telling him again a few years later, but I was already in love with you and I got scared that he would come and take you away with him. It wasn't that I didn't think Pius couldn't or wouldn't care for you, it was just I loved and needed you so much I couldn't risk not having you in our life."

"Oh Mum," Hermione whispered, wiping at the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, now, honey, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just trying to help you understand what I was feeling at the time and why I didn't try to do more to bring Anastasia and Pius back together again," Izzy said, hugging Hermione to her chest.

****S&H****

"What is going on between you three," Lucius demanded, having picked up on the tension between Severus, Regulus, and Pius since they had left Regulus's house. They had been in the VIP suite at the Diablo Star for at least forty minutes with only the clanking of their ice in their drinks making a sound. When none of the three were forthcoming with an answer, he glared at them all. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Lu," Pius bit out tartly. He was still angry about Hermione confronting him. _How could she think I would actually harm Reg or Severus? Ok, I get why she would think that. After all, I did attack Severus physically in front of her after just learning she was my daughter, but what did she expect him to do give Severus a pat on the back?_

"The hell it doesn't," Lucius said, looking between the three friends. "You three are acting as warm as a glacier right now towards each other and last time I checked we were friends…"

"Hermione is Pius's daughter biologically and my adopted daughter," Regulus's grunted. "Severus and I kept it from Pius so he's a little angry with us," he added, sipping his drink.

"A little angry!" Pius shouted. "I'm more than a little angry, Reg, I want to spit fire."

"Wait a minute…." Lucius said, looking between Reg and Pius then finally to Severus. It was all starting to make sense now why there was a tense tension between the three friends. "You mean to tell me Pius and…."

"Of course not. Anastasia is Hermione's biological mother," Regulus hastily interjected before Lucius could even verbalize his implication.

"Anastasia gave Hermione to Izzy and Reg to raise and never told me of her existence…" Pius said, looking at his glass of whiskey.

"And now that Pius knows the truth, he's upset that we all kept the truth from him," Severus finished.

"Oh, well, that explains a lot," Lucius said, looking at all three of them.

"Meaning," Pius questioned.

"The tension I picked up on back at Reg and Izzy's, not to mention the comment about spending time with your daughter and granddaughters," Lucius said, looking at Pius with sympathy in his eyes.

"Well, now you know," Severus stated gruffly.

"I must say, Hermione did not seem overjoyed to see her newfound father," Lucius commented, taking a sip of his scotch cocktail.

"No, because to her Regulus is and always will be her father and I am merely an intruder in my own daughter's life," Pius grunted out.

"I should think you would be relieved to know that Hermione had such a happy childhood that she still thinks of Izzy and I as her parents even after learning the truth," Reg commented understandingly.

"I am very relieved to know that my daughter had a happy childhood and never wanted for anything, especially the love and attention she deserved. It's just that it should have been me playing the role of father to her, not you," Pius stated wearily.

"That is Anastasia's doing, not mine. I will not apologize to you for welcoming Hermione into my life and my heart or for the fact that she considers me her father because as far as I am concerned she is and always will be my daughter no matter what you do or say," Regulus bit out hotly.

"It was my father's fault, not Stacia's," Pius said defensively.

"Admit it, Pius, if Anastasia had wanted to tell you badly enough she would have found a way to tell you, and your father be damned," Severus exclaimed coldly. "The truth is she didn't want you knowing and she knew of the animosity between you and your father and used your father as the scapegoat."

"Don't you think I know that she could be doing that," Pius grated out. "I may not be as good as you are at _Legilimency,_ but being Head of MLE I do know how. Don't you think I looked to see if she was lying to me?" Pius spat out, glaring at Severus.

"If you were able to perform Legilimency on Anastasia, I take it you found her. What does she have to say about all of this," Lucius asked.

"Last I saw her she went home with Pius last evening," Severus said, looking at Pius.

"Yes, and then today she up and left me again," Pius bit out crisply as he stood up and walked over to the wet bar that was stocked up on all kinds of liquor both magical and muggle. He poured himself an indulgent glass of bourbon and downed it hastily before pouring another glass.

"What...why would she do that," Severus questioned.

"How the hell should I know!" Pius growled out, pouring himself another glass after downing his second one. "Everything seemed fine last night...after we left Severus and Hermione we went back to my place where, after sharing a couple of drinks we made love like the last twenty years never happened," Pius said, grabbing the bottle and heading back over to the table. Tonight he was going to get plastered and be damned with the consequences later.

"You didn't talk? You didn't ask for answers as to why she never tried to contact you or anything," Lucius gasped out, shocked.

"No, all I cared about was that she was there and we were together like we should have been all along," Pius said, starting to slur his speech a little. "I had my Stacia back," he groaned out pitifully.

"So then why did she leave," Regulus asked, looking at Severus and Lucius.

"Like I said, I don't know. This morning I started to ask her some questions about why and so forth and she answered them simply. When I started asking her why even after she gave Hermione up, she got defensive and said that Izzy was the one to blame for the fact that she allowed her and Reg to adopt Hermione," Pius said with a shrug as he downed another drink.

"What did she mean by that," Lucius questioned curiously.

"Izzy insisted that Anastasia allowed us to legally adopt Hermione so that she could never be taken away from us. Anastasia didn't want to sign away her rights, but Izzy persuaded her too eventually and we finally able to make her our daughter officially," Regulus explained. "Now that I think about it, that's about the time Anastasia and Izzy's relationship got a little strained and they started to change," he added as an afterthought.

"But..." Severus started to interject.

"Look, I don't know what Izzy said or did to change Anastasia's mind about allowing us to adopt Hermione, and frankly I don't care. The fact is that she is our daughter and that is all that matters," Regulus stated firmly, wanting to drop the matter.

"Sounds like Izzy was desperate to make Hermione her daughter," Severus pointed out.

"She was," Regulus answered simply.

"Why, Reg," Severus questioned, looking at his friend.

"You know why," Regulus said.

"Well, I don't, and I want to know why Izzy wanted my daughter so much? You and Izzy are no better than Stacia, so either of you could have given Hermione to me, especially after you both saw what Stacia's leaving did to me."

"Izzy suffered from a few miscarriages. The last one nearly killed her. We were in a very dark place….When we relocated thinking it would help, we ran into Anastasia who gave us Hermione. Hermione was like a life savior to Isobel. I couldn't take the only thing keeping my wife in the land of the living away from her…."

"What about me!" Pius snapped out drunkenly. "Didn't you think I deserved a part of the woman I love? No, you were too busy playing Daddy to my daughter."

"Pius," Lucius growled.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!"

"Pius, you're drunk," Severus said, trying to calm his friend.

"Shut up all of you. Tell me how any of you would feel if you were in my position. What if Narcissa left you, Lu, with nothing but a memory? How would you feel if I was the one tucking in Cassie every night pretending to be her father while you searched for Izzy, Reg? How would you feel, Severus, if I married Lexie and found out she's you're your daughter but refused to tell you that you were her father?"

"For the last time, Pius, Hermione requested that I didn't say anything to you. You think I liked knowing my wife was your daughter and I couldn't tell you? I hated it."

"I hated it too, but I couldn't risk Isobel to tell you because I knew you would come and take Hermione from her, the only thread keeping her with me," Regulus said, looking at Pius.

"You got lucky," Pius said, pushing himself up off his chair. He swayed slightly.

"Come on, Pius," Severus said, grabbing his friend's arm to steady him. "Let's get you home."

****S&H****

"What the hell..." Severus said, adjusting Pius's weight beside him as he stared at the crumbling remains of Pius's house.

"Oh, that. I know all about that," Pius said, wobbling on his feet as he looked up at the burnt shell of house.

"What happened here, Pius," Severus questioned, turning his attention to his staggering friend.

"I burned it down," Pius said with a wave of his hand towards the house, or rather, where the house used to be.

"You burned your house down? Why would you do that?"

"Too many memories!" Pius shouted loudly.

"Memories?"

"Yes, memories. Memories of how Stacia and I were all those years ago. Memories of being in her arms last evening believing that I had the woman of my dreams back and that we would finally be together forever, only to have her run away from me again," Pius hissed, jerking his wand from his pocket and brandishing it wildly at the remains of the house.

"You're better off without her, my friend. Take my advice and just forget about her," Severus said, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Pius would never give up on Anastasia no matter what anyone told him, just like how he would never give up on Lily.

"Never," Pius growled, starting to stomp off.

"Hey, where do you think you're going," Severus said, moving to follow after Pius who was trying to storm off but weaving way too much.

"To see Izzy. She's the only one who can tell me why Anastasia is still running," Pius spat over his shoulder before he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"What makes you think Izzy knows anything," Severus said, catching up to Pius who was trying to get back up off the ground but not doing a very good job.

"Because, my friend, if you will recall last evening at your home, Stacia made reference to Izzy being the one to blame, then this morning whenever I would try and get some kind of straight answer from her she kept saying it was all Izzy's fault. If only Izzy had left things alone and that sort of thing," Pius said, pushing himself up part of the way only to fall back down.

"You're reading too much into it, Pius. I think what Anastasia was referring to was the fact that Izzy insisted on making Hermione hers and Reg's daughter legally and permanently and once that happened it was too late for Anastasia to ever get her back," Severus said, sticking out a hand to help pull Pius up off the ground.

"I can do it myselffff." Pius slurred, slapping Severus's hand away. "If that was the case, then why the hell did she run? There's something else going on," Pius said, finally getting up to his knees.

"So why didn't you ask Izzy about it earlier when you dropped by the house?"

"I went there tonight to do just that, but Hermione and the children were there so I just let it go."

"That was probably wise at the time," Severus summarized knowingly.

"Will you come with me to Izzy's?"

"I'll do you one better. Come to my house tomorrow at noon and I will arrange for Izzy to be there as well, then you can get your answers," Severus suggested, knowing he didn't want to disturb Izzy this late at night.

"Thank you, Severus," Pius said, falling back on his bum.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight," Severus inquired.

"I'll grab a room at the Three Shepherd's Inn," Pius said.

"Nonsense, you are my friend and my wife's father. You are coming home with me for the night and then tomorrow after we speak with Izzy we will figure out your next move," Severus said, hauling Pius up to his feet with relative ease.

"Thank you, my friend. I gladly accept your generous invitation," Pius said, weaving slightly.

"Ok, then let's go," Severus said, steadying Pius before they headed off to the nearest floo station. There was no way Severus was going to Apparate with a drunken friend, especially when he was starting to feel the effects of the booze himself.

****S&H****

"Where's the witch of the house," Severus called out as he stepped out of the great hall into the foyer.

"I'm right here," Hermione said on the stairs. "Now, keep your voice down. The girls are trying to sleep," she scolded softly.

"Hermione, love, we need to talk," Severus said, looking around him as if he had lost something only to reach back into the great hall and grab Pius's arm and robes and pull him into the foyer.

"What the hell are you doing bringing him here," Hermione questioned with her hands on her hips as she stared at the Severus holding Pius up as they both started to sway slightly. Well, Severus was swaying slightly but Pius was to the point of nearly falling down.

"He's drunk," Severus said, stating the obvious.

"So, you could have and should have taken him to his own home not ours," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"He doesn't have a home to go home to, love," Severus said, moving to where he could sit Pius down in one of the chaise chairs by the great hall.

"What the hell are you talking about, Severus? Are you drunk too," Hermione demanded, noticing Severus wasn't swaying nearly as much anymore now that he wasn't trying to hold Pius up.

"I'll admit to having a few drinks, but I do not consider myself to be drunk. Now, to answer your other question, Pius has no home to go home to because he burned it to the ground," Severus stated matter of factly, purposely slurring his speech a little.

"Why would he do such a stupid idiotic thing as burning his house down," Hermione gasped out, looking at Pius.

"Memories…. I couldn't live with the memories of _her_ that resided there," Pius said, nearly tipping over in the chair only to have Severus's quick reflexes keep him seated up right.

"Do something, Severus," Hermione demanded, looking at him.

"I did do something I invited him to spend the night here," Severus said, walking crookedly towards her.

"Oh this is incredible," Hermione burst out in a hiss as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Put yourself in his shoes, Hermione," Severus pleaded.

"No thank you," she snapped, looking at her husband crossly.

"Hermione..." Pius said, trying to stand up only to trip over his own feet and fall to the ground.

"Unbelievable," Hermione said, walking the rest of the way down the stairs as Severus tried to pull Pius up off the ground.

"Love?"

"I'm not going to argue with you about this," Hermione grunted out, flicking her wand at Pius and levitating him up the stairs ahead of her as she helped guide Severus up the tricky stairs. "He can stay here tonight, but tomorrow I want him gone, even if the solution is letting him stay at one of our other estates," Hermione snorted, tightening her grip on Severus's arm as he started to lean backwards. "Oh no you don't! This way because you aren't that drunk."

Severus stared at her backside as they continued up the stairs, wondering how she knew he wasn't that drunk.

At the top of the second floor, Hermione looked at Severus. "You go on to bed."

"Thank you, love! This means a lot to me," Severus said, leaning towards her only to have her push him backwards into his own space.

"I'm only doing this because he's your friend," Hermione said, continuing on down the hall and levitating Pius in front of her.

****S&H****

Hermione levitated Pius into the spare room that she and Severus had decided would be used for future children when the time came, but until then were using as a guest room. "She's smart, like you, you know," Pius grumbled out in a drunken slur as Hermione slowly lowered him towards the bed.

"I know," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she divested him of his boots and put them under the foot of the bed, realizing she should have figured he'd try to compare her to Anastasia at some point.

"She's the most beautiful creature in the world," he said, sitting up on the bed.

"I know," Hermione sighed out, pushing Pius back down on the bed easily. "Just lie down and close your eyes," she said, grabbing a throw blanket from the window seat's cubby hole.

"She's the only woman I ever really loved, you know," Pius said, sitting back up on the bed.

"Yeah," Hermione scoffed, thinking how Pius and Anastasia didn't seem all that compatible.

"I miss her," Pius said, grabbing one of the pillows and tucking it under his head as he turned on his side, presenting Hermione with his back.

Hermione didn't know what to say to that so she didn't comment, but Pius's next words rattled her. "Why doesn't she love me," he murmured before drifting off to sleep.

Hermione didn't say anything she just stared at Pius's sleeping form for a few minutes before covering him with the blanket. She could only assume Pius was referring to Anastasia when he said _she_ but she wasn't sure. She stared at Pius laying whimpering softly in his sleep and her heart started to ache for him. Sensing her feelings starting to soften towards the man responsible for her very existence, Hermione left being sure to place a cup of water and a Hang-Over Relief Potion on the bedside table before she left Pius completely to himself.

****S&H****

Severus was sitting up on the edge of the bed when Hermione walked into the bedroom.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded, knowing perfectly well that Severus was nowhere near as drunk as he implied earlier.

"I took Pius home because he was plastered to the point it wouldn't have been safe to let him try to disapparate or floo by himself. We got to his house without either of us being splinched and the house was nothing but a burnt-out shell. He didn't have any place to stay tonight so I brought him home," Severus answered. He knew Hermione would drill him once she came back to the room. He looked up and saw the expectant look of hers. Apparently his answer hadn't appeased her sensibilities.

"You didn't expect me to just leave him there, did you," Severus questioned, looking at her, stunned.

"No, of course not," Hermione argued, she hadn't expected Severus to leave a friend in need. "Couldn't you have taken him to a motel or something," she countered. She didn't mind Severus helping Pius; it was just she didn't want him in her house.

"I suppose I could have, but I did not want him to be alone," Severus said with real concern for Pius's well-being.

"I suppose that makes sense to some extent, so answer me one more question, then we'll go to bed," Hermione said, staring at him, unmoving from the doorway.

"What is it you want to know," he asked, already having an inkling as to what it was.

"Why are you not nearly as drunk as you pretended to be earlier," she questioned, quirking her brow at him.

"You said it when you said pretended. I only acted drunk so you would agree to let Pius stay without much argument."

"But you had to have known I'd be upset."

"Yes, I did. Forgive me," he stated softly, getting up from the corner of the bed until he stood right in front of her.

"Fine," she replied, turning her head so he kissed her cheek instead of her lips like he had intended. "Let's just go to bed. I'm exhausted," she sighed out, walking to her side of the bed. "Tomorrow I expect you to make other arrangements for him. Like I said, he can stay at one of the other estates if need be, but I just cannot have him staying here. I need time to figure things out and I can't do that if he is here pressuring me to accept him. Does that make sense?" She lifted up the covers and slid under them.

"I understand, although I feel I need to explain though that the reason Pius got so drunk tonight and the reason he torched his house is because Anastasia left him again," he explained slipping into the bed from his side.

"Oh?" She answered as the pieces started to fall into place a little more.

"That is the reason he showed up at Izzy's tonight hoping to find out where Anastasia might be." He turned over onto his side and reached out until his hand rested on her hip.

"But he didn't say anything." She recalled as Severus pulled her back towards him.

"No, he decided against it because you and the children were there," he replied, spooning against her comfortably.

"I see."

"Anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"No, I just want to go to sleep. I did find out something interesting from Mum about the time just before Anastasia left Pius the first time, but we can talk about that in the morning."

"Ok, if that's what you want." He snuggled his face into her hair and neck, while placing a protective hand over her stomach.

"It is," she sighed out, shifting a little more until she was actually comfortable.

Severus laid awake until her breath became a slow even pattern, the sound lulling him to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but life has been crazy.**_

 _ **Chapter 23**_

"Severus, are you awake," Hermione asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm awake," he grunted, pushing himself up until he sat leaning against the headboard.

"I need to tell you something," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What? Is anything wrong," he asked, concerned, watching her biting her bottom lip nervously and wringing her hands together on her lap. "The baby?" he questioned almost fearfully.

"The baby's fine," she hurriedly tried to assure him.

"What's this about, honey," he asked, concern etched in his voice.

"It's about Pius and Anastasia...Anastasia mostly," she murmured. She couldn't keep this secret from Severus and hopefully he'd know what to do about whether they should tell Pius or not.

"What about her," he grunted out.

"Well, you knew her back when she and Pius were involved before," she started, seeing Severus nod his head in agreement. "Do you think she was capable of cheating on him," she inquired.

If his eyes weren't fully open they were now and staring dead set on her. "Where is this coming from?"

"A conversation I had with Mum last evening, now answer my question."

"Well...that depends." He nudged her to move so he could get up.

"On what?"

"The reason behind the cheating," He argued, summoning his pants from last night. He saw Hermione scrunch her brow in trying to decipher his answer. "Do I think Anastasia would have been fallen in love with someone else and been unfaithful when they were together? The answer is no. Dead no. However, it's been twenty years since they've been together, so would you consider it cheating if she was with someone else? I don't think it would be considered cheating. I do believe if she had something to gain from such an arrangement she would have done it in a heartbeat."

"So you're saying that you think Anastasia would do whatever was necessary to get what she wanted even if that meant being unfaithful to the man she loved," Hermione summarized as he put on his shirt from last night.

"Yes, I believe she would have done it in a heartbeat if she had something to gain from it. Now are you going to tell me what Izzy said that brought you to this topic of conversation?"

"She just said that one of the reasons she came to dislike Anastasia was that she believed Anastasia had been unfaithful to Pius. She witnessed something and that now she realizes she may have misread the situation altogether," Hermione said carefully to not reveal anything that was told in confidence.

"I understand you want to keep Izzy's confidence, but did she say who the possible paramour was?"

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding her head, "but I'd rather not say. Like I said, Mum now thinks she may have been totally wrong about things and I don't want to repeat something that may or may not be true."

"I understand, but there is something I want you to understand as well," he said, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Oh, and what might that be," she questioned, smiling slightly. Severus may not have thought Anastasia was capable of cheating on Pius, but that didn't mean his feelings had changed where Anastasia was concerned because he still disliked her as much as he ever had.

"I'm going to arrange for Pius to meet with Izzy later today and see if she can give him some clues as to Anastasia's whereabouts."

"Severus..." she started to protest.

"No, Hermione. I went along with your insistence before that Izzy and Reg not be made an active part in the search for answers as to why Anastasia gave you up and left Pius twisting in the wind, but I think we have established now that neither Izzy nor Reg see your quest for answers as a betrayal," he stated evenly as he watched her nod her head in agreement. "If Izzy can provide Pius with the answers he needs to help him move on with his life and possibly at the same time shed some light on a few other things, then I am going to do whatever I can to help him get those answers," he said firmly as he clutched her hands together in his large hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Fine, just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"That you'll go with him and try not to be hard on Mum and that you'll try and remember what she had already been through up to that point in her life," Hermione softly requested.

"So you know more about this than you are saying," he said, looking at her wide-eyed.

"A little, but I don't want to be the one to say what," Hermione said, hoping he would understand.

"Fair enough. I promise you that I will try my best to see to it that nothing upsets Izzy too much. You know I care about her too she is my family too, you know," he said, standing and running a hand down her cheek.

"I know," Hermione sighed out, leaning into his hand, just as Dessa's cries sounded into the room.

"Well, sounds as if our little princess is awake and wanting her breakfast."

"If you'll see to her, I'll get some clean clothes that don't smell like a brewery and then we'll get breakfast started," he said, looking towards the nursery's adjourning door.

"Of course," she said, getting up from the bed and walking towards the nursery door. "You might want to stop by the guest room and check on Pius while you're at it," she said as if it was an afterthought.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Severus said, stepping into the bathroom's open door.

****S&H****

"Morning, Mummy!" Lexie squealed, causing Pius to wince slightly.

"Morning, sweetheart," Hermione said, pulling out a coffee mug from the cabinet. "I see you made your way to the breakfast table," she commented, looking at Pius who had followed Lexie and Severus into the kitchen.

"Well, Severus knows me, never one to turn down good cooking," Pius commented, as Hermione filled the coffee mug with strong black coffee.

"Here," she said, pleasantly enough handing him the mug.

"Thank you," Pius said, taking the mug and walking over to the table. "Hi, sweetie," he said, bending over to pick up the little wooden dragon Dessa had thrown.

"Morning, sweetheart," he said as he sat down beside Lexie.

"Morning," Lexie returned with a smile.

"Something certainly smells good," Pius commented, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Bacon, eggs, and toast," Hermione said, breaking an egg into the skillet to fry.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, Lexie," Hermione answered breaking another egg into the skillet.

"I'd rather have pancakes," Lexie said, looking at both her parents.

"Maybe tomorrow morning, but not now," Hermione commented, not stopping with her task.

"Why?" Lexie asked expectantly.

"Because I had a sudden craving for bacon and eggs this morning, that's why," Hermione stated smoothly.

"I think bacon and eggs were an excellent choice, don't you, Pius," Severus commented, trying to detour Lexie.

"Yes, bacon and eggs are my favorite breakfast as a matter of fact," Pius said, looking at Severus who kept his eyes on Lexie.

"Good, then dig in because breakfast is served," Hermione said, setting the plates on the table.

"So, have you spoken to Izzy this morning," Pius questioned over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Not yet. Why," Hermione burst out.

"I was just wondering if Reg made it home ok, that's all," Pius said, sounding as if his intentions were purely sincere, although he wouldn't have minded in the least if Reg had met with some unfortunate fate considering the way they had ended things last evening.

"Oh, well, he must have or I'm sure we would have heard from Mum by now," Hermione said, ducking her head in embarrassment for jumping to conclusions.

"True," Pius agreed. "So, Sev, are you still planning to arrange for a meeting with Izzy," he asked, taking a bite of his egg.

"Yes, as soon as breakfast is over," Severus answered.

"Severus," Hermione said sweetly, looking at him.

"Yes," he replied, looking over at her.

"Have you forgotten about our previous plans for today," Hermione asked, noticing Severus's blank look. "Our meeting with Harry, Ron and the others," she reminded him lightly.

"Yes, I'm afraid I did forget about that," Severus said, shaking his head, not really wanting to meet with Potter and Weasley.

"Maybe I could meet with Izzy alone," Pius said.

"No," Hermione shouted.

"Why?" Pius countered defensively.

"Meeting with Mum alone is completely out of the question! I will not allow you or anyone else to bully her," Hermione replied tightly.

"You think I would actually do that," Pius questioned looking straight at Severus. He was taken aback by the fact that Hermione and Severus had so little faith in him. Well…Hermione, he could understand but not Severus.

"Perhaps not intentionally, but I know you, Pius, where Anastasia is concerned and you have a tendency to lose all control where she is concerned," Severus pointed out.

"And you didn't where Lily was concerned!" Pius gritted out. "You also forget one thing, my friend. She left me again, and I'm only trying to track her down again for one thing and one thing only."

"What is that," Hermione questioned.

"My life back," Pius stated simply as the clock struck eight.

"You are giving up on her!" Severus gasped out, surprised.

"Let's just say that after this it is going to take some explaining on her part if I am to ever let her into my life again," Pius stated firmly.

"Now do you understand why I have decided that I need to keep a certain distance between myself and the two of you until I can sort a few things out myself and figure out how I feel about it all," Hermione questioned, looking at Pius.

"I understand better than I did, but I still don't quite understand your need to distance yourself from me when I did nothing wrong in the first place," Pius countered, defending himself.

"I can't explain it, Pius, but I just feel that until I have all the facts and can be certain that all our cards are on the table, I need to be cautious where both you and Anastasia are concerned," she tried to explain.

"Well...perhaps once I speak with Izzy and possibly find Anastasia once more, we can begin to form some kind of relationship, huh," Pius inquired softly.

"Maybe," Hermione agreed.

"That's all you're going to give me," Pius said, looking at her slack-jawed.

"At the moment that is all I am prepared to give you," Hermione answered honestly.

"So, Lexie, are you looking forward to starting your riding lessons later today," Severus questioned breaking up the tension that was forming between Pius and Hermione.

"Yes, Daddy," Lexie said excitedly.

"Riding lessons are on Monday, not today," Hermione corrected.

"Did you take riding lessons when you were a child, Hermione," Pius questioned, trying to get to know his daughter by the extended olive branch.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Lexie, I wonder if you would mind if Mummy and I leave you and your sister with the nanny for a short while," Severus questioned.

"Why, what for," Lexie demanded.

"We both have a meeting this morning that could get a little out of hand and it would just be easier if you and your sister were out of the way," Severus announced.

"But..." Lexie started to protest.

"Look, Pius needs to go see Grandma and Grandpa for a bit and Mummy and I in the meantime have to go to bring some guests back here for an important meeting! Please, can you just agree to stay with the nanny and not make a fuss," Severus said pleadingly.

"Fine, but why can't Dessa and I go to Grandma and Grandpa's with him," Lexie questioned.

"Because Pius needs to discuss something very important with them and well...it would just be easier if he went alone," Severus replied thoughtfully.

"Ok, but I wish I could go to Grandma and Grandpa's too," Lexie heaved out, disappointed.

"Lexie, do you know what the MLE is?" Pius asked suddenly.

"Yes, it the magical police," Lexie answered.

"Well, I'm the Head of the MLE, the chief of police. I'm conducting an investigation on someone that used to be a friend of your grandma and grandpa," Pius said.

"Don't you want Daddy to go because he can use Legilimency?" Lexie stated knowingly.

"Believe me, if I thought your Daddy using Legilimency would help our case I would take him with me, but I don't think your grandma or grandpa would keep anything from me…Weren't you just at grandma and grandpa's last night?" he questioned.

"Yes, but I like seeing them," Lexie said.

"You'll see them again soon, Lexie. We'll still be going there Sunday evening and that's only two days away," Hermione said, giving Pius a small timid smile.

"Ok," Lexie said.

"Good, now since I'm going to see Izzy alone…"

"I've already said no to that," Hermione snapped out.

"I know what you said, but last time I checked I don't need your permission. Izzy and I have always gotten along before, and there is no reason to change that fact." Pius stated firmly.

"Fine, but I want Dad there because I know for a fact that he won't let you badger Mum and cause her any upset," Hermione said, watching Pius's jaw tighten at her calling Reg her dad.

"If that's the way you want it," Pius said through clenched teeth.

"It's the only way I'll have it, unless you want to make a wizard's oath on it," Hermione said firmly.

"Now hold on a minute…." Pius hissed out angrily. "Last time I checked, trust was freely given unless proven untrustworthy and I haven't done one thing to you to prove I am untrustworthy," he bit out.

"Hermione, love, I agree with Pius, he hasn't give you any proof of not being able to trust him," Severus stated evenly as she arched her brow at him. "That was showing he was human," he said, knowing she was recalling the fight between him and Pius. "I would have reacted the same way."

"Fine, Pius can meet with Mum, but only if you make sure Dad will be there as well," Hermione said firmly.

"Ok, well, now that we have all that settled I am going to contact Reg and Izzy and arrange for you to meet them at their place, Pius and I'll go and pick up our guest and escort them back here. Hermione can stay here and that way Lexie and Dessa won't have to stay with Sophia the nanny," Severus said with a shake of his head.

"Fine with me," Pius said wiping his mouth off.

"But Uncle Pius, if you need Daddy to do Legilimency, I'll stay with the nanny," Lexie said, surprising them all.

"Oh, no, sweetheart," Pius said squeezing Lexie into a one arm hug. "Daddy and Mummy can both stay with you and Dessa, but I'll take a rain check for when I do need him," he said kissing the crown of Lexie's head, then proceeding to rain kisses all over her face.

"Uncle Pius, that tickles," Lexie giggled.

"You're just good enough to eat. I can't stop," Pius said, kissing her some more only to have her laughing more.

"If you will excuse me," Hermione said, getting up from her seat, trying to ignore Lexie and Pius as she grabbed Dessa from her highchair. "I need to get Dessa changed and cleaned up, and, Lexie, you need to get cleaned up as well so we can get ready for our guest."

"Yes, of course." Pius said, breathing a little heavily from the exertion of tickling and kissing Lexie. "I'll just pour myself another cup of coffee while Severus contacts Izzy and Reg," he said.

"Suit yourself." Hermione shrugged, putting Dessa on her hip.

"You'll be here when I get back, right, Uncle Pius," Lexie asked.

"Sure, sweetheart," Pius said, wishing it was Hermione asking him.

****S&H****

"You're early, Pius," Regulus greeted as Pius stepped out of the floo.

"Is that a problem," Pius questioned, not really caring if it was a problem or not.

"No, it's just that Izzy is busy taking care of Cassie at the moment," Regulus commented, gesturing with his hand that Pius should sit down.

"I'll wait," Pius said, refusing to sit down.

"What's this all about, Pius? What was so important that you just had to see Izzy this morning," Regulus probed. Severus had been very vague on the details as to why Pius wanted to see Izzy.

"You'll find out soon enough," Pius answered with the same vagueness Severus had that morning.

"Severus said I was to make sure you didn't upset Izzy. What would make him think you would upset her," Regulus inquired, once again trying to find out what this meeting was all about. He didn't like not knowing and with how things ended with him and Pius last night he was more nervous about the meeting.

"He's just being overly protective, that's all," Pius said with a wave of his hand as he started looking at the pictures on the mantel.

"You're not going to tell me what this is all about, are you," Regulus said, finally conceding.

"Once Izzy joins us, I'll tell you both," Pius stated evenly, turning from the family photos of Reg, Izzy and Hermione.

"Fine," Regulus said, sinking down into his lazy boy recliner.

"Oh, Pius, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, but I didn't think you would be here quite yet," Izzy said, gliding into the living room, carrying Cassie.

"I arrived a little early," Pius said, watching Izzy with envy, at least Izzy got to hold her little girl; he'd never be given that opportunity and probably never have a chance to again.

"So, are you going to tell us now why you just had to come here today," Regulus questioned.

"Yes, I am. I came here to ask for Izzy's help, if not for my sake, then for Hermione's," Pius answered evenly, appealing to Izzy's maternal instincts.

"What are you talking about, Pius? What kind of help does Hermione need from me," Izzy questioned.

"The truth," Pius said, watching Izzy's body language for any sign that something was off. Years of working for the MLE had taught him how to read people's body language for interrogation purposes.

"The truth about what exactly," Izzy asked, looking him directly in the eyes.

"What you know about Anastasia. Where she is and why she gave Hermione away and never even once contacted me in all those years."

"I thought you discussed this with Anastasia and Hermione the other night," Izzy stated rather than asked.

"We did, but I want to hear your version," Pius said simply.

"Seems to me those are questions you should have gotten answered by Anastasia before you welcomed her back into your bed," Regulus grunted out.

"You slept with Anastasia," Izzy asked with disbelief written all over her face.

"Yes, I did," Pius said, not regretting having had one more night with the woman he loved, as he narrowed his eyes towards Regulus.

"And then she just up and left you again. is that it," Izzy summarized.

"Basically, yes," Pius grunted out dejectedly.

"Doesn't that prove to you that she can't be trusted," Izzy burst out pointedly.

"That is my cross to bear! Now are you going to tell me what you know or not," Pius demanded. He didn't regret sleeping with Anastasia and he doubted if he ever would.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Izzy screeched out. "Anastasia allowed Reg and I to adopt Hermione because I blackmailed her," she stated firmly, not showing any remorse for what she had done.

"You blackmailed her how," Regulus demanded, stunned.

"By threatening to reveal to Pius that I knew and had proof of the fact that she had cheated on him with Donatus," Izzy said. "I had seen them together...kissing and I also witnessed Anastasia giving Donatus a letter, not long before she left Hogwarts. At first I thought it was a love letter but I realize now that it may have been a letter meant for Pius telling him she was pregnant and that he was the father," Izzy stated, she was sorry her assumptions caused her to betray Pius, but she wasn't sorry it had gotten her Hermione.

"How do you know it wasn't just a kiss between friends," Pius demanded. He didn't want to even consider Stacia…his Stacia, cheating on him with his own brother.

"The way he was looking at her, the way he touched her, all the little things a girl picks up on about these things. Besides, if it wasn't true, why would Anastasia have allowed me to use it against her to let us adopt Hermione," Izzy countered, looking straight at him.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! You're no better than your father," Reg growled, unable to wrap his head around the concept that Izzy had blackmailed and manipulated Anastasia into giving up Hermione. He loved Hermione, but he never would have agreed to adopt her if he had known of Izzy's underhandedness.

"Reg, if you'll just let me explain," Izzy pleaded, seeing the disappointed look in Regulus's eyes.

"How about you two finish this fight later, and you finish answering my questions instead," Pius bit out.

"Fine, what else do you want to know," Izzy asked, looking at Pius.

"I want to know where Anastasia is and when was the last time you heard from her," Pius questioned, not relaxing his stance once.

"It's been years since I heard from her," Izzy said firmly.

"Blackmail tends to do that to a friendship," Regulus huffed.

"Where is she, Izzy," Pius persisted, hoping to get the answers he needed.

"I told you I haven't heard from her in twelve years! I have no idea where she could be, but I bet she hasn't spent all these years just pining away for you! Unless I miss my guess, she hasn't spent very many nights in a cold empty bed," Izzy shouted at him.

"Twelve years? That means Hermione was seven," Pius said, quickly doing the math in his head.

"Yes, Hermione was seven when we officially adopted her, but we had her from the time she was three with only limited contact with Anastasia," Izzy said heavily.

"You had her for four years and didn't bother telling me," Pius bit out.

"How could we, Pius? By the time Anastasia gave us Hermione, Reg was supposed to be dead, I was missing and you worked for the MLE. We couldn't risk it," Izzy shouted.

"How could you have done something so despicable, Izzy," Regulus demanded, feeling sorry for his friend and disgust towards Izzy.

"I did it for us, Reg," Izzy said, looking at him, shocked.

"Save it! I have nothing to say to you right now!" Reg shouted, getting up to leave Pius and Izzy alone together.

"Reg, please," Izzy cried out, trying to stop him, just as the green flames of the floo activated and Pius stepped into the floo, disappearing without saying goodbye.

****S&H****

Anastasia stood out on the terrace gripping the stone banister, staring out into the yard. She had to get away from the noise to clear her head and to think. It was too hard to focus on the Ministry's questionnaire with so many distractions, not to mention having seen Pius again and having made love to him was making it all the harder. She couldn't think at Pius's house, with him there distracting her by insisting on answers to his questions when he wasn't making love to her. Granted, it hadn't taken much convincing to get her into his bed, but that was beside the point. Around Pius there were too many memories, good and bad, swarming in her head for her to think clearly about this new marriage law.

"You've been out here forever," Audrey, her sixteen year old daughter said as she came up beside her and leaned against the banister.

"I'm just trying to think, sweetie," she answered.

"It's about that new marriage law, isn't it," Audrey asked.

"Partly," Anastasia said, "but that is something you do not have to be concerned about at the moment because you are too young to be forced into such an arrangement."

"Who knows, it might be appealed before it comes into effect for me," Audrey said.

"I can only hope so, for your sake," Anastasia said with a sigh.

"I hate to say it, Mum, but you do realize you are going to have to marry again too, don't you," Audrey murmured hesitantly.

"Yes, I know," she answered honestly. She knew she was subjected to the law and truthfully she was a little intimidated by the law. She couldn't explain to her sixteen year old daughter she was struggling to come to grips with reality. She was over halfway done with the stupid questioner that didn't ask nearly enough questions. All she had left to do were two more questions and to sign her name and give a drop of her blood to find out who she'd be matched to, but she was holding off due to a loophole she had found out. "I'm working on it. In fact, I'm almost finished with it," she stated evenly, still wondering if holding off was the right thing to do.

"Have you finished, your questioner yet?" Veronica, her older sister, asked as her, and her baby sister, Cara, stepped out onto the terrace.

"No," she admitted, watching Audrey start to walk out into the yard to play with her brothers and sisters. That was half of her reason to wait on signing the questioner and she figured it was going to be difficult for the Ministry to pair her with some wizard. Most wizards wouldn't…didn't mind taking on one or two children from a previous marriage, but more than that: a whole quidditch team worth, was another story.

"I don't think it's such a hard questioner," Cara, her baby sister, said as she came up beside her and leaned against the concrete banister.

"I know that, but I've been thinking about other things," she huffed out.

"You are going to have to finish it sooner or later, now that the Ministry has erected this marriage law," Veronica said, reminding her of the rules.

"I know," Anastasia sighed out, not wanting to talk about this stupid law anymore.

"I think it's romantic that we are getting paired up with wizards compatible with us, almost like soul mates…" Cara said wistfully.

"You'd be the only one," Veronica burst out. "Stacia, are you sure Donatus is dead?…I mean, you don't really know for sure. He could be alive," Veronica pointed out.

"Donatus is dead," Anastasia bit out.

"You don't know that for sure," Cara said, smiling that whimsical smile of hers that she smiled when she knew a secret nobody else did.

"If he was alive, believe me I would know it because I'd be a little bit pregnant right now," Anastasia snapped out angrily. She hated talking about her marriage to Donatus.

"He is not; I saw him with you the other night at the market…." Cara protested, seeing Veronica and Anastasia looking at her incredulously. "You left with him and went to Silver Shrine…Wait, if you weren't with Donatus, then who were you with?" she asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Pius," Anastasia said, smiling that bright smile of hers at just the mere thought of him.

"Oh, boy," Veronica said.

"You see my problem," Anastasia said with a roll of her eyes.

"No offense, Stacia, but why would you even consider going back to Pius?" Sabrina inquired, coming out with a tea tray.

"I don't know…." Anastasia said.

"After everything he did to you?" Veronica asked bitterly.

"He didn't really do anything to me; it was more Adeodatus who did…." She started to explain once again that Pius hadn't left her alone and pregnant, but was interrupted by Sabrina.

"You're setting yourself up for another heartbreak because you know he's never going to forgive you," Sabrina stated firmly as she poured them all tea.

"Who's Pius? And why won't he forgive you?" Cara asked, looking at Anastasia curiously.

"Pius is Donatus's older brother, and he won't forgive me for marrying Donatus," Anastasia said.

"That's not the only thing he won't forgive you for," Veronica huffed out crossly as she sat down at the table and took her cup.

"I still say Donatus is alive," Cara said with a shrug.

"He's not, Cara," Anastasia said firmly.

"How do you know?" Cara argued.

"I just do, okay," Anastasia said roughly.

"Stacia, who are you trying to fool?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm not trying to fool anybody…"

"You must have obviously loved Donatus enough to give him seven children," Cara scolded sharply.

"Cara, you are such a romantic dreamer!" Anastasia shouted. "I want you to listen to me and get this through all those clouds jumbling up your brain. Donatus is dead! He's never coming back!"

"Once again you don't know that, but Cara does make a point, you obviously loved him enough to marry him and give him seven children," Veronica stated evenly.

"If he's not dead, then why is the Ministry sending a married woman a questioner for this stupid marriage law," Anastasia sneered out. "And for the record, my children should have been Pius's to begin with, not Donatus's," she retorted coldly.

"I still say you are setting yourself up for a heartache if you think for one minute Pius is going to save you from this law," Sabrina snapped back.

"Rina's right, you can wish for them to be his all you want, but it's not going to make it any truer. They are Donatus's kids, and Pius isn't going to take his brother's sloppy seconds," Veronica hissed out.

"You don't know that any better than I do; I just have to find a way to tell him and explain about what happened," Anastasia said firmly.

"Mark my words, it won't happen," Veronica said.

"Well, fortunately for me, Pius is nothing like Lucius!" Anastasia spat out, watching Veronica visibly flinch as if she had been struck.

"Stacia, listen to yourself, you already convinced yourself that he's just going to take you back into his arms. Did you forget that you gave up Pius's child only to turn around and get pregnant with Donatus's child shortly after? He's never going to forgive you for that," Sabrina pointed out logically.

"What child?" Cara asked.

"Stacia had a little girl, it's why Papa disowned her," Veronica explained to Cara who had still been a child herself getting ready to start Hogwarts when Anastasia got pregnant.

"And Stacia gave her up for adoption," Sabrina said.

"Yes, I gave her up for adoption seven years after I gave birth to her."

"Pius isn't going to care how long you kept her. He's only going to care about you marrying his brother and having his brother's children," Veronica ranted.

"You don't know that," Anastasia shouted. "Pius knows about Hermione, we met her the other day; that's why he came to get me," she said. "And Audrey wasn't intentional; I can't say she was a mistake, but then again, she was. She's the reason Donatus and I…." She trailed off. She wouldn't exactly call her and Donatus's marriage a family. She wouldn't even go so far as to call them friends; they were more like estranged lovers with a means to an end when the loneliness became too much to bear. It was purely an act of survival on her part. "You know I can't help thinking Pius and I really got a chance to work it out this time," she declared wistfully, trying to make them understand.

****S&H****

"Hello, I'm glad you all could make it," Hermione greeted to each guest warmly, even Draco and Pansy Parkinson. The look on their faces was a priceless Kodak moment.

"You're both in a better mood today," Harry commented.

"Perhaps that is because our breakfast wasn't interrupted by uninvited guests," Severus said with an arched brow.

"Or maybe it's just because we didn't get scared out of our wits by exploding mail," Hermione replied.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I guess we never considered that you might not know you weren't being attacked," Harry said sheepishly.

"Yes, well, shall we get down to business," Draco asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Ok, Professor, where do we start," Ginny asked.

"Truthfully, Miss Weasley, I am not sure where to start. I haven't really had much time to give thought to your current situation given that I have a life of my own and the problems that come with it to contend with," Severus replied honestly.

"Trouble in paradise, Uncle Sev," Draco snickered.

"Quite the contrary Draco. What I was referring to was the fact that I have been busy brewing potions in order to fulfill obligations to St. Mungo's among others while trying to learn as much as I can as quickly as I can about my upcoming duties as King so that I may take over immediately following my coronation while at the same time finding a way to balance all that with my family life," Severus answered with a warning glare to Draco.

"Severus," Hermione said, tenderly putting a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Yes," Severus said, turning his attention to Hermione.

"Not to change the subject, and I think you'll see where I'm going with this in a minute but have you given any thought to my suggestion of letting that friend of yours use one of our estates temporarily," Hermione asked, having once again come up with a brilliant plan.

"Yes, I have, and I plan to speak with him about it when he returns," Severus said, still unsure of where she was heading with this.

"Good, because I think if he chooses to do so and even if he doesn't, that will be of some use to us with Harry, Ron, and the others," Hermione said, smiling brightly.

"How so?" Severus scrunched his brow in concentration.

"Well, the estate will have to be readied before anyone can start living there, so we could use that as a teaching tool...The others could observe while we do what needs done and then they could see how it's done," she explained happily.

"Brilliant idea; no wonder you are titled brightest witch of your age," Severus said, smiling.

"Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you going to find some way to get us out of all this," Draco screeched.

"I thought I made it clear before, Draco, that it was most probably not going to be possible and that helping you all learn to put your differences aside and peacefully coexist was most likely going to be our course of action," Severus said, turning to his godson.

"Yeah, but I thought with you being King and everything, maybe you had bullied someone into getting us out of this whole marriage law fiasco," Draco shouted.

"No, Draco," Severus said firmly.

"So, Severus, do you think my idea will work," Hermione said.

"I don't see why not. We have estates the same sizes of Weasley, Potter and Malfoy households."

"Ok, so assuming your friend agrees, that at least gives us some starting point," Hermione said.

"I shall ask him on the first chance I get," Severus said. "In the meantime, how about you give our guests a tour, and tell them all your little bit of news," he suggested pointedly.

"Tour first," Hermione said, rolling her eyes towards Lexie.

"Maybe afterwards I can show them some of my ballet," Lexie said eagerly.

"We'll see what happens afterwards, but for right now you get to help Daddy with Dessa," Hermione said softly. "Ok, everyone follow me; we'll start at the top and work our way down," she said starting to lead them all upstairs.

****S&H****

"Reg, no! Where are you going? Stay so we can talk about this and work it out," Izzy pleaded, grabbing hold of his arm only to have him jerk it out of her hold.

"There's nothing to work out anymore, Izzy!" he raged furiously. "Thanks to you, the last sixteen years of our lives have been based on lies and deceit and all because you just had to have your way, damned the consequences, just like your father. Did you ever once think what it would do to Hermione if the truth about how she became our daughter ever came out," he questioned angrily.

"No, because she wasn't supposed to find out. No one was supposed to find out," she sobbed out brokenly.

"How many more lies have you told, Izzy? How many more lives have you manipulated and destroyed for your own twisted purposes, huh," he demanded.

"That's not fair Reg. You're not giving me a chance to explain. If you would just sit down and listen to me, I know I can make you see that I did the right thing," she pleaded brokenly.

"Right for who, Izzy? You?"

"Right for everyone, especially Hermione."

"You took her away from her mother, and her father, Izzy. How could that have possibly have been the right thing for her," he shouted.

"I didn't take her from her mother; I'm her mother, Anastasia gave her to us!" Izzy cried out. "We don't know what kind of life Anastasia has led all these years..." she tried to justify her reasons for keeping Hermione.

"And your point is?"

"My point is, what if Anastasia had been caught by Voldemort or his minions and Hermione had been with her? What would have become of Hermione then," Izzy argued.

"If you had done it with the thought of protecting Hermione in mind, then maybe I might be able to see my way fit to forgive you, but you didn't even think about what was best for Hermione or Pius; all you thought about was what was best for you," he raged, still fuming at her lack of caring.

"What was best for us, Reg?"

"So now you're trying to say that you were thinking of me!"

"No, not you, but us. Us, Reg, I was thinking of us!" she shouted.

"I'm leaving, I can't stand to look at you right now, and there's nothing you can say that is going to change my mind," he said with a heavy voice.

"What about Cassie?"

"What about her?"

"She needs you. We both do," Izzy pleaded.

"I will always be here for Cassie, but I will not allow you to use her to get me to stay. It won't work," he said, furious.

"Fine, leave if that's what you want!"

"It's not what I want, but it's the way it has to be. I will not live with a liar and a manipulator who thinks nothing of using an innocent child to get what she wants," he shouted at her, moving towards the front door.

"Go on, go!" she shouted after him as she followed him towards the door. "We don't need you!" she snapped, shoving him hard in the chest towards the door. "LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Regulus walked out the front door and didn't look back. Izzy walked back into the living room and sank down on the couch and cried her heart out.

****S&H****

After the tour, Draco and Pansy were conversing with Severus and Lexie, while Harry, Ron, Ginny and Susan all surrounded Hermione. Things were as awkward as they could be until Severus got out of his chair to sit down beside Hermione who was rubbing the back of her neck.

"Mione, is anything wrong," Harry asked, concerned.

"What makes you ask that," Hermione asked curiously, while grabbing Severus's hand.

"I don't know, it's just that you don't seem like yourself today," Harry commented, drawing everybody's attention to her.

"I should have known I couldn't hide anything from my best friends...not for long anyway," Hermione chuckled slightly.

"What's wrong," Ron asked, looking at her directly.

"Yes, what is it?" Ginny prodded.

"The git hasn't done anything to hurt you, has he," Ron asked bluntly, glaring at Severus.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you even think such a thing," Hermione chided just like she always did at school.

"I'm sorry, but what am I supposed to think," Ron shrugged, not caring if he offended anybody.

"Well, certainly not that! Severus would never do anything to hurt me," Hermione defended harshly.

"Ignore him and just tell us what's happened," Ginny said, smacking her brother for interrupting.

"Mummy is going to have another baby, that's what," Lexie said, climbing up on the couch between Severus and Hermione.

"Congratulations, Hermione," Susan said, smiling at her.

"Another baby?" Ginny said in awe.

"Congratulations, Professor, Madam Snape," Pansy said, shocking Hermione.

"Fair warning, if any of you, especially you, Mr. Weasley ever imply again that I would ever harm my wife you will be the one in danger. Is that clear," Severus warned tightly.

"Severus, calm down, you know Ron sometimes speaks without thinking," Hermione said softly, patting his arm.

"Oi', Mione, I'm right here," Ron grumbled.

"I know, and I appreciate knowing that you and Harry would both rush to my defense, hence the reason you and Harry are Dessa's godfathers," Hermione said, trying to appease everybody's ruffled feathers.

"My daddy will hex you into next week if you say anything like that about him again," Lexie swore angrily

"Alexandria!" Severus grumbled.

"Lexie, please don't interrupt, it was just a misunderstanding that's all cleared up now," Hermione said.

"Sorry," Lexie said, shamed face.

"So what is it, Madam Snape, if it isn't you being pregnant, you wanted to tell us," Draco asked, making the words _Madam Snape_ sound like a word foul.

"I want you to shut up, Malfoy and listen to what I have to say, that's what," Hermione bit out.

"How…." Draco declared arrogantly.

"Thin ice, Draco," Severus warned.

"Go ahead, Mione," Ginny said.

"Well, as I was trying to say, I've known this for a while now but I didn't want to say anything to anyone until I had dealt with it myself and gotten a handle on how I feel about it all."

"What?" three eager voices asked.

"I'm adopted," Hermione said in a rush as she looked at her friends' faces.

"Adopted, are you sure," Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Of course I'm sure," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, no need to bite my head off! I was only asking," Harry said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"What does adopted mean," Lexie questioned, looking up at Severus expectantly.

"Well...it means that Grandma and Grandpa raised Mummy, but they aren't her biological… birth parents," he amended, looking at her for understanding.

"You mean like how Mummy isn't my biological mummy, but she's still my mummy because she loves me and takes care of me," Lexie inquired.

"That's right," Severus said.

"That's what Grandma and Grandpa did for Mummy?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Anyway, as I keep trying to explain I met my birth parents for the first time the other evening and now I'm more confused than ever," Hermione admitted.

"So, are you a Mudblood or not," Draco demanded.

"Shut up, Draco," Severus snarled out angrily. "And never repeat that word in my house again or find yourself permanently evicted."

"Sorry, Uncle Sev," Draco said, knowing Severus meant what he said.

"I am not the one you owe your apology to, Draco," Severus glared hard at his godson. The glare that made most students shift uncomfortably in their seats.

"Apology accepted," Hermione said with a bow of her head.

"Well, I wouldn't accept it if it were me! He only apologized because he's afraid of Daddy, not because he meant it," Lexie interrupted, glaring at Draco.

"Alexandria, if you interrupt one more time you will be sent to your room! Is that understood," Severus warned harshly.

"Yes, Daddy," Lexie said, looking up at Hermione.

"Shush, it's all right," Hermione said, kissing Lexie's crown.

"Are your parents anyone we know," Ginny asked

"Well...sort of," Hermione stammered, dreading this part.

"Why, who are they," Ron demanded.

"Pius Thicknesse and Anastasia Wilkerson," Hermione said.

"You mean _t_ _he_ Pius Thicknesse _?_ The one who works for Magical Law Enforcement," Pansy gasped out.

"That's the one," Hermione nodded.

"Wow, no wonder you seem out of sorts," Harry said rather calmly.

"Wait, why did they give you up for adoption to start with," Ron burst out.

"Isn't it obvious? There's no way in hell someone of Pius Thicknesse's stature would ever want people to know he knocked some girl up because then he'd have to do the right thing and claim the bastard," Draco smirked, looking at Ron and Harry both when he said it.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'd have claimed her in a heartbeat if I had known, but I didn't and now it's nineteen years too late to even think about having the kind of father/daughter relationship we should've had, but that doesn't mean that I can't still claim her legally," Pius said from the living room doorway.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 ** _A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and to_ SereniteRose, since ABC canceled my AMC and destroyed my GH I had to get my kicks for my soap drama somewhere.**

 _ **Chapter 24**_

"Now just hold on a minute," Hermione snapped out tartly, glaring at Pius.

"Hermione..." Severus said softly as he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Lexie, go upstairs," Hermione said firmly.

"But I didn't interrupt," Lexie protested.

"I know. Just go away," Hermione said roughly, only for a second later to realize what she said as she turned to look at Lexie's eyes starting to swell with tears. "Lexie, sweetie," she pleaded as Lexie ran out onto the terrace.

"Don't worry, I'm on it," Harry said, chasing after Lexie, not realizing Pansy was following him.

****S&H****

"Lexie, wait up," Harry called out after her as he ran to catch up with her. One thing was for sure; the girl could run, but running from Death Eaters had made him fast as well.

"Why? No one wants me around anyway," Lexie shouted out as she continued to run towards her secret garden.

"Hey, now that's not true," Harry shouted back, wishing she would slow down.

"Is so!" Lexie screamed, darting into her garden.

"Well, it's not entirely true anyway," Harry said, breathing heavily from the exertion of chasing Lexie. He bent over trying to catch his breath as he watched Lexie scamper into her life-size playhouse.

"You heard Mummy tell me to go away," Lexie sniffled.

"I promise she didn't mean it the way it sounded. It's just that she had some things she needed to talk over with Pius and, well...she didn't think they were things you would be interested in," Harry said, slumping down in the grass beside the door to the playhouse.

"She didn't tell anyone else to go away and that's not the first time she's tried to get rid of me. Just the other day all I wanted to do was walk back to the house with her and Daddy from the stables, but instead she told me to go to my garden so she could talk to Daddy without me," Lexie cried out.

"Well, you see, sometimes adults have things that they need to talk about that's, well...boring to kids. Maybe that's what your mummy thought, that whatever she wanted to talk to your daddy about would be boring to you," Harry said, noticing Pansy walking into the secret garden.

"Mummy never sends Dessa away," Lexie cried out.

"Uh...well..." Harry said looking up at Pansy pleadingly.

"That's because Dessa is too little to really pay attention to what's being said anyway. All she really does is listen to the sounds of the voices around her. When she gets older I bet your mummy will tell her to go upstairs too," Pansy said softly, sitting down on the other side of the doorstep.

"Yeah, and besides, Dessa is too little to be left alone without anyone watching her," Harry pointed out, mouthing the words "thank you" to Pansy.

"But it's not fair," Lexie cried out in anguish.

"I know it isn't. When I was your age I lived with my aunt and uncle and my cousin Dudley and they never wanted me around because I was a wizard. They hardly ever included me in anything they did, and when they did they made me feel like an inconvenience and they did it on purpose too and didn't care if I knew I wasn't wanted or not. I know your daddy and mummy don't treat you like I was treated and they try to include you in things…" Harry said, not sure exactly where he was going with this little speech.

"Yeah, I heard your Daddy and Mummy both say you were going to spend the whole day together tomorrow," Pansy said. "Something about going to a zoo?" she said softly, making an uncertain face.

"That sounds like fun," Harry said, smiling as Lexie slowly poked her head out through the door.

"Yeah, I like going to the zoo. I don't think Dessa has ever been there before," Lexie said thoughtfully.

"So see, your mummy includes you in things, it's just that sometimes adults need to do things...In this case, talk without kids around," Pansy said softly as Lexie came out and sat on the doorstep.

"Do you understand what we're trying to say, Lexie," Harry asked softly.

"Yes, it's pretty much the same thing Daddy and Mummy said the other day when I got upset 'cause Mummy told me to go to my garden," Lexie said, as Pansy wiped her eyes and nose.

"So are you ready to go back inside and apologize for running out like that," Harry asked, knowing Hermione and Snape would both require an apology.

"I guess so," Lexie said dejectedly.

"Maybe we should wait a few minutes until you don't look like you've been crying," Pansy suggested.

"What do we talk about until then," Harry asked, looking over at Pansy.

"So how long have you known Mummy and Daddy?" Lexie asked as they sat there.

"I've known your mummy and daddy since our first day at Hogwarts. Your mummy is one of my best friends. She's more like an older sister, a really bossy older sister," Harry chuckled as he started to tell Lexie about some of their adventures.

****S&H****

"Is all you know how to do is upset people?" Hermione shouted rounding on Pius. "I understand that you want to claim me legally as your daughter, for whatever Godforsaken reason. I can't understand the importance of it, but for whatever reason, please don't…not yet! Wait until we get to know each other better and form some kind of relationship," she argued.

"First off, I didn't do anything, but state the truth. I wasn't planning on laying legal claim to you at the present moment. I was waiting until we had a better relationship," Pius snapped out just as tartly as Hermione's anger. "Now, I feel I don't have a choice left in the ideal of waiting, especially after my little chat with Izzy and Reg," he said, walking over closer towards them.

"Why? What did they say that makes it so urgent that you claim Hermione as your daughter so soon? Better yet, what the hell did you do?" Severus argued.

"I didn't do anything! And I'm really getting tired of always being the bad guy," Pius sneered out, trying to keep a tight control of his temper.

"Yeah, well, I know you, Pius," Severus argued.

"Yes, you know me and have known me for years. I didn't do anything I really wanted to do because I promised her," Pius shouted, pointing at Hermione, "that I wouldn't upset Izzy. So instead of hexing Izzy into next week, I left," he grounded out as he walked directly over to the wet bar. "Mind if I help myself," he questioned.

"No, go ahead," Severus said. "What do you mean you left before you hexed Izzy?" he asked with concern for Izzy because Pius could be very creative.

"Perhaps you should both speak to Izzy and find out the true extent of her involvement in it all, then you might understand. As far as upsetting Izzy, I can't speak for Reg, but I can almost guarantee that she's upset now," Pius stated simply with a shrug of his shoulder as he took a sip of the tumbler of scotch.

"Why can't you tell us," Severus asked.

"Because I want Hermione to hear it from Izzy's own lips what she did, that way she'll know I'm not making it up," Pius answered simply.

"I spoke to Mum last evening and she told me about certain things regarding the whole situation." Hermione ducked her head not wanting to betray Izzy's confidence

"I think she omitted a few of the details," Pius stated.

"Can we discuss this another time? I do have company and a few issues to deal with myself now thanks to you," Hermione said.

"First off, I didn't Imperio you to tell Lexie to get lost, nor did I start this discussion," Pius gritted out. "I only came here because I need a drop of blood."

"Why?" Hermione questioned just as Ron moved to stand protectively in front of her.

"Your blood is the only way I can find Anastasia."

"That's Blood magic and it's Dark Arts," Hermione gasped out, shocked.

"Hermione, I don't have time to argue with you right now over the particulars of using blood in certain spells and potions that are Dark Arts," Pius snorted. "Do you honestly think I'd risk my job as Head of the MLE to use Dark Arts or Blood Magic to find Anastasia," he countered

"How should I know? You allowed a few Death Eaters to get close enough to use the _Imperius Curse_ on you," Hermione countered.

"It took four of them in order to get me to be compliant," he shouted, taking one look at that stubborn set of her jaw and realizing he was going to have to explain it to her. "Merlin, girl, you are as obstinate as your mother!" Pius stated as Severus arched his brow at Pius almost knowingly. "Don't give me that look, Severus, Stacia's more stubborn than I am," he argued.

"Hence the reason it took four of the high ranking Death Eaters to Imperio your arse," Severus said, keeping his brow arched at him.

"Fine, she get's it from both of us," Pius conceded. "Look, Hermione, we use this spell at the MLE to find the parents of the children that get separated from them in Diagon Alley, and to find missing children, but we use it only as a last resort," he explained, noticing Hermione wasn't buying it. "Can I use Dessa to demonstrate," he asked, having known full well he was going to have to demonstrate in order to get her to believe it.

"I trust that you wouldn't hurt your granddaughter," Severus said, getting an evil glare from Hermione as he walked over to Dessa.

Pius grabbed Dessa's hand and pricked her finger. Dessa let out a wail only to have Pius pick her up and comfort her as he held her blood over a sheet of paper he laid down on an end table prior to sticking her finger. He waited until three small drops pooled into a bigger drop. "Revealum parentis1," he announced as he pointed his wand at the paper after healing the wound on Dessa's finger. Then he showed the paper to Hermione. "See, no dark arts," he said.

Hermione and Severus read the paper: _**Name: Iridessa("Dessa") Rose Snape, born September 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1997 at the Hobbit Hole, Nottingham, England. Parents: Hermione Jean Wilkerson-Thicknesse- Granger-Snape, and Master Potions Professor Severus Tobias Dumbledore-Snape, address: Amortentia Solariega, Strathpeffer, Scotland.**_

"Now if you and Severus lived in different households it would show both your addresses," Pius stated as Dessa played with his goatee.

"No offense or anything, Uncle Pius, but why the devil do you want to find her if she left you," Draco interrupted.

"A girl has to play hard to get if she's to earn any respect," Ginny huffed.

"A man's gotta to be bloody mad to chase after a girl," Ron interjected only to get three females hitting him. Ginny hit his right arm, Susan his left arm and Hermione upside the head. "Oi!"

"I think it's romantic that he still loves her enough to chase after her. You do love her, don't you?" Susan asked looking at Pius.

"It's still bloody mad," Ron grumbled only to have Hermione whack him again upside his head.

"When did my personal life become a conversation topic for you all to pick at," Pius questioned, arching a brow at his daughter's protectiveness, especially since he was on the receiving end of that protective streak.

"When you interrupted our meeting," Ginny retorted smoothly and quickly.

"Touché, Miss Weasley," Pius said, giving her a mocking bow.

"Why do you want to find her so bad, and please don't insult my intelligence by saying it's because of wanting your life back," Hermione questioned.

"I believe that Anastasia is still hiding something and until I know what that something is and get the rest of the answers I need I can never truly let her go," Pius shrugged his shoulders, causing Dessa to start bouncing up and down on his arm. "You know I'm too old to play bouncer," he said, looking at Dessa who gave him a sloppy kiss on the tip of his nose. "Any other time, sweetie, that would work, but down you go," he said, putting Dessa back down on her feet, but she latched on to his finger.

"But if you love her, why would you want to let her go," Hermione questioned, noticing Ron, Ginny and Susan were all watching Pius interact with Dessa as he helped her walk across the living room floor to her toys on the floor.

"Good grief, Hermione, the woman not only ran out on me once, but twice. How could I trust her after that," Pius asked, noticing everybody seemed to pay special attention to everything he did with Dessa.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying love conquers all," Ginny said, quoting Dumbledore's favorite saying.

"Yes, I have, but I am not young and naive enough to believe such things anymore. Besides Anastasia, is no Voldemort…." Pius said with a shake of his head as Dessa finally let go of his finger and fell on her bum to play with her toys. "And what choice do any of us have with love now that this new marriage law is in effect," he asked, ruffling Dessa's curls as he stood back up to his full six-four height. "So, Hermione, what about that blood sample?"

"Severus, can this in any way cause harm to our child?"

"No, it is completely safe for both you and Baby Snape," Severus answered honestly. "Although, I really don't think Pius would do anything to harm you or the baby."

"Fine, then let's get this over with," Hermione said, holding out her hand as Pius produced a sheet of paper and laid it on the end table closest to Hermione.

Pius gently took Hermione's hand and softly pricked her finger and held her finger over the parchment so that the three drops of blood could land in a pile.

"Maybe we should go," Ron suggested.

"Yes, I think that is best for now," Susan agreed.

"I'll go get Harry and Pansy," Ginny said.

"I'll go with you," Draco said, surprising everyone.

"No need, we're right here," Harry said, noticing Pius was holding Hermione's bleeding finger over a sheet of paper, but he wasn't quick enough to stop Lexie from seeing.

"Hey, what are you doing to my mummy," Lexie demanded.

"I'm taking a few drops of her blood is all, sweetheart," Pius said as the first drop of blood landed on the parchment.

"Why?" Lexie asked, intently watching what Pius was doing with avid curiosity.

"It's complicated, and I am afraid you wouldn't understand until you're older, sweetheart," Pius answered simply.

"Daddy?"

"It's ok, Pius isn't hurting her," Severus reassured his daughter.

"Um, Harry, we're all leaving so Hermione and the professor can take care of other things," Ginny said.

"Ok, well, then I guess I'll call you later, Mione," Harry said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," Hermione said as the second drop hit the first drop. "Pius, once you find out where Anastasia is I'm going with you to see her," she added firmly.

"No, you are not! I am going to see her alone while you go see Reg and Izzy and find out the rest of what Izzy never told you," Pius said firmly, leaving no room for a debate.

"Ok, fine, I will! Oh, and just so you know, there is nothing Mum could say that will make me feel any differently about her and Dad," Hermione warned.

"We'll see," he said almost knowingly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Severus asked.

"I'll be fine. I have a feeling it's just what Mum told me last night," she said as Pius took the paper and cast the same spell he had cast earlier.

Hermione and Pius both watched as the blood started to form the words: **Name:** **Hermione Jean Wilkerson-Thicknesse- Granger- Snape, born September 19** **th** **, 1979 Wintervale Manor, Hampshire, England. Husband:** **Master Potions Professor** **Severus Tobias Dumbledore-Snape, address: Amortentia Solariega, Strathpeffer, Scotland. Biological Parents: Anastasia Wilkerson Thicknesse,** **Durough Manor, Evanscoe, Scotland and Head of Department of MLE Pius Evander Thicknesse, Sirenchester, Devon, England. Adopted parents: Isobel Kendra Dumbledore-Black-Granger Kenton, England, and Regulus Arcturus Black- Granger of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.**

"Pius," Hermione questioned, looking at him with concern. "What does that mean," she asked, pointing to: **Anastasia Wilkerson Thicknesse.**

"It means she married my brother," Pius said, turning away from her.

"Are you…." She started.

"Durough Manor is his estate."

"Pius…." Severus questioned, approaching him cautiously like he would a wounded animal.

"I've got to go," Pius said, turning on a dime and Disapparating, unaware of Hermione holding his arm.

"Daddy, where did Mummy go," Lexie asked.

"Shit!" Severus cursed.

****S&H****

"Where are we," Hermione asked as soon as they stood in front of two big black iron gates.

"Hermione, that was a bloody foolish thing to do," Pius snapped at her as he grabbed her shoulders and started raking his eyes all over her body, giving her a physical assessment.

"So was riding a Thestral to the Department of Mysteries, and breaking into Gringotts as Bellatrix Lestrange and riding out on a blind albino dragon, but I did them and remained intact."

"Yes, well, you weren't pregnant then either," Pius argued.

"I'm only a few days pregnant and you can safely Apparate until you are twenty- four weeks. So drop it and tell me where we are," she argued back.

"We are at Farleigh," he stated simply, looking up at the house that had been his home for most of his childhood. "Come on," he said, grabbing her elbow and leading her into the house.

"You know if Farleigh is supposed to mean something to me…"

"My childhood home," Pius explained, walking into a gallery that had several generations of Thicknesse portraits hanging up on the wall. There were the hushed whispers that could be heard…

"He's finally brought a girl home with him," one female voice said.

"She's so young looking," another female voice said.

"She's a filthy mudblood. Walburga said so," a grunted male voice said.

"How dare he trifle with a mudblood."

"The next one of you that calls my daughter a mudblood, I swear you'll be taking a turpentine bath," Pius warned with a low hiss as he lead Hermione over to one wall.

"Daughter?" several voices whispered.

"I heard the mention of Mrs. Black, are we related to the Black family?"

"Several times removed," Pius answered, stopping in front of the portrait of a woman standing in a lovely green ball gown. "Mother," he said softly. "Mother, allow me to introduce..."

"My granddaughter. I heard," Valeria said, looking over her granddaughter with an appraising eye.

"Yes, well..." Pius said, watching his mother appraise his daughter.

"How dare you bring her into this house? She has no place here," Adeodatus shouted from his portrait right beside Valeria as he glared at Hermione and Pius.

"On the contrary, Father, I believe she does, and had it not been for you keeping her a secret from me, she would have had all the right in the world to be here because I would have married Anastasia, therefore making Hermione your legitimate heir," Pius hissed out, grabbing Hermione's wrist as she backed away from his father.

"Yes, I know, and that is precisely why I kept her a secret from you. I wasn't about to let that gold digging whore become a part of this family and I knew that she would use your child to do just that," Adeodatus sneered out angrily.

"So you allowed your own granddaughter to be born a bastard," Pius shouted back, losing his temper with his father just like always.

"No child of Anastasia Wilkerson's was going to inherit my fortune," Adeodatus snapped out coldly.

"She doesn't need your fortune any more than I do," Pius bit out.

"So says you…"

"Father, your granddaughter happens to be the brains behind the Golden Trio, you know, the famous defeaters of Voldemort…" Pius said proudly as he smirked towards his father's picture.

"That means nothing," Adeodatus huffed out.

"She also happens to be the future Queen of the Severan Government," Pius smirked.

"That only tells me…" Adeodatus started, only to be silenced mid-sentence.

"Sorry, but he's worse than Mrs. Black, and even that old hag learned better than to …" Hermione started explaining only to be enfolded into a big hug.

"Brilliant," Pius said, pulling back and cupping her shoulders. "You do know you are going to be teaching me that specific spell."

"It's just a simple silencing spell," Hermione shrugged off, blushing furiously.

"Pius," Valeria asked softly.

Pius turned to look at his mother, hating the interruption in the almost perfect father-daughter moment. _Well, at least she didn't hex you for hugging her; she even returned it briefly,_ he thought as he smiled brightly at his mother, unable to help it.

"Why are you here? It's been years since you were last here so I can't help but wonder what it is you seek to find," she said with an inquisitive tilt of her head.

"Answers, Mother. I want answers," Pius said, his smile dimming as he remembered why he was there in the first place.

"What kind of answers," Valeria questioned.

"Well, you can start by telling me why it is you never told me Anastasia was married to Donatus and why he was allowed to marry her when I was forbidden from it," Pius spat out angrily.

"I never…."

"Yes, you did, Mother, you have a portrait at Durough Manor that you like to visit quite frequently, so don't tell me you didn't know." Pius snapped out.

"Pius, you have to understand…" Valeria said.

"You knew I was still looking for her and you deliberately kept the fact that she married my brother a secret from me, knowing perfectly well that I would cease looking for her. You knew," he repeated over and over again, as an ugly vision reared its head, of Anastasia riding upon another man, not just another man but Donatus, his brother, her breasts firm and beautiful and dancing above him as her eyes shimmered red and her mouth curved with laughter. Rage came so sharply to his mind that he nearly blackened out with it.

"Pius Evander, you listen to me." Valeria shouted at him as he began to pace.

"Pius, please," Hermione begged from where she stood over at the side watching him become madder and madder until his magic was literally throwing sparks everywhere. He obviously wasn't hearing anything she or his mother said. "PIUS, STOP IT!" she shrieked, ducking from a spontaneous burst of magic that fired itself into the wall. She quickly cast a shielding charm as more sparks of magic flew around the room. "Pius!" she shrieked just as the couch she was taking cover behind burst into flames. _"I really don't think Pius would do anything to harm you or the baby,"_ she kept hearing Severus repeat over and over in her head as she clutched her wand in her hand firmly, ready to drop Pius where he stood should the need arise as she stood up and walked to stand directly in his pacing path. "DAD, STOP," she shouted as she slowly reached out towards him. "Dad," she said in a softer tone just as her hand touched his arm.

Pius froze and looked down at the small hand on his forearm. He followed the small hand up to the shoulder to see Hermione standing there. Out of his peripheral view he saw the destruction of the room and immediately his anger was depleted. "Sweet Merlin," he gasped out, cupping her shoulders. "Are you all right? The baby? Did I…" he demanded, squeezing her shoulders tighter in his rising panic.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine," she said reassuringly, only to get encompassed into a very protective hug. "Really, I'm fine," she said, pushing against his chest, trying to break the hug.

"Pius, dear, Donatus…."

"Shut up, Mother!" Pius said, holding Hermione tighter.

"Pius," Hermione said.

"I liked it better when you called me Dad," he said softly, releasing her slowly. "You are sure that I didn't hurt you or the baby?"

"Yes, we're fine," Hermione said. "Now can I ask you a question," she asked seriously.

"What?"

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go and talk to her one more time," he answered simply.

****S&H****

"Damn you, Pius," Hermione cursed, realizing he had left her alone in her living room while she was still trying to recover her bearings after they had disapparated from his childhood home. She tried to take a step forward, only to realize that he had literally frozen her to the spot. "Crafty bastard," she mused, digging in her pocket for her wand only to find it missing. She looked around only to find it laying on the end table a few yards away from her. "Damn you, Pius," she cursed once again.

"Daddy, I'm going to go back out to my garden," she heard Lexie saying.

"All right, I'm just going to put Dessa down for her nap," Severus said.

"Severus, can you help me first," Hermione called out.

"Hermione, I didn't know you were back."

"Yes, I'm back, and thanks to Pius I've been relieved of my wand and can't reach it…." she said. Severus tried hard to hide the smirk on his face. "Well, don't just stand there," she raged.

"Finite," he said, pointing his wand at Hermione.

"Thank you," she said, moving over to the couch and sitting down with a huff.

"I'll just lay Dessa down," he said, leaving her to stew.

"Lexie, sweetie, we need to talk before you go to your garden," Hermione said softly, patting the spot beside her.

****S&H****

"Audrey, would you take Angus, Miranda, and John outside to play while I take Sebastian, Leo and Livia up to the nursery for a nap," Anastasia said softly, as soon as they stepped through the floo from visiting her sisters.

"Sure, Mum," Audrey answered, ushering the three others out towards the backyard.

After tucking Leo and Livia into their toddler beds, Anastasia started back down the stairs, she had a floo call to make to Pius. She was just coming down the stairs when her front door swung open and Pius walked in. "Pius," she gasped out hesitantly.

"Were you expecting someone else," Pius sneered out as he looked up at her. "My brother perhaps?"

"No, of course not," Anastasia said, starting to descend down the stairs again.

She had no idea how to tell him that she had fantasized so many times that he would burst through that door and save her from this hellhole. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him, but knew he wouldn't be as receptive as he had been the last time. He was angry and had every right to be.

"Good. I only came here for answers and I am not leaving until I get them," Pius stated roughly as she finally cleared the stairs.

"What kind of answers," she questioned, standing in front of him. Her logical side had finally caught up with her fanatical side as she started thinking clearer. How exactly had Pius been able to track her down this time? What kind of answers did he want? What did he know precisely? _Wait a minute did he say he thought I was perhaps expecting his brother…Oh Merlin, please help me, he knows._ "Pius…" she started. "It's not what you're thinking, I can assure you, but I had my reasons to….," she added confidently.

"Such as," he demanded, grabbing her arm as she started to turn away from him.

"Not here, let's go into the study," she said, knowing at any moment one of the children could burst into the house and see them…or worse yet hear them.

"Fine," he grumbled, following her into the study.

"You know about Donatus," Anastasia sighed out, shutting the door behind them.

"Yes," Pius said, looking at her crossly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How?" she questioned, feeling like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

****S&H****

After apologizing to Lexie, she walked into the kitchen to get her some lunch. She had just finished making her salad when Severus walked into the kitchen.

"There you are," he said as she sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

"I was hungry, I missed lunch," she said, stating the obvious.

Severus snorted. "So are you going to tell me why Pius felt the need to put a sticking charm on you?"

"He was angry that I went with him last time uninvited." She shrugged.

"I can imagine so. Where did you go," he questioned, sitting down beside her.

"We went to Farleigh, his childhood home, and spoke to Adeodatus and his mother," she sighed out. "I hexed my grandfather's portrait." She sighed out as she tried to wrap her mind around everything that had happened.

Severus arched a brow at her, wanting to know exactly why she'd hex Adeodatus but knowing he probably deserved it.

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened," Hermione asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"I figured you'd get around to telling me when you were ready," he shrugged.

"Pius confronted his mother about why she never told him about Anastasia and Donatus being married, then his father started goading him...calling Anastasia a gold digging whore and saying how he wasn't about to let her child become his heir..." Hermione trailed off only because she took another bite of salad.

"I'm sorry, it must have been hard for you to hear him talking like that," Severus said, knowing the negative things were easier to believe sometimes more than the positives.

"It was harder for Pius, probably because I still haven't come to think of myself as his or Anastasia's daughter...not really. In my heart I still am and always will be Reg and Izzy's daughter no matter what anyone says," she sighed out, reaching for her glass of apple juice.

"Speaking of which, maybe you should go have that talk with Izzy and find out what it was she revealed to Pius that had him all fired up," he suggested.

"I guess I should, although I doubt it could be anything so earth shattering. I mean, I don't think anything could be worse than finding out that the people who raised me weren't my birth parents," Hermione said, giving a wane chuckle.

"You're probably right," he agreed with a waned smile. "Want me to come with you," he asked, trying to be supportive.

"No, you stay with the girls and I'll be back as soon as I talk to Mum," Hermione said, wiping her mouth off on her napkin.

"As you wish. You know where I am if you need me," he said dejectedly, wishing she would let him help her deal with this.

"Yes," she said, putting her arms around his neck and giving him a gentle kiss.

"Mmm," he growled out as she slowly started to pull away. "Come back here," he said, kissing her deeply.

"Severus, I have to go," she murmured softly against his lips.

"Fine, but be careful."

"I'm always careful. I love you," she sighed out, giving him another peck on the mouth.

"I love you," he said, gripping her hips tightly before releasing her.

****S&H****

"Ok, wait a minute, Pius, I'm trying to understand all of this…You went and talked to Izzy who told you about the blackmail. Then you did a trace on Hermione's bloodline to find me and that's how you figured out I had married Donatus, so then you went to see your parents."

"Yes."

"You were trying to find me because…?"

"I was trying to find you because you just up and disappeared on me again and I wanted answers," he grumbled out.

"Pius, it's not what you're thinking, I assure you! Do you have any idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep hoping you'd come here? Pius, do you have any idea...any idea at all why I married Donatus?"

"No, no, Stacia, and I don't want to know," he said, turning away from her.

"No, please, Pius, please, I want you to know…you have to know. I was drunk. I was angry mostly at myself for being stupid enough to believe that something as good as what we had would last when I knew…I knew my life had showed me over and over again nothing ever does. So I after I gave Hermione to Izzy and Reg, I ran and kept on running. I finally got tired of running so I ran into the nearest pub…started drinking whiskey, because whiskey numbed the pain. I deserved to feel the pain for deserting our daughter…. For finally letting my guard down, and being stupid enough to believe in love."

"Did Donatus force you?"

"It'd be easier if I said yes. If all of this happened without my consent but it didn't happen. I mean, after the revel I could have said no."

"You know what, I changed my mind I don't want to know," Pius said, shaking his head as he started to turn away from her.

"We all want things, Pius. Some things are impossible. I want to know if we're still possible."

"I don't know…." Pius admitted, pacing.

"So, I'm not somebody you can love now that you know that I've been with Donatus," she said, seeing him wince at the name. "That's right, Pius. I married Donatus!"

"Stop!"

"No, I know you hate it, so why don't you say the words?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I know you, Pius! I can see it in your eyes. Say it. Say you can't forgive me."

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" he shouted as he turned to face her. "He's my brother!" he repeated again. "Not to mention our daughter's uncle. You let him put his hands all over you. You let, him Stacia. How could you do that to yourself? How could you do that me?"

"No, Pius, I did it because you left me! I guess I stopped thinking at all after that first time at the revel because the next thing I remembered I was married to Donatus. I was married to your brother, I realized what I had done and I realized you would hate me. And you would probably never be able to look at me the same, but Donatus wanted me."

"Yeah, he wanted you more than I did. After all, he had Voldemort's permission to keep you as a toy," he bit out sarcastically.

"Who are you of all people to judge me?"

"Oh come on! I think I more than earned my stripes!"

Before she could even think of what she was doing, her hand went flying across his cheek. "Oh, you can be so crass sometimes," She said, shaking out her injured hand, trying to relieve the sting from slapping him. "If you feel the need to regret what happened between us…."

"If I feel the need to regret what happened between us, I sure as hell don't need your permission. You are really something, do you know that?" he burst out, infuriated.

1 Revealum parentis- latin for Reveal parents


	25. Chapter 25

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

 _ **A/N: So sorry for the delay in the updating. Real life got in the way.**_

 _ **Chapter 25**_

"Anyone home," Hermione called out as she stepped out of the floo.

"Hermione, what are you doing here," Izzy asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Hi. Mum, have you been crying," Hermione gasped, noticing Izzy's red splotched swollen eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about. Tell me what brings you by?"

"I came to tell you that Pius knows where Anastasia is and he should be talking to her as we speak," Hermione said.

"Well, that was fast," Izzy said, sinking back down onto the couch. "So, did Pius say anything about his visit here earlier," she probed softly, wondering what Pius had told her daughter.

"Not much," Hermione said, watching Izzy's odd behavior.

"You mean he didn't tell you about my big revelation," Izzy burst out, shocked.

"No, why? What was he supposed to tell me," Hermione asked, looking at her obviously nervous mother.

"Remember that intimate moment I told you that I witnessed between Anastasia and Donatus? There was a little more to it than what I told you about last night," Izzy said, grabbing Hermione's wrist and tugging on it gently to get her to sit down.

"Like what?"

"A kiss that was more than just a friendly goodbye between friends. It was obvious from the way Donatus was looking at her that he wanted her," Izzy explained, hoping that Hermione would see the logical side in the matter.

"Did you ask Anastasia about it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and she swore that nothing was going on between them," Izzy said with a wave of her hand, not wanting to go into details as to when or how she confronted Anastasia about that kiss a few weeks after it happened.

"So what has that got to do with tea in China?"

"I used it to blackmail Anastasia into letting us adopt you," Izzy stated simply

"How could you!" Hermione shouted, jumping up from her seat on the couch.

"I was desperate. Surely you can understand," Izzy pleaded.

"No, I can't." Hermione shook her head, completely befuddled.

"Hermione, please," Izzy pleaded.

"Why did Anastasia allow herself to be blackmailed if she wasn't cheating on Pius?" Hermione's logical brain caught up with her hot headed emotions. It couldn't have worked if Anastasia wasn't guilty of cheating, unless she was already married to Donatus at the time.

"That is exactly what I pointed out to Pius earlier. So you see, Anastasia is just as much at fault as I am, maybe more," Izzy said wearily.

"You took advantage of the situation for your own selfish reasons," Hermione bit out, stunned. She knew…well, she understood how one's insecurities could play on one's emotional and mental states to weaken them to where they really couldn't see straight. She had her own insecurities about Lily and she could only imagine what it would have felt like if anyone had played on them to get Dessa from her. It would have been hell.

"I suppose you could say so," Izzy said with a shake of her head. She still didn't feel any remorse for what she did to Anastasia.

"And to think I defended you. Here I was so worried about how you would feel about my finding Anastasia and Pius and having some sort of relationship with them and now I find out it's your fault I never got to know them to start with!" Hermione shouted. "I even tried to get Pius to take a Wizard's Oath that he wouldn't say or do anything to upset you because I was so concerned with protecting you from being hurt. You're despicable," she shouted, jerking her wrist free of Izzy's light hold.

"Hermione, wait," Izzy pleaded once again.

"No, I have nothing else to say to you," Hermione said with a turn as she Disapparated away.

****S&H****

"I want you to leave," Anastasia said, walking away from him.

"Of course you do. What a surprise that is? Now that we found each other again…now that we slept together again, you want me to leave. How very original of you!" he spat out angrily.

"This is clearly your problem, not mine," She quipped back just as heatedly.

"No, you know something? I don't have a problem. What I have is a moment of clarity and I want to take this opportunity to say to you what I should have said years ago," he fumed angrily.

"Oh, well, if this is some accounting of a Pius goodbye speech, spare me because I've already lived one version of it," Anastasia bit out.

"I didn't leave you. You left me," he said, staring her down.

"Oh well, let's argue that point at another time, because you were just as gone as I was," she huffed, starting to walk past him towards the desk.

"You left me," he growled out, grabbing her roughly by the arm.

"You left me long before I left you!" Anastasia shouted at him.

"WHAT!" Pius shouted, exasperated. He couldn't believe she was blaming him for graduating.

"Melinda Hawkins, Morgana Simpkins, ring any bells," Anastasia said, tilting her head to the side.

"WE WEREN'T EVEN TOGETHER THEN!"

"What about your arrangement with Mary Vane?"

"I can't believe you; that was years ago," he huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ha, so you do admit something did happen between you," she accused, pointing a finger in his face.

"Nothing happened between me and Mary Vane, then or ever. What about you and Christoph Arnesen?" he counter accused.

"Oh you would bring up Chris…."

"You bet I would, I walked away and gave you time with him so you could figure out what you wanted, remember?" he questioned, not really expecting an answer. "Well, guess what, this time I'm not going to be the bigger man. I'm not going to be the one who turns around and walks away. Not this time," he swore obstinately.

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Fight your brother? Take on the Ministry?" She looked straight into his eyes with her sultry look, challenging him to make his intentions clear this time around.

"Nothing!" he gritted out. He couldn't duel his own brother over her and she knew it. It was against the Wizard code. _Wait, one minute she asked me to take on the Ministry, which could only mean one thing. She was affected by the marriage law just like him_ , he thought with a smile. "You, my dear, are stuck with me this time," he said, smiling looking into her eyes.

****S&H****

"Hermione, what happened? You've been crying," Severus asked with concern as Hermione apparated straight into the living room and plopped down on the couch, sniffling and wiping at her eyes.

"I found out the truth, that's what happened," she said in a muffled voice as she used a tissue to blow her nose.

"The truth about what," he asked, moving over to sit down beside her, grateful that Dessa was still upstairs napping and Lexie was out in her garden to play.

"Remember before Pius said that Mum omitted some of the details from what she told me last night," she sniffled out, vanishing the used tissue and conjuring up a clean one to wipe her eyes with.

"Yes," he said, conjuring up a box of tissues and handing them to Hermione. It was a lot easier than conjuring them up one at a time like she was doing.

"Well, it turns out that what she didn't tell me was that she blackmailed Anastasia into letting her and Dad adopt me," Hermione said, starting to tear up again out of anger.

"Izzy did that," he asked, shocked. He could see blackmail coming from Regulus easier than he could Izzy, but then again, Izzy was Albus's daughter so it really wasn't that far of a jump.

"Yes, Izzy did that," Hermione shouted angrily.

"Ok, just calm down," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her sitting on the couch. Maybe he was being a bit overprotective, but he wanted to make sure she did not become overly upset, therefore endangering the health of their unborn child without sufficient reason. "Now, just exactly how did Izzy blackmail Anastasia," he questioned, trying to follow along with Hermione but she really wasn't making too much sense at the moment.

"Mum saw Anastasia and Pius's brother Donatus kissing shortly before Anastasia left Hogwarts to hide the fact that she was pregnant with me. Mum threatened to tell Pius about Anastasia and Donatus if she didn't sign away her rights and allow her and Dad to adopt me," Hermione spelled out with a huff as she wiped at her eyes once more.

"Hermione, considering we just found out that Anastasia is married to Donatus…."

"That's all you're going to say? You mean you're not outraged to learn what your cousin did," Hermione snapped out.

"I admit that I didn't think Izzy was that much like Albus that she would play with people's lives like that, but at the same time I think I can understand why she did it. Didn't you just request of Pius earlier to try and remember what Izzy had already been through up to that point in her life and go easy on her," he said pointedly.

"Yes, but I never expected anything like this," Hermione said, still flabbergasted that her sweet, loving mum was actually a cold, calculating, manipulating woman. Her mum was actually worse than Dumbledore and Dumbledore was a manipulating fool, but at least he didn't jerk children away from their parents to use them for the "greater good".

"Did it occur to you that there was some truth to the matter or Izzy wouldn't have been able to blackmail Anastasia so easily," he questioned, applying logic to the issue.

"Yes, but that still doesn't get her off the hook. She's the reason I...I...I don't know who I am anymore," Hermione shouted, getting up from the couch and starting to pace.

Severus had to hide his smirk as he noticed her acting just like Pius when he was frustrated beyond belief, when her words finally sank in. He got up in one swift move and moved to stand in front of her. "I will tell you exactly who you are." He cupped her shoulders, halting her pacing. "You are Hermione Jean Granger Snape, Reg and Izzy's daughter, my wife, Lexie, Dessa and baby Snape's mother and future Queen of the wizarding world," he said firmly.

"Am I really Reg and Izzy's daughter now that I know the truth," she philosophized.

"To them you are, and if you're being completely honest with yourself you are in your heart of hearts as well, no matter how they came to be your parents. Can you honestly say that you could ever feel the way for Pius and Anastasia that you do about Reg and Izzy," he countered, knowing what the answer was. She would never love Pius and Anastasia as much as she loved Reg and Izzy, but once she accepted them into her life she would be as loyal as a sheepdog guarding his flock.

"No, but that still doesn't excuse what she did," Hermione burst out.

"I'm not trying to make excuses for Izzy, I'm just trying to make you see that when it comes right down to it, Izzy and Reg are the best parents you could have ever had. I hate to think what would have become of you, an innocent child, had Anastasia kept you with her if what she says about being on the run were true. No child should ever have to live that way," he argued. He wasn't sure Anastasia was telling the truth about being on the run, but then again, he hadn't been privileged enough to know everyone his fellow Death Eaters had been ordered to dispose of either, so he was willing for now to believe that it could have happened.

"I guess you are right about that," Hermione sighed out in agreement. Life on the run for one year had been torture enough for her. She couldn't imagine what life would have been like trying to run with Dessa in tow.

"So, what now," he asked, letting go of her shoulders to walk over to the tea service tray that was set up on the high round end table.

"I guess I go and see Anastasia and Pius and get the rest of the answers I need from her, then figure out who's the less of two evils; her or Mum," Hermione shrugged.

"I can already tell you it's Izzy. Anastasia was never one who could be trusted, whereas I think Izzy just let her grief blind her," Severus answered simply, pouring himself a cup of tea. "You want one?" he asked, holding up a cup.

"Yes, please," she said, sitting down. "You know she actually told me last night that after the miscarriages, she and Dad were in such a bad place in their lives that it almost destroyed their marriage," she commented, sitting back down on the couch as Severus brought her over a cup of tea.

"Izzy was desperate. I can't fault her for that. I would have done the same thing if it meant not losing you," he said thoughtfully as he sat down beside her.

"You would really use blackmail in order to get a child," Hermione gasped out, arching a disbelieving brow at him.

"If that's what it took, yes." he answered without any qualms about the deceit he would cause.

"Well, lucky for you, you don't have to stoop to such tactics," Hermione said, lightly putting his hand on her belly.

"Yes, it is. So, how was Reg taking all this," he questioned, absently running his thumb over her stomach.

"I don't know, he wasn't there," she sighed out.

"Still, I figured he would have been home by now," Severus said.

"You don't think he'd file for a separation over this, do you?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I can stop by Headquarters and just check on things," Severus said, wanting the reassurance with his own eyes.

****S&H****

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Stuck with you," she said, waving a hand in the air, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on.

"Oh sure, you do too know what I mean," he said simply. "We aren't going to do a repeat of my sixth year. You aren't going to lead me by the nose and trot me out for a run because it's convenient for you," he said.

"What!" she cried out, shaking her head.

"Meaning how you have me jumping through hoops just to please your arse to make sure you don't leave and you use the promise of sex…."

"Oh of course, I forgot, here we go, what happened between us was all my fault, wasn't it? You, of course, spared no actions..."

"I know exactly what my part in this is! I know exactly what it is! It's allowing myself to love the most obstinate, infuriating, manipulative woman God ever put on the face of the earth!" he shouted at her.

"How dare you?" she cried out.

"How dare I? Loving you has been the biggest mistake of my life," he spat out.

"Oh no, the biggest mistake of your life was not being able to hold onto me, yet your brother could," She hissed, rubbing salt into the wound.

"What!"

"Look, I didn't hold a wand to your head and force you to have sex with me. You came to me and drug me into the nearest hotel room, had sex with me, then took me to see our daughter only to take me to your house afterwards and once again have sex with me."

"Fair enough," he agreed with a shake of his head. "Let's just not start thinking that this was something more than what it was."

"What was it, Pius? What exactly was it that brought us together?"

"A moment of weakness, but that's past."

"Oh has it?" She arched a brow as she looked at him.

"You bet it has. We both know what's going on here, Stacia…"

"Yes, we do, you are just jealous at the thought of me being with another man, especially your brother."

"What…you…I'm not jealous."

"I know you're jealous."

"Stacia, when I'm around you, believe me, jealous is one thing I'm not."

"Prove it," she challenged.

He looked straight into her dark amber eyes that seemed to go on forever, losing himself in the process. He clenched his teeth together. He could let her walk away. He could do it. Damn her, he couldn't let her leave. By God, he couldn't let her go again. Unable to resist the chemistry pull between them his mouth descended ardently down upon hers, seizing her lips in a fierce, hungry kiss.

****S&H****

"What are you looking for," Severus asked, watching Hermione search for something.

"That paper that had Anastasia's whereabouts on it. I think I'll just go and see her and Pius," Hermione said after a few minutes.

"You were standing right there, Hermione. You saw what it said," he said, looking at her.

"Don't play games with me. Where is it?" she rolled her eyes as she continued to look.

"I don't know," he said, looking at her with his head tilted. The woman had a photographic memory for crying out loud. "You honestly don't know what it said," he asked with disbelief across his features.

"No, I do not recall exactly where it said she was; I was a little preoccupied. All I know for sure is that it was in Evanscoe, Scotland," Hermione grumbled, getting down on all fours to check under the couch.

"So, should we ask Sophia to watch Lexie and Dessa while we're gone," Severus questioned.

"Obviously that bastard took the paper with him," Hermione said.

"I'm not surprised," Severus chuckled, knowing Pius had taken the paper so Hermione wouldn't get any bright ideas.

"Well, unfortunately for him, he forgot who I was," Hermione said, picking up the paper that had Dessa's information on it.

"Hermione, don't you think he did it for a reason," he questioned, watching as she pricked her finger and performed the same spell Pius had earlier with perfection.

"I don't care," Hermione said tartly as her information started to appear on the paper. _**Name- Hermione Jean Wilkerson-Thicknesse- Granger Snape, born September 17th, 1979 of Wintervale Manor, Hampshire, England. Biological Parents: Anastasia Wilkerson Thicknesse of Durough Manor, Evanscoe, Scotland. Head Department MLE Pius Evander Thicknesse, Sirenchester, Devon, England. Adoptive Parents: Isobel Kendra Dumbledore-Black- Granger Kenton, England and Regulus Arcturus Black- Granger of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Married to Master Potions Professor Severus Tobias Dumbledore-Snape, of Amortentia Solariega, Strathpeffer, Scotland.**_

****S&H****

"Pius," she gasped out, pushing against his chest as she stumbled backwards from him. "We can't…" she gasped out breathlessly.

"Yes, we can," he said, pulling her back into his embrace and kissing her just as passionately as before.

"No, we can't do this," she said, turning away from him, trying to stay focused and remember any one of the kids could walk in on them.

He grabbed her hand and spun her right back into his arms as he kissed her with all the passion he could, telling her everything he wanted to tell her but couldn't voice.

"This can't be happening," she said breathlessly as she broke the kiss, shaking her head.

"But it is," he said, holding her hips firmly against his.

"Pius, please," she pleaded.

"Do you honestly want to stop this," he questioned, staring straight into her amber-brown eyes.

She couldn't speak so she just shook her head, only to have his mouth crash back down on hers. "This isn't supposed to be happening right now."

"I know." he said, letting her turn her back to him and take a couple steps away.

"It's the last thing I ever planned," she said, fiddling with her hair that was now mussed up by his fingers.

"I know, me too."

"I'm sorry I ever started this…"

"No," he said, catching her by the waist and turning her back around to face him. "You didn't start this. This thing starts itself," he said, cupping her face before kissing her tenderly and softly after the storm of their previous kisses.

"This is just so wrong," she whispered against his neck as she tried to catch her breath.

"No this thing is not wrong," he swore as he cupped her shoulders, pushing her back so he could look her in the eye. "How can it be wrong when it feels so right, huh?" he said as she walked away from him a few steps. "Stacia, this feels right, you know it does. You tell me this doesn't feel right and I'll leave."

"We have to get ahold of ourselves."

"All right, we can put the brakes on."

"I don't know what this means for us? Maybe it doesn't mean anything," she said, giving him a come hither look. "I can't make you any promises, Pius."

"I don't want any promises; all I want is you now…." he implored, pulling her back against him.

"No, no, no!" she tossed her head in furious distress while he pulled her back against him.

"Stacia, shush…" he murmured close to her ear.

"I will not be quiet. You think that you can make love to me after…." she raged loudly as she pounded her fist on his chest.

"Stop it, Stacia," he groaned as he captured her wrists and twisted them around behind her and held them there with one hand.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but this time he found a more direct route to stop her. He closed her mouth with a kiss. It was a deep and searing and tender kiss.

"Pius, no, we can't!" she whispered, remembering in a cloudy haze that there was some reason they couldn't just give into the passion but she'd be damned if she knew what that was at the moment.

"I promise we'll talk later….tonight. After what's happened, I'm not going to let you run away again."

"No, you don't understand…" she groaned out, as thoughts of one of her kids walking in and finding them in a very compromising position flashed before her eyes.

"What is there to understand, Stacia? You want me and I want you," he declared simply.

"Pius, come on. You don't-" He cut her off with another kiss, and she felt his warm hands slide under her shirt and under the material of her bra. She let out a sharp gasp and her bones turned to butter under his urgent, heated touch. She was now putty in his glorious hands.

Anastasia gasped at the long awaited intimate touch, and instinctively moved in closer to him. He groaned and squeezed her lightly, drifting his hands down again to her flat stomach and under the lower edge of her t-shirt. In one swift motion he lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it aside on the floor. His eyes fixed on the lacy green bra she wore. Pius traced the lace edging with the tip of one finger as he said, "Slytherin green, huh?"

"I thought it was appropriate."

"It is, and any other time I would love having you model it for me, but right now it has to go," he said as he made his way to the center clasp and slipped a finger beneath it.

His eyes locked on hers, he lifted the clasp and with a flick of his thumb opened it. The lacy cups clung to her breasts, allowing her one last moment of modesty before he brushed them aside, sliding the straps down her arms as he stood before her. He stepped back to admire the view and sucked in his breath.

He cupped her breasts in each hand, pressing his hips forward, desperate for her to touch him. He brought his lips up to the hollow of her neck and down along her collarbone, and she closed her eyes as she felt him roam lower along her chest. She felt tremors pulsing through her, and she suddenly gasped as his mouth closed around her nipple. He lingered for a moment before moving to the other one, playing idly with his tongue. Anastasia could not control the whimper that left her lips, and tried desperately to control her erratic breathing as Pius continued to suckle her as he reached for the button on her pants and deftly opened it. He drew the zipper down as he scraped his teeth lightly over her nipple and then caught it between his teeth, biting gently. Anastasia's gasp turned into an aching moan as she gyrated. Unable to resist, Pius pressed his hand to her, cupping her sex over her clothes as she thrust against it wildly. Pius released her breast and stood up, his chest heaving as he looked at her, his eyes smoldering with desire. He reached for the waistband of her pants and began to pull them roughly down over her hips. He snagged the elastic waistband of her green bikini panties as he pulled her pants down over her thighs, pushing them down her legs. He reached for her calf and lifted her leg, hurriedly unzipping her boot and letting it fall to the floor with a thud. He stripped the pants and panties over her foot and yanked her sock of by the toe. Carefully keeping his eyes averted, he repeated the same steps on the other side, only lifting his eyes as the last scrap of clothing fell to the floor.

Pius licked his lips as he let his eyes slowly travel up her toned legs, his knees weakening as he saw the triangle of dark curls that stood in sharp relief against her milky white skin. "Anastasia," he rasped as he gave in to the impulse and dropped to his knees. He ran his hands over her thighs, kneading the soft skin with his fingers as he worked his way higher. His eyes stayed riveted to those dark curls as he parted her legs, licking his lips as he pressed her legs further apart. He pressed his lips to the glistening pink flesh and inhaled deeply. Anastasia's hips jerked as she bucked up off of the table, and Pius pressed her legs up, bending them until her heels rested on the edge of the table.

Pius stroked her clit softly with his tongue, noting with satisfaction as she groaned and pressed against him. He teased her; gently stroking her clit with teasing glances of his tongue, nuzzling her with his nose, raking his tongue the length of her demandingly. He used his tongue to circle her entrance, pressing into her tauntingly and then retreating to her clit, drawing it into his mouth and sucking fervently. Anastasia undulated against him, whispering words of encouragement, moaning his name, whispering pleas for release. Pius drank her in, pressing his tongue into her, thrusting rhythmically.

He reached for the buckle of his belt, and opened his pants, seeking relief from the intense discomfort of his jeans. He reached to readjust his straining erection in an effort to ease the ache, and then pressed his fingers to her entrance. He drew her clit into his mouth, circling it slowly as he slipped two fingers into her heat.

"Oh, yes," Anastasia cried as he thrust his fingers into her. "Oh, oh," she breathed as he stroked her mercilessly, driving her higher and higher. Anastasia cried out as she peaked, calling his name loudly as she grasped for him desperately. Pius continued to stroke her until she slowed, her moans subsiding to soft sighs as she came down.

"Incredible," Pius said in a deep throaty voice, pressing soft kisses to the insides of her thighs.

"Oh, yes," Anastasia agreed, propping herself up on her elbows to look at Pius.

"Enjoy it?" Pius asked, grinning as he stood up, taking her ankles and wrapping them around his waist. He bent over, sliding his splayed hands over her stomach and cupping a breast in each hand as he pressed his lips to the valley between her breasts.

"Pius," she moaned. Slowly, she moved her hands to his pants. She had felt him when he'd moved her to the desk. She undid his buttons and slid the pants down his over his hips, freeing his aching arousal. She ran her hand up and down Pius's long, thick stick and desperately wanted it inside of her. Recognizing her desire, he laid her back down on the table. Eager for the next step, she spread her legs and watched his face. She saw the fire light in his eyes as he looked down at her, as he gently pushed himself into her.

They were a perfect fit. For several seconds they lay unmoving, frozen in time, by an incredible sense of wonder. After all these years, this was what it meant to finally be part of each other.

"You like?" she asked breathlessly.

"Love," he corrected, murmuring the word against her skin.

"Pius, please, we don't have much time," Anastasia whispered in his ear, as she began to kiss his neck. Pius nodded and he reacted in kind as he began to move his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of her. She pressed her breasts up against his chest, reveling in the feel of his skin rubbing against her nipples. Panting with longing, she moved her hips against him, speeding up the pace of their lovemaking. Pius groaned into her hair as she snaked her hands down to his well-toned arse and pulled him deeper inside her. She kneaded his muscular flesh as she pulled him into her in firm, deliberate strokes. "I love you," she said into his ear in a broken whisper. "Oh, Pius, I love you so much! I've waited so long."

"I know, I'm so sorry, Stacia." He raised his head up and looked her in the eye, "I love you." He kissed her softly and looked at her again. "I'll always love you."

Anastasia's eyes welled up with unshed tears, and Pius held her eyes as he moved in and out of her with passionate fervor. Anastasia felt herself close to the edge and she matched him thrust for thrust. Pius's face twisted in an expression of pure pleasure. And he captured her mouth one more time, muffling their cries as they tumbled over the edge together. Pius collapsed on top of her, completely wrung. He had no idea how he was going to be able to keep his composure long enough to get up, and go.

****S&H****

"What are we going to do about the girls, since we are both leaving," Severus asked.

"Your mum," Hermione suggested.

"I'll floo call her," he said, going to the floo. He tried to floo Eileen, only to get no answer at the house or the Hog's Head. He even tried her Muggle phone number, only to get no answer. While he was trying to get Eileen on the telephone, Hermione was floo calling Victoria, but she was unable to watch the girls. Severus tried to floo call Minerva, but she and Albus were out of the country on holiday, Poppy had told him. Teresa wasn't home.

"Who else," he asked, kneeling in front of the floo, only to see Hermione on her cell phone.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, hanging up the phone as she looked at Severus and the floo flared green. "I thought Ginny and Ron were coming with you," Hermione gasped out, surprised to see Harry and Pansy standing there.

"Believe it or not, somehow Ginny and Malfoy…Draco," he amended after getting an evil eye from Pansy, "made plans to go to his parents for lunch to get better acquainted," he stated, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"Hmmm, that is strange," Severus said with clearly audible sarcasm.

"It's a good thing, so where's Ron?" Hermione asked, smacking Severus's arm lightly for his snarky banter.

"He was going to come, but I think he had a better offer," Harry said, blushing slightly, not wanting to be in between his best friends anymore.

"What do you mean a better offer," Hermione persisted.

"Susan asked him to go with her to talk to her parents," Pansy supplied. "I hope you don't mind, me tagging along with Harry," Pansy said, looking straight at Hermione.

"Of course I don't mind, Pansy," Hermione said, actually thrilled that Ginny and Ron and even Harry were at least trying to get along and get to know their intended spouses.

"Look, Dessa is napping and shouldn't be much trouble at all and Lexie is in her garden playing. Just make sure she doesn't wander off and tell her we'll both be back as soon as we can," Hermione said firmly.

"Sure, no problem," Harry said, looking at Pansy.

"Mister Potter, be advised that I am holding you and Miss Parkinson personally responsible for the safety and well-being of my children. If anything happens to them under your watch, I am going to make you wish you had never been born," Severus threatened in his trademark "Professor-Bat-of-the-Dungeon" persona.

"I'll protect them with my life," Harry said, unfazed.

"Shall we, love," Severus said relaxing his stance.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him for acting like the big mean professor.

"I will see you to Anastasia's, then head for Grimmauld to have a talk with Reg," he said softly.

"I can go myself," Hermione stated evenly.

"I know, but I would just feel better knowing you arrived safely," he argued.

"Ok, if you say so," Hermione said, not wanting to waste time arguing over something she was perfectly capable of doing herself.

"I do," he said, taking her arm as they spun away with a loud pop.

****S&H****

He didn't want to break their connection just yet, so his mouth traced her lips her cheeks her ear. He nibbled her earlobe. She kissed his cheek, his neck, his mouth. "I love you so," he murmured breathlessly. He moved again.

She gasped. She was still sensitive, and those tiny motions were so sweet. "So I see,' she whispered rakishly. "You think you're up for more," she whispered, pulling his hips closer to hers.

"We're about to see."

****S&H****

"Oh my God, I didn't need to see this," Hermione said, throwing a hand over her eyes.

"What the hell?" Pius shouted.

"Sorry, I was just trying to find you both and…." Hermione stammered out, keeping a hand over eyes as she searched for the door knob to close the door once more.

"Well, you found us, now get out!" Pius shouted at her over his shoulder.

"Right," Hermione said, latching onto the knob and pulling it firmly towards her.

"Good grief," Pius growled out. He winced as he pulled away from Stacia, yanking his briefs and jeans up quickly. He looked away as he tugged his zipper up, not allowing himself to think about his cock, still sticky and wet with her juices pressing against his stomach. He looked up at last and ran a tired hand over his face, tugging lightly at his bottom lip as Anastasia stared back at him apprehensively. "I hate kids!" he fumed, buckling his belt.

Anastasia laughed at him. "Welcome to parenthood," she smirked out, straightening her jeans and panties… as she hurriedly tried to get redressed.

"How the hell did she find us? I took the damn paper I used to find you with me," he asked in a muffled voice as he started buttoning his shirt.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her…" she said, paling visibly.

"Stacia…what's wrong?" he asked as she bolted from the room, fully dressed and barefooted.

****S&H****

It was with mixed emotions that Severus stepped through the floo into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, intent on finding Regulus.

"What are you doing here, Snivellus?" Potter asked from where him and Sirius were sitting at the table.

"Sev, what are you doing here," Regulus asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Hermione finally got smart and tossed him out?" Sirius stated hopefully.

"Hey, bro, that's your future king, show some respect," Reg said roughly.

"It's a shame I can't have people beheaded," Severus said with a smirk.

"Hermione might just toss you out if you tried that," Regulus laughed.

"No, only if I did it to her, Potter and Weasley," Severus said, chuckling. "I could always slip them something if I wanted, but I'm going to have too much fun after the second making their lives hell," Severus said with a smirk.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Regulus repeated.

"Hermione."

"What about her?"

"She's worried that you are about to make the biggest mistake of your life."

"Did Hermione tell you?"

"Yes, and I was a little surprised at first myself and I'm not trying to justify what Izzy did, but...from what I understand Izzy was very emotionally distraught when Hermione came into your lives and well...I think that is what drove her to do what she did. I don't think if she had been herself and thinking more clearly she would have done such a thing," Severus said, trying to be vague in his responses since Potter and Black were both sitting there hanging on every word.

"I was hurting too, but I never considered stealing someone else's child, let alone my best friend's child!" Regulus shouted out angrily.

"Oh come on, Reg, she's a woman and she's Albus's daughter. It really isn't that far to jump. Most women alone seem to take things concerning matters of the heart to the extremes, and Albus is famous for going to extremes."

"How is Hermione handling this?"

"She's taking it badly….how did you expect her to take it," Severus bit out sarcastically. "She needs answers because she can't reason it out."

"She and Izzy were so close when she was growing up...We all were. I can remember Izzy and I canceling our appointments and taking the day off just so we could spend time together as a family. We would go to the park or for a long drive out into the country and find us a nice secluded little spot just right for a picnic. In the fall we would go out into the country and look at the leaves changing colors," Regulus said, moving to sit down.

"Sounds as if you had a wonderful life...the kind of life I hope Hermione and I have for years to come," Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's hope yours isn't based on lies and deceit and that you never have to come to the realization that the woman you have lived and loved with for years is not the woman you married," Regulus replied with a bitter edge to his voice.

"Perhaps now that the truth is out, you and Izzy can rebuild your relationship...for Cassie's sake," Severus hedged lightly.

"Not likely. I'm going to the Ministry tomorrow and filing the necessary papers to obtain a legal separation," Regulus said.

"You can't be serious," Severus said in a low hiss.

"I know she's your cousin…."

"I'm not worried about Izzy! I'm more concerned with how this is going to affect Hermione and the baby, not to mention Cassie, or did you forget about them in your inability to see past Izzy's mistake? Remember your vows for better or worse. Well, this is the worst."

"Now, Severus, don't go passing judgment on me."

"I think I had better go, before you do something stupid. If you file a separation with the Ministry right now it'll be taken as a divorce and you and Izzy will both be affected by the marriage law, so you better be damn sure you want to go that route."

"She brought it on herself!" Regulus shouted.

"You are just full of yourself, and I better go before I forget you and I are friends," Severus sneered out.

"I'm not finished," Regulus shouted.

"Izzy deserves someone better than you," Severus said, disappearing through the floo.

****S&H****

"So, what do we do now," Harry asked, looking at Pansy, totally lost in what to do.

"Well, I guess we should check on the kids. Come on, we'll check on Dessa first, and then we'll go find Lexie," Pansy said, grabbing his hand and starting to lead him upstairs.

"But who's going to watch Dessa while we're outside checking on Lexie," Harry asked worriedly. He didn't want anything to happen to Dessa or Lexie because if Hermione didn't kill him Snape would.

"Well, if she's still asleep it won't be a problem because we'll be back before she wakes up and if she is awake, then we'll just take her with us," Pansy said, reassuring him.

"Pansy," Harry said, starting to flush beet red.

"Huh," Pansy asked, approaching the nursery door.

"Thanks," he whispered softly, not wanting to wake Dessa

"For what," she asked in a low voice.

"Helping me watch the kids," Harry said admitting that he really didn't know how to deal with children.

"Well, the way I see it, it's good practice for when we have kids of our own, and besides, it's also a good way to put what the Professor and Hermione were talking about earlier into practice," she replied softly, getting ready to poke her head into the nursery.

"I know something else that's good practice," he said, taking a deep breath as he gathered up his courage to make his next move.

"What's that," she asked, turning to look at him.

"This," Harry said, brushing his lips lightly across hers, before drawing in her bottom lip and nibbling it softly. He slowly started to press her back against the wall and kiss her more heatedly when they heard the giggling coming from the nursery. "What the…" he murmured as they broke apart, and they both stepped into the room to see Dessa's stuffed animals floating around in a circle around the room.

"Dessa," Pansy said, smiling brightly just as all the stuffed animals rained down onto the floor.

***S&H****

Hermione hurried down the hall after that embarrassing encounter. She should have stayed put when Severus escorted her through the floo, but no, she just had to find Anastasia and Pius. She should have known no good would have come from rushing headlong into anything. Seven years of following blindly behind Harry should have taught her that. She hadn't made it far when someone grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, wait," Anastasia said as she grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in on you like that. It's just that I didn't see anyone when I got here so I decided to take a look around. I mean, if I had known that you two were...I never would have done it," Hermione burst out, flushing red with embarrassment.

"Just don't ask me to apologize for what happened between Pius and I just now because I'll never be sorry it happened," Anastasia said, looking at her daughter seriously.

"Nor will I," Pius said, wrapping an arm around Anastasia's waist. "So, did you speak with Izzy and Reg," he asked as Anastasia started leading them back into the office where they had just made love.

"Yes, well, I talked to Mum, Dad wasn't home," Hermione said, following them, unaware that Pius had winced at her reference to Reg as Dad.

"Yes, and I was shocked. I never dreamed that Mum could do such a thing," Hermione said, taking the seat Anastasia directed her towards.

"Now you know how I felt learning that my own so-alled best friend would do that to me and that she would use my insecurities against me," Anastasia stated, sitting down on the lounge beside Pius.

"What do you mean use your insecurities against you," Hermione questioned, surprised. She hadn't thought about Anastasia having insecurities.

"What I mean is that Izzy knew how scared I was of losing Pius and she played on those insecurities, saying that if Pius ever found out about Donatus he would never want anything to do with me again and that he would find someone else. I just couldn't stop myself from picturing Pius with any number of girls who were better suited to him and who weren't me! So I signed the papers relinquishing my parental rights in exchange for Izzy's promise that she would never breathe a word of what she knew about Donatus and me," Anastasia stated evenly as Pius reached out to hold her hand. "It's more complicated than that," she said, ducking her head. "Donatus always wanted what Pius had..." she started hesitantly, looking from Pius to Hermione.

"A sort of sibling rivalry," Hermione questioned as Pius snorted.

"Yes, and almost from the time Donatus found out about Pius and me, he pursued me," Anastasia said with a slight shake of her head towards Pius.

"Pursued you how exactly?" Hermione questioned.

"I think we don't need to go into details," Anastasia said, noticing Pius was sitting more rigidly than before.

"I think we do," Pius said firmly.

"Fine, whenever I was alone and he would say things...naughty things, he would kiss me and touch me, and make me aware of his growing need for me," Anastasia said in a bare whisper as she looked down at her and Pius's clasped hands.

"Why didn't you just tell Pius?"

"Yes, Anastasia, why didn't you tell me Donatus was harassing you," Pius demanded sharply.

"I was afraid he would turn it all around and make it seem as if I was the one who was pursuing him, then I would end up losing you, but I lost you anyways, so what does it matter now," she murmured, looking up at him as he slowly released her hand and stood up.

"You didn't have much faith in me or my love for you back then, did you?" he questioned, startled to realize she really had very little faith in him.

"No, you never said anything to make me more certain of our relationship. I do now, but it's too late to do anything," Anastasia replied honestly.

"Not exactly, but we are running out of time. We have to get our heads out of the clouds and put my plan into action right away if we are to accomplish our objective before anyone at the Ministry is any the wiser," Pius said, starting to pace once again.

"What are you talking about, Pius," Hermione questioned.

"I am talking about Anastasia's possibly being pregnant again with my child," he said, continuing to pace only to stop when he heard Stacia and Hermione gasp. "What?" he questioned, turning around to look at them only to see a little girl about eight standing in the office doorway.

"What did you need, Miranda?" Anastasia said, recovering her tongue.

"Can Audrey and I have some biscuits for our tea party," Miranda asked softly, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Yes, you may, but you have to share with the others too," Anastasia warned softly. "Understood?" she asked, wanting the clarification.

"Yes," Miranda said happily.

"Good, now run along and get your biscuits and I'll come check on you in a few minutes," Anastasia said, putting a hand on Miranda's shoulder and gently guiding her towards the door. "Have fun," she said, giving Miranda a kiss on her forehead. "And don't make a mess," she called out as an afterthought as Miranda skipped away happily.

"Who was that little girl, Anastasia?" Hermione questioned curiously, noticing Pius was staring icily at Anastasia.

"Yes, tell us who she was and just what exactly you meant by the others?" Pius demanded coldly.

"Miranda is my daughter and the others I was referring to are her brothers and sisters," Anastasia said simply, waiting for the onslaught to begin.

"WHAT!" Pius raged.

"How many brothers and sisters?" Hermione questioned, watching Pius out of the corner of her eye as he began to pace the length of the room.

"Including Miranda, there are three girls and four boys," she answered, following Pius's every rotation.

Pius halted in his pacing to look at her. "Please tell me you're joking," he bit out acidly.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Pius," she retorted just as bitterly.

"And just when were you planning to tell me about this," Pius shouted at her.

"I was going to tell you the first chance I got, but you didn't really give me much chance to tell you anything. There was no time for explaining earlier before you started making love to me," she pointed out heatedly.

"You could have told me when you told me you married my brother!" Pius shouted at her as he stood right in front of her. Toe to toe, nose to nose, eye to eye.

"Excuse me," Hermione said, getting up off the lounge and stepping in between them. "I don't need a repeat performance of earlier," she said looking straight at Pius.

"Fine," he gritted out, backing away from Hermione and Stacia.

"Thank you," she said, turning her attention to Anastasia. "I'm assuming from his reaction," she nodded her head over towards Pius, "that they are Donatus's kids."

"Yes."

"I see," Hermione said.

"You see!" Pius shouted. "You understand why she gave you up but kept the others!"

"No, Pius," Anastasia cried out. "Hermione, please, I don't want you to think that I wanted any of them more than I wanted you because that isn't true. I gave you to Izzy and Reg to raise because I knew you would be safe," she pleaded with Hermione, begging her with her eyes to understand.

"Safe from what exactly? Death Eaters? Donatus has the mark. What the hell were you protecting her from?" Pius questioned angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the desk.

"The Death Eaters who were chasing me, You Know Who, and Donatus," she answered knowing she was more than likely going to have to give them the full story.

"Wait a minute, why would you have had to protect me from my own uncle," Hermione questioned, confused.

"Donatus might have been a lot of things, but he never would have hurt a child…not even my child," Pius argued.

"Not even if he saw your child as a threat to the life he wanted with me?"

"What threat was I? You were already in his bed, his wife, so tell me, Stacia what threat were Hermione and I to the life he wanted with you?"

"You were right, Donatus might have been a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them. He knew that as long as Hermione existed there was a chance that we might eventually find our way back to each other, and that I could never truly be his wife," she sighed out, plopping down in a chair.

"So you purposely let Izzy blackmail you into letting her and Reg adopt Hermione," Pius shouted, outraged.

"Yes! But, I thought when she said she knew that Donatus and I were together and that she could prove it that she knew we had Audrey…." she said, seeing confused looks on Hermione and Pius's faces. "Donatus's first born and I thought she knew that we had gotten married shortly afterwards," she stated, looking at Pius, not missing a single facial expression.

"You married him right after you had his daughter, but you couldn't bother yourself to tell me about mine…" Pius grumbled, enraged.

Hermione ignored Pius's mumblings and looked at Anastasia. "Instead, Mum was referring to the kiss she had witnessed years before at Hogwarts," she summarized, seeing Anastasia nod her head in agreement.

"Yes."

"So did Izzy know the true extent of your relationship with Donatus?" Pius questioned, surprising both Anastasia and Hermione with his hostility.

"No, I think she only assumed, but she played it like a true Slytherin," Anastasia answered honestly.

"I see," Pius grumbled out.

"Pius, just stop it," Anastasia bit out snappily. "Yes, I gave up our daughter. Yes, I didn't tell you about her. Yes, I married Donatus, and yes, I bore his children, but I can't change the past, so either knock that damn chip off your shoulder or leave. Right now I truthfully don't give a damn about what you do." Anastasia stood up and looked at Hermione. "Do you want to meet your brothers and sisters?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, but I have to know one thing first. If you're married to Donatus, how is it that you came to be lovers with Pius once more?"

"Donatus is dead." Anastasia said with no emotion.

"How do you know," Hermione asked.

"I received this in the mail three days ago," Anastasia said, moving over to the desk to pick up a letter that had come with the questionnaire along with the death certificate.

"Dear Mrs. Thicknesse,

The Ministry regrets to inform you of the death of your husband during The Battle of Hogwarts on May 2, 1998. Due to this untimely death and the passing of the Marriage Act 280-83 we have enclosed a questionnaire which you must fill out promptly so that you may be paired with a magically compatible husband. Once your husband has been selected by the Ministry, you will then have thirty days in which to marry and one year from the date of marriage to produce a viable magical heir. If you have any questions please feel free to contact your case worker Melanie Forthright at the Department of Magical Families," Hermione read out loud. "You're affected by the law as well," she stated more than asked. For some reason it hadn't even occurred to her that witches over twenty were affected.

"Yes, we both are," Anastasia said, looking at Pius. "Now are you two ready to go meet the children," she questioned, looking at Pius.

"No, but I suppose we might as well get it over with," Pius conceded. He didn't want to meet the proof that Stacia had been involved with his brother. He hated knowing that she allowed Donatus to put his hands all over her….He wasn't going to think about that right now.

"Then shall we?"

"Lead the way," Hermione said, slipping her arm into Pius's as they started towards the door.

****S&H****

"Mum!" Severus shouted, stepping out through the floo into his mother's salon.

"Severus, what's the matter," Eileen said, walking briskly out of the kitchen with a towel in her hands.

"Where's Aberforth?" Severus questioned without preamble.

"He's down at the barn, I think, why, what's the matter," she asked again.

"I just need to talk to him," Severus said, turning on his heels and striding purposefully out the back doors towards the barns.

"What am I going to do, Dad," Teresa's voice rang out as he neared the barn doors.

"I don't know," Aberforth said simply.

"Perhaps you could talk to Uncle Albus and have him sway them in a better light," she pleaded.

"I'd ask your brother before I would Albus," Aberforth huffed.

"This is Sirius Black, Dad, Sev would kill him."

"As tempting as that offer may be, why would I risk Azkaban, to kill that mutt," Severus asked.

"The Ministry in all it's glory paired your sister and Sirius Black together for this damn marriage law," Aberforth answered before Teresa could.

"If I can't get my godson out of being paired with the Weasley girl, how am I to stop them from pairing you up with Black? Granted killing him would be easier but the mutt can't stay dead, plus it isn't worth losing my freedom and my family over."

"You're no help," Teresa bit out huffily. "Dad," she pleaded.

"My hands are tied, Teresa, nobody can stop this damn law," Aberforth ranted. "Minerva even had to prove she was no longer fertile. So you see if it weren't for the fact Minerva can no longer bear children, she and Albus would also be forced to comply with the law as well. For once, the Great Albus Dumbledore cannot manipulate things to his advantage. Hell, the only reason they aren't pressuring Eileen and me to reproduce again is because it's detrimental to her health," he ranted, looking at both his children.

"That's just sick!" Teresa gagged out.

"What do you mean it's detrimental to Mum's health," Severus demanded.

"That's for your mum to answer," Aberforth said firmly, pressing his lips together into a tight line.

"What are you here for anyways," Teresa asked.

"I needed to talk to Mum and Aberforth," he answered.

"Oh, about what," Aberforth asked, looking at Severus.

"It's private," Severus said. As he had been yelling at Regulus for walking away from his family he realized why he was so angry with all of Hermione's parents. He needed answers as much as Hermione did at the moment.

"I was just leaving anyways," Teresa said, taking the hint. "I'll see you both later at my funeral."

"Bye, sweetheart, I'm sure it won't be all that bad," Aberforth said.

"He's a big spoiled brat."

"I'll teach you a few hexes you can use on him, and if worst comes to worst, I'll help you castrate him," Severus offered helpfully with a smirk.

Teresa snorted. "Between you and Dad he better watch his bullocks," she said giving them both a kiss on the cheek before she disapparated.

"Let's head up to the house so you can tell us this something private you wanted to talk to us about," Aberforth said, starting towards the barn doors.

"Why?" Severus questioned.

****S&H*****

After seeing to Dessa's nappy, they headed down to the kitchen to get her a sippy cup of juice and a snack that she and Lexie could split. "Hey kiddo," Harry said, seeing Lexie coming into the kitchen.

"I thought you left," Lexie said, looking at Harry and Pansy holding Dessa.

"We did, but we came back," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Your mum and dad had to go out for a while. That's why we came back because they asked us to stay with you and Dessa till they get back," Pansy said softly, putting Dessa in her highchair.

"Yeah, but they said to tell you they'll be back just as soon as they can," Harry said simply.

"Ok, I came in to get a juice box," Lexie said, looking at Harry.

"Ok, I'll get it for you. How about a snack before lunch?" Harry asked, seeing Lexie nod her head. "Ok, what would you like," he questioned.

"Better yet, what would mummy allow you and Dessa to have," Pansy asked.

"I know," Lexie said, smiling brightly. "Ailith!" she shouted, startling Harry.

"Hey, warn a wizard next time you do that," he said, smiling.

"Yes, Mistress Lexie," the elf said.

"Ailith, we want a snack," Lexie said laughingly.

"What would Mistress Lexie like?" Ailith asked.

"Chocolate mousse with extra chocolate and gummy bears and M&M's!"

"Moose!" Dessa squealed happily.

"Yes, Mistress Lexie," Ailith said, starting to fix Lexie and Dessa their chocolate mousse.

"I don't know about this," Harry said as he looked at Pansy who just shrugged her shoulders looking as confused as Harry did.

****S&H***

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Hermione asked as they followed behind Anastasia into the living room.

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer you," Pius replied curtly.

"Are you willing to take on your brother's children as your own to have Anastasia?" Hermione asked as they stood there staring at each other.

"Donatus may have always tried to one up me on everything, but he forgot one thing; I love Stacia more than anything. She's everything to me and they are part of the deal. Besides, it's not their fault who their father is."

"That doesn't answer my question," she pointed out.

"I always wanted children, Hermione, but I wanted children with Stacia and only Stacia, but it looks like my brother beat me to that punch."

"Hasn't there been anyone else in all those years that you could have seen yourself having a life with," Hermione asked as they started walking towards the living room.

"Never," Pius said as they stepped into the open living room.

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione asked as they stepped into the living room.

"John, stop pestering Angus, Bastian give Leo back his truck. Miranda, Livia has legs, let her walk, Audrey stop reading," Anastasia said sternly as Pius and Hermione joined her.

"Uhum…" Hermione stared at the seven children wide-eyed.

"My thoughts exactly," Pius whispered in her ear.


End file.
